


A Doomed Love

by No_One_Special_01289



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Dramatic Irony, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jealous Arthur, Kidnapping, Love, Love Spell, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, love potion, original plotlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 164,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_One_Special_01289/pseuds/No_One_Special_01289
Summary: When Merlin, a young, hopeful warlock goes to Camelot to live with the Court Physician, he knows he is walking into a dangerous situation. He knows he must hide his secret to protect his life. However, when he unexpectedly becomes the manservant of the arrogant Prince Arthur, he cannot predict just how dangerous his situation is about to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing to read this work. I've worked tirelessly on it since May, and I'm so pleased that I'm finally beginning to publish it. Before you dig in, please know that this takes place in a universe similar to the TV show, however, I took the liberty of changing the story a little. I've added some new, original plotlines, and I changed a lot of the scenes from the TV show to fit the narrative better from my perspective. Also, please mind any grammar mistakes. I'm editing it myself and might miss some things that shouldn't be missed, if I do this, please forgive me. I'll upload every other day from 5 to 6 pm,(hopefully), and I'll give warnings for the touchier chapters in the story. Again, thank you for choosing my fan fiction.** \---- Melody

Edit: **Even though this is finished, I've realized I need to go through and polish it. So I'm going to go through the story again and make sure it's as neat and correct as possible with the help of Grammarly. Thank you!- Melody**


	2. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the worst and shortest chapters and in the story, I promise that the rest is longer and better. Again, Merlin and Gaius's meeting is changed from the pilot of Merlin, this will happen a lot throughout the story. -Melody

The night was restless when Merlin left his village for good. The wind howled through his home, and into the kitchen in which he was sitting. He held his mother’s hands tightly at the kitchen table. “I don’t want to go,” Merlin choked, a single tear rolling down his face.

“I know, I know. But it is no longer safe for you here. Your gifts are growing stronger, and they will be harder to contain. You need someone to guide you, teach you how to use your powers properly,” his mother replied, with the same argument as always.

“In the heart of Camelot? Surely there are safer places…” Merlin said. They’d had this conversation many times before, but Merlin always lost.

“My dear, Gaius is a good man. He will protect you, and your secret; if you tell him. Besides, no one will pay you any attention, you’ll only be the Physician’s Assistant. You just can’t do anything too rash,” His mother explained.

“Mother-”

“Merlin!” she exclaimed. “Please go! Now! I will visit when I can, just please leave before daylight!” she urged, and the look in his mother’s eyes convinced him.

“Fine, I will leave. But I will miss you greatly, mother. Do not forget I love you,” he sniffled, his tears now plentiful.

“I love you too, Merlin," She whispered back. Merlin begrudgingly turned around and left with a heavy heart. He knew this was best for him, people had begun to whisper about Merlin and his powers. It was too perilous there. Merlin arrived at the stables to find his closest friend, Will, ready with a horse.

“Will…” Merlin gasped.

“Merlin, were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” Will asked with a warm smile, embracing his friend.

“I was going to write to you once I was at the citadel,” Merlin explained.

“But this is far better, wouldn’t you agree?” Will joked. However, the air was heavy with sadness. Will was the only other person besides his mother to know about his gift. “Merlin, I know you have heard this already, but you must be careful. Uther Pendragon is ruthless, he will not hesitate to kill you if he finds out.”

Merlin nodded along. “I am aware. That’s why no one will know,” he replied.

“Good. I need you alive,” Will whispered.

“Frankly, I’m more worried about you. Who will be there to keep your dumb arse in line?” Merlin taunted.

Will chuckled, “No one. I’ll wreak havoc.” There was a brief silence. “You should go. I don’t want to be keeping you,” Will muttered. So, Merlin mounted his horse.

“Goodbye Will. I’ll visit as soon as I can,” Merlin said. Merlin could sense that there were words unspoken, but he said nothing and rode out of the stables. He cantered swiftly toward Camelot. He looked back at Ealdor in sorrow. He would most likely not be seeing this place for a very long time. He forced himself to look ahead, to the next chapter in his life. Whatever it was to be, he was eager to find out.

He rode the whole night, through forests and fields until he could see the magnificent castle of Camelot in the distance. “Wow,” Merlin whispered. It was truly a gorgeous citadel; decorated with red and marble. He was tired, and his horse needed rest. So there on that hill with a view, he rested. Merlin rested against a tree.

He drank water and snacked on bread thinking about what he needed to do. He would go to find Gaius first. He had never met the old man before, but he had heard stories of his medicinal skills and extreme kindness.

Merlin sighed. What would his life be now, if he could not use magic? What was his purpose? Merlin then remembered the Shard in his bag. It was an odd item. He’d found it months ago on the forest floor while collecting wood. Somehow, when he looked at it, it would show events that had not yet come. He rarely used it, as it usually brought chaos when he did. But now, he wanted to have guidance.

He fished through his bag until he found the transparent shard he had once discovered on the forest floor. Merlin smoothed it over in his hands, feeling the power radiating from it. “This is a bad idea,” Merlin muttered to himself, before looking deep into the Shard.

There were flashes of a dragon, swords, a beautiful black-haired woman, a falling chandelier, a crown, and a pair of striking blue eyes that bore into Merlin’s soul. Merlin gasped and chucked the shard to the ground. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he tried to contemplate what he had seen. Each scene was merely seconds long, and this time, nothing about his future seemed malicious.

The sheer power of the Shard was enough to make Merlin breathless. He couldn’t figure out what any of the scenes meant. They were all so vague. The only one that really stood out in his mind was the one with the blue eyes. Who could have such beautiful eyes? Only time would tell.

Merlin sat there for another five minutes, collecting himself and thinking about the flashes. When he felt prepared enough to keep going, he placed the Shard back in his bag. He could never lose it.

Merlin slung his bag over his shoulder and mounted his horse. He looked at the castle again and rode off into the forest once more.

\------------

When Merlin finally arrived in Camelot, the sun was high in the sky. He had not rested in hours and needed to sleep. One guard stopped him on his way into the city. “What business do you have in Camelot?” He asked, a yellow dragon was painted on his black shield, which was a funny coincidence considering he'd just seen a dragon in the Shard.

“I’m looking for the court physician, Gaius,” Merlin told him.

“Very well. You will find him in the citadel,” said the guard, and allowed Merlin through. Merlin soaked in the cramped roads of Camelot quickly. The roads were muddy, the people filthy, and there was a new stench in the air whenever he turned a corner. Yet, Merlin couldn’t help but feel warm at the sight of the peasants doing their daily errands. You could tell, just by looking at them, they were happy, even if their home was a mere hut.

Merlin continued down the road until he reached the courtyard of the castle at last. He looked all around. The castle itself was a sight, with elegant arches and designs etched into the white stone, it was an architectural masterpiece.

Merlin could not sit on his horse and gap at the castle forever. So, he dismounted his mare and asked a nearby guard for directions. The man happily directed him to Gaius’s chambers, and Merlin found it rather easily. Merlin could smell herbs and concoctions from inside. He knocked gently, not wanting to startle the man.

Nobody appeared at the doorway, so Merlin permitted himself to step inside. He glanced around; the chambers were bigger than he expected. With bottles, books, and ingredients were strewn about, it truly looked like a physician's quarters.

“Hello?” Merlin called out.

He heard a loud scream from above and looked to see an old man falling from the upstairs. Merlin panicked, and without thinking, used magic to move the bed under Gaius. Gaius landed safely but did not pause for a moment.

He whirled to look at Merlin, “You have magic!” Merlin froze, he hadn’t even lasted a minute.

“What? Who? Me? No!”

Gaius stormed up to him looking frazzled. “Yes! How did you move the bed so quickly?”

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t know!”

“Don’t lie to me! I know magic when I see it! You’re a sorcerer!”

There was a brief, tense, silence before a smile broke out on Gaius’s face. “Do not worry, Merlin, I will tell no one,” Gaius chuckled.

“How did you know it was me?” Merlin asked.

“I was not expecting anybody but you today,” Gaius replied.

“Makes enough sense. Maybe we should have a proper introduction though. Rather than me almost scaring you to death. I’ll walk out, and re-enter. This time, no magic,” Merlin suggested. He then stepped out and re-knocked on the door.

This time he heard the words, “Come in!” Merlin walked in.

“Hello, my name is Merlin. Nice to meet you,” Merlin said, trying to hold back laughter.

“I am Gaius, the court physician. Nice to meet you too,” he said, shaking Merlin’s hand. After it was over, Merlin began to laugh. This was far from the meeting he had been expecting.

“So magic? Eh? Seems dangerous coming to Camelot, as King Uther is magic’s greatest opponent,” said Gaius, sitting on a bench.

“I realize this. But my mother wanted me away from the village. People were getting nosy,” Merlin explained.

“Yes, I know. She wrote me a letter. Merlin, before you go into your new room, heed my words: do not get into any trouble. It will be much harder to discover you if you keep your head down,” Gaius warned. Merlin nodded in agreement, he knew that much. “Good, now your room is back there. Make yourself at home.”


	3. Knives, Dragons, and a Very Rude Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines for their meeting are different from the show, I couldn't remember what they had said so I made it as close as I could, with some different lines. This happened a lot in the story, sorry if it is off putting. -Melody

Gaius put Merlin to work the very next day. He swept and ground herbs, stirred potions and read books. He was busier than he thought he would be. However, he was enjoying his day. He got to know Gaius better, and he was an interesting old man. Then, at two in the afternoon, Gaius handed Merlin a vile of medicine.

“Here. Take this to Gideon Flavelous. He’s blind as a bat and needs it to see. Just don’t let him drink it all at once,” Gaius instructed. Merlin did as he told him, and went off to find the man's room, which was right by the courtyard. Unfortunately, Gideon drank the whole thing before Merlin could warn him against it.

“Uh, I’m sure it’s fine,” Merlin said to himself before shutting the door. He just hoped the repercussions weren't life-threatening. As he walked across the courtyard, he picked up an apple from a random basket on the ground and munched on it as he leisurely strolled along.

He mostly kept his head down but looked up when he heard a loud clatter. A poor serving boy had dropped a shield on the ground, while three men laughed at him. Merlin lowered the apple from his mouth and watched in irritation as the leader of the group mocked him.

“You can’t even carry one shield?” The leader mocked rudely. The man had golden blonde hair and was dressed in chain-mail and a red cape: a knight of Camelot.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” the servant stammered, bending over to pick up the shield.

“No, it’s all right. I need to improve on my knife throwing anyway,” the blonde said. The servant’s eyes grew wide with terror.

“W-what do you mean?” he asked.

“Go pick up a shield and start running,” the blonde ordered. Merlin watched in disgust as the servant did as he was told. He ran back and forth on the cobblestone ground as the knight threw knives at him with fierce animosity. The knight hit the shield every time.

Eventually, the servant began to lose stamina and strength. He began to crouch rather than stand. At that point, Merlin stepped in, he didn’t care if the blonde man was a knight.

Merlin walked over and when the knight was not looking and tipped the shield out of the servant's hands with his foot. “What are you doing?! You’ll be thrown in the stocks, or worse!” the servant exclaimed.

“Just get out of here,” Merlin ordered. The servant staggered to his feet and sprinted into the castle. The knight heard the footsteps and turned to see Merlin holding the shield in his left hand, and the apple in the other.

“What the hell did you do with him?” The blonde shouted, looking very annoyed.

“He’s gone. Besides, you’ve had your fun,” Merlin called. The knight exchanged glances with his uglier friends, before strutting over. As he got closer, Merlin got a better look at him.

Merlin hated to say it, but this man was extraordinarily handsome. His cheekbones were well defined, he had plush lips, and his eyes: his eyes! They were the eyes from the shard! They were the most colorful blue Merlin had ever seen. How could they be attached to such a rotten personality?

“What exactly is your name?” The knight asked, crossing his arms.

“Merlin.”

The knight chuckled, “No offense, but that’s a stupid name.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“And I’m sure yours is much better.”

The knight scoffed with disbelief. “You can’t speak to me like that!”

Merlin smirked, “Oh, sorry. I’m sure yours is so much better, my lord,” he said sarcastically with an exaggerated bow. Merlin could hear the other knights laughing in the distance. Flustered, the knight spoke, “You don’t know when to quit, do you, Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head, “I do. But when it comes to clot-poles, I lose a little common sense.”

The knight was livid; he took another step closer to Merlin. Merlin could smell him now, he reeked of sweat and steel armor.

He yanked the shield from Merlin's hands and slapped the half-eaten apple to the ground. Merlin went white, trying to look anywhere but the knight's bright eyes. “Do you know how to walk on your knees?” The knight growled. Merlin couldn’t help but hear the filthy innuendo.

“In your dreams, Sire,” Merlin snapped. They were so close, Merlin could see the small, golden flakes in the knight’s ocean blue eyes.

The man realized what Merlin was implying, and with a disgusted expression, shouted, “You’re under arrest!” Merlin snorted.

“For what? Hurting your feelings?” The knight forcefully turned Merlin around and restrained his arms. “No. For disrespecting the Prince of Camelot!” The man said.

Merlin’s cocky smile fell. “Wait! What? Oh shit!” Merlin exclaimed.

The Prince chuckled coyly. “That is an understatement.”

\---------------

The next thing Merlin knew, he was in a cold, straw-covered prison cell. He had been sitting there for hours with nothing but his thoughts to distract him. Why the hell did he see Arthur Pendragon's eyes in the shard? He was busy coming up with crazy explanations when he heard a voice.

“ _Merlin_ …” it called. Merlin jerked up, who had said that? He looked through the bars of the cell. He saw nothing but a guard and dimly lit stone.

“I must be hearing things,” Merlin whispered to himself, letting his guard down again.

“ _Merlin_ …” he heard again. Merlin thought he must be going crazy. Before Merlin could process what had happened, Gaius came storming into his cell.

“MERLIN!” he shouted, frightening the warlock to his core. “You’ve only been here one day. ONE DAY! And what do you do? Exactly what I tell you not to do! Are you stupid boy? Insulting Prince Arthur?”

Merlin looked away and shrugged, deeply ashamed. “I did not know he was the Prince. I only assumed he was a prattish knight.” Gaius shook his head in disappointment.

“Well next time, you’ll know. Now get up, I’ve convinced Uther to release you,” Gaius grumbled.

“Huh? How d'you do that?” Merlin asked, and a wide, devilish, grin spread across the physician’s face.

\--------------

Tomato was now dripping from his hair, and Merlin could not smell worse. He had been in these damn stocks for over an hour. The people who had been relentlessly tossing rotten food at him had disappeared, as it was getting late out.

He thought he was alone when a girl about his age walked up. She held a woven basket, had curly brown hair pulled into a bun, and a cute, freckled face. “Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen,” she greeted kindly.

Merlin smiled up at her, “I’m Merlin. It’s nice to meet you.”

Gwen nodded knowingly. “I’ve been talking with the castle servants. We all think what you did was very noble, you know, standing up to Prince Arthur. He’s an arse,” Gwen said. She got out a handkerchief and began to clean Merlin’s face with it.

“He is. Isn’t he,” Merlin chuckled.

“Yes, but a powerful one, unfortunately. You should tread more carefully, Merlin. Uther may not be so forgiving next time,” Gwen warned.

“I’ll be more be cautious,” Merlin said with a grin.

“Good. You don’t want to be a salad again, do you?” Gwen teased. "I wish I could stay longer, but some of these streets are dangerous at night. I'll see you later, I hope, goodnight." She then waved farewell and walked away. Merlin smiled to himself, had he just made a friendly acquaintance?

About a half-hour later, when the moon appeared, guards finally arrived to release him. He thanked them and slowly made his way to the castle, feeling exhausted.

He arrived in Gaius’s chambers to find that he was already asleep, sparing Merlin from another lecture. Merlin walked into his broom cupboard of a room and collapsed on his bed. He slept for hours before he woke to his name being called.

“ _Merlin_ …” He heard. It was the same voice as before. Merlin nearly jumped out of his bed. Was he being stalked by a ghost?

“ _Merlin, come_ ,” the voice ordered. For some reason, Merlin obeyed. He quietly left his new chambers and tried to follow the voice, which would call out every few seconds. He went down, and down, and down until he was sure he was miles beneath the earth.

“Where am I?” Merlin asked himself as he began to descend another flight of stairs.

“ _This way Merlin,_ ” the voice said. It was much stronger now, and soon Merlin entered a cavern that had to be the size of the castle itself. Merlin stood on a ledge made of solid rock, looking out at nothing but emptiness. The only thing he could make out was a huge boulder in the middle of the cave.

Even though it seemed empty, Merlin could sense another soul nearby. He heard air being pushed, skin moving, and chains rattling. He nearly screamed when he saw a real-life dragon land on the rock in front of him. It was the biggest living creature Merlin had ever laid eyes on. It had golden yellow skin, glowing orange eyes, and teeth bigger than Merlin’s arms. However, it did not have a malicious look in its eye, but a rather curious one.

“At last, you have come to Camelot, young warlock. I have long awaited your destined arrival,” the dragon said with a hint of a smile on it’s...lips? Did dragons have lips? Merlin wasn't sure if that was the correct anatomical term. He chose not to focus on such a trivial detail and ask the more important questions at hand. 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Merlin questioned. He could not help but think back to the Shard: he had seen this dragon in those flashes of the future.

“I am the last dragon, Merlin. A creature of the Old Religion. I know every prophecy ever made. I know your future, your fate, everything about your destiny long before you were born,” the dragon explained. Merlin wanted to believe it was rubbish, but something told him it was not.

“If you are telling the truth, then tell me my future,” Merlin ordered.

“It is dangerous to know too much about your future, especially yours, warlock. Fate is a tricky thing, and you may not like what you hear,” the dragon warned.

“I realize. Just- I want to know,” Merlin said pleadingly.

“If you so desire. You have one destiny, Merlin. One destiny meant to shape Camelot’s future forever. Your future intertwines with one man, and one man alone: Arthur Pendragon. With him, you will build the greatest kingdom ever known. You will build Albion,” the dragon told him with utmost confidence

Merlin didn’t know what to say, surely this was a load of rubbish. “Prince Arthur? Are you mad? He’s an ass!” Merlin finally exclaimed. The dragon found amusement in Merlin’s doubt.

“You may dislike him now, Merlin. But it has been written for centuries that your paths are undoubtedly connected. It is unavoidable,” the dragon said. Merlin rolled his eyes dramatically. He had come down here for ridiculous stories?

“I’m going back to bed,” Merlin muttered, turning to leave the cavern.

“Heed my words, Merlin. You may not believe them now, but they are nothing but the truth,” the dragon called as Merlin ascended back up the stairs. Merlin ignored him and tried to sneak through the halls.

He got a bit lost and ended up wandering around a portion of the castle he'd never been to before. He knew he was out of place when he saw golden torch holders attached to the walls.

“Hello?” Merlin heard a woman’s voice call out. Merlin froze, he wasn’t supposed to be awake, and he was certainly not supposed to be near the rich peoples' rooms. Merlin turned around to see who was there. A woman stood at the end of the corridor. She had curly black hair, icy blue eyes, and an inquisitive look on her face. She was not the woman he had seen in the Shard, but he could tell she was important and rich by the silk nightgown she was wearing.

“Hi. Uh-I’m Merlin,” he greeted, not knowing what else to say.

“I am the Lady Morgana. May I ask you what you’re doing here at this time of night?”

Merlin was quiet for a moment, searching his brain for an excuse.

“It’s my first night in the castle and I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to explore, then I got lost, my lady,” Merlin stammered, trying to address her properly. Morgana stepped closer to get a better look at him.

“I could not sleep either. I suffer from nightmares, and tonight was particularly bad. Tell me, why is it your first night?” Morgana asked.

“I’m Gaius’s new apprentice, my lady,” Merlin explained. Morgana nodded.

“Gaius is a good man. I'm sure that he enjoys having company,” she said. Merlin nodded, he couldn’t help but feel a strong sense of power coming from Morgana. Merlin felt in his soul she would be a large part of his future, even though they had just met.

“Well, Merlin, it was nice meeting you. We should both try to get some rest, shouldn’t we?” Morgana said, brushing her hair behind her ear. She placed a pale hand on his shoulder, before passing him by and continuing down the corridor. It was odd, Merlin noted. Morgana was practically a princess, the fact she would dare to touch Merlin and have a civil conversation with him was shocking.

Merlin watched her turn the corner. Why did Merlin feel she was special? Merlin forgot about it, he decided that it was too late to worry about his wandering mind. He moved on and began thinking about what the dragon had said.

How on earth could his so-called ‘destiny’ be connected with the Prince of Camelot, who was perhaps one of the most arrogant people he’d ever met. Those were the thoughts that kept him awake that night. He tossed and turned until eventually, he forced himself asleep with magic.


	4. Second Impressions

Arthur was in the lower town when he ran into that Merlin boy again. He hadn’t been expecting to see him again this soon, considering he was only a physician’s assistant, and they hardly had reason to cross paths. But there he was, gathering common herbs and gauze for Gaius.

A cocky smirk spread across Arthur’s face. That bugger had blatantly disrespected him in front of his men, this was the time for payback.

“Hey!” Arthur shouted, walking over to the shop the boy was near. He could see Merlin tense up and Arthur smirked, pleased with his awkward reaction.

“Merlin? Is that you? Don’t tell me you’re ignoring your prince!” Arthur yelled out. He saw Merlin glance back for a moment, Merlin’s face was a bright shade of red. Merlin began to walk away swiftly, and as he did, Arthur caught himself scanning the boy’s entire body. He was thin and gangly: nothing to be afraid of.

“Come on, Merlin! Don’t run away! I just want to talk!” Arthur called out once more. People had cleared the streets, waiting in anticipation to see what was happening. Merlin finally stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly to face Arthur.

He looked angry and embarrassed, but in his dorky red scarf, anything but threatening.

“What do you want?” Merlin snapped, avoiding all eye contact. Arthur strode up, grinning widely.

“Look at me when you're talking, Merlin, I’m your prince,” he ordered. Merlin met his eyes, but with a spiteful glare. 

“Haven’t you had enough? They've already put me in the stocks,” Merlin asked with an angry tremor in his voice. The intense eye contact and his small frown made Arthur’s smile falter. He couldn’t help but feel a twang of guilt for bullying this poor boy.

“You’re being no fun, Merlin. You’re also not addressing me properly, again,” Arthur told him. They were speaking in whispers now, nobody could hear what they were saying.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re a royal ass, _My Lord,_ ” Merlin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Arthur couldn’t help but like the peasant’s feistiness. It was refreshing. However, he could not back down from such disrespect in front of his people.

“Are you looking for a fight?” Arthur questioned, and the boy’s left eyebrow raised.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, _My Lord._ I wouldn’t want to further embarrass you by defeating you, _Sire,”_ he muttered. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Merlin barely had any muscle on him, what would he possibly do?

“Is that a challenge? Because I warn you, I’ve been trained to kill since birth,” Arthur warned, preparing to unsheathe his sword.

“Really? And how long have you been training to be a prat, _My Lord?”_ Merlin replied.

“That does it!” Arthur exclaimed, pulling out his sword and swinging it around a couple of times. “Pick your weapon!” Arthur barked. He didn’t intend on hurting Merlin, he just wanted to scare the living daylights out of him. Merlin glanced around, eventually settling on a long broom.

“I will take you apart with one blow,” Arthur threatened.

“I’ll take you apart with less,” Merlin retorted. Arthur might have laughed, considering he had nothing but a broom, but the intense look in Merlin's stormy blue eyes distracted him.

Without warning, Arthur swung his sword at Merlin who, surprisingly, effectively blocked him. “I’m not afraid of you!” Merlin exclaimed confidently.

Merlin took Arthur’s brief moment of shock to whack him in the stomach with the broom and to run off into a nearby flea market. Arthur clutched his abdomen in pain while running after the other boy.

“Don’t think you can hide, Merlin!” Arthur shouted, entering the outdoor shop. He saw Merlin meters away and dashed in that direction with a raised sword. He was only stopped when his sword got caught in a net to his side. Merlin grinned widely and disappeared behind a display of tomatoes. Arthur ripped through the net easily and found Merlin within seconds. Merlin backed away and glanced at the spectators who had gathered around. Arthur looked too, over a dozen people were watching. He had to win for his pride.

Arthur tried lunging at Merlin again but unfortunately he tripped over a rope in his path. Arthur let out a cry of irritation; why was his luck so bad? Merlin laughed triumphantly at him, fueling Arthur's adrenaline even more. He got to his feet and jumped forward, but Merlin stepped out of the way, and Arthur found himself covered in flour and rice.

Merlin stole Arthur's sword from the ground, and to point it at Arthur's chest. Arthur was furious and humiliated. A peasant who hadn't even touched he had defeated him.

Merlin smiled widely at the cheering common folk, thrilled he had beaten the prince. However, his glory didn’t last long, as he saw guards rushing towards him. Merlin knew he would have to drop the sword. So he handed it back to Arthur and helped the prince up. The gesture surprised Arthur. If Arthur had won, he probably would have left the boy there. The guards reached Merlin and grasped his arms tightly.

“Wait,” Arthur said. “Let him go, he did nothing wrong.”

The guards looked confused. “But Sire-”

“I said let him go! I started the fight. He did nothing but defend himself,” Arthur explicitly stated, he had no right to blame Merlin for his actions. The guards, bewildered, let go of Merlin and walked off. It wasn’t common for Arthur to admit his wrongs.

Merlin looked at him with astonishment. “Thank you,” he said.

Instead of saying ‘you’re welcome’, Arthur looked deep into Merlin’s eyes and whispered, “There’s something about you Merlin. I just don’t know what.” With that, Arthur turned and made his way back to the castle. He had to prepare for the feast tomorrow.

After an afternoon of being lectured by his father on how to behave and act around the guests, Arthur retired to his chambers. He was trying his best to forget about the incident in the marketplace, but he couldn’t.

He could not sleep; all of his thoughts were being directed back to one person, and one person only: Merlin. Why? He had no clue. Merlin wasn’t special. He just had this… spunk to him. He alone had the guts to say to Arthur what no one else wanted, which was brave. But he was doofy, smug, self-righteous, and incredibly disrespectful. Arthur wasn't sure what to make of him.

Arthur kept telling himself to go to sleep, a peasant wasn't worth his time or thoughts. Besides, they would hardly see each other, Merlin lived in a different part of the castle, had a different job…

These thoughts recycled themselves in Arthur’s head until the latest hour of the night, until he finally found rest.

\-------------

“Arthur, did you get any sleep last night?” Morgana asked during breakfast. He was nearly face down in his meal.

“Barely,” Arthur muttered, taking a weak bite of his apple, Morgana giggled.

“Was it because a peasant boy beat you in a duel? That’s so humiliating. I wouldn’t be able to sleep either,” she teased. Arthur sat up and scowled at her. She would never forget this.

“A peasant boy defeated you?” Arthur’s father, Uther, questioned with a raised eyebrow. Arthur felt shame overtake him. His father looked down on him, he knew it. 

“Merlin didn’t even touch me, I would have beaten him in a real fight. But I tripped and-”

Uther was not listening.

“Isn’t that the same boy that defied you the other day as well? The one that’s Gaius's new apprentice?” Arthur was silent. Uther sighed heavily. “You should have arrested him. He disrespected a Pendragon twice in less than a week,” Uther said.

“But I started the fight, Merlin did nothing wrong,” Arthur told him.

“That does not matter. You should have asserted yourself. Instead, you showed weakness,” Uther retorted, sipping his drink.

“But Merlin-” Arthur began to defend himself again, but Uther put his hand up to silence Arthur.

“I do not wish to hear that bloody name again. Besides, we must talk about the feast.” Morgana and Arthur exchanged eye contact. Morgana still found it amusing, Arthur found it annoying.

\------------

Arthur had not been expecting to see Merlin again for some time. But when he saw the raven-haired boy at the feast with Gaius, his heart nearly stopped. Arthur didn’t know why seeing him was a shock. He lived in the castle and everyone in the castle had been invited.

Arthur assumed it was the embarrassment from yesterday coming back to bite him. Arthur must have been staring longer than he thought because Merlin looked over at him and they made eye contact. Merlin smirked; almost like he knew he was under Arthur’s skin. Arthur looked away immediately, he would not let this boy distract him. Not tonight at least. This was an important night; it was the night that magic had been banned twenty years ago. To Uther and all of Camelot, this was cause for great celebration.

For Arthur, he was not sure. He knew magic could be used for horrible things; but, he did not know if killing every sorcerer they came across was a great method. He could say nothing without offending his father though. So he went along with the policy and agreed with everything his father said. 

Suddenly the room went silent. The King stood up out of his seat and raised his goblet. “Tonight is a wonderful night. Twenty years free of the tyranny of sorcery, and our kingdom has never been safer. Let us begin our wonderful celebration with a performance from the lovely Lady Helen."

Arthur saw a beautiful woman appear in the middle of the dining room. She had black hair and cheeks splattered with freckles. Her face was attractive, but her voice was just heavenly. Arthur listened happily, but after a minute or two, he began to feel woozy. He struggled to keep awake, and he swore he could see cobwebs all over his drink. As Helen continued to sing, Arthur fell sleepier and sleepier, until he was face-first on the table, completely wiped out.

Arthur didn’t know what had happened. He woke up feeling confused and as if he’d slept for ages. He turned to his father, who seemed to be equally baffled and disoriented.

“What-what’s happening?” Uther muttered, looking around to see cobwebs disappearing off the table.

“I don’t know, I fell asleep,” Arthur told him.

“I think we all did,” Uther yawned. That was when Arthur saw her, the old woman under the chandelier.

“Uther, isn’t that the mother of the woman you executed a few days ago?” Morgana questioned, pointing to her crushed body.

“Yes... what is she doing here? Where is Lady Helen?”

They did not have time to converse. The woman used all the strength she had left to lift herself and used magic to send a knife flying straight at Arthur. Arthur froze, terrified. Was this it? After many hard battles, would this be the end? He squeezed his eyes shut and said his prayers, but in a flash, he was forcefully pushed to the ground: somebody had saved his life. There was a body laying on top of him, and Arthur’s eye fluttered open to see none other than Merlin inches away from his face.

“Hello, Arthur,” Merlin said way too cheerfully for the situation.

Arthur wanted to shout at him to get off, instead, he replied. “Hello, Merlin. Tell me. Did you just save my life?” Merlin nodded.

“Yeah, I think I did. Don’t thank me or anything,” Merlin said. Arthur was about to sass back but was interrupted when Merlin was forcefully pulled off of him. The boy was now facing the ecstatic king.

“You saved my son’s life! How could I ever repay you?” Uther exclaimed.

Arthur got to his feet to observe the situation, he had no clue what his father would do. “I- I ask for nothing, My Lord. It was just instinct,” Merlin stammered, obviously out of his comfort zone.

“Nonsense! I Must award you for your great deed! I see it fit that you will be granted the position of Prince Arthur’s manservant!”

“What?!” Both Merlin and Arthur exclaimed in unison.

“Father-” Arthur tried to say. He did not want this, he didn’t really like Merlin. Uther would not listen.

“It is official! He will begin tomorrow. Now, move the witch's body and let us continue the feast. There’s another cause for celebration now!” The whole room cheered, all except Arthur and Merlin.

They locked eyes, and Merlin looked at Arthur with much resentment, the rest of the night was a blur. Arthur would now spend every day with Merlin. He, somehow, was a little excited. There was more to Merlin than meets the eye, Arthur felt it. 


	5. Hey There Demon, Its Me, Ya Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first original chapter! I hope you like it!- Melody

“Come on Merlin! Hurry up!” Arthur shouted from meters ahead. Merlin trailed behind him, stumbling with every step. Not only was he carrying Arthur’s sword, but he was also carrying his shield, his helmet, his steel armor, his chain-mail armor, a torch, and a crowbar. Arthur had summoned him up to his room and instructed Merlin to carry it all and follow him with no sign of where they were going. Merlin was less than happy to oblige. But seeing that Arthur could throw him in the stocks, he was careful and did as he was told.

“I can’t hurry up!” Merlin snapped back. He couldn’t feel his arms.

“Well, try!” Arthur retorted as he began to descend down a flight of stairs. Merlin seized this brief opportunity to pause at the top of the stairs and rest for a moment. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to get down the stairs, it seemed like a death wish. Then he came up with a dangerous, but effective plan. Maybe it was a dumb thing to do; in fact, Merlin knew it was a dumb thing to do, but he did it anyway. His eyes flashed goldenly, and suddenly, gravity did not affect Arthur’s things.

Merlin sighed in relief now that his arms could take a break. He used a reliable enchantment to lower the equipment down the stairs. He was just about to get away with it too, but Arthur popped his head back around the corner to see what was taking so long. Panicked, Merlin released his magical hold on Arthur’s things, and they clattered to the floor quick enough that Arthur hadn’t seen them float. All he saw was Merlin drop his items.

“MERLIN!!” Arthur shouted with outrage as Merlin scrambled to pick up the armor.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized through clenched teeth.

“What was that?” Arthur inquired, raising an eyebrow at Merlin’s defiant tone.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry, My Lord,” he hissed back, grabbing the sword.

“If you’re going to be my servant, you'll have to get rid of that snippy attitude,” Arthur declared.

Merlin glared at him and replied, “Listen, I’m carrying all of your armor, your sword, a crowbar, and I have no clue what we’re doing. Then you get mad at me when, unsurprisingly, I can't go down the stairs carrying all of this. Excuse me for being snarky, My Lord.” Arthur scowled, he hated to when people talked back, he also hated when he was wrong. Normally, he would take his irritation out on his servant, but Merlin was different from his other servants.

“Fine. Set down my steel plates, I’ll send a guard to get them later. I only need the torch, sword, and crowbar anyway,” Arthur said. Merlin’s face went soft, and he carefully set the armor on the ground. The biggest load to bear was off of his shoulders. “See,” Arthur said as they continued down the hallway, “I can be reasonable.”

Merlin shifted the crowbar so it was in a better position, and answered, “Thank you.” There was a brief silence before Merlin spoke again, “Will you tell me where we’re going now?”

Up ahead, where Merlin could not see Arthur’s face. The prince smirked to himself, there was something about Merlin’s pep that he enjoyed. He had a more interesting personality than his previous servants. It was also fun to provoke reactions out of him. “That’s confidential, between the King and I,” Arthur lied.

“I don’t believe you,” Merlin responded. Arthur glanced back at him with a sharp look. When would this boy learn to address him properly?

Merlin, who was sick of having to repeat everything he said, chose not to acknowledge Arthur’s demanding look. Arthur opened his mouth to start another argument, but Morgana approached them at the exit to the courtyard before he could say anything.

“Hello, Arthur. I just got word that you were leaving and I wanted to wish you luck. That abandoned manor is said to be haunted,” Morgana said.

“You know those rumors are simply superstition. It’s probably nothing. There are just rumors of squatters that need to be driven out,” Arthur explained to her.

Morgana placed a friendly hand on Arthur’s shoulder and said, “Just looking out for you. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Arthur nodded. “If anything it’ll be Merlin that gets us killed. He can’t sneak to save his life.” Morgana chuckled but changed the subject away from Merlin’s ridicule.

“Shall I escort you outside?” She asked.

“Sure thing," Arthur replied. So all three of them went out together. When they were outside, Arthur had Merlin hand him his sword. Arthur slid his armor on top of his body and then reached for his crowbar and helmet.

“Why couldn’t we have done all this in your room?” Merlin asked as Arthur put on his helmet.

“I thought it would be fun to watch you carry it.” Arthur told him nonchalantly.

Merlin sneered at him and said, “You’re an ass.”

Morgana laughed out loud and said to Arthur, “I like this one. Treat him well.” Arthur shot her a dirty look before walking away and beckoning for Merlin to follow. Morgana, however, did not go back inside the castle after they scurried off down the street. Her playful grin fell, and she began to listen in on their conversation with a spell.

“I knew you were lying!” she heard Merlin exclaim to Arthur.

“Shut up, Merlin!” was Arthur’s only defense.

Morgana rolled her eyes and began to trail after them, careful not to be too obvious. When they entered the main part of the city, she used awnings and shadows from shops and stalls to conceal herself. She couldn’t be seen, not with what she was setting out to accomplish.

The house Arthur was investigating had been abandoned for forty years. It was old and decrepit, a place nobody would look if he suddenly vanished. The throne would then be Morgana’s after she killed Uther as well.

She’d realized her potential for power about a year back when her now good friend Morgause had shown up at their doorstep. She alone had helped with Morgana’s nightmares and showed her the might she could obtain with her magic. If Morgana were queen, she could be free to practice magic as she pleased, without living under the oppressive thumb of Uther Pendragon. It would be paradise, but she could not achieve paradise with Arthur in the way. So she would have to find an inconspicuous way to kill him. Trapping him in an abandoned house with a bloodthirsty demon would do just fine.

Morgana followed them to the richer portions of the city where wealthy merchants and artists lived in huge mansions. At the very end of the neighborhood, there was a tall, marble manor with large, wooden doors behind some tall pillars. It was beautiful, but it was falling apart. The pillars were crumbling, the doors had cobwebs in the corner, and some windows were shattered. Arthur and Merlin paused at the bottom of the porch steps, looking up at it in awe.

“Do you think it's haunted?” Morgana heard Merlin ask Arthur.

“No,” Arthur responded. “Don’t be stupid- but I wouldn’t be surprised if the homeless like to sleep in here occasionally. Now come on, we haven’t got all day.”

Morgana watched patiently as they made their way up the stairs. With the crowbar, Arthur was able to pry the doors open. The wide doors opened up to blackness and the two young men disappeared inside. When Morgana could no longer see the glint of Arthur’s sword, she held out her hand and whispered, “ _sie daemonium!_ ” The air around Morgana’s fingers turned a mixture of black and red, and with a gust of wind, was blown into the house. She then swung her hand, and the door slammed behind the smoke. When she was sure it locked, she walked away down the street with an evil smirk on her face. Arthur would not escape this time.

\-----------

They were only a couple meters into the mansion when the doors randomly shut behind Arthur and Merlin. Merlin whirled around and rushed to the doors, oblivious to the red and black smoke that whisked past them and through a random door. Merlin yanked on the doorknob as hard as he could, and his eyes widened with fear: the doors were locked.

“Arthur, we have a problem!” Merlin exclaimed, absolutely terrified. Arthur strutted over with an annoyed expression.

“They just closed on their own, Merlin. I’m sure it was just the wind.”

Merlin shook his head and said, “these doors are locked. No way the wind did that.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin. “Just because you’re too weak to open these doors, doesn’t mean they’re locked…” Arthur himself pulled on the doorknob, as he did so he trailed off, he couldn’t open it either.

“I’m not so weak, now, am I?” Merlin questioned, pleased Arthur had been proved wrong.

“Don’t get cocky,” Arthur grumbled. Merlin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud at his hypocrisy.

“What should we do now?” Merlin asked, no longer wanting to stay in the place.

“We do what was asked of us and search for signs of squatters. Light the torch. We need better sight,” Arthur ordered, handing Merlin the torch. Arthur turned his back, and Merlin took the brief second to light the torch with magic. It burst into flames, and suddenly Arthur’s well-chiseled face was illuminated from the torchlight. Arthur took the torch back and used it to get a good look at the manor.

It was very nice, with dusty red furniture, an empty fireplace, dead flowers, and faded paintings all around the wall. There was a staircase leading to the second floor in the room's corner. In the back was a door leading to what was most likely the kitchen and dining room.

“This would be a nice place if there weren’t so many spiderwebs,” Merlin commented.

Arthur held back a laugh and said, “We’ll search this floor first. Don’t split up from me, for we don’t know who or what could be in here.”

Merlin nodded in agreement and crept after Arthur as silently as possible. Now and again, Arthur would glance back at Merlin to make sure he was there and safe, something that surprised Merlin. Arthur never showed any sign of care for him. Merlin ignored it and didn’t let himself be distracted, he had to be alert.

First, they passed through the dining room, which was empty except for a table that had three legs and zero chairs. There was a chandelier, but it was not lit and dozens of cobwebs made beautiful, but eerie patterns against the crystals. “This place gives me the creeps,” Merlin whispered randomly as he saw the outline of a huge spider on the chandelier.

“Don’t be such a girl and shut up,” Arthur hissed back, although, he too was slightly uncomfortable.

They pushed the door to the kitchen open, and in the room's corner behind a counter, the cloud of black and red smoke had formed into the silhouette of a man. Merlin watched in horror as human-like features formed on this shadow person's face. It turned deathly pale, its eyes glowed bright red, and it had sharp talons on the end of its filthy fingers. The creature locked eyes with Arthur and lunged forwards with a stomach-churning shriek.

Merlin took Arthur by the arm and pulled him away from the door, then slammed it shut just before the thing could reach him. “What the hell is that?" Merlin exclaimed.

“How am I supposed to know?” Arthur replied.

“It was a rhetorical question!” shouted Merlin.

"Now is not the time for you to start an argument!" Arthur answered. The Thing banged at the door, and since the rusty hinges wouldn’t be able to keep it in place for long, Merlin took it upon himself to take control of the situation.

“Come on!” Merlin said, sprinting out of the dining room. Without hesitation, Arthur dropped his torch and ran with Merlin. They saw that the main doors were still latched shut. The only way to go was up. Merlin led the charge up the stairs and down the long hallway on the second floor. They fled to the last door available and threw themselves inside. Much to their dismay, he hadn’t chosen a roomy bedroom to hide in, but a storage closet barely big enough to hold the both of them.

Merlin was pushed up against the door, and even in the pitch-black, he could see the stunning blue irises of Arthur’s eyes. A slight shiver went down Merlin’s spine when he felt Arthur’s hot breath on his face, he hated to admit that he enjoyed the closeness.

“Well, it looks like you were right,” Arthur whispered, “this place is haunted.” Merlin let out an airy laugh, he felt a little more comfortable.

“So you admit I was right about something?” Merlin asked.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit, you’re the one who hid in a broom cupboard!” Arthur replied. Merlin's breath hitched as he felt Arthur’s sword poking at his calf.

“So we’re even?” Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “If it makes you happy, then yes. But we need to regain focus.”

Suddenly the sound of a huge crash below was heard below their feet, and they knew the thing had broken out of the kitchen.

“Here’s the plan,” Merlin began. “I’m going to take your sword and distract it. When I shout ‘go’, rush to the doors and try to break the wood with your crowbar. Then you get out and get to the castle.”

“What? That’s a terrible plan! You’ll kill yourself!” Arthur exclaimed as quietly as he could.

“I’m just a servant, you’re the prince. My life is worthless compared to yours. If anyone has to get out, it’s you,” Merlin argued.

“That’s ridiculous! As your prince, I’m ordering you not to go through with that plan.” Arthur declared. The sound of something coming up the stairs echoed down the hallway, and Merlin knew they had no time.

“Sorry, Arthur, but I’m going to disobey you,” Merlin said. Before Arthur could prevent him from doing so, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s sword and stepped out from the closet into the dark hallway.

“MERLIN!!” Arthur yelled as Merlin averted his attention to The Thing at the end of the hallway. Merlin ignored him and ran down the hallway at the thing.

He thrashed the sword all over the place with no technique, and by the skin of his teeth fought it off. When Merlin had it away from the stairs, he shouted for Arthur to go. Arthur wasn’t happy to oblige in Merlin’s suicidal plan, but now it was too late to do anything else, so he begrudgingly went along with it.

He sprinted down the corridor and the stairs, successfully bypassing the creature in its fight with Merlin. He reached the double doors, and with his crowbar began to hit the wood as hard as he could. It took a few forceful blows, but eventually, the oak planks began to crack and chip. The hole he had made before became bigger, and he could finally fit his body through it. “Ah-ha!” Arthur exclaimed as he began to wiggle through the hole.

“Are you almost done down there?” Merlin called out, still at the top of the stairs. Arthur popped out into the sunlight.

“Now I am! Hurry!” He screamed back into the house. Arthur opened the doors from outside and seconds after Merlin came flying out into the street alongside him.

The demon tried to follow, but recoiled after being burned by the sunlight, and retreated into the house. “That worked better than I hoped,” Merlin panted as he looked at the manor, pleased with what had just happened. Arthur was not as happy.

“What the hell happened back there?” He exclaimed, glowering at Merlin.

“I did what needed to happen,” Merlin answered defensively.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Arthur said. “You do what I say, and if I say you can’t go through with a dumb plan, you don’t go through with it! That’s that!”

Merlin shook his head in disagreement.

“There was no time! I had no other choice! We would have died if we had stayed in that cupboard! I might be your servant, but if it comes down to life or death, I will gladly disobey you. Sorry, I’m not a mindless slave. If that’s what you want, find another servant. I’m glad to be sacked.” He then stormed off down the street. He felt underappreciated and furious, however, it felt good to stick it to the man. He left Arthur behind feeling just as upset, if not more. Nobody had ever come close to speaking back to him like that in his entire life, this was brand new territory for him.

\-------------------

Gaius was out for the night, and Merlin had the entire room to himself. Arthur hadn’t summoned him at all since the incident at the manor, so for the first time in days, he had some free time.

He had made himself a nice dinner and afterward he cleaned up. He was very relaxed and ready to just sit down and read. He was just about to put his plate back in the cupboard when he saw something move in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. “Hello?” Merlin asked as he put his dish away.

“Hi, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier.” It was Arthur. Merlin shrugged and turned to face him, he looked nervous, an emotion Merlin had rarely seen on him before. Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the cupboard.

“Sure thing,” he said. Arthur entered the room and looked around.

“Is Gaius here?” he asked.

“No, he’s spending the night with a patient to make sure they survive the night,” Merlin explained, tentatively meeting Arthur’s gaze.

“Oh, well, I just wanted to apologize. You know, for earlier. I was wrong to doubt you, and you were right to defy my orders. I still think the plan was stupid and reckless, but you were brave enough to risk your life for me. It’s good that you think for yourself,” Arthur said, avoiding eye contact and playing with his sleeve. "I don’t want to sack you," he added.

Merlin grinned, and said, “Thank you. But, I was also in the wrong. It’s my job to follow your orders, I should have been smarter, and I shouldn’t have stormed off. We both made mistakes.”

For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other, neither of them knew what to say now. Arthur had been thinking of what Merlin had said in the closet all day: _“I’m just a servant, you’re the prince. My life is worthless compared to yours._ ”

Arthur knew that his father would agree with what Merlin had said and he should too. But when he looked at Merlin, he saw someone unique, courageous, and selfless. He had a hard time believing this boy was worth less than him. He wanted to tell Merlin how he felt, but he couldn’t bring himself to; it was wrong for a prince to speak like that to a peasant. However, it wasn’t wrong for a master to spend time with his serving boy.

“Do you mind if I stay? I have nothing to do and I’m sure you could use some company,” Arthur muttered. This proposal shocked Merlin, but he wasn’t unhappy about it.

“Sure. Would you like a drink or something?” Arthur nodded and sat down at the table.

“Some wine couldn’t hurt.”

So Merlin grabbed the best wine Gaius owned from the cupboard and poured a small amount into two glasses.

“So,” Merlin said as he sat down across from Arthur. “What happened with that house? Are we going to deal with that creature?”

Arthur shook his head. “No. My father sent some men to burn the place down, if The Thing doesn’t like light, then it will hate fire.”

“Good reasoning. The real question is, what the hell was that thing?” Merlin inquired, he had been wondering that for hours. He'd seen nothing like it in his books. 

“I have a theory that it was a vampire,” Arthur said.

A grin spread across Merlin’s face. "You can’t be serious!” He replied.

Arthur nodded and sipped his wine. “I’m dead serious. Think about it, it was pale, had red eyes, liked the dark, what else could it be?”

“Trust me, vampires don’t exist. Not in Camelot at least,” Merlin told him, remembering his book about lethal magical creatures.

“Tell me what it was then,” Arthur said with a laugh. Merlin beamed back as he made up his wild theory that it was a demon. He enjoyed Arthur’s company that night, hell, he hadn’t laughed so hard in weeks. Maybe, they were just about friends.


	6. Merlin Get's All Sweaty and Poisoned, so Arthur Fights a Big Fucking Lizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all friends. To let you guys know, I skipped some episodes from the show because I didn't want this thing to drag on forever. However, in between chapters, mostly everything that happened in the show happens in this alternate universe. For example, I didn't write about the tournament with the snake guy, but it still happened. I hope that makes sense.- Melody

It had been four weeks since Merlin became Arthur’s manservant. He had proven himself to be terrible with armor, cleaning, being on time, and everything you needed to be good at being a servant. His only talents were sarcasm and the unique ability to drive Arthur crazy.

Even though he was an incompetent fool, he had warned him about his bloodthirsty opponent in the Tournament the other day. How Merlin, of all people, had stumbled upon the “knight’s” plan to kill Arthur was incomprehensible. All Arthur knew was that he kind of liked the boy. He was aloof and silly, but he meant well and had a good heart. He was also the only one willing to have a conversation with Arthur without sucking up to him.

“Make sure not to do anything stupid in front of Bayard’s men,” Arthur said to Merlin. “You do embarrassing things in the presence of important people.” Arthur could feel the eye roll Merlin gave him from across the room.

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you,” Merlin retorted as he returned with Arthur’s crown. Arthur let out a snort.

“It’s been four weeks and you still haven’t learned to address me properly.”

Merlin looked Arthur dead in the eyes and said, “I’ll address you correctly when I see fit, _My Lord.”_ He then plunked the golden crown onto Arthur’s head, forgetting it was made of solid metal.

“That hurt!” Arthur shouted, touching his head gingerly.

Merlin smiled brightly at him and said, “Get over it. You’re wanted in the throne room in five minutes. We should not keep the king waiting, should we?” Arthur could not help but grin as Merlin held the door for him. His last servant had been boring and a suck-up, Merlin was much more exuberant and fun to converse with. His days were no longer as boring.

They walked in silence to the throne room. Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin, who trailed two feet in front of him. He would never admit it to himself or any other human being, but he thought about Merlin a lot. More than he thought about anyone else, for sure. He just felt like when he was with Merlin, he was complete in ways he wasn't when Merlin was away. He didn't know why or how, but that's how it was. Yet, the fact he was thinking so much about a simple serving boy in such ways was disturbing and wrong. Or at least that's what his father would say.

Arthur kept himself from staring at Merlin when they entered the throne room. Arthur took his seat on the throne, and moments later Bayard’s men burst in.

\---------

That evening there was a party with wine, steak, and entertainment. It was a brilliant time and Arthur mostly conversed with his most trusted knight, Sir Leon. Arthur only looked at Merlin five times in one a minute; he was too drunk to realize it was a bit too many glances. However, when Arthur looked to his servant a sixth time, he observed him leaving the room with a girl. Arthur immediately felt outraged. He slammed his fork and knife on the table, startling Leon.

“Sire, is everything all right?”

Arthur didn’t answer. It was the wine causing him to be angry, but he had a right to be. It was Merlin's job to stay in the dining hall.

“Yes… it's fine,” Arthur grumbled. Leon could tell he was lying. Arthur was not only irritated with Merlin for slacking at his job but with himself, for letting a serving boy get an emotional grasp on him after only four weeks. They were barely even friends, but drunk Arthur was so jealous he was red in the face. He didn't want Merlin with a girl, he wanted him at his side. Arthur was about to go down a very dangerous train of thought. But only moments after he had left, Merlin came back in with a concerned expression.

Arthur's looked away from the serving boy toward a loud clinking noise at the head of the table. His father and Bayard stood with merry, drunken smiles. “Today, our kingdoms Mercia and Camelot, unite! We will celebrate by drinking from the Goblets of Unity! Bring them out!” Uther announced. 

A servant carried a wooden box holding golden, jeweled goblets. They were rarely used, so they looked as good as new. One had red jewels to represent Camelot: Uther would drink from that one. The other one had a rainbow of gems: that was meant for Bayard. They filled the goblets with wine, and the kings prepared to drink, but right before the chalices could touch their lips, Merlin abruptly interrupted the ceremony.

“Wait!” Merlin shouted. He was shaking nerves. He had just interrupted the most important moment of the feast. Both Uther and Bayard glared at Merlin with hot fury. Arthur face-planted at his foolish servant, wondering how Merlin could live with himself after this. “I have reason to believe the goblet is poisoned. The one with the red jewels. Do not drink from it,” Merlin declared. 

The room was dead silent. “Why am I to believe you? You are nothing but a serving boy,” Uther growled bitterly.

“I know someone who saw one of Bayard's soldiers poison the cup. I swear on my life I'm telling the truth,” Merlin explained. Uther’s eyebrows raised as he turned to look at Bayard.

“This is absurd! The boy is lying!” Bayard declared, scowling at Merlin.

“I am not,” Merlin said sincerely. His tone made Arthur believe he was serious.

“We should consider his words. He may be a fool, but he could be right,” Arthur chimed in. Uther sighed heavily. 

“Fine, but how do we tell if he is honest?” Uther asked.

“The servant will drink from the cup. If he survives, then he has lied and must be punished. If he dies... well, he’s only a servant,” Bayard suggested. The whole room turned to look at Merlin.

“I’ll do it,” Merlin agreed without hesitation. Arthur’s jaw clenched, there had to be another way. However, he remained silent, he could only hope Merlin was wrong.

“Merlin, no!” Gaius shouted from his seat.

“Silent, Gaius. Let the boy do it,” Uther ordered, beckoning for Merlin to step over and take the goblet. Merlin took the jeweled cup in his hand and without pausing, drank out of it. The whole room was silent, waiting for Merlin to live or die. Then after about thirty seconds, Merlin turned to where Arthur was sitting.

“Sire, I don’t feel so good,” Merlin said to his prince before collapsing to the floor.

“Merlin!” Gaius cried, rushing over to Merlin’s body and checking for a pulse. But that was the least of Uther's worries.

He instantly pointed a sword at Bayard. “What is the meaning of this?” Uther growled furiously.

“I do not understand! I swear none of my men touched the goblets!” Bayard stated, looked puzzled beyond belief.

“Throw them in prison. We’ll sort this out,” Uther said, and all the guards whisked Bayard’s men away.

Arthur went to Gaius’s side. “Is he alive?” Arthur asked the physician.

“Yes. The poison must work slowly, but we should get him back to my chambers immediately,” Gaius instructed. So Arthur hoisted Merlin into his arms and carried him bridal style to Gaius’s room. Gaius cleared a table and laid Merlin on top of it.

“He’s such an idiot,” Arthur murmured, looking down at Merlin's pale, sweaty face.

“Yes, but a heroic one,” Gaius commented. Arthur nodded and changed the subject.

“Is there any way we can save him?”

Gaius shrugged and said, “Maybe, if I can identify the poison.”

“Merlin!” A young girl in a maid's dress and curly brown hair entered the room. 

“Is he all right Gaius?” she asked.

“I’m afraid not Gwen. This poison seems to be very potent,” Gaius told her. Gwen covered her mouth to hold back a cry.

“How can we identify the poison?” Arthur asked.

“There are ways to narrow it down. I’ve already been doing it in my head. It takes thirty seconds to set in, it works slowly, and it must be transparent, or else we would have seen some on the rim of the cup,” Gaius explained.

“And that narrows it down to how many?” Gwen asked.

Gaius sighed. “About twenty poisons may have been used.”

“Christ! How will we ever narrow it down?” Arthur asked.

“I have my methods. Now, Arthur, this is a weird instruction, but you’re going to have to smell his mouth. The smell can be a very good give away,” Gaius said. Arthur wrinkled his nose, but if he had to do if for Merlin, he would. As Arthur leaned down to sniff Merlin’s mouth, his father burst in.

“Gaius I... Arthur, what are you doing?” Arthur’s cheeks burned bright red. From his father’s perspective, it looked like Arthur was about to kiss his servant.

“Uh, sniffing his mouth?” Arthur explained.

“I asked him to. Arthur, what do you smell?” Gaius interjected.

Arthur sat up and said, “It smells like lavender.”

Gaius grinned. “Well I know exactly what it is now. It’s _casia mortiferum,_ it'sthe essence of a toxic flower that looks and smells like lavender. It has claimed many lives, as people mistakenly put it in perfumes.”

“How can we stop it?” Gwen asked, pacing back and forth.

“The cure is even rarer than the poison. It’s another flower deep inside a remote cavern. Few have ever ventured there and come out alive,” Gaius told them all.

“Where is this cave? I will leave as soon as possible,” Arthur said, but he had forgotten Uther was still in the doorway.

“You will do no such thing. I need you here dealing with Bayard’s men,” Uther ordered, crossing his arms.

“Father, he saved your life. We owe Merlin his,” Arthur said, shocked at his father.

“I am a king, he is a servant, I owe him nothing; let alone my only heir,” Uther said with no sentiment.

“Sire…” Gaius said, looking heartbroken and betrayed. Uther couldn’t meet Gaius’s gaze: he felt too guilty.

“I’m sorry Gaius, I cannot risk my son for a peasant, and that’s final. Arthur, come with me,” Uther said with no emotion at all. Arthur loved his father dearly, but he sometimes wondered if he had no empathy.

Arthur looked at Merlin’s body. His lips had turned blue and his muscles were twitching uncontrollably. It brought him great pain to see him like this. He didn’t know why. Three weeks ago he would have followed Uther's orders without question, but now, he wasn't so sure. He had a feeling that if Merlin died, the rest of his life would never be the same.

He subtly winked at Gwen and Gaius and he said, “Yes, father. I’m coming right away.” And he did. He followed his father and did all he needed to deal with Bayard. But as soon as he was alone and away from Uther, he made a break for the stables.

He had no clue where he was going, he did not get a location from Gaius.

“Maybe I should have thought this out more,” Arthur whispered to himself as he prepared his horse. But when he found his saddle, a slip of paper dropped to the ground. Arthur smiled to himself when he realized that it was a map.

“Gaius, you brilliant old man!”

He must have sent that Gwen girl to put the map there. He could not waste time grinning like a fool though. He quickly mounted his horse and galloped down the cobblestone streets. The guards did not know Arthur was not supposed to leave yet, so they let him ride past without resistance.

Arthur rode desperately. He rode through a valley, a marsh, and then finally deep into a thick forest. He used Gaius’s map to navigate, but he was at a point where the map had split into multiple paths.

He was trying to determine which way was best when he heard a scream. It was high pitched, and it came from the east. Even though he had a mission, he would never leave a person in danger. So he hurried in that direction to find a young woman cowering on a log.

She had deep scratch wounds on her shoulder, and her face was filthy. Arthur approached her cautiously, she looked uncannily familiar.

“Hello, I’m here to help you. My name is Arthur Pendragon, I'm the son of the king. What is your name?” Arthur asked as calmly as possible, but the girl panicked and backed away from his touch.

“Please help me! It will come back soon!” The girl cried to him hysterically, looking at him with wide, blue eyes.

“What did this?” Arthur asked, withdrawing his sword. The girl pointed behind him and exclaimed, “That!”

Arthur gripped his hilt tightly and turned to see a gigantic, reptilian creature approaching at a rapid pace. Arthur had never seen such a beast before. It looked like a gigantic lizard, only a lot more dangerous. Arthur and the lizard kept a distance from each other until the thing could not wait any longer and lunged at Arthur. Arthur ducked out of the way and slice the creature’s arm with his sword.

It hissed in sharp pain, but it was nothing more than a paper cut to the animal. Arthur made attempts at stabbing the lizard, but it always got out of the way or knocked Arthur’s sword away. He wasn’t sure what to do, this was not an easy creature to fight.

Arthur noticed that it's cut leg lessened its mobility, so he decided that was the best way to go about this fight was to hinder its limbs useless. He slashed each limb once so it could no longer move. He then looked away and plunged his sword deep into the creature's heart. It let out an ear-piercing shriek before it went limp around Arthur’s sword.

Arthur, heaving, turned to the maiden. Again there was the thought she looked familiar, where had he seen her? “Thank you, my lord. You’ve saved my life. I must repay you,” the girl said excitedly.

“You can repay me by telling me where this cave is,” Arthur said, showing her Gaius’s map. The maiden grinned widely.

“I know exactly where this is. Follow me.” She began to walk south, Arthur kept his sword out just in case another one of those lizards appeared.

“Tell me,” said Arthur, “have we met? I swear I’ve seen you before.”

“You must be mistaken. I have never been to the citadel,” she told him. She turned her back to him, he could not tell if she was being truthful. Arthur frowned, something wasn’t sitting right with him.

“I don’t believe I ever got your name,” Arthur said, changing the subject.

“My name is Evelyn, my lord. I have lived in these forests my whole life,” she said, making Arthur even more curious.

“Why have you never left? It’s dangerous out here,” Arthur replied.

Evelyn chuckled and said, “If I told you, you would have to kill me.” Arthur raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was better if he did not know.

Just then did he realize more of the woman’s outward appearance. She wore a beautiful red dress, her hair was in an elegant do, and she wore nice makeup. All things rather odd for a forest dweller. He decided not to say anything, as he didn’t want to have to deal with whatever this girl was hiding.

Soon enough, they reached the cavern entrance. “Here we are. I shall recommend I accompany you, it is dangerous in these caves. You will need a guide finding what you are looking for,” Evelyn said. As much as Arthur felt he should reject her offer, she was not wrong. He could easily get lost or trapped in there.

“I would appreciate that. I’m looking for-”

Evelyn cut him off. “You are looking for the cure to _casia_ _mortiferum._ You are not the first to come here looking to heal a friend.”

Arthur looked at her in surprise as she led him into the dank cavern. Again, he would not ask questions. He wanted to get the flower and get back to Camelot as soon as possible. Merlin depended on his swiftness.

Evelyn led him to a deep, stony trench. The place was already lit with a torch near a ledge. Arthur looked down, he did not see the bottom, only pitch darkness. But on a ledge across the trench, he saw a patch of bright yellow flowers glowing in the dim light.

“Yes! Thank you so much, you have been of great help to me,” Arthur exclaimed, turning to Evelyn. But her once innocent look had turned into a purely twisted one.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Her tone and expression struck fear into Arthur’s heart. He knew for sure she was not someone he could trust. But he did not have time to waste by getting sidetracked. Merlin was dying, and Arthur needed those flowers.

“I just have to prepare myself, is all,” Arthur said. He did not have any rope on him, so he would have to jump. Luckily, the rocks jutted out far enough to create a good place to jump from. He backed away as far as he could, setting his sights on the strongest rock on the other side.

Without another word, he broke into a sprint and threw himself at the hard stone. He collided with the rock but stood steadily on the ledge. He shuffled over to the flowers and triumphantly picked one.

“Congratulations, Arthur Pendragon. You have defied your father, traveled out here, defeated my pet, and risked your life all for your servant. Now, you will die. And as you perish, so will Merlin,” Evelyn said in a wicked voice. Arthur did not have time to process her words before dozens of gigantic spiders came crawling from the depths. The cavern began to tremble, and the ledge he was on began to crumble.

“No!” Arthur cried as he grasped onto the stone for dear life.

“Goodbye, Arthur,” Evelyn said before she turned, leaving the prince to die. Arthur clung to the flower and the wall, thinking of what to do. He could not stay hanging for long; his armor was heavy and steel gauntlets were not the best for rock climbing.

Then, the torchlight blew out. Now he was surrounded by darkness. He felt his arms grow shaky, but as they did, a massive ball of white light appeared beside him. In his head, he could hear a voice calling to him. “ _Follow the light, Arthur. Follow the light.”_

This voice was warm and comforting. Arthur felt he could trust it. He pulled himself along the wall, following the light until he came upon a small entrance on Arthur’s side of the trench. He used what little strength he had left to hoist himself up. He laid on the ground, his muscles burned and the flower was nearly crushed. But it was still intact enough to use.

The light guided him down several narrow tunnels, out of the cavern, and back to where he had left his horse. He turned to the light, wondering what it was and how it had found him.

“ _Go now, Arthur, time is running out_ ,” the light whispered before dying out and leaving him. Arthur wanted answers, but he knew he would not get them. He had to leave.

He mounted his horse and headed for Camelot. The sun seemed to peek out above the trees, this warranted Arthur to ride faster than the wind itself.

He rode nonstop for two hours until finally; he reached the walls of Camelot. When he arrived, he found Gwen waiting just outside of the city gates.

“Arthur, come here!” She hissed, waving him over. He dismounted and got close enough to her to whisper.

“What’s happened? Is Merlin OK?” asked Arthur.

Gwen nodded. “He’s not dead, so that counts. But I’m afraid King Uther has ordered a warrant for your arrest. It didn’t take him long to figure you had fled the city looking for the cure. Once you step through those gates, guards will detain you,” Gwen warned, glancing at the entrance to the city.

“Why are you here?” Arthur asked.

“To warn you and to take the flower before they lock you up. That way we can get Merlin the cure faster,” Gwen explained, holding out her palm. Arthur placed the nearly ruined flower in her hand.

“What happened out there?” Gwen questioned.

“I met a sorceress who tried to kill me in the cave. Somehow, I believe she is behind this, not Bayard,” Arthur said in a low voice.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, “Did she, by any chance, have blue eyes?” Arthur nodded, “Brighter than I’ve ever seen. How do you know that?”

“She was a servant among Bayard’s men. She seemed to flirt with Merlin a bit, but now I think I know why.” Gwen replied. Arthur gasped, suddenly the moment's before Merlin's poisoning flooded back to him.

“That’s why I recognized her! I had seen her speaking with Merlin just minutes before she poisoned him. She must have told him about the chalice, knowing he would poison himself, therefore luring me to the cave to try to kill me! I will inform the king at once!” Arthur began to rush towards the gates.

“Be careful, Arthur, from what I’ve heard your father is too angry to listen to reason,” Gwen warned, and Arthur kept her words in mind.

“Thank you, Gwen. Merlin and I owe you,” Arthur turned to say.

“I’m glad to help,” Gwen said with a smile.

Arthur then approached the guards with confident strides. “Hello. I believe I am under arrest. Now please, have the honor of detaining the prince,” he said cockily, arms in the air. The guards looked confused. “Come on. You have orders. Arrest me and take me to my father. You wouldn’t disobey your prince, would you?” Arthur ordered once more. So, they grabbed his arms and led him down the streets of Camelot. The people stared at their prince, rumors had already spread about Bayard’s betrayal, along with gossip about Arthur.

“He disobeyed the king for his servant, I hear! I don’t know if that’s honorable or treasonous.” He heard a woman say to another.

“I think it's sweet. Romantic. If a man did that for me…” the other woman said, but the first gossiper hushed her. 

"The Prince's servant is a man! Do not call it romantic! To suggest something so immoral of a Pendragon is horrible!"

Their conversation was soon out of earshot. Arthur turned his ear away, but his heart hopped at the notion that what he did was sweet. Arthur tried not to care, to ignore them. But he knew he would be thinking about it until the latest hour of the day.

The march to the throne room took twenty minutes. When he arrived, his confidence had dwindled to that of a child. Arthur had experienced Uther’s wrath in the past, and he was more than afraid. The throne room was dark, the only splash of color being the red banners on the wall. His father sat on his throne, stroking his chin in thought.

“Hello father,” Arthur greeted, his usual cockiness failing him. The king would not greet his son. He would speak to him as a criminal.

“What you have done is beyond forgivable Arthur,” Uther growled, getting up out of his seat.

“All I have done is save the life of a loyal servant and friend, father.”

Uther slammed his fist against a stone pillar. “Be careful what you say. Princes and servants cannot be friends. His life is nowhere near as precious as yours. But that is not the problem. The problem is that you deliberately disobeyed direct orders from your king. For that, I must punish you. I’m putting you in a jail cell for the night,” Uther declared. Arthur scoffed, but he accepted the consequences. Merlin’s life was worth a night in prison.

“Before you lock me away, know something. Bayard didn’t poison the chalice. A sorceress posing as a handmaiden poisoned the goblet. She manipulated Merlin into drinking from it, so I would go to her, and die in the caverns. Luckily, I escaped,” he explained to his father, hoping he would believe him. Uther showed no reaction.

“This sorceress, what did she look like?” He asked

“She had dark hair, pale skin, wore a red dress, but the one thing that stuck out the most were her eyes. They were so blue it was like you were looking into the sky.” As Arthur described her, Uther’s breath hitched.

“It cannot be…” he whispered to himself. “Guards, bring Arthur to the dungeon. I need time to think,” Uther ordered, and they whisked the prince away to a place deep below the castle. He could not believe he would spend the night with murderers and thieves for saving a life.

Arthur could not dwell on injustice and rage; instead, he thought of Merlin. He crossed his fingers that his servant would be alive when he went to visit in the morning. Then he thought about what those two women in the Lower Town had been talking about earlier that day.

The thought of him and Merlin together passed through his mind and made his heart swell, but only for a split second. It was absurd. He would have risked his life for any of his men. Merlin was not special to him.

Besides, he liked women, breasts, all of that stuff. Even if he liked men, he could never fall for Merlin, their social classes would not allow it. The idea was just a bad thought that made him feel anxious. 

He needed to rest. He was sore and dirty and wanted to escape the perilous thoughts running about in his head. So he curled up in the most uncomfortable bed he’d ever laid in and quickly fell fast asleep.

The next morning he rushed to Merlin’s chambers to find his servant looking a lot more like a human, rather than the pale, shivering corpse he'd was the other day. He was asleep, but alive. Arthur regretfully could not stay long; he had a business to attend to and things to catch up on. But he pushed Merlin’s unwashed black hair back sighed a breath of relief. Merlin was safe. That was all he could have asked for.


	7. The Griffin and The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced this chapter! The premise of his introduction is the same, but the way the chapter plays out is much different than in the show. It's mostly an original chapter when comparing it to the episode I got inspiration from. Thanks for reading. - Melody

A few weeks had passed since the poisoning incident. Merlin had fully healed, and Arthur had stopped pretending like Merlin was made of glass. Life was fairly normal. For Merlin, that meant doing all of Arthur’s chores and being berated for it. Arthur had been rather kind to him for a while after Merlin had been poisoned, but that had come to a stop fairly soon.

To be honest, as much as he complained, Merlin wasn’t upset with his life. As rude as Arthur was, Merlin found himself enjoying his company more and more. He was showing himself to be rather compassionate and wise at times. Occasionally, he would ask Merlin for advice about prince stuff. Merlin would give him his genuine opinion, and for some reason, it always seemed to impact Arthur’s decision on whatever topic he needed help with. They grew closer each day. Neither of them cared to admit to themselves that their eye contact and slight touches lasted longer with each passing day. 

Arthur was doing his usual battle training. Merlin reckoned that Arthur knew all there was to know about fighting with swords, but Arthur used it as a form of relaxation. Most days he used a dummy or other knights as opponents, but when he was in a sour mood, Arthur would use Merlin as the target. Today was one of those days. Arthur had Merlin put in loose, rusty armor, and given him nothing but a wooden sword and shield to defend himself.

“Arthur, I can’t help but feel this is a little unfair,” Merlin said from behind his heavy helmet.

Arthur shot him a playful smile. “That’s the point.” Was all Arthur said before swinging at Merlin with no restraint, he was barely able to stop the blow.

Merlin wasn’t great at fighting, but he certainly knew how to defend himself. Growing up in such perilous lands, you had no choice but to learn how to wield a sword well enough to fight off monsters that got into your crop. Merlin blocked each of Arthur’s blows, using a bit of magic to keep himself on his feet.

“You’re not a terrible fighter Merlin,” Arthur observed.

“You say that every time we fight,” Merlin replied, blocking a hit to the knees. He heard Arthur huff and say, “ I still beat you every time.”

Merlin smiled to himself knowingly. “Trust me, if I wanted to harm you, I could.”

“Ooohhh, is that a threat, Merlin?” Arthur laughed.

“No. I’m just telling you,” Merlin said nonchalantly.

“Good, because threatening _me_ would be treason Merlin,” Arthur responded, successfully dodging a lousy strike from Merlin.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my lord,” Merlin said with sarcasm. Arthur opened his mouth to make a snarky comment but was interrupted by his father.

“Arthur!”

Merlin used the prince’s brief moment of distraction to knock him on his feet and pump his fist in triumph, completely unaware of the King. Arthur gave him the death glare. “Merlin!” He yelled angrily. Merlin tilted his head, unsure why he was so angry. Merlin had beaten Arthur once during training before and he had not been so angry then.

“Merlin, get me to my feet before I throw you in the stocks!” Merlin dropped his shield and scrambled to help Arthur to his feet, forgetting about his moment of splendid victory.

As soon as he was standing, Arthur smacked Merlin in the back of the head. He then pointed his finger at the King. Merlin saw Uther standing there, and his jaw dropped. At least he knew why Arthur was so outraged now. Merlin immediately dropped his sword and helmet and bowed. Arthur sighed at him. “Merlin, you need to learn to use your eyes,” he growled.

“Maybe so, but he has beaten you in combat twice, as far as I know of,” Uther chimed in. He seemed to size Merlin up. “You are a good fighter, for a servant,” Uther commented.

Merlin was at a loss for words. “T-thank you, your majesty.” The King did not say anything else to Merlin, instead, he turned to Arthur.

“Arthur, I need you to head to the southern section of the woods. There have been sightings of a great winged beast by merchants and travelers. Some have said it is a griffin, but we must be sure before we send in multiple knights. I think it is an overgrown eagle, but we can never be too careful. Take your manservant and leave as soon as possible. I’ll need you back before sundown,” Uther told Arthur.

“Of course, father. Merlin, fetch the horses, we leave at once,” Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded and scattered away to get the two horses.

He met Arthur in the courtyard about twenty minutes later. “You know,” Arthur said as they mounted their horses, “You have a knack for humiliating me in front of my father.”

Merlin shrugged. “Well, perhaps you should not be so easy to humiliate.” Arthur scowled fiercely at him.

“Another remark like that, and I’ll feed you to the griffin,” he said. Although, Merlin knew his threats were always empty.

“Considering what happened today, I think that griffin would kill you before you got the chance,” Merlin teased, beckoning for his horse to start moving.

“Oh you are so in for it now,” Arthur hissed, holding back a giddy grin, but Merlin cantered ahead before Arthur could reach out to get him.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Merlin shouted back as he rode away down the street. Arthur grinned widely at his servant, ignoring judgmental looks from strangers, and instead on the pleasant warmth pooling in his chest. It was a new feeling to him.

They arrived in the woods surrounding Camelot soon after. Merlin was in the lead, listening carefully to the forest around him.

“Do you think there is a griffin out here?” Merlin asked Arthur, who had been quiet for the last two minutes.

“It would be extraordinary if there were. All of them were killed during The Purge,” Arthur answered. “But we mustn't speak, if there is a griffin, we’ll need to hear it before it hears us.” So from there on out, they were dead silent as they rode. Merlin only spoke again when he made a discovery.

“Arthur, come look at this,” Merlin said as he dismounted his horse. Arthur came up behind him to see what Merlin saw. Sure enough, in the mud, there were two sets of footprints. One set belonged to a human; the other to a creature with bird-like feet.

“We should follow them,” Merlin whispered.

“Duh! Now go!” said Arthur, shoving Merlin in the direction of the prints.

They followed them to a large, open space amidst a grove of trees. “They end here,” Merlin observed.

“I see that. The griffin must be near, ready your sword,” Arthur said, unsheathing his own. Then they waited with swords drawn and their stances firm. Then Merlin heard it, the bone-chilling sound of wings from above.

“It’s coming,” Merlin whispered to Arthur. Then, sure enough, the creature landed opposite to them. Merlin gasped, he knew it wanted to kill them, but it was beautiful.

“It’s gorgeous,” Merlin muttered so low he wasn’t sure if Arthur heard him.

“It’s also deadly, we should strike before it does anything to hurt us,” Arthur said. Then without warning, he charged at the griffin. It took little to no effort for the animal to knock Arthur back with its powerful wings.

“Arthur!” Merlin cried as the price was sent meters back. Merlin got no response. Arthur was either dead or unconscious, Merlin hoped for the latter. Merlin knew he would have to be smart about this if he wanted to be able to get out of there with Arthur’s unresponsive body.

Arthur had used brute force as his approach, so Merlin decided to use gentleness. He lowered his sword and held up his hands in surrender. He slowly stepped towards the beast, watching it’s every movement. The griffin seemed equally as curious; it made small steps towards Merlin as well. They met in the middle. To his surprise, Merlin was able to touch it's beak.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, he’d never touched anything so beautiful. “Hello there,” He spoke softly, running his fingers through its feathers. “What are you doing here?” Merlin asked it. “You’re supposed to be dead.” The griffin snorted in response. “You need to get out of here before they harm you like they harmed your brothers and sisters,” Merlin warned it. But as amazing as it was, the griffin could not understand his words.

“Watch out!!” Somebody shouted from beyond the trees. A loud crash erupted from the forest, and the griffin began to panic and rear up, swiping its talons at Merlin. He was knocked to his feet, and watched in horror as a spear dug into the griffin’s skin. Hot, red, blood spewed everywhere as the griffin collapsed.

Merlin crawled over to the dying beast, stroking it as it whined in pain. It didn’t take long for the griffin to take its last breath and go stiff under Merlin’s hands. A single tear rolled down his cheek, it was probably the last of its kind, and it had just been murdered heartlessly. Merlin felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He assumed it was Arthur, but when he looked up he saw a stranger. The man was incredibly handsome. He had a stylish head of brown hair, with warm, chocolate eyes to match.

“I thought you were in danger,” The man said, his voice was ridden with guilt. Merlin couldn’t forgive him just yet, even if he did have a pleasant face.

“It was so majestic, so breathtaking. It didn’t deserve to die," Merlin said solemnly, once again stroking its beak.

The man let go of Merlin’s shoulder. “I was hoping it would leave. I wanted it to live as well. But I just assumed you were in danger...” he explained softly. Merlin stood up and faced him.

“I understand. I’m sure this was not your intention,” Merlin sniffed. There was a brief moment where they looked curiously at each other before the man finally introduced himself.

“My name is Lancelot.” He said, holding out his hand for Merlin to shake it.

Merlin grasped it and shook back firmly.

“Merlin.”

Lancelot let go of his hand and asked, “What are you doing out here Merlin? These woods are dangerous.”

Merlin shrugged and said, “I was wondering the same thing about you. But I came from the citadel, looking for the griffin,” he explained.

Lancelot flashed a handsome grin and with a small laugh, said, “I came looking for the citadel, found the griffin.”

“Why are you going to the city?” Merlin asked him.

“Personal reasons. None that I can disclose to a stranger,” Lancelot said.

“I’m a nosy person, Lancelot. That means I’ll have to find a way to be a friend,” Merlin told him, wiggling his eyebrows as a joke.

Lancelot laughed softly and took a step closer. “Merlin, you’re still crying,” Lancelot observed.

“I am? Well, that’s just embarrassing,” Merlin laughed.

“It’s not. It’s OK to show emotion,” Lancelot said, and to Merlin’s dismay, he wiped one of the tears from Merlin’s face. Merlin was about to respond when Arthur finally woke up.

“Merlin!”

Lancelot and Merlin turned to see Arthur lying on the ground, staring at them in confusion.

“Who is this?” Lancelot asked, scanning Arthur with his eyes.

Merlin leaned in and whispered, “Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. He was meant to find the griffin. I’d recommend caution; he doesn’t like it when people complete his quests for him.”

Arthur sat up on his elbows. “Merlin what are you whispering about? Who is this man?” He inquired.

Merlin muttered to Lancelot, “Duty calls,” then walked over to Arthur.

“This is Lancelot,” Merlin told him as he helped him up. Arthur winced and grabbed his shoulder. He looked around and saw the griffin lying on the ground.

“What happened?” Arthur questioned, glancing suspiciously at Lancelot.

“You ran at it and got knocked out. It...attacked me...and Lancelot stepped in to save me. Those human footprints must have belonged to him,” Merlin informed him.

Arthur huffed with annoyance. “We weren’t supposed to kill it. Just see what it was and report to my father.”

Merlin nodded, “Yes, but you were out cold. What could I have done?”

Arthur still looked dissatisfied with the situation. He would occasionally look over at Lancelot, who was standing there awkwardly.

“Well I guess we owe him then,” Arthur said with bitterness in his voice. It was faint, but Merlin still heard it. Arthur strode over to Lancelot, and Merlin couldn’t help but dread what his not-so-humble-prince would say next.

“You killed the griffin?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, my lord. It seemed to be attacking your friend, so I did what I thought was necessary. I apologize if I overstepped any boundaries, sir,” Lancelot said. Arthur placed his hands on his hips, he always did that when he was upset.

“He’s not my friend. He’s my servant. But you are forgiven, I would have done the same,” Arthur said. Merlin was hurt that Arthur did not consider him a friend after all this time, but, he was a prince, and Merlin was a servant. They weren’t supposed to be friends. Merlin was not surprised he did not consider them so. Arthur looked back over at the griffin’s body before turning back to Merlin.

“We should head back to Camelot and tell my father what happened.”

Merlin nodded, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Of course. We should bring Lancelot. He was on his way to Camelot anyways,” Merlin suggested, looking over and smiling at the dark-haired man.

Arthur’s face turned sourer than before, and he said, “We only have two horses. How will he get there?”

Lancelot, who had been eavesdropping, said, “I can walk alongside you guys. It’s not a problem.” Arthur shook his head no.

“That will not do. You can take Merlin’s horse. He’ll walk instead.” Arthur glanced at his servant, expecting him to argue.

But he just shrugged and replied, “I’m alright with that. Lancelot deserves a ride back. Besides, I’m just a servant, my lord.”

Merlin spoke with a coldness Arthur had never heard from him before. Merlin could tell it made Arthur uneasy, so he walked away while he had the last word.

Lancelot stopped him and said, "This is nonsense. We’ll share the saddle, you’re small enough to fit.”

Merlin laughed out loud and replied, “I’m unsure if that’s a compliment or not.” Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder and began to guide him to the horses.

“It’s a compliment. I promise,” Lancelot responded, mounting the horse. He then held out a hand for Merlin as the warlock mounted the horse.

Arthur watched from the ground with an undeniable frown on his face. Luckily, Lancelot and Merlin were too absorbed with each other to notice. Arthur sighed to himself, but got over it and got on his steed. They trotted off soon after.

Merlin tried his best not to lean into Lancelot’s chest, he didn’t want to make it weird. But he could feel Lancelot’s hot breath on his neck, and Merlin liked his cinnamony smell. When they slowed down enough for conversation, Lancelot spoke directly into Merlin’s ear.

“I get the feeling Arthur doesn’t like me. He also treats you very poorly.”

Merlin shrugged, “He’s just envious of you. It’s not every day he meets anyone as handsome and valiant as he is. He considers you competition. But he’s kind-hearted when he wants to be. He’s a better man than his father at least.”

He ignored almost everything Merlin had just said. Lancelot raised an eyebrow and asked, “You think I’m handsome?” Merlin felt himself grow bright red; why did he always say the wrong thing? Merlin wasn’t sure if he should answer but decided to say something.

“You’re not an ugly guy, that’s all I meant.” He heard Lancelot let out a small, airy snort.

“Yeah, yeah.” He then pressed his mouth right behind Merlin’s ear and whispered, “you’re not so bad looking yourself, Merlin.”

Shivers ran up and down his spine, was Lancelot flirting with him? He didn’t have time to find out, because Arthur glanced back and got a glimpse of Lancelot’s face pressed against Merlin’s neck. Of course, Merlin pushed Lancelot away and shot a nervous smile in Arthur’s direction, but the prince was having none of it.

He glared daggers at them both, before growling, “Keep it down back there. We don’t want to attract anything else that might kill us.” So for the rest of the way, they were completely silent, and the ride was filled with palpable tension.


	8. The Griffin and The Stranger Pt 2

When they arrived at the castle, Arthur had been stewing in rage and envy for the past twenty minutes. The sight of Lancelot pressing his stupidly attractive face pressed into Merlin’s neck had evoked a kind of fury he’d never experienced before in his life. Why? He did not know. All he knew is that everything Lancelot said or did frustrated him enough to want to pull his hair out.

Lancelot had stolen his kill, gotten way too close to Merlin way too fast, and Arthur did not trust him one bit. They arrived in the courtyard, and Arthur watched angrily as Lancelot helped Merlin slide off of his horse by grabbing his hips and lowering him to the ground.

He knew that Merlin resented him for what he had said about them not being friends in the forest, and Arthur regretted saying it immediately after seeing Merlin’s face. He could not apologize though, not with his kind of pride and ego. So he did his best to forget about it and move on.

“Come on, we must not waste time,” Arthur said, heading up the stairs and into the castle. Merlin and Lancelot followed close behind, whispering and laughing to themselves.

“When in the presence of the king, you must be respectful,” Arthur said, interrupting whatever conversation they were having.

“Of course, my lord. I would never be rude to the king,” Lancelot replied.

“Good, because you’re about to meet him,” Arthur told him as the doors to the throne room were pulled open by the guards. Uther sat in his throne with a bored expression plastered on his face. He lit up at the sight of his son.

“Arthur, you have returned. That was much faster than I anticipated. What is the word about this griffin?” The king asked, oblivious the presence of Lancelot.

“It is dead, my lord,” Arthur stated.

“What? How?” Uther questioned. Arthur pointed to Lancelot and said, “This is Lancelot. He killed the griffin after it attacked Merlin and I. We owe him a great deal.” Uther looked at Lancelot with amazement.

“You killed the griffin?”

Lancelot bowed and nodded, “Yes, your majesty. It is no longer a threat to Camelot my lord.”

Uther grinned widely, “Then you shall be rewarded! Anything you desire!”

Lancelot was taken off guard, he had not been expecting such a thing, but he damn well planned to take the opportunity.

“My lord, all my life I have wanted one thing, and one thing only,” Lancelot said in a shy voice.

“What is it?” Uther asked.

“I wish to be a knight of Camelot. That is all I ask of you, your highness,” Lancelot requested, looking deadly serious.

Arthur had to try his best not to laugh. Only noblemen could become knights, that was the law. No slain griffin would change that. The King’s smile fell off of his face. Uther should have worded things differently.

“You do realize the rule. Only noblemen may become knights of Camelot. I don’t know if that is a wish we can easily grant,” Uther told him, leaning forward in his chair.

“I know of this rule. I understand it is rigid. But if I could somehow prove myself, prove that I have what it takes to be a knight, maybe I could be the exception, my lord,” Lancelot pleaded, hoping the king would consider his words.

Arthur was waiting for his father to reject the proposal. Rules that had gone back centuries could not be bent for one person. But Uther did something Arthur didn't see coming: he agreed to it.

“Fine. Only because you saved Arthur’s life. You will be given a difficult quest that you must succeed in to become a knight. You will stay here for two days until I have decided on a task for you,” Uther declared, shocking Arthur beyond belief.

Lancelot’s face lit up with joy and disbelief. “Thank you, your majesty! This is more than I could have ever hoped for!” Lancelot exclaimed.

“Arthur’s manservant will escort you to an empty room. Rest, eat, you will need your strength for the task to come,” Uther said. Merlin and Lancelot left the room, leaving Arthur alone with his father.

“Father, you are not seriously letting a common man become a knight?” Arthur asked with wide, stunned eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The quest I will give him will be so difficult not even you could complete it, let alone a common man. He will never become a Knight of Camelot, trust me,” Uther explained with a content grin on his face. Arthur knew he should feel relieved, but he didn’t. Lying was wrong, even if it was to Lancelot. Arthur could not argue with the King, however.

“What is the quest?” Arthur questioned, wondering what wild goose chase Lancelot would be sent on.

“I haven’t decided yet. But make sure he feels like he is being prepared to become a knight. Train him, gain his trust, create a secure feeling. We need that for this to work,” Uther said. Arthur agreed and walked out of the room. The next couple of days would be difficult, both morally and physically.

\-----------------

Only four people were in the throne room when Lancelot received his quest. Uther, Arthur, Merlin, and of course: Lancelot. Arthur wondered what death trap Lancelot would be sent to.

“Lancelot, the quest you will embark on will not be an easy one. You must locate the powerful sorceress named Morgause and kill her. She has long evaded our grasps, and it is time she was caught. Prepare to leave early tomorrow morning, we must not wait,” Uther said.

Lancelot bowed, “I accept the quest, my lord.” Then seconds later they exited the room, and Lancelot spoke excitedly to Merlin.

“I think I can do this,” Lancelot said. Arthur couldn’t help but interject.

“Be wary Lancelot. We have not seen nor heard from Morgause in months. She may not even be in Camelot anymore. And even after that, you must find a way to kill one of the most powerful sorceresses in the Five Kingdoms.”

Lancelot nodded, “If it takes years, I will complete this quest.” Arthur saw a proud smile bloom across Merlin’s face. He’d only ever seen that smile directed at Arthur, and it made him feel more than upset.

“We should go train, you may be a good fighter but you’ll need practice. Come on,” Merlin said to Lancelot, and they hurried off down the corridor, leaving Arthur alone and angry. A terrible combination.

\-------

Arthur found himself staring out the window that looked over the training grounds. He watched with crossed arms and a clenched jaw as Merlin and Lancelot joked about. He wished he were more fond of Lancelot. He was a kind man and an excellent fighter, everything Arthur admired. He’d met plenty of men like Lancelot, but none of them had taken quite a liking to Merlin as Lancelot did. Merlin had never taken such a liking to them either.

Somewhere, deep in his subconscious, Arthur knew why he was so jealous of Lancelot. He knew that the way Merlin looked at him was the reason his stomach twisted. He knew the fact that Merlin’s annoying banter had lessened over the past few days, made Arthur feel lonelier. He knew that Lancelot could offer to Merlin what Arthur never could, and it was killing him. But Arthur had yet to acknowledge all of that to himself. He had thoroughly convinced himself that Lancelot was a threat to Arthur’s reputation as Camelot's best warrior, and that was the source of his envy.

“You know Arthur, jealousy has never looked good on you,” Arthur heard Morgana say from behind.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Arthur lied, still staring out the window.

“I think you do. I understand that he’s the only man who holds a candle to your fighting skills and that your ego is in jeopardy. That, however, is not what I’ve come here to discuss. That’s an entirely different conversation,” Morgana said, standing close to Arthur.

“Then spit it out,” Arthur responded, ignoring everything else she had said.

“What is Lancelot’s quest? I’m dying to know,” She questioned.

“I’m not supposed to tell you that. It’s confidential,” Arthur said.

“I’m the king’s ward. You can tell me, Uther trusts me as much as he trusts you,” Morgana reasoned. Arthur sighed, watching Lancelot bring Merlin to the ground for the fifth time in a row. He wasn’t paying attention to Morgana, so without thinking, he let it slip.

“Tomorrow he will be leaving to track and kill the sorceress Morgause. It will probably take his life,” Arthur told her, paying no attention to her alarmed gasp.

“Morgause? The sorceress?”

“Yes. The one that tried to kill me and trick me some time ago. Hopefully, he will succeed,” Arthur said. He didn’t like the guy, but he didn’t want him dead. Morgana nodded weakly.

“Hopefully. But you have better things to do than stare out a window solemnly. So get busy,” she teased, before walking off quickly.

Arthur scoffed and shouted after her, “I am not solemnly staring at anything!!”

But Morgana didn't respond. She smirked devilishly to herself as she turned the corner, plotting different ways to save Morgause from this fool of a common man. She had work to do.

\-----------

It was late at night when Merlin burst into Arthur’s chambers. Arthur was fast asleep, and the last thing he wanted was to wake up.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled, shaking him awake.

“What time is it Merlin?” Arthur groaned, upset beyond belief.

“Time for you to get your lazy ass to the throne room. You’re wanted immediately,” Merlin said, yanking on Arthur’s hand.

“Did you just call me a lazy ass?” Arthur yawned as he sat up.

“You bet I did. But we have more important things to deal with right now. So on your feet,” Merlin bossed as Arthur staggered to his feet. Merlin handed him a robe and a shirt, and then they made their way through the castle. They entered the throne room to find Morgana sobbing into Uther’s shoulder. He looked furious beyond belief.

“What’s wrong father?” Arthur asked, rubbing Morgana’s shoulder.

“According to Morgana, she saw Lancelot perform magic in his chambers! He never wanted to be a knight, he tricked you into bringing him here so he could destroy Camelot!” Uther exclaimed.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin, who looked emotionally shattered.

“This can’t be true. It must be some mistake,” Arthur said, mostly for Merlin.

“I trust what Morgana saw. Lancelot’s quarters are being searched right now, he should be here any minute.”

As if right on cue, the doors opened to reveal Lancelot being detained by two guards. He had a terrified and confused look on his face. He locked eyes with Merlin who longed to say something, but couldn’t unless he wanted to be arrested too. Arthur took his place at his father’s side as Lancelot was tossed at their feet. Uther handed Morgana to her handmaiden, Gwen, and began to pace in front of Lancelot.

“I invite you into my castle. Offer you, _a common man_ , the chance to be a Knight of Camelot, and then I find out you practice sorcery? Tell me why I should not behead you right here!” Uther shouted, his face red with fiery.

“I swear my lord I have never done magic in my life. I don’t know anything,” Lancelot said, praying Uther would listen.

“Then why did we find this in your room?” Sir Leon, who had entered with Lancelot, interjected, holding up a necklace with a glowing green jewel on it.

“I-I have no idea where that came from. I brought nothing with me but a sword, water, and the clothes on my back,” Lancelot stammered, staring at the necklace in disbelief.

“Search him. He may be harboring other magical items,” Uther ordered. Sir Leon patted him down and came up empty-handed.

“There is nothing else my lord,” Leon said.

Uther shrugged. “The necklace is enough evidence. By order of the king, for treason and sorcery, I hereby sentence you to death!” Arthur’s first instinct was to look at Merlin. Tears were streaming down his face, he looked devastatingly heartbroken.

Arthur had to say something. “Father, don’t be rash. We don’t know-” But Uther was not having it.

“Arthur, it would do you best for you to keep your mouth shut. Sir Leon, take him to the dungeons. He’ll be executed in the morning,” Uther declared. Leon bowed, before leading Lancelot out of the room.

Arthur didn’t stay behind or say anything, he left, ignoring the countless times his father called his name. Merlin followed him to his chambers.

“Arthur you have to do something!” Merlin cried once they reached the Arthur's bedroom.

“I can’t! My father will never change his mind!” Arthur responded.

“Arthur please! I know you don’t like him but he’s innocent, you must know that! You’re a good person, you can’t send an innocent man to his death!” Merlin said as Arthur paced back and forth with his hands on his hips.

“I promise you, my father will never listen to reason. Not when it comes to sorcery, and I understand why,” Arthur said assuredly.

“We have to figure out something!” Merlin screamed. Arthur stopped his pacing right in front of Merlin. They were only a couple inches away.

“What do you want me to do Merlin? Break him out of jail?” Arthur asked through gritted teeth. He hated the sight of Merlin crying. Merlin was always cheerful, seeing him like this broke Arthur’s heart.

Merlin leaned closer and whispered, “If that’s what it takes, then yes.” Arthur’s eyes went from Merlin’s eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again. He knew that if he did nothing, Merlin would never forgive him. Arthur could never live with himself if that happened.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But he must never return to Camelot, for his own safety,” Arthur warned.

“I’m OK with that. I just want him alive, and to be able to say goodbye,” Merlin said.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea. Once he’s out he’ll have to leave quick,” Arthur argued, but Merlin shook his head.

“I might never see him again, I need to say goodbye,” Merlin choked.

“If you wish,” Arthur sighed. “Just meet us outside of the western gate, I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Arthur told him. He then grabbed his keys and turned to leave.

As he opened his door, Merlin called his name, “Arthur.”

The prince turned back to look at him. “Yes Merlin?”

“Thank you.”

Arthur flashed him a kind smile, “You’re welcome,” he said before heading down the hallway. He swiftly reached the prison and approached the guards.

“Quick!” He exclaimed. “Find as many men as you can and go to the eastern gate! There’s been a murder!”

The guards looked at him skeptically. “We have no news of this my lord. And what about the prisoners?”

Arthur glared at him and said, “I am your prince, you will do as I say. I’ll handle the prisoners, now get to the eastern gate!” The two men nodded in obedience before running off in the wrong direction. Arthur rushed down many corridors to Lancelot's cell and hurriedly unlocked his door.

“Arthur? What are you doing? If you’re caught you’ll be in here as well!” Lancelot whispered when he realized what Arthur was doing.

“I’m doing it for Merlin, and because I can’t let an innocent man die. Now hurry, we have no time to waste.”

Without another word, Arthur led Lancelot to a secret tunnel he knew was nearby. He used it all of the time when he wished to escape the castle.

They hurried to the western gate and slipped past the guards, who for some reason, were asleep. They stepped past the gate and found Merlin waiting against the wall on the other side.

“Lancelot!” Merlin exclaimed, throwing himself at the other man.

“Hello Merlin,” Lancelot greeted warmly, gladly embracing him.

“Guys, we should probably go somewhere we’re not in the open,” Arthur suggested, trying to hide his disdain.

“Over there,” Merlin said, pointing to the edge of the forest. Once they were behind the trees, the reunion resumed.

Lancelot took Merlin’s hands and Arthur knew he was imposing on something, so he turned around to "keep watch". Although, he had very good hearing.

“Merlin I swear to you I had nothing to do with that amulet,” Arthur heard Lancelot whisper.

“I know, what Uther said was pure madness. But you realize…” Merlin trailed off and let Lancelot finish the sentence.

“I have to leave Camelot. I know. I’m smarter than I look, Merlin,” Lancelot said with a sad, half-hearted laugh.

“I’m going to miss you, a lot,” Merlin muttered. Arthur bit his cheek, he felt intrusive, but couldn’t stop himself from listening.

“You don’t have to miss me. You should come with me, I can take care of you, and you won’t have to hide who you are anymore,” Lancelot offered. Arthur’s breath hitched as he waited for Merlin’s answer.

“I care about you, more than you’ll ever know. But I belong here in Camelot, with Gaius and Arthur. I have to stay,” Merlin replied, and a smile spread across Arthur’s face. Merlin had chosen him.

“I knew you would say that. Just let me have one thing before I go,” Lancelot said quietly. It went silent for five seconds, and Arthur knew what had just happened. Strangely, for the first time in many days, Arthur didn’t feel jealous. Because Merlin was staying, and that was just a goodbye kiss.

Moments later, Lancelot approached him. “Thank you, Arthur Pendragon. You did not have to save me, but you did. For that, I will be eternally grateful. Just please, take care of him. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he would never admit it, but he cares about you more than almost anyone. Do not take him for granted,” Lancelot said.

“I care about him too,” Arthur admitted, glancing over at his servant, who was wiping away tears again.

“I’m not the one you should be saying that to,” Lancelot said as he turned Arthur around to face him. “Goodbye Arthur, I do hope we meet again,” he said. He approached Merlin again, then, with one last kiss on Merlin’s hand, he disappeared into the shadows. Arthur walked over to where Merlin stood staring into the forest and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Merlin gave him a confused look, shocked at the friendly touch, “What are you doing?”

Arthur smiled down at him and replied, “Comforting a friend.”

Merlin looked at him with that grin that made the sun look dark in comparison. “Thank you,” he sniffled.

“Your welcome.” Arthur lost track of how long they stood like that, but he didn’t care, he could’ve been there for eternity.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read this far! Recently, it's been brought to my attention that the format of my paragraphs has been wrong, and I apologize if that has made anything more confusing than it needs to be. I'm going back and fixing the chapters I've already uploaded, and all of the chapters in the future will be in a correct format. Thank you for your understanding, and please enjoy! - Melody

About three months had passed since Merlin had first left his home. His life was so busy and so different, that he had not thought of visiting Ealdor at all in that time. His life consisted of saving Arthur’s ass every week, and in the meantime, doing countless chores. He was tired and sore most of the time, but life was not bad at all. Ever since Lancelot had left, things had started to change between him and Arthur.

The small, jittery feeling Merlin got every time they were in the same room had escalated to full-on sweaty palms, a dry mouth, and the inability to ignore the sparks Merlin felt whenever they touched. But no matter what evidence presented itself, Merlin still could not admit that he was beginning to feel more than friendly towards Arthur. If he did, that would mean a whole world of shit for both of them. So he pretended that everything was alright, and mostly, everything was. As long as Merlin kept the accidental flirting to subtle comments and long glances, nothing bad could happen.

The thought of home only resurfaced when he heard his mother’s voice while fetching water. “Merlin?” He heard. When he turned and saw her standing there, he couldn’t believe it.

“Mum? What are you doing here?” He asked, going in for an embrace. He pulled away and noticed the bruise on her eye.

“Who did this to you?” He questioned, waiting for answers to the first questions as well.

“Merlin, I need your help,” was all she said. So, without question, Merlin brought her to Arthur.

\-----------

“Please my lord, I beg of you, we need Camelot’s help,” Merlin’s mother pleaded to the King. She was on her knees, voice broken, Merlin hoped Uther would show some compassion. He looked to Arthur, who then looked over at Merlin.

“Surely we can spare a few men,” Arthur said while gazing into Merlin’s anxious eyes.

Uther sighed heavily, “I wish I could help. But sending men to Cenred’s land would be a terrible idea. Our treaty with that kingdom no longer holds, sending soldiers across the border would most likely bring war. Camelot cannot help, as much as I wish we could.”

Merlin’s heart sank to his stomach, and his mother burst into tears. Morgana shot a sneer in Uther’s direction and walked over to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Come on dear, let’s get you something to eat,” Morgana said softly, guiding her out of the room.

Merlin and Arthur made eye contact again. Merlin could see that Arthur was disappointed in his father and that he felt sympathy for Merlin and his mother. However, sympathy could not help Hunith's cause. 

“Father, I’ll be on the balcony if you need me,” Arthur announced, leaving the room soon after. Merlin knew Arthur intended for Merlin to follow instead. Merlin did, just not immediately, so it wouldn’t be too obvious.

When he did leave, he felt a pair of burning eyes on the back of his neck. He turned to see who was staring at him and saw none other than the King. Uther looked at him with a look of sorrow and regret, like he wished he could help his son’s servant. But when Uther realized Merlin had caught him staring, he looked away.

He found Arthur leaning on the balcony, looking out over the city. Merlin just had to pause and appreciate the sight. Arthur’s golden hair blew softly in wind and shimmered brightly in the sun. Merlin knew he always came up there when he needed to think. “Arthur,” he greeted gently.

“I’ve known you for three months now, and you still refuse to address me correctly. I should be more strict with you,” Arthur said jokingly, pretending like nothing was wrong. Merlin humored him by laughing and responding with banter.

“I’ll start doing it once you start upholding your threats.” Arthur turned to grin at him but saw Merlin’s serious expression, and Arthur's smile melted away. “You know I have to leave,” Merlin told him, looking out at the city.

“I would do the same,” Arthur said, studying Merlin’s solemn face. “But you are coming back... aren’t you?” Arthur asked hopefully. Merlin turned to meet Arthur’s eyes: his gorgeous, inhumanly blue eyes.

“She’s my mother. I have to protect her for as long as I can,” Merlin said, watching with guilt as Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in sadness as he understood what Merlin meant.

“This is goodbye then. You’ve been terrible, really, the worst servant I’ve ever had,” Arthur teased. But his tone and expression said the exact opposite.

Merlin chuckled, “Thank you, sir.” They shared one last look, they both knew something else needed to be said, but neither of them was sure what it was. So nothing was said at all. Instead, Merlin walked away.

“Merlin!” Arthur called, and Merlin raised a single, curious eyebrow. “Uh, good luck,” Arthur said. Merlin simply nodded in response, and with that, made his way to his chambers. When he arrived, Gaius, Gwen, his mother, and surprisingly, Morgana were all waiting for him.

“Is this a goodbye party? Is there cake” Merlin said.

“No. We’re coming with you,” Gwen told him firmly.

Merlin’s jaw dropped. “You don’t have to. You’re all needed here, especially Morgana-”

“Merlin, I'm helping whether you like it or not,” Morgana interrupted. Merlin had never felt so loved by so many people.

“Then, we should leave right away. We need to get to Ealdor before Kanen does,” Merlin said. They quickly got ready and soon, they were out of the castle and on their way to Cenred’s kingdom.

\--------------------

They had made it to the Forest of Ascetir, and Merlin was exhausted. They had been riding nearly nonstop, and his butt hurt like hell. Despite this, he could not rest. Instead, his thoughts were with Arthur. If Merlin was not returning, what would happen to Albion? The Great Dragon had told him his future was with Arthur, but how was that possible if they were so far apart?

He would miss Arthur. He would not miss the workload, but he enjoyed spending time with the prince and feared that he would get lonely back in the small village of Ealdor. Merlin decided to turn to the one thing that could calm his worries about the future.

Both Gaius and the Dragon had warned Merlin multiple times about the Shard. Gaius had seen Merlin use it about five weeks prior, and the Dragon had felt the Shard being used with its super-dragon-senses or something. They both insisted it was dangerous, but Merlin, like the stubborn fool he was, never listened. Instead, he ignored their advice and took out the transparent crystal from his bag. He looked into it with glowing eyes, and flashes of what was to come flooded his mind.

He saw, unsurprisingly, Ealdor, and more interestingly: his old friend Will, a tornado, a crossbow, and perhaps the most chilling image of all: the sight of Merlin and Arthur kissing in the rain. Merlin gasped and chucked the cursed object to the forest floor. The scenes were now burned into his psyche, playing on repeat. He sat breathing heavily, like he had just ran a kilometer. He scrambled to pull together a coherent thought, but the image of him and Arthur kissing made it so that thinking was impossible. The shard had to be wrong, it had to be.

_“I don’t like Arthur! Not in that way...I think…”_ he thought, blatantly lying to himself. He was beginning to experience a form of panic he had never gotten from using the Shard before. It would have turned into full-on hyperventilation if he had not heard footsteps nearby. He pulled himself together to investigate the noise. He slid the shard back into his bag and on shaky legs, began to search around.

He couldn’t say anything because everyone else was sleeping, so he had to remain dead silent. Before he could process it, he saw a flash of red and silver, and the next thing Merlin knew he was on the ground. Merlin began to wrestle the heavy man on top of him, using all the strength he had to roll over and pin the guy to the ground. His eyes widened in confusion, surprise, and frankly: dread.

“Arthur?!”

For the first time in his life, Merlin was not happy to see Arthur’s perfect smile. “You’re stronger than you look, Merlin!”

“What are you doing here?!” Merlin exclaimed loudly, forgetting about the others.

“I came to help a friend. Who isn’t happy to see me, apparently," Arthur explained.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Come on. You know I’m never happy to see you.”

“Fair point. Now, would you please get off of me?”

Merlin gladly got to his feet and picked up his sword.

“What’s going on?” Merlin heard Gwen ask sleepily from the campfire.

“Well, Arthur is here now,” Merlin announced to anyone awake.

“Arthur? The King will be furious!” Merlin heard Gaius say.

“Isn’t he always mad at me? That isn’t the point though. The point is, I came to help,” Arthur said.

As they walked over to the campsite, Merlin couldn’t stop staring at Arthur. After what he’d seen, how was he supposed to act? He could try to act normal, but Arthur would see straight through that facade. Merlin sat down, and Arthur stayed standing for some reason. Merlin’s thoughts were everywhere, he honestly did not know what to do.

“Merlin, are you alright? You look sick?” Arthur wondered as he ate some bread Gwen had given him. Merlin looked up from the ground and met his eyes.

“I’m just worried. That’s all.” Arthur smirked warmly at him. _Damn him and his heart-melting smirks,_ Merlin thought to himself.

“I understand. I promise I’ll do the best I can to get rid of Kanen.” Arthur reached out and placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. It took everything Merlin had not to flinch away. Arthur was here, disobeying his father for him (again) and all he could do was hope he would leave.

“Thank you, Arthur, I owe you,” Merlin said.

“I’ll think of a way you can repay me,” Arthur said with exaggerated mystery. Merlin would have replied with wit if he couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss.

“Think of it while you sleep. We have long days ahead of us,” Merlin said, before getting up and returning to his bedroll.

\-----------------

They arrived the next day, mid-afternoon. Merlin’s heart jumped with joy at the sight of his home. It was as small and villagey as ever, and he loved it. As they rode in, a large crowd gathered by the road in curiosity. Merlin recognized many of the people from his childhood. They all waved and smiled at him, glad to see him again. Merlin waved back to the stables. When they arrived, none other than Will was waiting there for him, just like he had been there to see him off three months ago.

“Merlin!” Will exclaimed, opening up for an embrace as soon as his friend was on the ground.

“Hello Will, how have you been?” Merlin asked, hugging him tightly.

“I’ve been better, but it’s sure good to see you,” Will said. The hair on Merlin's neck stood up as he felt Arthur looking in their direction.

Merlin knew Arthur well enough to guess that he was about to butt into their conversation, and he was correct.

“Who is this Merlin?” Arthur asked, hands on his hips.

“This is my best friend Will. I’ve known him since boyhood,” Merlin introduced, worried by Arthur's expression. That was the same face he made when he’d met Lancelot.

“Hello Will. My name is Arthur Pendragon, and I'm here to help free your village,” Arthur said, reaching out to shake his hand. Will scowled at him and refused to shake his hand.

“How do you know Merlin?” Will asked. 

Arthur, deeply offended, hissed, “He's my servant. Speaking of which…” Arthur turned to Merlin looking pissed beyond belief. Nobody refused a handshake from the Prince of Camelot. “I need you to gather every able-bodied man in the village, the only way out of your situation is a fight. I’ve met Kanen once before, and he is not one for negotiation. No doubt about it. I'll need to train them hard until Kanen returns,” Arthur instructed.

“Should we get the women as well? They can fight as well as the men,” Morgana chimed in.

“It is far too dangerous. They can help by healing the wounded,” Arthur declared. Morgana rolled her eyes but did as she was told and hurried off. Merlin saw Will’s upset expression and knew he was going to be difficult to work with.

“Will, why don't you come to help me gather the men,” Merlin said. Arthur grimaced to himself but did not attempt to stop them, now was not the time for him to cause a scene.

As soon as Merlin and Will were far from the stables, Will said, “What the hell Merlin? You're the servant to the prince? How did that happen?”

Merlin shrugged, “I saved his life. I'm glad I did, he's a good man with a good heart. He's not like most royalty.”

Will snorted. “He barges in, swords drawn, and begins to order us around? He's no less bossy and arrogant than any knight I've ever met,” Will grumbled.

“You don't even know him. You shouldn't judge him based on the man that killed your father,” Merlin replied, and Will stopped dead in his tracks.

“Does he know? About your magic? Do you trust him with your secret?” Will questioned, a sensitive nerve had been struck for him.

“No. He doesn’t. But that's different,” Merlin answered honestly.

“Are you sleeping with him? Is that why you’re on his side?” Will questioned.

Impatience and annoyance transformed into rage, and Merlin began to shout.

“Is that what this is about? Are you jealous? Because we were never anything Will! We kissed once and you avoided me for two weeks until five minutes before I left Ealdor! How about you get over yourself, and help your friends and your village! Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.” He stormed off, leaving Will alone in the dusty road. He had better things to worry about than petty drama.


	10. Home Sweet Home Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday, and it sucks so bad. All I've been doing is sitting around and playing The Witcher 3, and I'm uploading this an hour later than I intended on. I know I condensed this part a bit from the show, I just didn't want to make it too long. Also,  
> a minor death, but those who have seen the show knows what happens. Once again thanks for reading, your support means a lot. - Melody

“Kanen is coming! He's crossed the river!” A scout exclaimed as he ran across one of the fields. Arthur turned from Merlin and began to bark orders at their makeshift army. They had somehow managed to scrape up a group of men and women (Gwen and Morgana had convinced Arthur to let the women fight) strong enough to stand up to Kanen.

Merlin had never been so proud of Arthur. He had done the right thing, and that’s all that mattered. As they all rushed to get in position, Merlin thought of Will. After planting seeds of doubt in the minds of the villagers, he had left the previous night, and abandoned his home when it needed him most. While Merlin understood his reasoning, he couldn’t help but feel immensely disappointed in his old friend. However he couldn’t dwell on that feeling of betrayal, he had to worry about the other matter at hand.

Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and some men crouched behind a wall. They watched and waited for Kanen to arrive. The only sounds were birds and the occasional whinny from a horse. Other than that, the village appeared abandoned. Then, out of the dark forest, figures began to emerge. About half of the men were on foot, and the rest were on horseback. Their weapons were sharp and deadly, their armor polished and strong. Compared to the rags and pitchforks Ealdor had, they looked unbeatable.

“Wait for my signal,” Arthur whispered as Kanen and his men entered the village.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kanen taunted, looking around carefully.

“Wait…” Arthur breathed so quietly only Merlin could hear. As soon as all of the men were gathered in the city center. Arthur shouted. “Now!” And from all directions, villagers charged at Kanen. Once a good amount of people were out and fighting, Morgana, who was hiding in the blacksmith’s shop, lit a ring of fire that enclosed Kanen’s men in a confined circle.

The battle raged on, and with the element of surprise, the villagers were able to get the upper hand: shortly. Merlin was in the middle of a battle with a man twice his size. He was quickly being overpowered and was forced to resort to magic to defeat the man. His opponent’s sword grew as hot as a dragon’s breath, and he was forced to drop it in agony. “Sorry!” Merlin yelled, before moving on to the next guy.

He made sure to keep an eye on Arthur, who seemed to be picking fights with the best warriors. While Merlin commended him for saving others from the stronger fighters, Merlin could tell that he was growing more exhausted by the minute. Arthur was a great fighter, but even he had to lose his stamina at some point. Merlin finished off his enemy with a blast of magical air and began to head over to Arthur. He was fighting a gigantic man and losing the battle.

“No!” Merlin exclaimed as the prince was roughly thrown to the ground. The man was about to drive his sword into Arthur’s heart, but out of nowhere, Will appeared. With a shout, he plunged a dagger into the man’s back, causing him to fall on his stomach. Arthur gathered enough strength to roll out of the way, and barely avoided being crushed by mere centimeters. Merlin rushed over to help Arthur to his feet.

“Will! I thought you had left!” Merlin said happily.

“I was going to. But I couldn’t leave you or Ealdor, not right now,” Will explained.

“Hey, as much as I love happy reunions, we’re in the middle of a battle. You can make up later,” Arthur pointed out.

Merlin nodded and asked, “Are you alright Arthur? He landed some good blows on you.” 

Arthur grinned and said, “it's just a flesh wound. Now get fighting!” So that’s what they did. Merlin stayed by Will’s side, and they fought tirelessly. But even though they fought with heart and strength, the people of Ealdor were no match for Kanen. Wherever Merlin looked, old friends and neighbors were being slaughtered. It was a horrific sight Merlin would never forget.

“Will, I have to use magic,” Merlin said after kicking a guy in the nuts and pushing him over.

Will shook his head no and said, “are you crazy? Arthur is meters away. He could see!”

“Oh, he’ll see. Everyone will,” Merlin said. He raised his hand and felt magic flow through his blood, he muttered the spell and felt the wind pick up around them. The wind Merlin had created was so strong that it blew out the fire and sent stacks of hay flying everywhere. He heard screams as the wind got so intense that a tornado (the one from the shard) formed in the middle of the battle. Merlin felt more power coursing through his veins than he had ever felt before, he felt glorious.

Kanen’s men quickly began to flee. Those on horses were knocked off by the heavy winds, and those on foot struggled to stay standing. Every last one of Kanen’s men retreated, leaving Kanen himself behind, face down in a muddy puddle.

Merlin let the tornado die out, and looked around at the bewildered faces of the villagers. Nobody had seen him doing the spell, they had been too distracted by the tornado. Well, nobody had seen him but Arthur. He heard his prince come up behind both him and Will.

“Who did it? That whirlwind was not natural, it was sorcery. Tell me!” Arthur demanded, his hair messy from the winds. His eyes darted frantically between Merlin and Will. Merlin stepped forward, ready to accept his fate. 

"Arthur-” He began to say. Arthur’s blue eyes filled with horror and bewilderment as he assumed what Merlin was about to say. That was when Will cut Merlin off.

“It was me, your majesty. I conjured the wind,” Will lied.

“Will no!” Merlin tried to say, but Will would not listen.

“I have magic,” Will continued to say. Arthur turned to Merlin, knowing that he would clarify what Will was saying.

“Is he telling the truth?” Arthur asked with gloom in his voice. Merlin had no time to tell him the truth because Kanen had managed to salvage what little strength he had left. Kanen grabbed a crossbow lying on the ground and released its arrow right into Will’s stomach.

“No!” Merlin screamed, catching Will in his arms as he fell. Morgana plunged her sword through Kanen like it was nothing, and then sprinted over to help.

“We should get him inside,” she said, brushing back Will’s hair. So with Arthur’s help, Merlin carried his friend to the nearby makeshift armory and laid him down on a table. Merlin felt a lump in his throat, and tears sting his eyes.

“Merlin I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered to his servant.

“Why? It’s not your fault,” Merlin choked.

“Yes, but this could have been prevented,” Arthur said. Will began to laugh from where he laid.

“Don’t feel bad for me. You would have killed me anyway."

Arthur shook his head. “You don’t know that," he said.

“Yes, I do. Because no matter what, Pendragons will always loathe magic. You will never realize that not all sorcerers are bad. You will never see the good magic because you kill the innocent mages with no second thought. You will never open your eyes and see how much magic has and will help you. Now leave. I don’t want you here when I die,” Will managed to stammer through immense pain. Arthur said nothing. The look on Arthur’s face told Merlin he was considering Will’s words, which gave Merlin a ray of hope. Soon enough, he left without a word, leaving Will and Merlin alone.

Merlin held Will’s hand tightly, “You should have let me tell him,” Merlin said.

“No, the world needs you. It does not need me,” Will murmured weekly.

“That’s BS and you know it,” Merlin sobbed as Will trembled beneath him.

“Let’s not argue while I’m on my deathbed, eh?” Will responded with a forced laugh.

So Merlin changed the subject. “You made me proud. You’ve always made me proud, I want you to know that.”

Will smiled a bittersweet smile. “I’m glad. You’ve been a wonderful friend Merlin.”

“As have you,” Merlin said. With that, Will took his last breath.

\----------------

That night, the remaining villagers gathered in the pub for a celebration of liberty. There had been so many losses that they all had to drown their sorrows in alcohol to be cheerful.

Merlin, however, was not drinking. The thought of eating or drinking anything made him sick to his stomach. He sat in the corner of the pub, watching Arthur get progressively drunker by the hour. He knew he could not leave, not while the Prince of Camelot was in such an inebriated state. He mostly just stared out the window and thought to himself. He thought of Will and their childhood together. He thought of the other villagers who had lost their lives during the fight. He was unsure how Ealdor was ever to recover, he did not know if he could leave it like it was.

The one thing that stuck out in his mind though, was that last image in the Shard. Every scene had come true so far: Ealdor, Will, a tornado, the crossbow. The only thing that had not happened was that damned kiss. The one that had been burning in the back of Merlin’s mind the whole time they were there. That specific glimpse of the future scared him more than anything he’d experienced all week.

He was wondering if it wasn’t because he didn’t like Arthur and did not want to kiss him: but because he did. His heart ached for the moment that image became true, but his brain told him otherwise. He could not kiss Arthur, his master, the future King of Camelot. The amount of turmoil and pain to come of it would be life-changing. But it was only a matter of time before they kissed, if the Shard foretold it, it must happen.

Merlin sat in silence for another ten minutes, watching Arthur joke around with some men from the village. Although every once in a while, he would glance back at Merlin to see what he was up to. Merlin would give him a false smile, which would satisfy Arthur for the moment until he decided to look at Merlin again.

Then the rain started.

The soft pitter-patter caused Merlin’s heart to stop. It had been raining in the shard when he kissed Arthur.

“Oh shit,” Merlin cussed. He knew he had to get out of there soon. He prepared to leave and he planned to leave Arthur there. He would pass out at the counter anyways. He stood up out of his seat and headed for the door, but Arthur had seen him and was staggering over to stop him. Arthur gave him the widest smile Merlin had ever seen and draped his arm over Merlin’s shoulders.

“Merlin! Where do you think you’re going?!” Arthur shouted right into his ear.

“Well I was about to go home,” Merlin replied, trying to get Arthur off of him and wincing at the same time. He had to escape this situation.

“What? The night’s just begun!” Arthur laughed confusedly.

“We’ve been here for three hours Arthur. You’ve had six beers,” Merlin told him.

“Three hours? Well, in that case, I should get you to bed,” Arthur stated, starting to stumble with Merlin towards the door.

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs to go to bed,” Merlin laughed, placing a steady hand on Arthur’s chest as he almost fell over. Arthur seemed to completely forget the conversation they were having, and randomly changed the subject.

“Let’s go for a walk Merlin. It’s a gorgeous night,” Arthur said as they stepped under the awning outside.

“Arthur, it’s raining. We need to go home,” Merlin told him.

Arthur huffed loudly. “What’s a little bit of rain? I’ve faced far worse.” Merlin laughed again and smiled at him.

“Even when you’re drunk, you still manage to brag.” Arthur gazed at him with wide eyes as they shuffled along together through the rain.

“Did you know you have one of the best smiles I’ve ever seen? It makes your eyes crinkle and your nose bunch up. It’s quite adorable,” Arthur confessed.

“OK, you are bloody drunk Arthur,” Merlin laughed, blushing and brushing off the compliment. Arthur ignored him.

“You know, the other day when you said you were leaving, it nearly broke my heart. I didn’t want you to leave. I quite like you, Merlin, even though I say I don’t,” Arthur said, stopping in the middle of the empty street.

“Arthur, we have to go home or we’ll be soaked,” Merlin tried to convince him. But Arthur was so drunk he no longer possessed common sense. Instead, Arthur was insistent on showering Merlin with compliments.

“You’re so brave and kind Merlin. You’re wise and loyal, and I trust you more than any of my knights. Even Sir Leon,” Arthur rambled. He had forced Merlin to face him directly now, leaning way into his personal space. Merlin could smell the stench of ale on Arthur’s lips. His heart was racing and his legs were shaky, he knew it was wrong; Arthur was the opposite of sober and had no idea what he was doing. But even in the pouring rain, Arthur felt warm and open, he felt so right. Besides, Merlin had seen it in the Shard, it had to happen.

Arthur cupped Merlin’s face in his hand and ran his thumb over Merlin’s cheekbone.

“Arthur…” Merlin whispered, they were out in the open and Arthur’s red jack wasn’t subtle.

“Shhh. Just, shhh,” Arthur hushed. Then without warning, Arthur smashed his lips against Merlin’s.

It was a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed together and alcohol was a prominent flavor on Arthur’s lips. Yet, electricity flowed through Merlin’s veins like magic. They melted into each other and Merlin felt his knees go weak. He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s hips. They fit so perfectly together, and Merlin thought he could stay there forever.

They might of as well if Morgana hadn’t started calling out Arthur’s name. Merlin shoved Arthur away and whirled to see Morgana walking towards them. He began to seriously freak out, what if she had seen them? She walked up with confidence and a wide smile.

“There you are! Arthur was so drunk in there, that I feared for his life when I couldn’t see him anymore. But he’s in good hands, so I should be off,” Morgana said cheerfully. Merlin felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders, Morgana hadn’t seen anything; or she was good at pretending.

“Goodnight my lady, stay warm,” Merlin said as she walked away. Merlin then looked back at Arthur who seemed as if he were about to pass out. Arthur looked at Merlin and began to giggle like a handmaiden.

“Sssshhh, we can never tell Merlin what just happened? Mmk?” Without another word, Arthur fell unconscious. Merlin caught him in his arms before he could fall in the mud. He wouldn’t remember anything tomorrow morning.

“What have we done Arthur?” Merlin mumbled, then he finished the trek to his house, dragging Arthur the entire way there. Merlin let Arthur collapse into Merlin's bed, and he barely slept the whole night. He had caught the one thing that could not be defeated with magic nor swords: feelings. They were scarier than any beast he’d ever faced.


	11. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another original plot, and it's one of my personal favorite parts of the entire fic. However I should warn you, the POV of the characters does switch back and forth to help with the narrative, so when you see ASTERISKS THE POINT OF VIEW HAS CHANGED (sorry to shout, just need to place emphasis on this.) - Melody

A week later, and Merlin was right; Arthur had no recollection of _that_ night. Merlin let it stay that way. It was better for him to forget; for both of them to forget. Of course, Uther was still furious Arthur had gone behind his back for Merlin once again. So everyone was in a worse mood than usual, including Merlin.

He was trying to hold back from Arthur. He tried to lessen physical contact and made sure their conversations were a lot less flirty and more formal. Merlin knew that Arthur felt something was wrong. Often, he would try to crack a joke but Merlin would deflect it. It pained Merlin, but he had no choice. After the kiss, he knew he had to stop whatever feelings they had from growing, for their own safety.

“Merlin, at the feast tonight, should I wear a dress or my underwear?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Merlin didn’t hear Arthur cuss under his breath before tapping Merlin on the back of the head.

“I knew it! You’re not listening to me!” Arthur exclaimed, falling into his chair. 

Merlin rubbed the back of his head. “That hurt!” He shouted. Arthur nodded and replied, “I know. That was the point. Now get my feast outfit, I need to change.” Merlin sneered directly at him before walking over to his closet. But in a flash, he was shoved up against the dresser.

Arthur was mere centimeters from Merlin’s lips, “I am your prince. You will listen to me when I speak to you, and under no circumstances will you sneer at me. Am I clear?” Merlin tried to come up with a witty retort, but in this position he felt intoxicated.

“Crystal,” Merlin squeaked. Arthur didn’t release him right away; he held Merlin’s wrists tightly, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Merlin wondered if Arthur’s body remembered the kiss, just not his mind. Arthur loosened his grasp on Merlin’s wrists.

“Good. Now get to work.” Merlin lowered his hands and began to go through the dresser. He heard Arthur fall down onto his bed, and mutter curse words under his breath.

**********

What had gone through Arthur’s mind just then was not clean. It was a thought Arthur had unknowingly been harboring in the back of his mind for the longest time, and it had just slapped him right in the face.

“Here, get dressed,” Merlin said, handing Arthur the clothing. Arthur nodded silently, and Merlin left the room so that he could change.

The tension between them for the rest of the night could have been cut with a butter knife. Ever since they’d returned from Ealdor, Arthur couldn’t help but notice Merlin distancing himself. This upset Arthur and therefore caused him to lash out at Merlin. It was a cycle slowly chipping away at their relationship. 

The whole time Arthur sat at the table speaking mindlessly with Leon and Uther, Arthur thought about Merlin. He was all the way on the other side of the room, but Arthur wanted him at his side. He wanted Merlin sitting next to him, laughing at his jokes like an equal. He wanted to place his hand on Merlin’s at the table, without a care in the world about who saw. But those ideas were just fantasies. Dreams that could never come true. No matter how much he stared and imagined anything different, Merlin would always be his servant, and nothing more.

Over the years, Arthur had seen what happened to lords and ladies who had affairs with servants. Uther would often banish the lord or lady, and kill the servant. He’d also witnessed men in homosexual relationships be stoned, burned, and hung in the courtyard under Uther’s command. A relationship could never happen, not if Arthur valued Merlin’s life.

These thoughts plagued Arthur’s mind all night. So he forced himself to drink the heartache away, to forget his true feelings. But even after three cups of wine Arthur switched between staring at his plate sadly, and gazing at Merlin longingly. How could this happen to him? How could he have developed forbidden feelings for the idiot who had fought him in the market all those months ago?

“Hey, Arthur! Why so gloomy?! This victory is a cause for celebration!” Sir Leon said, concerned for his friend.

“Oh, I’m just not in a good mood right now. I think the wine is making me tired,” Arthur said.

“Perhaps. Maybe you should retire to your chambers, we’ve all had an exhausting week,” Leon suggested.

“Actually, I think I will. Goodnight,” Arthur said. He stood up to leave, said goodnight to his father and then went to leave the room. Merlin followed him, but that was the last thing Arthur wanted at the moment.

“Merlin, leave me be,” Arthur instructed once they were in the hallway.

“Are you sure? You seem tipsy,” Merlin pointed out.

“I can make it to my chambers on my own. Now I order you to go to bed,” Arthur declared, and Merlin inhaled sharply, but respectfully walked away with a neutral face.

Arthur was able to get to his room just fine, he’d only stumbled twice. When he got to his room, he didn’t even bother to remove his boots. He only wanted rest. Arthur fell onto his bed and began to drift off when the door to his room creaked open without warning. Arthur peeked over to see Merlin standing shyly at the entrance.

“Merlin, I thought I told you to go to bed,” Arthur grumbled.

“Sire, you’re still in your crown. Let me undress you,” Merlin said in a silky tone Arthur had never heard him use before.

“I’m fine, now please leave,” Arthur said, becoming more awake by the moment. Merlin took a small step into the room, his face was illuminated beautifully by the torches.

“Please sir, I insist,” Merlin said in a hushed voice.

Arthur huffed in annoyance but pulled himself to his feet.

“If it will make you leave sooner, then go ahead,” Arthur said. A foxy grin spread across Merlin’s face. It sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine. Merlin had a look in his eye that wasn’t familiar, it was almost predatory. Arthur felt his mouth go dry as Merlin lurked over.

Merlin started by removing Arthur’s crown. He set that down gently on the bedside table and then turned his attention to Arthur’s cape. He ran his nimble fingers up Arthur’s arm and shoulder before unfastening the red fabric gingerly. Arthur should have noticed how Merlin’s demeanor was uncharacteristic of him, but he was too distracted by Merlin’s lingering hands, dilated pupils, and parted, pink lips to care. Merlin pushed off Arthur’s jacket and fell to his knees to pull off his boots. Arthur wanted to stop him, to stop things before they went too far, but Merlin’s wide eyes convinced him otherwise.

“Sit on the bed,” Merlin said, and Arthur did as he was told, no longer thinking with his brain.

Merlin pulled off his boots and then sat next to Arthur on his bed. His soft hand snaked up to Arthur’s thigh, causing Arthur to freeze. He could hear his blood pumping through his veins, and his heart stopped when Merlin pressed his mouth to Arthur’s earlobe and whispered, “Do you need anything else, my lord.” Arthur bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, he wanted it so bad, but his common sense and willpower told him no.

“N-no, Merlin. Please, please leave before we make any irreversible mistakes,” Arthur said, pushing Merlin off of him.

He didn’t know how he was expecting Merlin to react, but he knew a coy smile was not it.

“If it pleases you, my lord,” Merlin said, before standing and slipping out of the room, leaving Arthur puzzled and turned on.

************

Merlin woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. He had been disheartened yesterday after Arthur had sent him back to his quarters after the feast, but he had gotten over it and gone to sleep.

“Merlin!” He heard Arthur’s commanding voice echo from outside his room. Merlin groaned, why couldn’t he just enjoy his bed for once?

“Coming!” Merlin replied, putting on his slippers and stepping out into the main chambers. Merlin faltered at the sight of Arthur. His hair was messy and he wore nothing but a thin, white shirt and some brown trousers. Merlin had always found Arthur most attractive right when he woke up.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Gaius? Why are you still in pajamas?” Merlin asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Arthur looked at Merlin with warmth and strong adoration, an expression Merlin had only seen once before: in Ealdor.

“Gaius will be back shortly, don’t worry. I just wanted to see you,” Arthur admitted, looking down at the floor like he was embarrassed.

Merlin wasn’t angry about being awake anymore. “Has the world gone mad?” Merlin teased.

Arthur snorted and replied, “I thought of you all night. I just wished that you were there with me.” Merlin furrowed his brow, Arthur was being sweet...too sweet.

“Really? Because the last time I saw you I got the opposite impression,” Merlin said.

“I’m allowed to change my mind, aren’t I?” Arthur asked with a pouty face.

“Yeah. But next time you do, just remember I’m your servant and I have to go to your chambers if you demand it,” Merlin reminded him.

Arthur nodded. “In that case, I’ll need you there in ten minutes. We have much to do today.” Then with a smirk, he left.

Merlin stood in his pajamas scratching the back of his head, that was one of their strangest interactions to date. Seconds later, Gwen appeared in the door with the most puzzled look on her face.

“Merlin, what was Lady Morgana doing in here?” She asked.

Merlin tilted his head, squinted his eyes and said, “Morgana? Guinevere, that was Arthur.”

Gwen shook her head, “It couldn’t be. Unless Arthur suddenly has wavy black hair and wears dresses.”

“He definitely wasn’t wearing a dress, so either one of us is seeing things, or something is _very_ wrong,” Merlin said. They looked at each other with uncertainty, unsure who was telling the truth. Merlin was positive he had just spoken with Arthur, hell, he hadn’t seen Morgana since the feast.

“Well, uh, I need to be in Arthur’s room soon, sooo…” Merlin trailed off.

Gwen nodded, “Of course. I’ll let you get dressed.” She left the room glancing back at Merlin one last time.

“That was certainly the weirdest morning ever,” Merlin muttered to himself. He got dressed and went to Arthur’s chambers, hoping the day would get more normal. But when he opened the door to see Arthur fast asleep in a completely different shirt than ten minutes ago, Merlin knew something was off.

Then, to cement the worried feeling in Merlin’s stomach, a loud scream echoed from down the hallway. Merlin bolted out of Arthur’s room and down the hall to find the doors to the King’s chambers wide open. Merlin knew he wasn’t supposed to go in there without permission, but he knew in his gut this was an exception. Merlin burst in to find the mighty King Uther curled up in a ball, sobbing and rocking back and forth in the corner.

“My lord!” Merlin exclaimed in dismay, rushing to the King’s side. Uther looked at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“Ygraine, she was here, I saw her!” He stammered. Merlin recognized that name but was concerned, as it belonged to Arthur’s dead mother.

“That’s impossible. I’m taking you to Gaius,” Merlin said, hoisting the King to his feet.

Merlin practically had to drag Uther all the way down to the physician’s chambers. The King was a mess, he was pale, shaky, and he kept on rambling incoherently about his late wife. Merlin burst into his chambers and cheered internally to see Gaius inside.

“Gaius, something’s wrong with the King,” Merlin said as soon as he entered. The old man turned from the alchemy table and gasped.

“Sit him down on my bed. He looks like he’s seen a ghost,” Gaius observed. He then helped Merlin set the King down. Merlin turned to Gaius and said, “The thing is, I think he has. He keeps saying he saw his wife.”

Gaius raised his eyebrows, “But Ygraine has been dead for years. It’s impossible!”

Merlin nodded, “I know, but he must’ve seen something odd to put him in such a state.”

Gaius looked down at the king, “My lord, what happened?” He asked.

Uther just shook his head wildly and blurted. “My love! She was there! She touched my face!” Gaius pulled up a chair and sat parallel to the king.

“I believe you, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened,” Gaius urged. Uther swallowed and was able to pull together a string of coherent sentences.

“Ygraine, she appeared in my chambers. She wore nothing but a nightgown. She offered to lay with me, but I panicked. I knew she was dead. When I screamed she fled, then Arthur’s servant appeared.” Gaius placed a caring hand on Uther’s shoulder.

“Thank you, my lord, that helps. Merlin, get me a sleeping drought. His mind needs to rest.”

Merlin went over to the potion shelf and picked out some _Dormiens Potionum_ and handed it to Gaius, who administered four drops to the King. Soon after, Uther drifted off to sleep, leaving Gaius and Merlin to converse.

“Do you have any idea who or what did this?” Merlin asked.

“I have an idea, but I’m not positive. I just hope I’m wrong because if I’m correct, we’re dealing with one deadly creature,” Gaius answered, stroking his chin in deep thought.

“What do you think it is?” Merlin asked

Gaius’s expression was grave. “I believe it was a siren.”

Merlin crossed his arms and shrugged, what he'd just said had no meaning to him. 

“What’s that?”

“A siren is a creature of the Old Religion. Only the most powerful of the high priestesses would be able to create one it required such powerful, dark magic. It’s incredibly elusive, but when one appears, death is inevitable. It disguises itself by digging deep into the heart of a man and discovering who he desires most. It then morphs into a flawless version of whomever the victim lusts for, and uses nothing but seduction to bed them and suck out their soul. If I am correct, and there is a siren loose in the castle, we should all fear for our lives,” Gaius explained. Merlin’s jaw fell open.

“So the siren appears differently for each person? If there were two people in a room with the siren, they would each see a different person?” Merlin questioned.

“Yes, that’s exactly what would happen. That’s very specific, has that happened to you?” Gaius asked. Merlin nodded, so it was confirmed, they were dealing with a siren. At least the instance with Gwen was explained.

“How do we kill it?” Merlin asked.

“You have to find the sorceress who created it and kill her. In order to do that, we’ll need to catch the siren to find out who created it," Gaius responded. 

“How hard will that be?”

“Extremely.”


	12. Seeing Double pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm uploading this a bit late, today has just not been a good day for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Melody

Merlin knew he couldn’t tell Gaius that the siren had been Arthur for him. The only person he trusted was Guinevere. He knew that he could trust her, considering that her’s was Morgana. He found her down in the kitchens, getting breakfast for her mistress.

“Gwen!” Merlin called, causing Gwen to jump.

“Merlin you startled me!” Gwen shouted, punching his arm gently.

“Sorry, but I need your help. We need to speak in private,” Merlin said. Gwen shook her head no.

“I told Morgana I would have breakfast up soon.”

Merlin nodded, “And I should probably go wake Arthur up, but here I am. This is serious Gwen, lives are in danger.”

Gwen sighed heavily, before throwing her hands up in defeat. “Fine, what do you want?” Merlin dragged her out of the kitchen and into a quiet part of the hall.

“Remember this morning, when Arthur was leaving my chambers, and you said you saw Morgana,” Merlin said.

“Yes, it was incredibly odd. Why?”

“Well, it turns out it was neither of them. It was a siren,” Merlin explained.

Gwen’s face twisted, “What do you mean?” Merlin then gave her the same spiel Gaius had given him, and her face fell as she listened. When Merlin finished, her expression was a mix of excitement and fear.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Gwen asked.

“You’re the only other one, besides the King, I know for certain has seen the siren. Also, I don’t want Gaius, or anyone else, to know that I see Arthur. You’re the only one I trust with that information,” Merlin responded. He knew Gwen was safe because she was in the exact same situation he was in.

Gwen nodded, “I understand. So, how do we get rid of it?”

“We have to capture it and get it to tell us who created it. That’s all we need to focus on for now,” Merlin said.

“It’ll be hard capturing it. Especially if it looks like people we know,” Gwen replied.

“I know. But the siren’s version of Arthur; or in your case, Morgana, will be so perfect that they’ll seem off. We’ll just have to use our intuition,” Merlin said.

“Alright. I’ll keep an eye out. I’ll also see if Morgana has seen anything odd, you should do the same with Arthur,” Gwen advised him.

“OK. Now let’s go, we have royalty waiting," Merlin said. Merlin and Gwen parted ways, and Merlin made his way to Arthur’s chambers. He knocked lightly, just in case the Prince was still asleep.

“Come in,” Arthur said on the other side. Merlin stepped inside and saw Arthur leaning over his table. Without looking, Arthur knew it was Merlin.

“I was beginning to wonder where you were,” Arthur said with a tremor in his voice. Merlin automatically knew something was off.

“Arthur, is everything alright? How did you sleep?”

Arthur looked over at him and Merlin’s breath hitched. His face was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his hair was strewn about, and his bottom lip had a swollen bite mark on it.

“Not very well, as you can see,” Arthur said, his voice broken.

“What happened? You look terrible,” Merlin worried, walking over to him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You can’t say that to me.”

Merlin frowned and said, “If you need to talk, we can. You can trust me.” He reached out to place a hand on Arthur’s arm, but he flinched away. “Arthur, did something happen?”

Arthur met his eyes with intense fury..“How dare you! How dare you come in here, pretending like last night didn’t happen! Pretending that you ignored my orders! Like you didn’t come into my chambers and break me down until I could no longer think straight!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Emotion swelled up inside of Merlin. Arthur must have also seen the siren: it had been Merlin.

He had to stay calm as he talked. “Arthur, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was never in your chambers last night. I went to bed like you told me to. I don’t know what you think I did, but it must have been a dream.”

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. “It was real, I’m sure. You were here...undressing me,” Arthur said.

“I wasn’t, I swear. You must have been more drunk than you thought,” Merlin said in a light tone. Arthur looked dumbfounded; whatever the siren had done left an impression.

“By the way, your father is in Gaius’s chambers. He had some sort of mental breakdown. So if you want to visit him, that’s where he is,” Merlin said to change the subject.

“What?! You didn’t wake me immediately?” Arthur whined, distracted from the other topic.

“I felt that getting him to Gaius was more important,” Merlin told him.

“I want to see him,” Arthur stated.

“You should probably get dressed first,” Merlin pointed out.

“Well duh. Get my clothing and wait outside,” said Arthur.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “You mean to tell me you're going to dress yourself?”

“I'm not a child Merlin. I can handle it,” Arthur replied confidently.

“OK, come out when you're ready,” Merlin said before leaving to wait for him. Twenty minutes later, Arthur stepped outside with the back of his shirt rucked up; Merlin decided not to say anything.

They visited with the king and it went smoothly, Uther seemed to be doing just fine. For the rest of the day, things were as normal as they could be, given the circumstances. Merlin helped Arthur while he trained and accompanied him to the lower town to check on the people. Things were going just fine, their conversations were normal and Arthur seemed to get less uncomfortable near Merlin as the hours passed.

“Merlin, I can’t decide. Should I get this blue shirt or the green one,” Arthur asked when they stopped at a weaver’s shop.

Merlin shrugged, “The blue will make your eyes pop, but it doesn’t match with your skin tone. The green shirt won’t match your eyes, but it goes well with everything else. In my personal opinion, I’d go with the green one.” Arthur examined them each closely before saying, “I guess you’re right. Which brings up the question: how come you have such a keen eye for fashion, but always wear the same, ridiculous scarf every day?”

“Some of us don’t have the money to be picky Arthur,” Merlin told him.

“That’s fair. Besides, I’ve grown to like your scarves,” Arthur said without thinking, causing Merlin to tilt his head.

“Really? Why is that?” He asked. Arthur was facing away, so Merlin couldn’t see him blush and scramble for a random excuse.

“It makes for a very handy choking device."

Merlin smirked and answered, “You don’t think they make me look cute and unique?”

Arthur snorted and turned to face Merlin, “The only person who finds you cute is your mother. Now go pay for this shirt, we have to get back to the castle before lunch.” Merlin laughed to himself as he went and bought the shirt, glad that he and Arthur could comfortably talk.

\-------------------

It was late at night when Merlin encountered the siren again. He was doing a chore for Gaius when he caught a glimpse of “Arthur” wandering about the castle. He knew Arthur was in his chambers at the moment, and would not be out and about. Merlin took a sharp breath and decided to follow it.

He didn’t know when else he would get the chance to find it. Merlin snuck silently behind the creature, making sure not to make a sound. He followed it all the way up to where Arthur, Uther, and Morgana all slept. He followed the siren to Arthur’s chambers, where it paused for a moment.

Before going inside, “Arthur’s” outfit shimmered from casual clothing, into a pure white, satin robe. Merlin cringed, knowing Arthur would see him in that robe instead. The thought was humiliating, but Merlin couldn’t dwell, he knew he had to do something before the siren was successful in seducing Arthur. He wanted to burst in and stop it, but he knew restraining such a monster would be a two-person job.

He immediately ran for Morgana’s chambers. It was early enough that Gwen might still be hanging around in case Morgana woke from one of her nightmares. Merlin was in luck that night because he found Gwen asleep in a chair outside of her mistress's chambers. “Gwen! Wake up!” He whispered loudly, shaking her awake. Gwen’s eyes fluttered open and she gave Merlin the most annoyed look.

“What is it Merlin?”

“The siren! It’s in Arthur’s room! I think it means to continue what it started last night,” Merlin told her.

Gwen instantly perked up. “We have to stop it! Wait, what did it start last night?” Merlin pulled her to her feet.

“No time to explain! Let’s go!” Merlin didn’t give her time to ask more questions. He gripped her wrist and tugged her all the way back to Arthur’s chambers.

They arrived at the wooden doors and Merlin whispered to Gwen, “OK, let’s be stealthy about this. Arthur always keeps a mace near the door, you know, for these types of situations. Grab that, and try to injure it. Just don’t kill it, we need it alive for now.” Gwen nodded in understanding. Merlin counted to three, and slowly pushed open the door.

When he opened it, he saw one of the strangest sights he’d ever laid eyes on. “Arthur” laid on top of Arthur, kissing him deeply. The robe “Arthur” was wearing had slid down the siren’s shoulders, and was pooled at his hips, hiding nothing but “Arthur’s” pelvis and legs. The real Arthur was kissing back eagerly. One hand held himself up, the other one ran through “Arthur’s” hair.

Merlin looked at Gwen, who had an equally disturbed look on her face. She was seeing Morgana and Arthur like that, which must’ve been almost as weird as seeing Arthur make out with himself. Once Gwen was able to pull herself together, she picked up the mace on the ground carefully. Then, everything fell apart. Real Arthur opened his eyes and saw two separate Merlins only meters away from each other. His eyes went wide with horror, and they flickered between the siren and Merlin.

“Arthur” caught on to real Arthur’s sudden panic, and turned to see what he was looking at. The siren hissed in irritation. Its eyes turned from Arthur’s sky blue color to a bright, ugly, green.

“Arthur, that isn’t me,” Merlin told him as calmly as possible. Arthur, however, was not keen on keeping calm or listening. He screamed and pushed the siren off of him.

“Merlin! What the bloody hell is going on?!” Arthur shouted. There was no time to give him an answer, as the siren tackled Merlin to the ground with great strength.

It pinned him down by the wrists and growled, “Such a shame, we were just about to get to the fun part.” It then latched its hand onto Merlin’s jaw with a bone-crushing force.

Forcefully, it pressed its lips against Merlin’s. Merlin could feel himself growing weaker by the second; the siren was literally sucking out his soul. Merlin thought that he was about to die when he heard the sound of bone-crunching, and the siren went limp on top of him. Merlin pushed it off of him to see Gwen standing there with the mace raised in the air.

“You saved my life! Thank you, Gwen!” Merlin exclaimed, feeling life return to his body.

“No problem. But I didn’t kill it, did I?” Merlin looked over and saw it’s chest rise.

“No, it’s still breathing. We should get it somewhere safe before it wakes up,” Merlin said.

“Will somebody _please_ tell me what is going on!!” Arthur shouted from the bed, hair ruffled and eyes wide with confusion. Merlin and Gwen exchanged eye contact, unsure who should tell him.

“Arthur, you were making out with a siren. A creature who takes the shape of who you lust after most. It seduces you, and then sucks out your soul,” Merlin explained as simply as possible. Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation.

“How long has this been going on?” Arthur exclaimed.

Gwen shrugged, “As far as we know, since the feast.”

“Why am I finding out about this now?!” Arthur yelled, pushing himself out of bed.

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re a busy guy. Didn’t want to inconvenience you.” Arthur opened his mouth to reply angrily but Merlin was quick to redirect the conversation.

“Gwen, grab its feet, I’ll get its head, let’s get down to my chambers. It’s the best place for now.” Gwen nodded, and without question grabbed onto the siren. They dragged it out quickly with Arthur trailing behind, unsure what else to do. Arthur decided to ramble on with questions, which Merlin deflected all the way down to the Physician’s Chambers.

Gaius was fast asleep when they burst in, bickering loudly enough to wake the old man. “M-Merlin?” Gaius yawned, sitting up drowsily.

“We caught it! The siren!” Merlin informed him excitedly, pulling a chair over to put the siren in. Gaius woke up instantly.

“What? How? When?”

“I followed it into Arthur’s chambers. We were able to knock it out...do you know where any rope is?” Merlin briefly explained, eyes scanning the room frantically.

“Yes, in the broom cupboard. Tell me, why is Gwen here?” Gaius asked he hadn’t told her about it.

“She helped me catch it,” Merlin said from the closet. Gaius just nodded with a tired grunt.

“Gaius, you knew about this too? Am I the only person in this damn castle that didn’t know about this siren-thingy?!” Arthur shouted, crossing his arms in frustration.

“My lord, if you knew everything going on in this castle, you’d have a heart attack. Now put yourself to use and help Merlin,” Gaius replied, getting to his feet. Arthur clenched his jaw and begrudgingly helped Merlin tie up the monster.

When it was secure, Merlin turned to Gaius and asked, “What now?”

Gaius shrugged, “We wait for it to regain consciousness. It might take a while, so go find ways to entertain yourselves,” he replied.

“Merlin, I’d like to speak to you in private,” Gwen said with a glimmer in her eyes.

“OK,” Merlin answered, unsure why she looked so excited. They stepped into the corridor and Gwen grinned excitedly at him.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, confused by her inquisitive face.

“He sees you! Doesn’t he? Arthur sees you when he looks at the siren!” She declared.

Merlin huffed, “What makes you think that?” He asked, turning bright red.

“When we were in his bedroom, you said ‘that isn’t me.’ Also, Arthur keeps looking from you to the siren like he’s seeing double. You’re also blushing like a girl. Honestly, you are terrible at hiding things,” Gwen explained, causing Merlin’s expression to fall.

“Maybe he does. Even so, that doesn’t mean anything,” Merlin mumbled, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

“Yes, it does! You see him! He sees you! You like each other! This is so cute!" She whispered joyfully.

“It really isn’t, Gwen,” Merlin responded.

“Tell me why it’s bad that the handsome, valiant, Prince Arthur of Camelot reciprocates your feelings?” Gwen asked, also crossing her arms.

“Because! It can never happen! I’m his servant, his _male_ servant. Our relationship would end with nothing but blood and tears. It’s the same reason you and Morgana could never be together. Now, I really would rather nottalk about this, especially not now,” Merlin said, storming back to his chambers.

He froze and said, “Please don’t tell Arthur what I see. It’s best if he thinks it’s one-sided, that way he’ll never act on it.” Gwen, now looking deeply depressed, nodded.

“Fine.”

Merlin could tell she was bitter towards him. To be honest, she had no reason to be, but Merlin decided not to say so. It would only make things worse.

When Merlin poked his head back in, Arthur asked, “What were you speaking about?”

Merlin smirked and teased, “Just about how easy it was for the siren to get you into bed. It took a little less than three minutes. Who knew you were so desperate for a woman…” Arthur’s face turned sour fast.

“Shut up Merlin!” Arthur yelled. Merlin laughed in amusement and took a seat next to Gaius.

“What are we going to ask it?” Merlin wondered, gazing at it in curiosity. Seeing “Arthur” so still and calm was rare.

“We’ll try to find out who created it. The sorceress must still be alive, or else the siren would not be,” Gaius answered, staring at it, equally memorized.

Merlin couldn’t help but ask, “Who do you see?” Gaius smiled and said, “An old lover of mine. Alice. I know it is not her, but seeing her again brings me warmth. What about you Merlin?” Merlin couldn’t help but notice Arthur perk up across the room and listen closely. 

“As much as I’d like to tell you, Gaius, somethings are better off as secrets,” Merlin said.

Gaius nodded respectfully, “I understand.” Seconds later, the siren let out a soft groan. Its eyes flickered open, and it looked around in confusion.

“Where am I?” It hissed at them.

“In a place you won’t be leaving,” Gaius said, going to stand parallel to it. It tugged against the rope and cackled loudly.

“You think that some rope is going to restrain me for long?” Arthur pulled out his sword and made sure to flaunt it.

“Maybe not, but I will not hesitate to run you through if you do,” Arthur threatened.

The siren merely shot him a seductive grin, “Rope? Swordplay? You sure know how to make a threat, _my lord._ ” Arthur sneered at it, but said nothing and sheathed his weapon.

Merlin stepped over to it and asked, “Who sent you here? Who created you?” The siren bit it’s lip coyly.

“If you come closer, I’ll tell you,” it beckoned. Merlin knew he couldn’t trust it. Trickery was its talent. But if it was telling the truth, he had to try. Merlin inched closer to it cautiously.

“Merlin, this isn’t a good idea,” Gwen commented from somewhere near the door, but Merlin ignored her. He couldn’t help but feel lost in “Arthur’s” eyes, they had enchanted him. Once he was close enough, the siren leaned in with one of Arthur’s teasing grins wide across its face. It got close and nibbled at his ear. “If you kiss me, I’ll tell you,” it cooed. Merlin, deep under its spell, leaned in to lock lips without a second thought. Arthur had to shout his name and shove Merlin to the ground to stop him.

“Merlin you idiot! You could’ve killed yourself!” Arthur exclaimed, bright red. The siren laughed and said, “Into rough play? Aren’t we, your highness? Please, come get rough with me, sire.” Merlin winced as he imagined himself spewing such embarrassing filth. It was horrifying.

Arthur let out a gro, and without thinking, drew his sword and slashed the siren across the shoulder. The creature let out a hiss in agony, before grumbling, “I would never betray my mistress for the likes of you!”

Gaius sighed, and then pulled Merlin aside for a moment.

“Merlin,” he whispered lowly, “do you know any truth spells? It may be the only thing that will work.” Merlin was uncertain, but said, “There was this one I tried when the snake-shield guy tried to kill Arthur. However, it was far more difficult than what I was ready for.”

“Do you think that your skills have grown enough for it to work?”

“Maybe, but I’ll have to go find the spell again.”

“Be quick, we do not have all night,” Gaius said as Merlin dashed into his room.

“Where is he going?” Merlin heard Arthur ask from the other room. Gaius made up some excuse, but Merlin didn’t listen. Instead, he poured through his major spell book to try and find the spell he was looking for. Eventually, he turned to the correct page and cheered to himself. He memorized the words in his head, and then called for Gaius to come into his room.

“OK, I’ve got it. Now I just need to see if it works. I’ll cast the spell, and ask a question. Try to lie to me, and if you can’t, we know that it works,” Merlin told him.

“Alright. Ask away,” Gaius replied. Merlin looked at Gaius intensely, muttering the magic words, “ _Viratatem Dicere.”_ Merlin’s eyes flashed and he asked Gaius, “What is your favorite animal?”

“A cat.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gaius, who said, “That was a lie. I’m more of a dog person. Try again.”

Merlin spoke the magic words and asked, “What’s your favorite food?”

Gaius simply answered, “Steak.”

Merlin cursed, he knew that wasn’t Gaius’s favorite food.

“It’s pie, I know. Third time’s a charm. _Viratatem Dicere._ Now, what’s your favorite color?”

This time, Gaius seemed to be strained while answering, “R-re-orange.”

Merlin grinned widely. “Was that the truth?”

Gaius smiled back, “Yes. Now let’s go try it on the siren.” They went out into the main room, and Merlin re-approached the siren.

“You’re not going to try and kiss it again, are you Merlin?” Arthur teased. Merlin rolled his eyes and snapped, “At least I haven’t gotten naked with it yet.” Merlin could feel Arthur’s bitch face from behind him.

“I was clearly influenced by its magic! I was not in the right state of mind!”

Merlin, nearly losing focus to argue with Arthur, opened his mouth to make a sassy comeback, but the siren interrupted him.

“You two bicker like a married couple. It doesn’t surprise me, considering-.”

Before it could say anything else, Arthur and Merlin cut it off in unison.

“Shut up!”

Merlin refocused on the laughing monster and used it’s obnoxious cackling to mutter the spell quietly.

“Tell us!” Merlin shouted. “Who is your mistress?!” The siren tried really hard to tell Merlin to screw off, but instead, found itself blurting out the answer.

“Nimueh!” Once it realized what it had said, it’s smile melted away instantly. “No! How?! That’s not true!”

Merlin turned his attention to Gaius, whose expression had turned grave.

“I should have known that she was behind this. This is worse than we thought,” Gaius said.

“Who is Nimueh?” Merlin asked.

“She is a powerful sorceress of the old religion. She was probably the one who poisoned the goblet that nearly killed you, and she caused that waterborne illness. Nimueh is a very dangerous woman, I do not know if we should pursue this any further. Perhaps there is another way to be rid of the siren.” Gaius explained.

“If she is so dangerous, then somebody should stop her,” Gwen said.

“I can do it. I have fought many men and women of magic in the past, killing one more will not be difficult,” Arthur said with confidence, causing Merlin to cringe internally.

“Nimueh is not just any man or woman. She is a high priestess of the old religion. There are only a few I can think of who are as powerful as her,” Gaius warned, hoping Arthur would not be rash this time.

“I realize this. But I am one of the best warriors in all of Camelot. I can do it,” Arthur insisted. Gaius sighed, he knew there was no way of talking him out of it.

“Fine. If you wish. But I would leave tomorrow night, alone. Do not tell your father either, he would object,” Gaius advised, but in reality, he wanted Merlin to pick up on his words. He wanted Merlin to kill Nimueh instead.

“That’s reasonable. But where should I find her? Camelot is a big place,” Arthur asked.

“I would bet she dwells at the Isle of the Blessed: the heart of the old religion. But be careful. She will not go down without a fight,” Gaius warned them.

“I’ll be prepared. Now we should all get some sleep, this has been an exhausting night,” Arthur said.

“Agreed, I’m going home,” Gwen mumbled, walking out and rubbing her eyes.

“What should we do with the siren? It can’t be up here all night,” Merlin asked.

“Take my prison keys. There should be an empty cell or two,” Arthur said, tossing him the correct key.

“What about the guards? They’ll see different people,” Merlin wondered.

“That’s for you to figure out,” Arthur yawned as he left the room.

So Merlin walked the siren down to the prison and distracted the guards with some magic by spilling their tankards. He snuck the siren to one of the more remote, unvisited cells, and made sure to use a magical spell to keep the door extra locked. When he arrived back in his room, he collapsed onto the bed in pure exhaustion. He fell asleep feeling anxious for what was about to come. 


	13. Seeing Double pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part went on longer then I thought it would, so I'm going to upload both this chapter and the next at the once. Also sorry for the late upload, my dog was being difficult and there was pizza. -Melody

Arthur was waiting patiently on the stairs for Merlin to finish with the horses. He watched in amusement as he tried to carry heavy bags of supplies across the courtyard. It was endearing, in a way, to watch him fumble so clumsily. He had rarely thought about anyone or anything else since the incident with the siren.

He knew now that it had not been Merlin, but it had felt so right to have his servant straddling his lap, kissing him with everything he had. He assumed some of that was the dark magic from the siren, but some of it was also real. They were dangerous, the feelings he harbored for Merlin. Arthur knew this, but they were unstoppable and undeniable. He could only pray Merlin did not feel the same way, so that these feelings would remain doormat. He was about to go distract himself and chide Merlin for taking so long, when Gwen walked up next to him.

“Are you ready, my lord?” She asked with a smile. Arthur couldn’t make himself look away from Merlin, as much as he wanted to.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Arthur answered, chuckling to himself as Merlin struggled with the saddle. Gwen did not answer right away. Instead, she followed Arthur’s gaze, and her grin transformed into a knowing smirk.

“Merlin’s your siren. Isn’t he, sire?” Arthur snorted and did his best to look offended.

“Be careful what you say, Guinevere. I could have you thrown in jail just for suggesting such an-an _outlandish_ thing!” Gwen just tilted her head with a knowing gaze.

“I’m good at keeping secrets, sire. You can trust me.” Arthur sighed and leaned against the stone railing.

“I know. It’s just best if I pretend otherwise. Nobody can ever know, especially Merlin,” Arthur said so low only Gwen could hear.

“Why not? You may be surprised by his response, sire,” Gwen suggested.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I would not put him in that kind of danger. If my father ever found out I had feelings for my manservant, he would have Merlin killed. Not me. Besides, there are far better men for him out there.” Arthur explained, thinking of Lancelot.

Gwen shrugged, “I don’t know about that, that there are better men, my lord.” Arthur was now curious, her tone suggested she knew something Arthur did not. Then he remembered the private conversation she’d had with Merlin the previous night.

“By any chance, do you know who he sees when he looks at the siren?” Arthur asked.

“I’m afraid it’s not my place to say, but I think you would be surprised by the answer. It can't hurt to ask. Anyways, I have things to do, and it looks like Merlin is almost ready. Goodbye, my lord, and make sure to stay alive,” Gwen replied, before walking into the castle. 

Arthur wanted her to stay, so that he could ask more questions, but she was far gone, so he strutted over to Merlin instead.

“Are you almost finished? We don’t have all night,” Arthur commented. Merlin sighed and responded, “You think you could do it any quicker?” With strong attitude in his voice.

“Perhaps. But seeing you struggle is so much more entertaining,” Arthur quipped back. He heard Merlin mutter something under his breath, before Merlin spoke out loud again.

“You have a real problem with abuse of power? You realize this, correct?”

Arthur let out a snort, “If I were abusing my power, you would know, trust me.” Merlin stopped what he was doing, and turned to raise his eyebrows at Arthur.

“Really? What would that entail, _my lord.”_

Arthur shrugged, “I don’t know. I’d get creative, but that’s not the point. The point is that if you’re not done in the next ten minutes, I’ll make you face Nimueh alone.” With that, Merlin got back to work.

A couple minutes later, Merlin announced that things were ready. They hastily mounted their horses and left the city. The way to the Isle of the Blessed was not a short journey, in fact it was a two days ride. The first hours of the journey consisted of playful bickering and teasing. It was all light hearted and friendly, like usual.

Arthur could have ridden the whole way without sleeping, but mid afternoon Merlin bugged him into setting up camp.

“We’ve been riding nonstop for twelve hours. I’m tired and hungry, the horses are tired and hungry, we need to stop!” Merlin whined, until finally Arthur gave in.

“Alright! We’ll set up camp! But only for the horses!” He said. They picked out a good spot, and Arthur ordered Merlin to feed and water the horses, start a fire, and ready their bedding. While Merlin scrambled to do all of that, Arthur stretched out and relaxed on a log.

“I know you’re a prince and everything,” Merlin said as he was grabbing sticks for the fire. “But it would be nice if you pitched in occasionally.”

Arthur smiled cockily. “Why would I do that when I have a perfectly willing servant?” Merlin rolled his eyes, shrugged, and said, “I don’t know, because it builds character? You know what, don’t bother, you would be terrible at it anyways. In fact, I doubt you’ve ever collected firewood before, let alone lay out a bedroll…” Arthur, insulted Merlin thought he was so incapable, snorted in annoyance.

“Of course I’ve gathered firewood! I bet I could do it even better than you!” Merlin just tsked and said, “I don’t know. Practice makes perfect, and well, you never practice.” Arthur’s ego had just been hit hard. He would not let anybody damage his pride like this.

“Step aside and let me show you how it’s really done!” Arthur ordered, pushing Merlin aside and picking up sticks. He was so focused on proving himself, that he didn’t notice Merlin take his place on the log.

After Arthur had collected dozens of good sticks, he dumped them in a pile near where Merlin was sitting. He looked at them with a sense of achievement, happy to have proved Merlin wrong. But when he looked up to gloat, he saw Merlin’s wide grin and figured out what had just happened.

“Merlin! You twat!” Arthur shouted, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at him. Merlin didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest, he was too busy giggling himself to death.

“I’m sorry, it was too tempting. But are you really so egotistical that you had to challenge me at _collecting firewood?”_ Merlin teased, causing Arthur to blush deeply. Arthur reacted to his humiliation by stomping his foot and pointing a gloved finger at him.

“Watch your tongue! You are on incredibly thin ice right now!”

Merlin wasn’t put off in the slightest, he just continued chuckling like an idiot. “Sorry, sorry. But by any chance, do you feel the need to prove you can lay out bedrolls?”

“MERLIN!” Arthur yelled, so glad nobody was around to hear them. Merlin stood up with his ridiculously goofy smile, hands up in surrender.

“Alright, back to work. Calm down, it was just a prank.” Arthur plopped down onto the log with an angry huff. If anyone else had pulled that, Arthur would have made sure to report it to Uther when they got back. Luckily for Merlin, Arthur found his little joke endearing. None of his previous servants would have ever attempted anything close to that, which made Merlin all the more perfect to him. Arthur wouldn’t let him get away with it though. He gave Merlin chore after chore, no matter how tedious, until the sun began to set.

Finally, Merlin cooked a small pot of stew barely big enough to feed both of them. Arthur laid on his bedroll satisfied with the meal.

“That wasn’t terrible. Tell me, Merlin, where did you learn to cook?” Arthur asked as Merlin cleaned.

“I learned at a young age. After my father disappeared, my mother had to work longer and harder than most women in Ealdor. She would often stay out late working, and I would prepare whatever I could scrape up for when she returned. I’ve gotten better since arriving at Camelot. Seeing as I have to improvise for excursions like this,” Merlin explained.

“I’m glad you did learn. I swear my last servant wouldn't know what flavor was if it smacked him in the face,” Arthur said as he gazed at the stars through the tall branches.

“Arthur, are you alright? You just gave me a compliment, did you get hit in the head? Were you poisoned?” Merlin asked in a mocking tone. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“No, I was not poisoned. But do you really think I’m that egotistical? That I’ve really never collected firewood, or have never given people compliments?” He questioned, getting serious.

“Sometimes I think you’re too prideful. Like during the unicorn-famen-thing when you tried to kill that guy in the woods. But you're mostly fine. It’s kind of like when you say I’m an idiot, I know you don’t mean it,” Merlin elaborated. Arthur didn’t say anything, he just thought about Merlin’s words until the servant laid down on his own bedroll.

Merlin had put out the fire, and the only sound was the cry of birds in the trees.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. He couldn’t sleep knowing Merlin was just feet away from him. They’d been on trips like this many times before; but now, after what had happened with the siren, it was different.

“What?” Merlin responded.

“You said your father disappeared. Did you know him at all?” Arthur asked, wanting to know more about him.

“Not really. My mother doesn’t talk about him at all. All I know is that he was wanted dead by your father, and when Uther discovered him in Ealdor, he was forced to flee,” Merlin explained. Arthur couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Do you know why my father was after him?” Arthur asked, hoping Merlin’s dad had done some justifiable crime, like sorcery or murder.

“No. Mother would never tell me. But she always said he was brave and honorable, and I believe it,” Merlin said.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur muttered.

“Why? It’s not like you were hunting him. It was your father. And you’re nothing like your father,” said Merlin.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It’s the opposite,” Merlin said. Arthur wanted to warn him to be careful about what he said, but he decided against it. Instead, he changed the subject.

“I can relate to you. My mother died minutes after giving birth to me. My father avoids that subject as well. It’s very frustrating, I wish I could know what she was like,” Arthur said.

“Looks like you and I have more in common than we think. Wouldn’t you say?” Merlin said.

“I suppose so,” Arthur replied, trying not to sound too giddy. He felt like a young maiden getting all bubbly after talking to her favorite knight. In a strange way, it was exhilarating. Then, Arthur thought back to what Gwen had said, and decided to risk it and ask him the question.

“Who did you see?” Arthur asked.

“What?”

“The siren. Who was the siren for you?”

No response. Eventually, Merlin spoke with hesitation in his voice. “I don’t think I should say,” Merlin said.

“Come on, I’m not Gaius. I won’t judge,” Arthur tried to convince him, but Merlin wasn’t having it.

“I’m telling you, it’s not a good idea,” Merlin said.

“Alright. Then I’m just going to assume you see some old lady, and that you’re into wrinkles,” Arthur declared.

“No! I’m not into old ladies!” Merlin exclaimed in defense.

“If you don’t tell me that’s what I’ll think…”

“It’s a girl from my village!” Merlin snapped. “Her name is Freya, and she was a childhood friend from a young age. She married a boy from Annis’s kingdom, and left. I haven’t seen her in years.”

Arthur suddenly regretted his decision to keep prodding. Instead of feeling relief Merlin didn’t have feelings for him, he felt a lump in his throat. Maybe, deep down he had been hoping that he did have a chance. But he now he knew he didn’t. Merlin was in love with some peasant girl. Arthur knew it was his own fault that he felt awful now. He had pushed Merlin to tell him, but instead of admitting his mistake, he exerted his ill feelings on Merlin. 

“Goodnight,” Arthur grumbled, abruptly ending the conversation and turning on his side away from Merlin. Now he felt like a young maiden who had discovered her favorite knight was married.

He could sense that Merlin was puzzled and slightly hurt by Arthur’s abrupt mood-swing, but Merlin didn’t do or say anything about it. So they both went to sleep feeling cold and bitter at each other.

  



	14. Seeing Double pt 4

Merlin hadn’t been lying about knowing a girl named Freya. He had really been friends with her up until his late teens. She actually had gone with a boy to Annis’s kingdom. The only thing was that Merlin had kissed her once, and the minute after they both agreed it was weird, and it would never happen again. He had never had feelings for a girl. He’d never really had feelings for anyone, not until Arthur, at least.

He knew from the moment Arthur had brought up the siren, the conversation would go south. He’d thought that Arthur would believe the lie, be emotionally wounded for the night, and in the morning realize that it was best if Merlin didn’t have feelings back. But that was not what happened. Instead, Arthur let the icy tension fester all the way to the Isle of the Blessed.

The ride was uncomfortably silent. Merlin tried to make conversation, but the only replies he would get were grunts and single words. Merlin pretended he didn’t know why Arthur was giving him the cold shoulder by repeatedly asking, “What’s wrong? Did I do something? What did I say?” When in reality, Merlin knew Arthur probably felt even worse than he did. Arthur only broke the silence when they had reached the shore of the lake.

“Tie up the horses and get whatever you deem necessary. I can see a boat, meet me there when you’re done,” Arthur ordered before marching off towards the water. Merlin attached the horses to a tree and grabbed nothing but a sword. He then approached Arthur who was waiting impatiently in the boat.

“Hurry up, we don’t have time to dither about,” Arthur hissed as Merlin struggled to climb into the boat.

“I don’t see you trying to help, so don’t complain,” Merlin quipped right back. Arthur just rolled his eyes before grabbing the oars and pushing off. He handed them to Merlin and made him row instead

After ten minutes of rowing, they were almost to the island, but Merlin was already complaining.

“My arms are sore!” He announced with a high whine.

“Quit acting like a girl and I won’t shove you into the water,” Arthur growled as they sailed into a canal surrounded by stonewalls. The water was so foggy Merlin could barely see the ripples. Eventually they collided with solid ground, and hopped out of the boat with raised swords. The major island was a small, grassy field with nothing but stone ruins to provide cover. In the center, there was a stone table, and standing next to it: a woman.

“That must be her,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. “Duh! Who else would it be?” Merlin, tired of Arthur’s pissy attitude, decided it was best not to respond. Instead, he just trailed behind submissively.

Nimueh was the one to speak first. She called out to them. “Arthur Pendragon! It’s been some time since we’ve seen each other!” Arthur snarled and replied, "you're the one who tricked me."

“Indeed. A shame you both survived, you’ve been awfully irritating,” Nimueh said in a devious tone.

“We’ve been irritating? First you poison the water, then you poison me, then you send a dead knight to kill Arthur, and now, you’ve sent a siren!” Merlin exclaimed, causing Arthur to turn and glare at him.

“Shut up! I’m doing the talking!”

Nimueh chuckled darkly, “You should treat your servant with more respect. He is much more than you might think,” she said coyly, knowing it would intrigue Arthur.

“What do you mean?” He asked, glancing over at Merlin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nimueh replied in a mocking voice. Arthur just huffed and said, “I did not come to talk. I came to run you through with my sword. I will now fulfill my duty!”

Without a second thought, Arthur charged at Nimueh with a raised sword. Nimueh raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Arthur was thrown to the ground like a rag doll and knocked unconscious, leaving Merlin alone with the sorceress.

“What did you do?” Merlin growled, preparing to attack at any moment.

“Don’t worry, he’s alive. He just won’t know what happens here today. But that is not relevant. What is relevant, is you, Emrys,” Nimueh announced, and Merlin cautiously stepped closer.

“What do you want from me? Why did you send that siren?” Merlin demanded to know.

“It’s quite simple actually. I want you dead. I know the prophecies. I know that you will grow powerful enough to defeat me in the coming years. And that...well that cannot happen. So I will strike you down before you get the chance,” Nimueh explained in an eerily indifferent tone.

“Well, you failed. And you will always fail. No matter what,” Merlin threatened, causing Nimueh to laugh.

“Perhaps I will fail. But I’m certain that somebody will succeed. Somebody you'd suspect least…” she said enigmatically. Merlin ignored her and whatever she was insinuating.

“You tried to hurt my friends, therefore, I want you gone,” was all Merlin said before trying to push her down with a magical blast. Nimueh simply raised her hand and a barrier was created, deflecting the spell with ease.

“Come on Merlin, you can try harder than that!” She taunted, successfully inducing his rage.

“Oh I will!” Merlin shouted, shooting a more potent spell at her. This time, he saw her take a step back from the power of the magic. Merlin knew that if he berated her with spells, eventually she would grow weaker and give in. So that’s what Merlin did, he used spell after spell after spell, and she just stood there and took it. Merlin could see her weakening, but he felt his energy draining as well. He took a ten second break to regain energy, and Nimueh took the chance to let down her guard and speak.

“I will spare your life, on one condition,” Nimueh offered. Merlin was distracted, but not distracted enough to quit thinking of spells.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Merlin replied with little interest.

“I will not kill you, unless you join me. With our powers combined, we could destroy Uther and bring magic back to Camelot!” Nimueh exclaimed with a crazed look in her eyes. Merlin just shook his head, and replied, “Sorry, not interested. I’m happy the way things are.”

Nimueh huffed, “How can you be happy? Hiding who you are, being treated like dirt? It’s no way for anybody with your powers to live.”

“I’m not treated like dirt, and I don’t want power, especially when it hurts those I care for.” Nimueh’s “convincing” smile turned into a bitter scowl.

“So be it. I will strike you down where you stand!” She exclaimed, she then held her hands to the sky and summoned a raging storm. The sky turned black and flashed with deadly lightning. She tried directing one of the bolts at Merlin, but he was successfully able to deflect it. He took her brief moment of shock to make the same move she had just attempted. Only this time, he succeeded, and she was struck with such high electricity, that you could see her bones. Merlin was frankly surprised at how easy that had been as she disintegrated into dust. He had been expecting a much longer, more difficult fight. But he didn’t want to dwell on it, he was just happy for it to be finished.

Merlin looked over at Arthur, who was just waking up from Nimueh’s spell. He looked around in bewilderment. “What happened? Where’s the sorceress?” Arthur questioned, grasping his sword and scrambling to his feet.

“You killed her. You dealt her a mortal blow before you were knocked out, and then she disintegrated,” Merlin lied. Arthur looked pleased with the explanation, and a bright smile spread across his face.

“Yes! That was easier than I thought! Looks like magic is no match for a Pendragon!” He exclaimed with joy. Merlin grinned back. He didn’t need the credit, he was just glad to protect Arthur and see him so cheerful again.

“Indeed it is not, sir. Now, we should leave before you are missed back home,” Merlin said.

“Of course. I’m still shocked this was so quick. But let us not think about it, we leave at once,” Arthur ordered, and before they knew it, they were back on the boat.

The ride on the lake was quiet. Merlin suspected Arthur was suspicious of what had just transpired.

“She disintegrated? How is that possible from a sword injury?” Arthur wondered out loud at Merlin rowed.

“She was a high priestess. Probably hundreds of years old. Or perhaps it was a weird magic thing,” Merlin offered as explanations. Arthur gladly took the bait.

“Makes sense. But there’s something else. It was a perfectly clear day when we arrived, not a cloud in sight. How did it begin to storm so violently?” He wondered. Merlin tried to fish for a possible reason, but he just couldn’t think of anything.

“That, I cannot explain. Somethings have no real reasoning, I’m afraid,” Merlin replied. Arthur didn’t answer, letting the air go tense with awkwardness. Arthur must have reminded himself that he was angry at Merlin.

“Merlin-” Arthur said quietly. “I’m sorry I was being such an ass. I tend to get mad over the stupidest things, even when it’s not the other person’s fault.” Merlin just nodded.

“I’ve noticed,” he teased.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to be sincere and apologize, be sarcastic later.” Merlin smiled at him and said, “I forgive you.” Arthur smiled back, and the silence was no longer awkward.

They reached solid ground, and began to ride back. This time, they only stopped to rest the horses.

They made small talk until they could see Camelot in the distance. 

“Merlin, I realize another thing has been bothering me since the Isle of the Blessed,” Arthur brought up as their horses walked side by side.

“What’s that?” Merlin replied, ready to spit out another excuse.

“Before I was knocked out, Nimueh said something. She said that you were much more than you seem. I know that sorcerers are known to lie, but do you know what she was speaking of?” Arthur questioned. Now that question took Merlin off guard. What the hell was he supposed to say?

“Maybe she meant that I’m not as useless as you might think,” Merlin said.

“I know that's what she meant. But she made it seem like you have something to hide, do you have a secret you’re not telling me?” Arthur asked, looking somewhat playful, but also deadly serious.

“I don’t know. Like you said, she was a sorceress, full of lies. You can’t trust those with magic to tell the truth,” Merlin was able to spit out through clenched teeth.

Arthur soaked it up. “I suppose you’re right. Besides, I’d know if you were hiding something. I can read you like a book. You’re a terrible liar.”

Merlin chuckled under and muttered under his breath, “You would be surprised…” Arthur perked up immediately.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Merlin said, trotting ahead to avoid interrogation. Arthur tried to get his attention, but Merlin purposely ignored him, resulting in Arthur chasing after Merlin on horseback.

They flew through the forest laughing and shouting with each other until they were stopped by none other than Sir Leon somewhere in the dense forest.

“Prince Arthur, what are you doing?” The knight asked, looking between Arthur and Merlin.

“I was teaching Merlin a lesson for being disrespectful,” Arthur explained as vaguely as possible.

“Well, he would have if he could catch me,” Merlin mocked. Arthur glared angrily at him, about to shout, but Leon stopped him.

“Deal with your servant later. There is a reason I’m out here. Your father knows you’re missing, and sent me to find you, and return immediately. I must warn you, he is beyond furious,” Leon explained. 

“Damn it!” Merlin heard Arthur curse. “Take us home. I’m ready for any punishment,” Arthur announced. So they followed Leon’s horse until they reached the castle. As they walked down the muddy streets of the markets, Merlin spotted Gwen outside of her house. She saw them, her eyes widened, and she ran up to Merlin’s horse.

“Did you do it? Did you kill her?”

“Yes. The siren should be dead now. But I’m afraid Uther found out about our little excursion. We have other things to worry about at the moment.”

“Oh no. I’ll go get Gaius and tell him you’ve returned. Maybe he can help calm Uther.”

“Thank you, Gwen.”

With that, Gwen began to sprint towards the castle. Merlin steered his horse next to Arthur’s and asked, “What do you think your father will do?” Arthur shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Just make sure to stay quiet, keep your head down. I don’t want you to be punished for any reason. I’ll deal with this,” Arthur whispered so that Leon couldn’t hear them. Merlin grinned, happy to hear what Arthur had said.

“Thank you.”

Arthur turned to him and smiled back. “Don’t sound so surprised. I’d do it for anyone I care for.”

“Quiet back there!” Leon shouted, causing Merlin to fall back behind Arthur. He didn’t care if he was about to face Uther’s wrath anymore. He was quite happy at the moment.

They made it to the castle, dismounted, and walked all the way to the throne room. Leon opened the door for them, and said, “Be careful,” before leaving both of them alone with an angry Uther. He was sitting on his throne, glowering at Arthur with unprecedented rage.

“Arthur Pendragon, I have never been so blatantly furious in my whole entire life. Not only do you leave the castle in the dead of night without telling me or anybody, but you bring nobody but a servant instead of a knight! You have better have a damn good explanation,” Uther growled from his throne.

“We traveled to the Isle of the Blessed to kill the sorceress Nimueh, for she had summoned a dangerous creature within Camelot. I chose not to tell you because I was not sure if you would have let me go, due to the risk,” Arthur explained honestly.

“I would have sent you, just with more men! What you did was incredibly reckless and dangerous! You went behind your king and father’s back! With nothing more than a gangly boy as backup!” Uther shouted. Merlin was terrified to watch this battle of egos transpire.

“And what? Let other men die for me? Besides, there was only one boat, that could only fit two people. And I’m just fine with Merlin as backup. He’s far more adequate than he looks.” Merlin wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but he chose not to think about it too much. Arthur was just heated and not using his brain. Merlin was staring at his feet, but he could feel the burning gaze of the king on him.

“Merlin,” Uther hissed. Merlin shakily lifted his head to meet the gaze of the king. He looked over at Arthur, panicked.

“Do you care to explain why you are so much better than Sir Leon, or any Knight of Camelot?” Merlin was awestruck, how did he answer such a tricky question? He looked to Arthur again for possible guidance. All Merlin could read in the Arthur’s eyes was him telling Merlin to choose his words carefully.

“I-I am not better than any knight, your highness,” Merlin stammered.

“Then why does Arthur continue to put his life in your hands?” Uther asked.

“Enough! Your quarrel is with me, not Merlin! Leave him be,” Arthur said before Merlin could speak. “And to be clear, I was able to deal Nimueh a mortal blow. She is dead. It is over, and the castle is safe. I have done my duty no matter what you say. Now, if you need me, I shall be in my chambers. Merlin, with me!” Arthur exclaimed, beckoning for Merlin to follow. As soon as they were out, Arthur began ranting loudly to Merlin, who listened carefully to his every thought and feeling.

But how were they supposed to know that Uther sat on his throne with a smirk. He had just found one of Arthur’s weaknesses, and means for any leverage in the future.


	15. A Prince in Disguise

Merlin watched from the wall of lances in horror as Arthur rammed into his opponent from across the jousting fence. The man fell from his horse easily, causing Arthur to laugh in triumph and trot over to Merlin for another lance.

“That has got to hurt,” Merlin commented to Arthur.

“That’s the point, Merlin. Now get me another lance, I’m going again.” So Merlin handed him the wooden stick, and he turned to face Sir Leon at the other end. Once they were both ready, they galloped full speed at each other.

Merlin wasn’t sure what happened though, as Arthur suddenly raised his lance and turned his head away. Leon mirrored him, and nobody was hit that time. Seconds later, Arthur had turned and dropped down from his horse.

“What was that?!” He exclaimed, looking furious. “I was wide open, you could have hit me!” Leon avoided eye contact, and muttered, “I did not want to endanger you, sire.” Arthur looked puzzled and mad.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sir Leon was backed into a corner, in which the truth was the only way out.

“Well, you are the future king of Camelot. We must be sure you are not harmed.”

Suddenly, Arthur realized what was going on.

“I faced you last year. Are you saying you let me win?” This time, Leon did not answer. Arthur turned to the other knights, who looked equally sheepish, proving their guilt.

“This is ridiculous! I wish to be treated as everyone else here! Got it! Don’t go easy on me because I am a prince!”

Leon tried to speak, “My lord-” Arthur interrupted him.

“Enough! This practice is over. Merlin, to my chambers.” Merlin followed behind with a hung head as Arthur stormed ahead. Arthur silently fumed too himself until they reached his chambers, where he finally exploded.

“How am I supposed to prove myself when my opponents aren’t trying their hardest?!” Arthur shouted, angrily taking off his armor.

“I’m sure it’s only some of the time!” Merlin exclaimed, trying to calm him. But he could see that what he said only stoked the flames.

“So it’s only happening some of the time?” Merlin quickly shook his head, “No! I’m sure it doesn't!” But that made it worse.

“See now you’re doing it! Telling me what you think I want to hear!” Arthur exclaimed, heading for his bed and lifting his armor off.

“Yes!” Arthur then turned and gave him a stern look. “No!” Merlin corrected, and Arthur’s face only twisted farther. “Maybe. What was the question?” Arthur just tossed his armor to the ground and leaned against his bed, muttering to himself as Merlin scrambled to clean his stuff.

“I just wish people would just treat me like a normal person! You don’t realize how lucky you are!” Arthur said, completely oblivious to Merlin’s struggle with his armor.

“Well, it’s not like you can be anybody else, you’re Prince Arthur.” Merlin said, then Arthur got suspiciously quiet.

“Actually, maybe I can…” he said, trailing off. Merlin knew that tone. He turned to Arthur and mumbled, “Oh no. What are you thinking?” Arthur turned to Merlin with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Merlin, I have an idea.”

\-------

Merlin poured Uther’s drink as Arthur enacted the first step of his plan. Merlin had tried to convince him what he was doing was an awful idea, but Arthur was far too stubborn to change his mind.

“Father, there has been a beast, supposedly magical, spotted in the northern forests,” Arthur said. Uther raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of beast?” Arthur came up with the first thing he could think of.

“It has the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face...the face of a bear.” Merlin nearly dropped his pitcher from trying to containing his laughter. Arthur shot him a warning look, before looking back to his father.

“I should go and see if I can find and slay this beast. Of course, then I will miss the tournament,” Arthur told him, causing Uther to frown.

“Are you sure this can’t wait?” Uther questioned.

“If Camelot is in danger, then she must be my first priority. Besides, I can always be in the tournament next year,” Arthur reasoned. Uther sighed heavily.

“You're right. Camelot is our priority. Very well, I will send three men with you. Be back by the end of the tournament with news. See if we may need to take more drastic measures.” Arthur nodded.

“Of course. Thank you for understanding.” Arthur then met eyes with Merlin, who looked like a dork trying to conceal his smile. Arthur’s heart swelled a little, he knew this week would bring happiness.

\------

Then next morning, after telling his men to keep his departure a secret, Merlin met with Arthur outside the walls of Camelot. He carried Arthur’s bag with clean, peasant clothes inside.

“You’re late!” Arthur whined as Merlin scrambled out of some bushed.

“S-sorry! Gaius- Gaius made me clean the floors!” Merlin panted, barely audible.

“Just give me the bag,” Arthur grumbled, yanking the leather from Merlin’s hands. He opened it to find what could have been kitchen rags inside. Merlin saw his face twist with disdain.

“Whose are these?” He asked, holding the grey fabric to the light. Merlin felt hurt as he explained, “They’re mine. I washed them specially.”

Arthur sighed, “They’ll have to do,” as he put the shirt and jacket on. “Carry my bag,” Arthur ordered when he was finished changing.

“If you’re going to be a commoner, shouldn’t you carry your own bag?” Merlin suggested, getting an eye roll and a snarky answer.

“Nobody will know it’s _my_ bag. Now come on, our host is waiting.” He then chucked the bag at Merlin, and they hiked back to the entrance of Camelot. They walked through the dirty streets until they found Arthur’s temporary home. Merlin knocked on the door, and Gwen answered with a warm smile.

“Merlin! Good to see you!” Gwen greeted, hugging her friend tightly.

“Hello Gwen! Thank you so much for doing this,” Merlin said, pulling away and stepping into her house.

“It’s no problem!” She said before turning to Arthur.

“Good morning my lord, it’s small, but I hope you find it comfortable.” Arthur raised his hand and said, “This week, I’m just Arthur. But anyways, it’s gracious of you to let me stay in your home.” Gwen smiled shyly and replied, “Anything I can do to help. I should go make you some food.”

Arthur nodded politely, and Gwen leaned over to Merlin. “I can’t believe you actually convinced me to do this!” She whispered before heading to her stove.

Arthur beckoned for Merlin as he examined the small house. “I don’t know if I can stay here,” Arthur said as quietly as possible, so that Gwen would not hear.

“We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here. She did help with the siren after all,” Merlin answered, and Arthur sighed deeply.

“It will have to do,” Arthur grumbled, unaware of Gwen’s eyes on them.

“What? Can’t last without your big comfy bed and pillows?” Merlin taunted. Arthur was silent, before saying, “I’ll be just fine.” He then raised his voice for both Merlin and Gwen to hear.

“Were you able to find someone to be me in the tournament?”

Merlin nodded, “We found a farmer from an outlying village. Nobody will recognize him.” Arthur seemed content, then he asked, “But does he look the part?” Merlin inhaled sharply and said, “You’ll just have to see for yourself.” So Merlin dashed into the bedroom and grabbed the young man from the backroom. He was filthy, thin as a stick, and looked as dull as dirt. Merlin could see Arthur’s new found discontent.

“Great.” Arthur sighed. But they couldn't complain, they had to focus on turning him into knight material. So they (mainly Merlin) took hours to wash him, dry him, clothe him, and drape chain-mail over him. In the end, he looked as good as was possible. Then they had to teach him how to act.

“You see, most knights are arrogant,” Merlin said, “So you have to strut around like you’re better than everyone else.” Arthur snorted and made sure to correct his servant.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot. Knights act with pride and honor!” Merlin made brief, annoyed, eye contact with Gwen, while the farmer straightened his back and marched back and forth like an exaggerated soldier.

“That’s a bit better. Just-just act like you belong, and you won’t draw suspicion,” Arthur said, accepting this was as best it was going to get.

“OK, from now on, you will be Sir William of Deira. I will escort you to The Rising Sun while Arthur gets settled,” Merlin announced, guiding “William” out of Gwen’s home. He dropped the boy off at the inn, and walked all the way up to the castle, and into his room. He laid down for about ten seconds, before Gaius appeared in his doorway.

“Now that you’re well rested, you can clean my leech tank!” He said, before walking away. Merlin groaned before forcing himself up, ready to face one of his least favorite chores.

\-----------

For Arthur and Gwen, the rest of the evening was filled with awkward silence. They didn’t know each other very well. The most they’d ever interacted was during the siren crisis, and Arthur avoided her ever since. She knew one of his deepest, most precious secrets, which put Arthur off.

Gwen… well Gwen was not used to having royalty as a guest. Every time either of them attempted to make conversation, Arthur would reply with disinterest, and the topic would fizzle and die. Gwen was relieved after dinner, when the only thing to do was clean and go to sleep. They were activities that didn’t require conversation.

Arthur mostly sat and thought to himself while Gwen swept He pondered how this tournament was going to play out, hoping he would not be discovered. When Gwen was done cleaning, Arthur decided it was time for bed. He stood and saw a bed in the corner of the room.

“Is this my bed?” He asked, gesturing to it. Arthur did not sense the awkwardness on Gwen’s face and in her voice when she said, “Of course. I hope it’s comfortable enough.” Arthur climbed right in without saying a word, and Gwen realized he was not going to see his mistake. So she just sighed heavily and went to where Arthur was _supposed_ to sleep. It was a small area with sacks of flour for a bed. It was the only other place for someone to sleep.

Arthur was completely unaware of this as he messed around with the thinnest pillow he’d ever used before. He eventually decided on a position and went with it. After another moment of silence, Arthur called out, “Goodnight!”

Gwen replied, “Goodnight, Arthur.” And they both went to sleep.

\--------------

“I’ll be completing the tournament. You’re just going to acknowledge the crowd when I’m finished. Remember just act like you belong, and they will think that you do,” Arthur reiterated. William nodded confidently, before stepping out of the tent to mount his horse. The knights lined up, and Uther began giving his speech. Merlin watched from the tent as William struggled to keep his horse calm.

“Well he hasn’t fallen off yet…” Merlin commented to Arthur.

“Well I guess that’s something,” Arthur replied. Merlin watched in amusement as the horse began more restless over Uther’s speech. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy.

Once the crowd started to cheer, Merlin knew the king was finished speaking, and it was time for Arthur to go out there. William stepped in, handed Arthur a helmet, and told him it was time to go. As Arthur began to exit the tent, Merlin called, “Good luck!” Arthur turned to him and said, “I won’t be needing it.” Before marching out cockily with his helmet. Merlin rolled his eyes and watched from the entrance as he mounted his horse and grabbed a lance.

The horn was blown and the tournament began. He always enjoyed jousting, it was far less violent, and dangerous, than the other competitions Arthur was involved in. Knights rammed each other with lances, shattered wood and fell off of their saddles. It was true entertainment, but Merlin could tell that one man in particular was stealing the show: Sir William from Deira. He was blowing through his competitors, quite literally too. Merlin felt pride swell in his chest. Even without special treatment, Arthur was the best in the land.

When the first round was over, Arthur galloped to the tent. Merlin knew he was feeling more confident than usual. With Arthur, that could turn out good or bad. The prince strutted in and Merlin could already see the triumphant smile on his face through his helmet.

“Sir William, it’s your turn,” Arthur said, and William was gone. Arthur removed his helmet and plopped down into a chair. His hair was matted from sweat, and there was a smear of dirt on his face; yet, he still managed to look perfect. Merlin busied himself with getting Arthur a cool washcloth.

“You’re doing very well out there,” Merlin commented as he soaked a rag.

“Of course I am, Merlin. I’m the best jouster in all of Camelot!” Arthur laughed gleefully. Merlin handed him the wash cloth.

“You never know. Some kid in an outlying village could be ten times better than you, and you’d never know,” Merlin babbled as Arthur washed himself.

“That could never happen. They wouldn’t have the proper training.”

“Because they’d never have the privilege of getting the chance to train. You’re granted much more than most people Arthur. You should think about that as you do what you’re doing this week.” After a brief silence, Merlin got a reply.

“Merlin, you’re job is not to give me advice. It’s to polish my armor. Speaking of which, you need to clean my room, sharpen my swords, wash my clothes, and _somebody_ has to get me a good pillow!” Merlin sighed, Arthur would obviously never be humble in his life.

“I’ll get to it when I have the time, my lord,” Merlin responded, causing Arthur’s face to fall. He knew that when Merlin addressed him properly that he wasn’t happy. Arthur was about to say something, when William came back in.

“You’d better get ready sire, don’t want to keep them waiting,” Merlin said bitterly, shoving the helmet in Arthur’s direction. He gave Merlin a sharp look before leaving. The next few rounds, he didn’t seem to perform as well.


	16. A Prince in Disguise pt 2

Arthur arrived back at Gwen’s house feeling puzzled. Merlin had been rather cold to him for most of the tournament, and he wasn’t quite sure why. When he arrived, Gwen was already home and doing chores. She had left earlier than him, so he had walked home alone. He walked in, and Gwen could tell something was wrong immediately.

“You should be smiling, you did wonderful today. Why do you look so upset?” Arthur shrugged, “to be honest, I don’t know.” Gwen set down whatever she was doing, and took a seat.

“Does it have to do with Merlin?”

“What? No. Of course not,” Arthur denied.

“I’m not stupid, Arthur. Now tell me what happened, maybe I can help,” Gwen ordered. So Arthur told her everything up to when Merlin started calling him sir. It was weird, talking about Merlin to somebody who knew about his...feelings...but it was also nice at the same time. Gwen actually listened carefully while Arthur spoke, and when he finished, she was quick to respond.

“Arthur, you poor, clueless boy. It’s obvious!” She said.

“What did I do wrong?” Arthur begged to know.

“He tried to give you honest, thoughtful advice. In return you basically insulted him and gave him a list of chores,” Gwen told him.

“He knows it's just joking,” Arthur muttered.

“Maybe, but this isn’t the first time. You treat him pretty poorly and you know it. I’ve seen it first hand,” Gwen said.

“I don’t treat him poorly!” Arthur snapped.

“You can’t be that blind! He runs around all day doing chores for you, and then goes home and does errands for Gaius. That’s when he isn’t risking his life for you! He doesn’t even get a thank you, or even a sign you appreciate him! Which is honestly a horrible way to display how you feel about him.” Arthur wanted so badly to argue, but he knew it was best to actually listen for once if he wanted to get back on Merlin's good side.

“It’s just...I’ve never been great at expressing gratitude. Do you think there’s-do you think I can do anything for him? To apologize or something.” Gwen nodded with a smile.

“A sincere gesture is always appreciated. Something you feel is heartfelt,” she explained. Arthur nodded, and thought long and hard about what he could do.

“Maybe I could, uh…” 

He was still in the middle of brainstorming when the door flung open. It was Merlin, holding a pillow and panting heavily.

“Sorry I’m a bit late! I was sharpening your sword in my room; then, Gaius wanted me to feed his Venus Flytrap! It kept on biting my fingers! I almost forgot the pillow!” Arthur was unsure what to do or say. Gwen kicked him under the table to get him to say something.

“Oh, thanks. I’ll-uh-I’ll take the pillow,” Arthur stuttered. Merlin handed it to him with a tired smile.

“Is that all?” Merlin asked as he backed away towards the door. Gwen gave Arthur a stern look, and kicked him again.

“Actually Merlin, I need you to do something for me,” there was a brief, awkward pause as he tried to think of something.

“You should...meet me here after sunset tomorrow. I have a surprise for you,” Arthur blurted. Merlin tilted his head, taken back.

“Alright. I will. I should probably go though, I need to go deal with your laundry,” Merlin said, opening the door to leave.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yeah?” Merlin asked.

“You don’t have to do that, just take the night off. To relax or whatever the hell you do in your spare time,” Arthur suggested. Merlin turned to Gwen with an astonished look.

“What have you done with Arthur? He’s suddenly all nice and stuff.” Arthur sneered, “Merlin, shut up before I change my mind.” Merlin nodded before stepping back outside, leaving him and Gwen alone. Gwen turned to him with an exasperated look.

“What do you plan to do in my house?!” Arthur looked equally as panicked.

“I don’t know! I just had to say something! Will you help me? Please.” Gwen sighed heavily, “Fine. We’ll discuss ideas over dinner.” Then it struck Arthur.

“Gwen, you’re brilliant! I’ll make him dinner!”

Gwen’s face fell into pure horror, “Oh no,” was all she could mutter. This was going to be a hot mess.

  


\---------------------

The next day; after the tournament, Arthur sent Merlin to do an incredibly long and boring chore while he prepared supper. Well, prepared was a strong word. Poking at a chicken and opening its legs was a better description. Arthur had no clue what he was doing, as he had never cooked a meal in his life. As he played around with the naked bird, William, the person masquerading as Arthur burst into the room.

“Hello? Is Gwen here?” The boy asked. Arthur jumped up and blocked the chicken behind his back.

“Uh..no. She won’t be back for awhile. But I think I could use your help,” Arthur said.

“What do you need, sire?”

“I need you to go to the royal kitchens and get me a roast chicken, some fruits and vegetables, bread and cheese, as well as some wine and pie. Don’t ask why, just do it,” Arthur ordered. William frowned in confusion.

“Just do it; and do it quick! I’ll pay you handsomely!” With that, he was out the door. Arthur waited anxiously, praying that Merlin would be running late. About twenty minutes later the peasant burst through the door with a giant tray of fantastic looking food. Arthur tossed him a bag of gold and practically shoved him back out the door.

“Go now! Hurry!” Arthur barked, hurrying to set the table.

"But…”

“I said leave!”

Arthur pushed him outside and slammed the door shut. He scurried to finish pouring the red wine, and he threw the tray into a cabinet. He wasn’t even able to sit down before Merlin walked into the door babbling like usual.

“Sorry I’m behind schedule. Gwen needed me for some ridiculous favor. But I’m here now. You had a surprise for me?” Merlin asked, failing to notice the feast set out on the table. Arthur laughed and stepped over.

“Merlin, if you would just relax and pay attention to your surroundings you’d see the surprise.” Merlin glanced around the room and finally, he saw the table.

His face lit up, “Where’d you get this?”

Arthur shook his head with a sweet smile. “I cooked it myself!”

Merlin’s face twisted into deep concern. “Dear lord, whose kitchen did you burn down to do that?”

Arthur snorted, “I didn’t burn down anything. Gwen gave me a recipe and I followed it. I just wanted to do something nice. You work hard for me and I never show appreciation. This is just a friendly dinner.”

“Are you sure you’re OK?” Merlin questioned, hesitant as Arthur pulled out a chair.

“Just sit down, I’m doing something nice for once. Take it when you can,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin into the chair.

“Thank you, I guess,” he said quietly. Merlin took a seat, and Arthur rushed around to sit down himself.

“So do you like this surprise?” Arthur asked, afraid to eat food first. It looked like Merlin felt the same way.

“Yes, actually. This was very thoughtful of you,” Merlin admitted, averting his eyes. He was beginning to realize how weird this must have looked. Just a master and his servant chatting over wine and a candlelit dinner. Merlin felt it was more like a date in disguise, rather than a "friendly dinner."

“I just thought that maybe you’d like to unwind. You’ve been very busy recently,” Arthur said. Merlin laughed, “You’re the cause of all of my stress. Do you know how hard I have to work to keep you alive? Without my hard work you’d be dead!” Arthur nearly spit out his wine.

“If by hard work you mean endless visits to the tavern, then sure.”

“Have you ever thought those might be cover-ups? I’ve saved your life more times than I can count.”

“Name one time where you’ve saved my life!”

“The night I became your servant,” Merlin reminded him. Arthur rolled his eyes and took a bite of chicken.

“That doesn’t count!” He whined. “Fine. I have a _long_ list,” Merlin warned. He began with the Black Knight, leaving out the magic and dragons.

\-----------------

“I’m just saying, you didn’t listen to me about Caleb at all! If I hadn’t been there, you would have died,” Merlin said. They were both full to the brim and a bit tipsy. They had been reminiscing about times they’d rescued each other all night. There was a lot of laughter and flirty banter, it was a wonderful dinner.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I detect, Merlin?” Arthur teased, leaning forwards with a teasing grin plastered on his face. Merlin blushed heavily and refused to be truthful.

“No! It’s just irritating when you don’t listen to me!”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t keen on believing he was possessed by a demon! It’s not something that happens everyday!” Arthur defended, leaning back in his chair.

“Still, it would have been nice to have the benefit of the doubt!” Merlin argued.

“When you come to me with proof of something logical, then maybe,” Arthur stated firmly.

“I have proof of something logical,” Merlin said.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Arthur replied.

“You’re a dollophead,” Merlin taunted warmly. Arthur needed to prove him wrong now.

“I’m a dollophead? I’m about to clean the dishes. That is the least dollopheady thing I can think of!” He declared, standing up to grab the plates.

“You do realize I’ve cleaned _your_ dishes hundreds of times…” Merlin trailed off, then went silent. “Did Gwen get new dishes?” Merlin asked, looking at the plates. Arthur froze in place. He had almost gotten away with it.

“Why?” Arthur swallowed.

“Because, the last time I checked, she couldn’t afford silver platters with the royal seal on them. She certainly wouldn’t steal them either,” Merlin grumbled. Arthur set the plates down on the counter, awkwardly staring at the ground. “Tell me Arthur, how did you get the freshly cooked meal? Did Gwen cook it for you? Did she get it from the royal kitchens?” Merlin interrogated, getting up from his seat.

“Gwen did nothing but stall you. Somebody else got the meal,” Arthur admitted. Before Merlin could respond with something, Arthur spoke again. “But it doesn’t matter where it came from. It’s the idea that counts. Getting the food, that’s one thing. Cooking it, that’s a servant’s job…” he trailed off, unable to stop himself before he said it. Arthur turned away with hesitation, not ready to face Merlin. He couldn’t make eye contact, not with the fierce glare directed at him.

“I’m not embarrassed to be a servant. I’m embarrassed that I believed you could do something selfless for somebody with a lower status, but I was wrong.”

“Merlin, just listen-”

“No Arthur, I’m not going to listen! You lied to me! I thought that maybe you were changing somehow, and starting to show humility, but I was wrong! Hell, you’re not even letting Gwen sleep in her own bed!” Merlin exclaimed, shaming Arthur into oblivion.

“Wait? That’s Gwen’s bed?” He said.

“Yes! Did you even bother to ask?! You know what, sort that out with her when she gets here. I’m leaving,” Merlin declared, grabbing his jacket and grabbing the doorknob.

“Wait, Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, grabbing his friend’s wrist. Merlin begrudgingly stopped in his tracks to listen to Arthur. “You know that I’m not very good at cooking,” he said. “And you also know I’m not good at expressing my feelings to those I care about.” Merlin turned away from the door to face him. His expression was much softer and less hostile. There was a brief silence as they just stood and looked at each other, unsure what to say. Merlin thought of something to reply with and opened his mouth to say it, but suddenly Gwen burst in.

“Guys, we have trouble!” She said as she stormed in.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked as he pulled his wrist out of Arthur’s hand.

“There’s an assassin! In Camelot! Here to kill Arthur!” Arthur’s eyes widened.

“How do you know this for certain?” Merlin asked.

“Well, I was just doing some laundry when Gaius approached me. He said that Odin had sent an assassin to kill Arthur. He killed a guard and was seen in the lower town. Gaius sent me to tell Merlin about this. I ran the entire way here,” Gwen explained in between heavy breaths. Arthur pulled out a seat for her, and Merlin began to pace.

“Why does Odin want you dead?” Gwen asked Arthur.

“Awhile back his son challenged me to combat. I told him to refuse, but he would not back down. I ended up having to kill him. Odin has hated Camelot and I ever since. He’s finally getting his revenge,” Arthur told them.

“Well we can’t let this assassin get to you. Nobody knows that you’re here but everyone in this room. You should stay hidden until this all blows over, it’s safer that way. Gwen, can he stay here until the assassin is caught?” Merlin asked.

“Of course. Anything to help,” she answered.

Merlin sighed happily. “Guinevere, you’re a blessing. I should go home, Gaius will want to talk to me. And Arthur…” He said before he left, “Don’t get yourself killed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When Merlin was out the door, Arthur looked over at Gwen. “OK Gwen, we need to talk about sleeping arrangements.”


	17. A Prince in Disguise pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up a little later than I hoped. I got RDR2 for Christmas, and lost track of time playing. This chapter is kind of cheesy and I think I had some writers block while writing it, but I think it turned out all right. - Melody

Merlin woke up in the morning ridden with anxiety. His mind had been racing all night with the assassin and his anger at Arthur and all. It wasn’t exactly a vacation. While he was eating, Gaius could sense something was off. “Merlin, is everything alright?” Merlin nodded, sipping his juice.

“Yep. Just a lot to think about at the moment is all,” he said. Gaius set down his pastry with a sigh.

“You’re upset about the assassin, aren’t you. Arthur is a fine fighter, he can defend himself. Besides, we don’t even know if the assassin knows where Arthur is. He’ll be safe,” Gaius said.

Merlin shrugged, “I just wish I were there to help.” Gaius could never understand the worry going on inside of Merlin at the moment. Arthur may have been a good fighter, but that didn’t make Merlin feel reassured. Arthur wasn’t good at fighting against stealth.

“Well wherever he is, I’m sure he’s wishing he had a friend with him as well. But we mustn't dwell on this. We have to get to the tournament before it starts, all we can do is go about as normal,” Gaius advised. Merlin knew he was right, that didn’t mean he would see reason.

“You’re right. Let’s go,” Merlin agreed to humour him. They finished up and hastily made their way to the fighting grounds. They parted ways and Merlin went straight to the tent. Inside, Arthur, Gwen, and William sat chatting. Arthur looked up at him and went silent.

“Merlin,” he greeted. Merlin gave him a nod. He was worried for Arthur, but he was still angry that he lied.

“Is everything in here OK?” Merlin asked Gwen.

“No, Arthur still needs to finish putting on his armor. I thought that you could do it,” she said with a subtle grin on her face.

“Oh really?” Merlin grumbled. Arthur must have told her everything.

“Yeah. William, we should leave them be,” Gwen said, walking out of the tent with him. It was just Arthur and Merlin now. Merlin was unsure what to do for a moment. Then he decided to do his job and act mature. He picked up the first piece of armor.

“I don’t know if you should go out there,” Merlin finally muttered.

“Why not?”

“Maybe because an assassin wants you dead. What if you reveal yourself and he kills you then?” Merlin wondered, fumbling with the steel plates.

“That won’t happen,” Arthur said.

“What if it does? What if the assassin knows you’re in Camelot? What if-” Merlin rambled, dreaming up the worst scenarios.

“I’m surprised you still care,” Arthur said so quietly Merlin could barely hear. Merlin tightened the chest piece and said, “don’t be melodramatic and stupid. Of course I still care about you. I’m unhappy you lied to me, but that doesn’t mean I want to see you dead.” Arthur smiled with relief. Merlin couldn’t help but let out an airy laugh.

“Did you actually think I hated you?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I was mostly angry at myself. I just wanted to do something nice to impress you and show you how much I appreciate you and I failed,” Arthur admitted, blushing the brightest Merlin had ever seen him blush.

“Arthur, I know you appreciate me. You have an odd way of showing it, but, you don’t need to make a huge gesture for me to see that. Just be honest and that’s all I ask,” Merlin explained, fastening his gauntlets. Arthur was looking at him in a way he’d only seen a few other times before. His blue eyes were filled with warmth and longing; it was a look Merlin figured was reserved for him only.

“I think that’s all,” Merlin said in the most normal voice he could muster.

“We still have some time,” Arthur said.

“Not much. I should go wait for the tournament to begin,” Merlin said, attempting to walk away. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm to keep him from leaving. “What are you doing that for?” Merlin asked nervously, scared of this newfound glimmer in Arthur’s eyes.

“I want you to stay,” he said.

“You’ll be needed out there in like two minutes, I can’t be a distraction,” Merlin explained.

“Dammit Merlin! You’re so clueless! Just, just…” He trailed off and roughly cupped Merlin’s face in his hands.

“Are you drunk again?” Merlin said, trying to alleviate the tension.

“You know I’m not. Quit playing stupid I know you want this too,” Arthur responded with intense emotion. Merlin sighed and decided to let his walls down.

“You’re right Arthur. I do want this. But we can’t always get what we want: can we?” Merlin said quietly.

“Why not? Why not just this once?” Arthur asked, his voice sounded like he was begging.

“You’re a prince. I’m your servant. We’re both men. Uther would never approve, and neither would Camelot. It can never be,” Merlin said, explaining what Arthur already knew. Arthur ran his thumb along Merlin’s lip, the cold metal gauntlet caused him to shiver.

“When I’m king-” But Arthur was interrupted by William bursting in. Arthur literally shoved Merlin away, causing him to hit the armor table with a soft thud. William raised an eyebrow, but decided it was best not to comment.

“You’re up sire. Be careful out there,” William said. Merlin handed Arthur his helmet, and shoved him towards the entrance.

“Don’t get killed,” Merlin ordered.

“I’ll do my best,” Arthur said as he left. Merlin smiled, and soon followed him out. Arthur was already on a horse and grasping a lance. Merlin went up to the the fence and looked around for his opponent. On the other side, one of the other knights stood mounted on his horse. He looked strong, but not as strong as Arthur. Before he knew it, the horn had been blown, and Arthur prepared to charge. Merlin gripped the fence as they galloped at each other. It went by so fast. That before he knew it, Arthur was at the other end of the arena.

Merlin didn't see that anything was wrong. He didn't see Arthur clutching his side in pain. It was only when Arthur was practically falling off his horse, that Merlin became worried. He immediately ran into the arena, helping Arthur down. “What happened?” Merlin asked as he carried the bleeding prince to the tent.

“His lance must have pierced my armor. He got me bad,” Arthur explained as they went inside. Merlin tore off his scarf and poured water from a nearby canteen all over it. He pressed it to Arthur’s wound hoping to clean it a little.

“We can’t stall too long. If I’m not out there in five minutes I forfeit the tournament,” Arthur hissed through clenched teeth.

“Don’t be stupid and kill yourself for pride. You have nothing to prove,” Merlin replied.

“I have everything to prove, to myself. Besides, ‘tis but a scratch. I’ll be fine,” Arthur said with a confident laugh.

Merlin sighed heavily.“You’re such a clotpole. But if you really want to finish this, I’m behind you one hundred percent.”

Arthur grinned widely, “that’s why you’re my favorite servant.”

“I’m your only servant.”

“And I like it that way. Now let me go, time is wasting,” with that he was gone. Merlin followed closely behind and helped Arthur back on his horse. As soon as he galloped away, Gwen sprinted up to Merlin.

“Arthur’s going up against the assassin!” She exclaimed in between heavy pants. Merlin’s eyes widened with horror. “He just went back out there!” Gwen’s face fell farther.

“What do we do? We can’t stop the match!” Merlin knew exactly what to do.

“I don’t know. We just have to hope Arthur wins this round,” he lied. Gwen couldn’t know his plan to do magic.

“He can barely hold a lance, how will he win the match?!” Merlin threw his hands up in panic.

“I don’t know! Just...hold on,” Merlin said to her before running away to get a good vantage point. It all happened so fast. The horn blew and they were off. Merlin paid close attention to the assassin and his lance. Suddenly, from the end of the assassin’s lance, a metal spike protruded. It was truly sharp enough to get through armor. Mere seconds before the two collided, Merlin’s eyes flashed orange and he muttered the words, “ _Bombine Thatiede.”_ The leather straps of the opponent’s saddle ripped apart. The assassin lost focus and balance, and Arthur rammed his lance into the man’s chest.

The assassin fell to the ground with a thud that could be heard throughout the cheering crowd. He had died soon after impact, but Merlin wasn’t paying attention to that. He ran back over to Arthur’s horse and helped him down, dragging him back to the tent once more. Merlin set him up in a chair and Sir William rushed over, Gwen entered soon after with a horribly concerned expression on her face. Arthur was clutching his side in pain, and Merlin began to explain what had been going on.

“You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alinor and took his place,” Merlin said. They all stood silently as Arthur absorbed the information. Merlin glanced at the tent entrance and said, “Well you better go out there. They’re waiting for their champion.”

Arthur didn't reply for a moment. He seemed to be thinking hard about what to do. Eventually he looked up at William and said, “You should go and collect the trophy.” Gwen, Merlin, and William’s mouths fell open.

“I thought this would be your moment of glory.” Gwen said, shocked. Arthur’s gaze met hers, and then Merlin’s.

“It’s time I practice some humility.” Merlin and Gwen smiled widely, and Arthur gestured for William to leave. He left the tent with a wide grin on his face.

Merlin helped Arthur up and soon all three of them were outside, watching William trot around with pure giddy and pride. Nobody was paying attention to Merlin or the cloaked figure that was Arthur, so Merlin leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“You did the right thing.” Arthur beamed down at him joyfully, ready to say something ridiculously cheesy. Merlin spotted Gaius carrying the assassin’s body, and decided he needed to follow.

“Wait here. I should be back soon, just try and think of something to tell your father when he sees the injury,” Merlin said before running off. He caught up with Gaius in Sir Alinor’s tent, but the old man already seemed to realize something was off.

As soon as Merlin poked his head in, Gaius looked at him with raised brows. “Merlin, where is Sir Alinor?” He asked. Merlin’s deer-in-headlights expression caused Gaius’s expression of confusion, to shift into a glare. “Merlin, what did you do this time?”

Merlin sighed and stepped in all the way and said, “Well it began with jousting practice..."

\--------------------

“We were hiking in the woods when the assassin attacked. He did injure me, but I was quickly able to defeat him. We made haste to get home and tell you the news,” Arthur lied straight to his father’s face, in front of the entire royal court.

“Well I am glad you made it home safely. But by any chance, did you kill the creature?” Uther asked. Arthur glanced over at Merlin and Gwen standing with the servants, and bit his lip to subdue a smirk.

“Yes. It will not be bothering Camelot anytime soon,” Arthur lied again. The king bought it all with a smile.

“Fantastic. Now we all have things to do, everyone is dismissed,” Uther concluded, and the chamber erupted with the buzz of quiet chatter.

Gwen and Merlin walked out together. As soon as they were alone she asked a burning question.

“So Merlin. What happened in the tent? Before the last match?” Merlin choked on air and his face grew as red as a cherry.

“Uh-well I put on his armor. That was all,” he said, only telling her half of it. Gwen rolled her eyes in disbelief.

“Really? Because what I heard from William was that you guys were quite close to each other...” Merlin was aghast, fumbling over his words to make an excuse.

“Well-um-the thing is...nothing-nothing actually happened, William was wrong. Oh, now look at the time I have to go help Gaius with something,” Merlin was able to spit out. She laughed loudly and shouted, “You’re a terrible liar Merlin! Can’t keep anything from me!” Merlin chuckled to himself, if only she knew.

  



	18. When Love Strikes Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, I went to see Into The Spiderverse and then I had to eat. -Melody

Arthur stood with his father looking down at the parade of people marching towards the city. Knights and royalty among them, this was a tremendous occasion. However, Uther looked as somber as ever. “Father, why do you look so upset?” Arthur asked with great concerned.

“For the first time in decades, every ruler in the five kingdoms will meet under one roof to discuss peace. If it goes well, great prosperity will be brought to our world. However, if this meeting turns sour, war will continue to ravage the lands. It’s a very delicate situation, we must choose our words wisely,” Uther elaborated, meeting his son’s eyes. Arthur nodded in understanding.

“We should go wait to greet them in the courtyard. Gather the servants, we’re going to need as many hands as possible,” Uther ordered. Arthur nodded, and went inside the castle to find Merlin and Guinevere. He found Gwen first. She was folding laundry in Morgana’s room.

“Hey Gwen, gather the servants to help with the arriving royalty,” he instructed.

“Of course my lord. Does that include Merlin?” She asked curiously.

Arthur huffed, “I will retrieve my servant thank you very much.” He scoffed as Gwen turned, holding back a teasing smile.

“No doubt, my lord. Besides, who would dare talk to your precious Merlin?” Arthur scoffed with humiliation and anger.

“Not funny Gwen. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find my useless servant.” Arthur marched out thinking he should have never told Gwen about anything. Yet, Arthur made his way down to Gaius’s quarters. His stomach was filled with butterflies even though he’d already seen Merlin four times that day. He hardly ever went down to Merlin's living quarters, Merlin usually found him instead. Arthur didn’t bother to knock on the door, he stepped in ready to bark orders. Merlin, however, beat him to the talking.

“Gaius, I’m working really hard I promise! It’s just really tiring to grind five dozen hazelnuts with no assistance!” Merlin exclaimed with his back to the door.

“It’s a good thing I’m here to relieve you of your duties then,” Arthur responded, leaning against the doorframe. Merlin let go of his mortar and pestle, and turned towards the entrance.

“Oh, it’s just you. Do you know how tough it is to grind up raw hazelnuts? It’s damn near impossible!” He said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

“You better watch your language, Merlin. You’re about to be in the presence of the most powerful people in the lands,” said Arthur. He waved Merlin over to get him to follow. They walked down the stone corridors, and Merlin began to whine.

“You said I wouldn’t have to be a servant for one of the kings.”

Arthur nodded, “So you _were_ listening. That holds true, but we still need people to help carry their things.”

Merlin groaned, “Gaius thinks I’m making potion ingredients! What if he comes back and finds I’m gone! Besides, don’t they have their own servants?” Arthur rolled his eyes at the young man’s whining.

“The hazelnuts can wait. You have to carry bags and get me ready for the feast right now,” Arthur reminded him.

“Feast preparations don’t start for another two hours,” said Merlin. Arthur froze in his tracks, twisted around, and stuck a finger in Merlin’s face.

“I promise you, I will find ways for you to spend that time. Now come on, King Alined is out there.” Merlin shut his mouth and followed behind, completely unintimidated by Arthur’s threats.

But sure enough, in the courtyard stood Uther, a man with a crown, and a greasy haired jester. “I’m so glad you agreed to come Alined! I hope you have a wonderful stay here!” Arthur heard his father say. Alined saw Arthur and Merlin approach from the stairs, and grinned widely.

“Ahh, this must be Prince Arthur! I haven’t seen you since you were a toddler, boy!” Alined greeted, pulling Arthur into a rough hug. Merlin bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing at Arthur’s obvious discomfort. Once Alined pulled back, his gaze was drawn to Merlin.

Arthur got a sick feeling in his stomach as Alined scanned Merlin’s body like a predator looking at its prey. “And who is this? I’ve never seen him before,” Alined asked. Every eye,including Uther’s, fell on Merlin. Arthur saw his servant turn bright red and stare intensely at the ground.

“He is my manservant, Merlin. No one to take notice of,” Arthur told him. He put himself in between Merlin and King Alined, making it look as natural as possible. He’d heard the rumors of King Alined and his male servants.

“Will Merlin be helping me to my room?” Alined questioned, peeking around Arthur. Uther opened his mouth to say yes, but Arthur made sure to beat his father to the punch.

“No! He will be helping with Olaf’s men. Nothing personal, but that is what I planned.” He made up on the spot. Arthur felt his father’s fiery glare burning at the back of his skull. Arthur ignored him as King Alined graciously accepted Arthur’s rejection,

“Understood. Trickler! Grab my things!” With that, he shook Uther’s hand again and entered the castle.

“What was that?” Uther growled, stomping to his son.

“I don’t know of what you speak,” Arthur lied.

“I’m not stupid, Arthur. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Uther said through clenched teeth. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, he was just close enough to hear. Arthur lowered his voice and declared, “He’s my servant. If I do not want him serving King Alined, then he will not.” Uther’s brow furrowed with frustration. 

"Perhaps, but I am king to both of you. My word trumps all others. I thought I taught you this as soon as you could speak.” Arthur bowed his head in submission.

“I was in the wrong, I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

“No, it will not. Now stand ready, King Olaf will be arriving shortly,” Uther said, walking back to Sir Leon and the knights swiftly. Once he was gone, Merlin approached Arthur.

“Sorry about that,” Arthur said.

“Don’t apologize, that guy was really giving me the creeps,” Merlin replied.

“Me too. But do me a favor and stay away from that man. I won’t be able to pull another one like that in front of my father anytime soon,” he said, looking over to find Uther staring at the two.

“You should step away. King Olaf will be here any minutes, and my father is watching us like a hawk,” Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded and stepped away, resuming his typical servant stance.

Seconds later the sound of a horn blared across Camelot as Olaf’s men rode into to the castle. Dozens of men on horseback approached the courtyard. One was wearing a crown, and beside him was a young woman with golden hair. When they stopped, Arthur made it his business to help Lady Vivian down from her horse. “Merlin!” He shouted, and Merlin scurried over.

“How can I help?” he asked.

“Lady Vivian needs a few of her bags carried. Fetch those while I bring her to her room,” Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded and hurried away, leaving the two young royalty alone.

“You’re servant is truly ugly,” was the first thing to come out of Vivian’s mouth. Arthur’s face fell, he was dreading the days to come.

\-------------

“How do you feel about this?” Arthur asked Merlin from behind his screen. Merlin put the clothing he was folding down and turned to see what he was speaking of. He could hardly contain a snort at the sight of Arthur’s thumb jutting out of his sleeve.

“It looks like we’ve got moths. Why does it matter? Are you trying to impress someone?” Merlin teased. Arthur sighed and stepped back behind the screen.

“No, Merlin. Why would I try to impress the five kings sitting in our dining hall?” He retorted.

“Really? Not Lady Vivian? She’s quite beautiful,” Merlin pointed out.

“Sure she’s beautiful alright, that doesn’t make up for her personality. She’s incredibly rude, you should’ve heard how she spoke to Guinevere. Besides, King Olaf is the most overprotective man I’ve ever known. He’d try to kill anybody who even touched Vivian, let alone court her,” Arthur explained as he dressed.

“Well then let’s hope you don’t fall in love with her,” Merlin joked. Arthur stepped out in formal wear with a dumb smile on his face.

“The heart wants what it wants, Merlin. You can’t stop love,” he said in an exaggerated, sing-songy voice. Merlin’s playful smile fell and he tore his gaze from Arthur’s.

“You have to be at the feast. We should go,” he said in a depressed tone.

Realizing Merlin’s sudden moodiness, Arthur agreed. They walked in silence to the dining hall. When they arrived almost all of the seats were full. Arthur took his place at the head of the table and Merlin in the corner of the room. Gwen approached Merlin from behind and asked, “What’s with the gloomy face?” He shrugged and replied, “Love can be a depressing thing, Gwen.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no. The food is being brought out anyways. We have to help serve it,” he said. She shook her head in disappointment. What was it with guys not being able to express feelings?

\------------

“Isn’t it such a beautiful morning, Merlin?” Arthur asked the second his servant walked in. Merlin froze in the doorway, Arthur was wide awake and staring out his window.

“Is everything alright? You’re awake: and dressed,” said Merlin, getting a little closer.

“I do know how to dress myself, but to answer your question, everything is wonderful,” he declared, hoping down from his window sill. Instantly, Merlin knew something was different. Arthur had a sort of glimmer in his eyes that he’d never seen before.

“OK then. Should I go get you breakfast?” He offered. Arthur shook his head.

“No. I’m not hungry for food. I need to focus on my one job today, eating doesn't matter.”

“What’s that?” Merlin asked.

“My job is woo,” Arthur slurred, striding closer to Merlin. Concern was now Merlin’s primary emotion.

“Arthur, what?”

Arthur broke out into a wide grin, “I’m in love Merlin! My job is to make a proclamation of love!” Merlin really needed to sit down. He was not mentally or physically, prepared for this.

“Arthur…” he tried to say, but the prince cut him off.

“It’s just, I need help expressing my feelings. How do you tell somebody how you feel?” He asked. Merlin tilted his head, unsure how to deal with this.

“Uhh...maybe with a note? Perhaps some flowers?” He suggested, thinking how strange it was.

“Brilliant! You can write it! Make sure it’s heartfelt!” Arthur said, rushing Merlin out the door.

“Arthur, wait!” He tried to say, wondering why Arthur would order Merlin to get flowers for himself.

“I cannot wait! My love awaits my word! Now shoo, I have things to do!” The door was slammed in Merlin’s face, and he scratched his head in bewilderment. He wandered down the corridors slowly, trying to figure out what to do.

Near Morgana’s chambers, he ran into Gwen. “Merlin, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s wrong?” She said, pulling him to the side of the hall.

“Arthur is acting really odd. He was awake and dressed when I arrived. Then he gave me orders to give 'his love a note and flowers,'" Merlin told her. Her face was also fuddled with puzzlement.

“He told you to write a romantic note to yourself? That’s odd.” Merlin nodded with wide eyes.

“That’s what I thought! Guinevere I don’t know what to do!”

“Maybe someone drugged him last night during the feast,” Gwen offered as a possible explanation.

“I was the only one filling his cup. Hell the only odd thing that happened last night, was the magic trick with the butterfly in Vivian’s hair,” he said.

“Hmm. Have you considered that maybe he’s done hiding his feelings, and is just ready to tell you how he feels? And that you should tell him how you feel back,” Gwen said sarcastically.

“Don’t be ridiculous Gwen. But thanks for the chat, I should go do a chore or something,” Merlin said hastily, just to avoid what the conversation was becoming.

“Of course. Chores.” Murmured Gwen as he rushed away.

\---------------------

Merlin was trailing closely behind Arthur, keeping track of all he needed to do, when Arthur sprung the question on him. “And have you done as I asked? Has my love gotten her flowers?”

Merlin shook his head yes, “I put them in...her, quarters. I thought it was better than a public display.”

“Good thinking...god have mercy, there she is now. She’s more beautiful than I remembered!” He exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. Merlin’s mouth fell open, realizing his gaze was fixed on Lady Vivian and Gwen.

“Arthur, what are you talking about? That’s only Gwen and Vivian,” Merlin said to him. Out of nowhere, Arthur hit him on his shoulder.

“Don’t speak about her like that! She is not only Vivian! She’s the most wonderful, gorgeous person in the world! Another remark like that and I’ll have your head!” Merlin wasn’t sure he had heard him right.

“Arthur, are you in love with Lady Vivian?” He questioned warily.

“It’s far stronger than love Merlin, what we have is true love,” He spoke dreamily, leaning against a stone pillar.

“Dear lord,” Merlin whispered to himself. What had Arthur gotten himself into now?


	19. When Love Strikes Camelot pt 2

“Lady Vivian? Are you sure?” Gaius said in disbelief.

“Yeah! It’s bizarre! Just last night he had dismissed her as rude! There are...other reasons why I know he wasn’t in love with Lady Vivian too,” Merlin said, pacing with his hands on his hips. Gaius didn’t answer right away, then he gasped in realization.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it!”

Merlin shrugged in exasperation. "Enlighten me, please.”

Gaius got to his feet and explained, “Arthur isn’t in love with Lady Vivian. Not for real anyways. I’ve seen this a few times before, he’s under the spell of a love potion. There’s no other explanation for the sudden mood change.”

“That makes sense. But why would anyone want Arthur in love with Vivian?” Merlin wondered as Gaius ran up to his library.

“Well,” Gaius called from above. “Anybody who knows King Olaf, knows how protective of his daughter he is. Especially when it comes to male suitors. If Arthur were to court Lady Vivian, and Olaf were to find out, that would certainly mean war. Perhaps not everyone here, is here for peace,” Gaius suggested.

Merlin nodded in agreement. “In that case, all I have to do is keep Arthur from 'wooing' his lady.”

Gaius shooed him along, and Merlin ran to Arthur’s chambers to see if he was there. When the room was empty, he decided Arthur must be at Lady Vivian’s. So after recapturing his breath, he took the quickest route to the guest rooms.

Sure enough, when he neared Vivian’s chambers, he heard Arthur’s voice echo down the corridor.

“It is destiny my love! Destiny and chicken!” There was a brief moment where Merlin could hear a woman’s voice shouting for him to go away.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed when he found Arthur leaning against Vivian’s door. “I don’t think your advances are welcome!” Merlin said to him. Arthur turned around and his face fell into a frown.

“What makes you think that?” Arthur asked as Merlin grabbed his shoulders and steered him away from the door.

“Just a hunch, really,” Merlin murmured as Arthur stomped angrily down the hallway.

They arrived back in Arthur’s room, and the prince began to undress. He was glowering to himself as he switched into pajamas and plopped into bed. He pulled himself under the covers and whined, “Say it. You don’t think I should pursue Lady Vivian.” Merlin handed him some water and replied, “Since you mention it, yes! I do think there are a number of things keeping you and Vivian apart! Her bloodthirsty father for one!”

Arthur sighed with despair, “Perhaps you’re right. Maybe it isn’t meant to be.” Merlin faked a frown, and tried to think of something to make him feel better. He coughed a little, he was really about to put it on the line.

“Maybe, you could consider going back to your, uh, old love?” He offered with a bright red blush. Arthur looked at him as if he were crazy. “Don’t be silly. I have no old love.”

A knife twisted inside of Merlin. He knew it was just the potion talking, but it sounded so truthful.

“A-are you sure?” He stammered.

“I’ve never loved anyone else! I swear on it! She is my past, present, and future!” He declared dramatically before turning on his side. “What on Earth? Merlin you really need to start cleaning better!” He exclaimed, pulling a golden lock of hair from under his pillow. “Now go, I wish to rest,” he ordered.

“Sure thing, Arthur,” Merlin said quietly, before sulking out of the door. He dragged his feet down to his quarters, and found Gaius waiting and pouring over a book.

“I dug up every book I could find on love magic. Of course, a good portion of them involve falling in love over night,” Gaius explained. Merlin sat down across from him and picked up the next book in the pile. “Is everything alright?” Gaius asked after taking note of his silence.

“Yes,” Merlin said, “It’s just, Arthur found a lock of hair from his under his pillow.”

“At least that narrows it down a little bit. Still, love magic is one of the most heavily recorded types of sorcery there is,” Gaius said, barely glancing up. Merlin banged his head against the table, this was _not_ what he was expecting to do that night.

\-------------------

“Breakfast,” Gaius said, staring down at Merlin. The sorcerer’s eyes flickered open, and his nose filled with the scent of old leather and paper. He peeled his cheek off of the book, and with a yawn, stretched widely.

“There are over 636 love potions in this book, and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair,” Merlin sighed.

“Is there anyway to narrow it down?” Gaius asked, sitting down on Merlin’s rickety bed.

“No. If I cast this spell and get it wrong, Arthur will turn into a toad. If this one is wrong, Vivian will lose all of her hair,” Merlin explained groggily.

“Olaf may not wage war for that, but Lady Vivian surely would,” Gaius murmured, closing the book for Merlin. “Go, eat. I have a feeling you’ll need your energy today.”

\-----------------------

Gwen was walking out of the castle feeling sore and embarrassed. She’d randomly collapsed in the middle of the hallway, dropping all of Lady Vivian’s food and she had passed out. Now, she was unsure what to do with her morning but personal chores. That was when she found Prince Arthur standing in the courtyard. Normally, Gwen wouldn’t pay attention to these sorts of things, but the way Arthur stared in the space told her something was wrong.

“Is everything alright? You look troubled,” she observed.

“To be completely honest, no, I’m not alright,” he admitted. Gwen, surprised by his candor, was intrigued.

“Oh, what’s wrong?” She inquired.

“I...have made a gesture: of love. It’s just, I’m not quite certain it was well received,” Arthur told her, stroking his horse’s nose. Gwen smiled brightly, had he actually gained the courage to pursue Merlin’s hand in courtship?

“That’s fantastic Arthur! I’m glad you were finally able to do it!” She exclaimed while lightly hitting his arm.

He weakly smiled back, “You are very close to the person in question. Do you really think they feel the same?”

Gwen nodded energetically. “Very much so. Of course, this matter will always be touchy. But if you do pursue this, I’m sure it'll be worthwhile,” she told him. Arthur’s face lit up like a torch.

"You give me such great advice! I’ll go plan...something,” he said, before walking off in the other direction. Gwen was content with herself as she walked away, unaware she had just given horrible advice.

\--------------

  


Arthur had left his room about thirty minutes ago, and Merlin was left alone to clean and think. He brainstormed ways to solve his problem, but everything seemed to work out poorly in his head. He was scrubbing the teeth of Arthur’s boar head, deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. Almost everybody who could’ve been at the door was gone discussing the treaty, so he immediately assumed the worst. He turned and cautiously opened the door. He froze up with sheer horror. None other than Lady Vivian herself stood at the door clad in nothing but her nightgown. There was a crazed glimmer in her eyes that told Merlin something was wrong.

“Lady Vivian? What are you doing here?” He asked in a low voice. She didn’t even answer before she pushed the doors open and barged into the room.

“Is Arthur here?” She asked, and Merlin instantly knew why she had arrived.

“Arthur isn’t available right now, my lady. Perhaps come back at another time: dressed,” he urged, trying to usher her out of the room.

“If he is not available now, I will wait here for when he is,” she declared, shoving past Merlin and sitting on the bed.

“Dear lord,” he murmured. He was about to enchant her or something, when he heard a shout from down the hall.

“Where is she?!” King Olaf yelled loudly.

Merlin glanced outside, and sure enough, saw a hoard of angry royalty, including King Uther, marching down one end of the hallway. In the other direction, Arthur dawdled lazily down the hall while munching on an apple. Merlin, in a panic, shut the doors and locked them, hoping to stall them all for the time being.

“Lady Vivian, I’m sorry, but I have to do this,” he declared, and cast a powerful sleeping spell on her. She fell unconscious. Seconds later there was banging at the doors.

“Let us in!” King Olaf shouted. Merlin decided it was best not to respond, and focused on the human sized cabinet in the corner of the room.

He hoisted Vivian into his arms, and hastily shoved her into the cabinet. He locked the door tight with an enchantment, ignoring the constant banging on the doors. Finally, Merlin rushed over and opened them, to find both Arthur and King Olaf looking furious and confused.

“What took you so long, fool?” Olaf growled, forcing himself into the room.

“Sorry, I had to finish up a chore. If I’d known it was you I’d have been quicker,” Merlin apologized, before looking to Arthur and walking with him into the room.

“Arthur, why has King Olaf angrily barged into your quarters?” Merlin asked, playing clueless.

Arthur huffed and replied, “he believes the Lady Vivian is somewhere in these chambers. Says Trickler told him.”

Olaf was finished scanning the room, and ordered his men to start rummaging through drawers for any evidence of his daughter. While they did that, Olaf turned to Arthur and shoved a finger in his face.

“Listen here boy, if I find _any_ trace of Vivian in this room-” Arthur, with a dreamy sigh and smile, interrupted, “If only she were here.” Merlin had to resist every urge in his body to hit him upside the head. King Olaf’s eyes widened with even more intense rage.

“Watch your tongue boy! I’ll have your head if you even touch her!” While Arthur was busy being scolded by the angry king, Trickler slinked over to Merlin with a knowing smile. Merlin stepped aside for him to tug at the door to the dresser, but Trickler found that he couldn’t. He yanked and pulled, but Merlin’s magic held steadfast.

“That thing hasn’t opened in years,” Merlin lied through clenched teeth.

The jester’s face fell into a deep scowl, at least Merlin had a very strong suspicion of who the culprit of Arthur’s “love” was. When the rest of Olaf’s men came up empty handed, Olaf was blind with fury. He turned to the Trickler and ordered him to leave. He then turned to Arthur.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I have greatly insulted your honor. You as well Uther. If there is anything I can do-”

“Nonsense,” Uther said. “I would have done the same. The only thing I can ask for is your signature on this peace treaty. Let us get back to business.” So everybody in the room except for Merlin and Arthur left.

“That was weird,” Arthur stated. “But gosh, I wish Lady Vivian _were_ here. I’d hold her and cherish her and do whatever I’d do to the one I love,” Arthur rambled, but nobody was listening. Merlin had already grabbed Vivian, and was on the move to her chambers. When he arrived, he set her down on the bed, and left her in a suitable position.

He then sprinted to his chambers. He burst in and caused Gaius to drop the beaker he was holding.

“Merlin! I had nearly finished with that!” Gaius shouted angrily.

“Sorry. But I know who delivered the potion to Arthur, and now Lady Vivian,” Merlin declared, using a brisk spell to clean up the broken glass.

Gaius was suddenly over his broken potion. “Really? Who?”

“King Alined’s jester, Trickler I think it is. I should have known, butterflies can’t appear out of thin air,” Merlin told him, running into his room to get a book on love potions.

“That means King Alined is most likely in on it too. It’s the cowardly behavior you would expect from him; clever, but cowardly,” said Gaius.

“Certainly. But I’m afraid time is running out. King Olaf nearly found Vivian in Arthur’s chambers. They’re both dying to get their hands on each other, so I need to find a remedy before the day ends,” said Merlin.

“You can start, after you help me brew a new concoction,” Gaius replied, taking the book out of his hands, and sending Merlin to the ingredient cupboard.

\-------------------

By the time the sun had fallen, Merlin was strained from so much reading. Every moment of spare time he’d had all day, had been spent reading about love potions. And after many, many hours, Merlin had come to the best conclusion he could. He had found a counterspell that if failed, would do nothing to Arthur or Vivian, and involved a strand of hair. He closed the book and made his way up to Arthur’s chambers. It was early enough he might be awake.

Merlin knocked on the door, and got no reply. His heart sank to his stomach as scenarios ran through his head. He opened the door and peered inside, it was barren of Arthur. Merlin knew he had nowhere else to be, and therefore, knew he had found a way to Lady Vivian’s chambers.

For about the millionth time that day, Merlin ran down the hallways of the castle. He burst through the doors of Lady Vivians chambers, unsurprised to find Arthur and Vivian kissing deeply. For Merlin, it hurt like hell to see Arthur in the arms of another, but he couldn’t focus on that. He pushed his emotions aside, and whispered the spell to get rid of their feelings, but nothing happened. They were still tangled together, pawing at each other like animals.

Merlin repeated himself again and again, nothing happened. Without warning, King Olaf, King Uther and King Alined barged in.

“I knew it!” Olaf exclaimed, looking just about ready to kill a man.

“Father,” Vivian said, “We have something to tell you.”

“Arthur!” Uther shouted in utter disappointment. The two love birds pulled apart. They both turned to look at their fathers, nobody seemed to realize Merlin was in the room. Without another word King Olaf removed his glove and threw it to the floor.

“Father,” Vivian whined.

“You have offended me greatly, and so you shall pay the price!” Olaf declared firmly.

“I’m sorry, how have I offended you? With my love for your daughter?” Arthur defended, pulling Lady Vivian close to his chest.

“Love? You wouldn’t know the first thing about love!” King Olaf said. Merlin, who was hovering in the background, thought he saw Arthur glance his way for a split second. But he dismissed it, Arthur was infatuated with someone else.

“You’re taking advantage of an innocent girl!” Olaf finished, prompting a condescending, “Father,” from Vivian. There seemed to be an echo in the room, again Uther cried, “Arthur!” In pure confusion.

“I assure you,” Arthur said, “My feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong.”

King Olaf growled in deep frustration, “Hand her over or suffer the consequences! Is this really worth risking your life for?”

With a defiant look in his eyes, Arthur grabbed Vivian's hand and held it to his chest, Vivian said his name in a worried tone.

“Indeed it is! I would rather die than hide how I feel,” Arthur said. Merlin couldn’t help but snicker to himself at the irony. “I love your daughter, with all my heart,” he officially declared, looking deep into her eyes and pulling her in for a kiss. He then pulled away and picked up the glove, sealing his fate.


	20. When Love Strikes Camelot pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Let's hope 2019 isn't as terrible as previous years! Also, I hope you like the chapter, I'm kind of unsure if I like this chapter, but at least things are getting spicy. -Melody

The morning was bright and the birds were chirping. Camelot was ever so peaceful, but the buzz of that days event created a universal tension throughout the city. Word of the forbidden romance between Lady Vivian and Prince Arthur had spread fast, and so had news of the tournament. Merlin was cleaning his master’s armor when King Uther entered the room.

“I have spoken to King Olaf and he has no intention of revoking his challenge. He feels his honor has been greatly offended, he demands recompense,” Uther explained to his son.

“You didn’t have to do that father,” Arthur said, springing to his feet and leaning against a pillar, but Uther was not listening.

“The fight is to the death! What do you think you are doing?!” He asked his son.

“You cannot help who you fall in love with,” Arthur replied. Merlin glanced up from what he was doing, interested in how this conversation would unfold. 

“Do you realize that this dampers the peace talks and could bring war to Camelot?”

“I am happy to fight for what I believe in,” Arthur said with a slight shrug. Uther then turned to Merlin as an act of desperation.

“What’s happened to him?” Uther questioned frantically. Merlin shook his head to indicate he knew nothing.

Arthur took up the task to answer the question. “Lady Vivian. Nothing more, yet who could wish for more.” He said in a sing-songy tone. Once again, Uther turned to Merlin looking shocked, confused, and at a loss for words. When Merlin couldn’t offer anything, Uther stormed out in fury.

Arthur fell back onto his bed like he didn't have a care in the world. Merlin, unfortunately, had all of them. 

Merlin finished serving Arthur breakfast, and went to Gaius’s chambers to eat for himself. Merlin was unusually quiet that morning, and Gaius could tell. Finally, Merlin put his concerns into words.

“I don’t understand. Trickler’s magic might be strong, but surely not stronger than mine.” Gaius sighed and said, “These love potions are strange things,” with no further elaboration.

“Maybe you should tell Uther,” he suggested.

Gaius replied quickly with, “No!”

Merlin was at his last straw. “Why not?” Gaius looked him dead in the eye and explained, “If Uther found out another king was using magic there would certainly be a war! The only way out of this in unenchanting Arthur, and unenchanting him fast!” Merlin sighed heavily, the man was right. But options were running out.

\-----------------

“King Olaf has demanded recompense. By the ancient laws of Camelot, there shall be a tournament with three stages. The weapons chosen are a wooden staff, a mace, and a sword. The fight will be by the knights rules and to the death. Are we all clear?” King Uther announced to the crowd of anxious civilians in the stands. Everybody honed in on his words, except for Prince Arthur. He, on the other hand, was ogling Lady Vivian who was in the front row of seats, closest to the ground. Uther gave his son a stern look, and received a lazy nod and smile in return. Without another word, Uther waved his hand, and the timer was turned.

Without hesitation, King Olaf swung with wild fiery at Arthur, who was barely able to block the blow in time. Merlin watched from the sidelines, resisting the urge to bite his nails. The fight was intense. Each man got his fair share of hits on the other, but Arthur was not paying full attention to the match. Occasionally, he would turn to Vivian and blow a kiss, which would just make King Olaf angrier.

The fight ended with Olaf landing a powerful whack to Arthur’s chest, which created a crack so audible the upper stands could hear it. Arthur lifted up his broken staff with an exaggerated frown, and shrugged at Lady Vivian like it was just a minor mishap. 

Merlin made his way out of the crowd, and practically had to drag Arthur to his tent for medical supervision.

“Arthur, you’re going to get yourself killed if you don’t pay attention,” Merlin said while waiting for Gaius.

“Like I said to my father, I’m happy to die for what I believe in.”

Merlin placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "Yes, but many people, I included, would like you to stay around for a lot longer.” Arthur grasped Merlin's hand on his shoulder and opened his mouth to reply with something cheesy when Gaius entered with a bucket of medical supplies.

“Step aside, I need to look at his ribs,” he ordered, so Merlin got out of his way.

Gaius lifted Arthur’s shirt and prodded at the swelling bruise on his skin, all the while Arthur smiled like he was receiving a massage.

“Sire, I think you may have a broken rib,” Gaius said to him.

“Nothing can hurt me today, Gaius!” Arthur said, “I’m invincible!” He pulled Gaius down to eye level and Arthur gripped his face tight, “Love, can truly do amazing things!” Without responding, Gaius removed Arthur’s hands from his cheeks and stepped over to Merlin.

“This can’t continue,” he whispered to the young warlock.

“The fight isn’t fair, Arthur is up the wall,” Gaius said.

“I know. But I don’t know what to do,” Merlin sighed, stroking his chin.

“Then find someone who does,” Gaius answered.

Merlin thought deeply, nobody in the castle but Gaius knew much about magic. All except one, whom Merlin was reluctant to go to for help. But looking at Arthur gazing into the distance with a glazed look, he knew something had to be done; and that this was, perhaps, the only way to save him.

“I’ll probably miss a good portion of the second fight, make sure he doesn’t hurt himself even more,” Merlin told Gaius, then he ran off with no further explanation. It was quite easy getting to the castle dungeons, seeing that everybody was at the match.

Merlin flew down the hundreds of steps hastily, until he finally reached the deepest cavern below the castle. There, bound in shackles, the Great Dragon laid wide awake.

“I thought that I heard you coming, warlock,” the beast greeted.

“I need your help,” Merlin said, getting right to the point.

The Dragon nodded, “As I assumed. I am willing to provide an answer, but first, you must tell me what is wrong.” Merlin then explained everything. All the way from the moment King Alined arrived to the first match of the tourney, leaving out the incredibly intimate details of course. When the Great Dragon was finished hearing the story, he bellowed greatly at the predicament. Merlin didn’t find it as funny.

“Yes, this is powerful magic indeed,” the creature managed to say through it’s deep chuckles.

“I’ve used as many counterspells as I could. I've tried to slip him healing potions, and have attempted to reason with him, but nothing seems to work,” Merlin explained to him, hoping to get a reasonable answer.

“Looks like the magic you speak of has taken control of his heart,” the Dragon said.

“Yes, and his heart is controlling his brain!” replied Merlin.

“There is no spell that can break this enchantment,” the Dragon alas concluded. Merlin’s stomach dropped.

“There has to be.”

The beast shook its head and said, “The solution lies in a force greater than anybody can understand, a force that has besotted many great mind, a force-”

“Please, there isn’t much time before Arthur dies!”

The Dragon, still amused by the whole situation, got out a few more laughs, causing Merlin’s jaw to clench with impatience. “Why, it is the greatest force of all: love.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Find the person who Arthur truly loves. One kiss from her, and he shall desire Lady Vivian no longer.”

The solution crashed over Merlin like a tidal wave. It was so obvious; yet, he knew that what it would take to break the spell, would be harder than anything he had tried before.

“Thank you. I-I know what I must do,” Merlin stammered, suddenly feeling all clammy and nauseous. The Great Dragon gave a slight tilt of the head, and Merlin left the cavern with a million butterflies in his stomach. The second match was probably close to being finished, he just hoped that Arthur had survived that long.

He ran as fast as he could back to the arena, feeling the most anxiety he’d ever felt in his life. As he neared the arena, Gwen stopped him just outside of the tent area.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry! I thought when he was telling me about his feelings his was talking about you and I advised him to go after it! I had no idea...my god Merlin, you look so pale,” she rambled.

Merlin swallowed. "You mustn't tell anybody, but Arthur’s been under a love enchantment for many days now. Nothing he feels for Lady Vivian is real.”

Gwen’s concerned look transformed into a wide beam. "That’s fantastic! But why do you look like you’re about to hurl.”

"I know what I have to do to disenchant him. I have to find who he loves most and get them to kiss him,” Merlin told her as he fiddled with his thumbs.

“That explains why you’re so nervous,” Gwen commented.

“If I go in there and do what I must do, I’m afraid nothing will ever be the same between us. I know he has feelings for me, but love? That seems like a stretch. And what if he does wake up from the spell? Then everything will be so awkward. Maybe- maybe it isn’t worth it, Gwen,” Merlin spilled, seeing as Gwen was the only one who could possibly understand.

“Sure, there will be consequences, whether they be good or bad. But one thing is for sure, if Arthur isn’t saved, war will be waged and many people will die. It shouldn’t have to weigh on your shoulders, but it does, so you must do it,” she said, giving Merlin just the amount of courage he needed.

"You're right Guinevere. Now, do you know whether the second match has ended yet?” he asked.

“It finished a couple minutes ago. I would hurry, round three will begin soon,” Gwen said. Merlin set off, and she called to him, “Good luck!” Before he disappeared into the maze of tents. He found Gaius waiting impatiently outside of Arthur’s tent.

“What did you find out?” The physician asked.

“How to cure Arthur,” Merlin bluntly answered.

“Good! How? Can I do anything?” Merlin shook his head no.

“The only thing you can do is stay out here, make sure nobody enters, and ask zero questions. No more time to talk, time is wasting,” Merlin said before bursting into the tent, leaving Gaius with many questions that would never be answered. 

“Ah! Merlin! I was wondering where you where during the last match, I could’ve used your moral support,” Arthur complained the second his servant entered the room.

“Shut up you dollophead,” Merlin breathed shakily. He then grasped Arthur by the arms and pushed him back against a table, before finally, pressing his lips against Arthur’s. At first, Merlin could tell Arthur was rather shocked by such a vivid display of affection. Then after a few seconds, he melted into the kiss, and stopped fighting it.

The butterflies in Merlin’s stomach became much more subdued. He felt his right hand snake up Arthur’s back and tangle with his golden locks, something he’d wanted to do for as long as he could remember. Arthur placed a gentle hand on the small of Merlin’s back, he kissed back with mighty passion. At that moment, both Merlin and Arthur felt as if they were floating on clouds, set aflame, and being electrified all at once.

Merlin assumed most of those feelings were from the magic releasing Arthur from the love potion, but some of it must have been organic. Merlin suddenly heard a gong ring from outside of the tent. He remembered where he was and why they were kissing in the first place. He pulled away and his eyes fluttered open to see Arthur’s doing the same.

“Merlin? What the hell made you do that?” He asked, keeping Merlin pressed up against his chest.

“There isn’t time to explain everything. But you’re in a fight, to the death, with King Olaf,” Merlin said to him, begrudgingly releasing himself from Arthur’s arms.

“But-”

“Shh,” Merlin interrupted, “I’ll tell you everything later. But for now, all I need you to do is go out there and survive.” Arthur still looked as if he couldn’t process what was happening.

“Merlin-” he said.

“I know. But the match is about to begin. You must go out there now,” Merlin said softly, grabbing him his helmet. With swift hands he armed him.

“Do good out there Arthur. I believe in you.” Merlin said, before following him out. He walked with Arthur to the arena. When Arthur entered the ring, Merlin went to stand by Gaius. He looked at Lady Vivian, who was still ensnared by the potion. She tried to grasp Arthur’s attention, but he barely noticed her. Instead, he took his place and looked back at Merlin.

“I can’t believe it,” Gaius said, “You actually did it.” Merlin crossed his arms.

“I haven’t done anything yet. The last round still needs to happen. We still don’t know if he’ll win or not,” he said, praying no blood would be spilt that day.

“But now, the odds are in his favor,” Gaius reminded him. Before Merlin could say anything in response, King Uther waved his hand for the third match to start. Once again, King Olaf was the one to swing first.

Arthur blocked and swerved to the side, from then on, the fight was the most intense out of the three. Everything depended on these next few moments, if Arthur didn’t do the right thing, the peace treaty would fall apart.

Merlin watched with fear as metal clashed and dust flew in the air. The crowd was completely silent, the tension was too great for them to cheer. The only person who did not look nervous was Lady Vivian, who kept on vying for Arthur’s attention. He of course, did not look at her. He was completely focused.

It went on for a long while until finally, Arthur’s’ sword dangled over King Olaf’s neck. For a split second, he looked as if he might actually kill the king. Then Arthur faltered and his eyes found Merlin’s. Merlin shook his head not to do it, and Arthur understood. He lowered his sword, and instead offered his hand.

“This is no way to achieve peace!” He exclaimed so that all in the crowd could hear. Pride and relief swelled up in Merlin, it was over.

Confused, Olaf did eventually take his hand and get to his feet.

“Why the sudden change in heart?” King Olaf asked quietly. Arthur once again looked over at Merlin.

“My servant knocked some sense into me. Now let all of this be left behind us, you have a treaty to sign.” They shook hands, concluding the match and the ridiculous events preceding it.

\------------

Hours later, the treaty had been signed and all of the kings prepared for departure. King Alined had attached his jester to the back of his horse, and planned on making him walk the whole way. Merlin was so glad Arthur wasn’t that cruel.

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” Uther asked Alined once he saw what was happening.

“This is exactly what he deserves,” King Alined growled, making all in the courtyard unnerved. Arthur leaned over to Merlin and whispered, “I’m surprised that he agreed to this treaty. Out of all the kings, he’s the one I’d least expect to want peace.”

Merlin had told Arthur everything about what had happened, everything except King Alined and the Dragon. If he had known Alined was behind it, he would've gone to Uther and the treaty would have fallen apart.

“Who knows. Ahh, here comes Lady Vivian,” Merlin said as the princess entered the courtyard. When she saw Arthur, she nearly lost it.

“Arthur! I’ll see you soon my love!” She cried as two of Olaf’s guards put her on her horse. He didn’t reply, he just waved awkwardly as she trotted away. King Olaf was not far behind.

“It’s best that she is at home for awhile. Hopefully whatever she’s feeling will wear off. Until then, thank you for seeing reason. She is far too young for these sorts of things," he said. 

Uther and Arthur nodded in unison, and minutes later he was off. The courtyard soon emptied, leaving Merlin, Arthur, and Uther standing alone.

“I need some sleep. I hope you rest as well Arthur, that was one hell of a week,” King Uther advised, patting his son’s shoulder firmly.

“I will, I just need a moment alone with Merlin,” he said. Uther glanced at the servant and gave a slight nod before leaving. The sun was setting, and they were the only two left in the courtyard, a rare occurance. They could speak candidly for the first time since Arthur had ingested the potion.

“I realize how hard this must have been for you. To see me swoon over her, and be forced to keep a calm attitude. But you must know nothing was real, nothing at all,” Arthur finally said. He had been holding it in for hours.

Merlin nodded, “I know. I was the one who freed you, remember. I’m more concerned with another matter...”

“How what happened will affect our lives. I’ve been pondering the same thing,” he admitted stepping a little closer to his servant.

“What’s your stance?” Merlin asked. Arthur sighed and cupped Merlin’s face with a warm hand. His eyes fell to Merlin's lips and his thumb stroked Merlin's pale, pink, cheek.

“My heart tells me to do it. To forget my father, and all who would disapprove, and be happy. But the rest of me is telling me no. That if you were ever to get hurt or killed because I couldn’t control myself, I couldn’t live with myself. Which is why we can’t. Nothing can come of us, for both of our sakes,” he explained, with sad eyes.

“I understand. I was thinking the same. I just don’t want anything to get...awkward,” Merlin replied, placing his hand over Arthur’s.

“Then I shall forget this ever happened, and treat you like the bumbling idiot you are,” he teased, pulling away from Merlin.

“I’ll just have to do the same, clotpole.” Arthur shook his head and laughed, "I'll put you in the stocks for that!"

“I'd like to see you try!” Merlin said, voice dripping with sarcasm and false defiance.

“For that, I think I’ll make you muck out my stable, mend my clothing, clean my boots, do my laundry....” Merlin zoned out after the first chore. Things were as normal as they could be.


	21. The Beginning of the End

“Now remember, he wants Prince Arthur alive and unscathed,” Kendrick whispered to his accomplice Steven as they stalked through Camelot’s extensive castle. The fact that they had made it this far already was quite astounding to Kendrick, then again, they were dressed as guards. He was unsure where exactly he was headed, so he decided to ask a young, dark haired servant where to go.

“Sorry miss,” he said, grabbing her elbow as she passed. “Where might I find Prince Arthur’s chambers? We’re both new to the castle, and aren’t sure how to get there,” Kendrick asked in a kind voice.

She smiled widely and said, “Welcome to Camelot! At the end of this hallway take a left, head down a bit further and there should be a staircase leading to the Royal Quarters. Arthur’s room is in the middle. Is that all you need?”

Kendrick shook his head and said, “No ma’am. That’s all, have a lovely day.” She nodded kindly and continued on her way. The two men walked off as well, following her instructions until they reached the door she had described. Two men already stood guard.

“You’re relieved of your duty by order of the king. We are here to take your place,” Kendrick lied to them.

They exchanged glances, and the one on the left spoke up. “But our shift isn’t over for another thirty minutes.”

“Do you wish to disobey the King, or not?” Kendrick threatened. They got the message and after a brief second of confusion, hesitantly left their positions.

“Thank you for notifying us,” one said before they marched off in unison. Kendrick stood by the door until they were gone, when they disappeared, he chuckled at the two.

“What idiots. Now open the door quietly, we want to catch him by surprise,” Kendrick whispered, and his friend gently gripped the door handle and pushed, not a sound was made. A young man with black hair and a brown jacket sat at a table with his back to the door, reading. Kendrick had never seen Prince Arthur, but the state of the boy's jacket was much worse than he expected.

Nonetheless, he had to get the job done. He crept forwards on the tips of his toes, careful not to make a sound. Prince Arthur remained oblivious, humming to himself as he turned the page. Kendrick made eye contact with his accomplice and held up his hand for him to stay put.

When Kendrick was close enough, he lunged forwards and grabbed the Prince tightly from behind, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. The Prince wriggled in Kendrick’s grasp, desperate to escape, but his hold remained strong.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Kendrick growled into his ear. “You’re going to hold still, and do as we say. If you choose not to cooperate, I will slit your throat. Got it?” Prince Arthur nodded vigorously, and Kendrick summoned his partner over. “Use his scarf as a gag. We can’t have him making any noise,” Kendrick whispered, and Steven did as he was told.

When the Prince was gagged and Steven had his hands empty, Kendrick ordered for him to hold the boy while he tied the Pendragon’s hands behind his back with a nearby rope.

“Steven, write the ransom note and place it inside of the book. Surely the King will pay the ransom for his son,” he ordered, and so Steven did just that. Kendrick forced the Prince to his feet and marched him to the door by the shoulders. Right as they neared the door, Price Arthur tried to fight by kicking Kendrick in the leg.

In the next five seconds, the Prince managed to stab his foot with a mace on the ground, ram into a dresser, and get recaptured.

“You fool! They always said the Prince of Camelot was a halfwit!” Kendrick hissed, grabbing his neck and pushing him out the door and into the corridor. Steven looked both ways, and when the coast was clear, they made a break towards the stairs. They made sure to linger in the shadows, so that anybody who passed could be easily avoided.

Miraculously, nobody caught or saw them leaving. Once they were out of the castle, they hugged the walls of the city until they found a sewer that lead out of the city. They eventually reached the outside and scampered into the moon-lit forest with Prince Arthur. They traveled for a long while until they reached their camp, and announced to their men that the Prince of Camelot had been kidnapped, completely unaware that they had actually captured his servant.

\-----------------

Arthur had gotten to his chambers incredibly late the past night. His father had him up late strategizing battle plans until 1 am, and he had been too tired to have Merlin come up to his chambers. So when he woke up late the next morning, he had no clue where his servant could be. He stretched and yawned before forcing himself out of bed.

When he regained his wits, he looked out the window and realised how late he had woken up. Arthur wondered why Merlin hadn’t woken him up early like he always did. He didn’t think much of it, he was glad to sleep in. Of course, he would still make sure to pester Merlin about it.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked over at his table to see what was for breakfast, only to find it barren with nothing but an open book on it. Now Arthur was irritated. He was hungry and not in the mood for Merlin’s slacking.

“Where is that dollophead?” Arthur grumbled to himself as he stormed out of his room to search for Merlin. First, he came across Morgana heading to her chambers. “Morgana!” He called before she entered her room.

She turned, gave him a concerned look and said, “You’re not dressed.”

Arthur placed his hands on his hips in frustration. “I know. Merlin didn’t leave me breakfast this morning or wake me up on time. I’m about to go rip him a new one if I don’t find him in the next ten minutes.”

Morgana rolled her eyes drastically. “Calm down. The poor lad is overworked, no thanks to you. I bet he’s in his room trying to rest for himself.”

“So you haven’t seen him?”

“No, but you know where to look.”

Arthur bid her farewell and continued on his way. He went all the way down to Gaius’s in his pajamas, which earned a few looks from those he passed in the corridors. He arrived at the Physician's Chambers and barged in, shouting to let Merlin know he was coming. Gaius sat as his desk, jotting something down on a scroll of paper.

“Good morning Arthur, did you sleep well?” Arthur nodded and replied, “Just fine, thank you. But I’m afraid my morning hasn’t been so great. Now have you seen your apprentice yet?”

Gaius immediately dropped his feather. “No. I thought he was with you,” the old man told him.

“Well he’s not. I was hoping you would have an explanation,” Arthur sighed, more than furious.

“The last time I saw him was last night. He thought that you were going to have a late night, so he made sure to wait in your chambers until you arrived. I fell asleep before he came back, and woke up this morning to find his bed empty. I had assumed he’d already gone to wake you up,” Gaius explained.

Arthur’s heart dropped to his stomach, the anger he had been feeling twisted into dread: something was wrong.

“He certainly was not in my chambers last night. I didn’t go looking for him either. Maybe he lied and went to the tavern?” Arthur said, his voice noticeably more anxious.

“I guess that’s a possibility, but it doesn’t sound like something he would do,” Gaius said, and Arthur agreed, but he had to consider it.

“I should go look anyways, to make sure he hasn’t been kidnapped or anything,” said Arthur in a lighthearted voice, but he was actually worried.

“Good idea. Tell me when you find out what happened,” Gaius said. Arthur left the castle and walked all the way down to the Rising Sun. He stepped in to find the owner taking down bar stools.

“My lord!” The bartender exclaimed, halting what he was doing to bow.

“Please, stand. I need you to answer a question or two,” Arthur insisted, and the man did so.

“What do you wish to know? Is it about the rat incident? I swear that was a one time thing, sire,” he babbled as he began to sweat. Arthur raised an eyebrow, but didn’t inquire further.

“No. I’m looking for my servant, Merlin. He has dark hair, blue eyes, wears the same scarf, shirt, and ratty jacket everyday, he’s really slim,” Arthur described the best he could. The innkeeper shook his head with a frown.

“I know the guy you’re talking about. But he hasn’t been in here for ages, let alone last night. If he had been I would’ve noticed, last night we barely had anybody come in.” The information wasn’t what he had wanted, but at least Arthur knew where Merlin hadn’t been.

“Thank you, you’ve been a great help. Have a fine day,” Arthur said to him, then left the building feeling worse than before. Arthur made his way back to the castle, prepared to question every man, woman, and child he saw. Merlin had to be somewhere in the city. He found Sir Leon in the courtyard, speaking to a couple of guards.

“Leon!” He called. Sir Leon pardoned himself and walked over to Arthur with furrowed eyebrows.

“What’s the matter, my lord? No offense but you look like a wreck,” he noted. Normally Arthur would have chastised him for that, but he wasn’t feeling normal.

“Merlin’s missing. I’ve talked to Morgana, Gaius, and the owner of the Rising Sun. Only Gaius has seen him recently, and that was last night. By any chance have you seen him at all this morning or last night,” Arthur explained, praying Leon had an answer.

“I did see him last night. He was heading to your chambers to wait for you to be finished with your father. I remember because I asked him what book he had with him. I haven’t seen him since my lord,” Sir Leon reminisced. Arthur then recalled the open book on his table. He’d thought nothing of it before, but now it was damning evidence something was amiss. Why would Merlin leave an open book on Arthur’s table? Why wouldn’t he close it and take it back to his chambers?

“Oh no,” Arthur mumbled. He sprinted away from Sir Leon without saying thank you or goodbye, he needed to inspect his room closer.

“Prince Arthur!” Leon yelled after him, but Arthur wasn’t listening to anything but his frantic thoughts.

He shoved past people to get to his chambers. He burst into his room and headed straight towards his table. Sure enough, everything was how he had left it. The book was still wide open, and there was still no breakfast. He slammed the book shut and read the title: _The_ _Rarest_ _Herbs_ _Found_ _in_ _Nemeth_. Arthur knew for a fact that was not his book, but something that would belong to Merlin, the apprentice of a physician. He reopened it, and a small slip of paper fluttered to the floor. He was careful picking it up, and read the neat handwriting carefully.

_To whoever may find this note, take it directly to King Uther. We have captured his son, Arthur Pendragon, and taken him to our fortress where you will not be able to find him. The only way to save the Prince’s life, is to give us the exact amount of gold we desire, and do so exactly as we instruct. At the Veil of Denaria, bring a sum of 10,000 gold pieces, and we shall return Prince Arthur to you unharmed. Send an unarmed servant, and do not try to trick us, if you do, the Prince will die._

_The Men of Hengist._

As Arthur read the note, he began to understand the situation. Even more fret over took him. He threw the book into his dresser in a blind fit of rage. He took a couple of deep breaths, but he just couldn't get himself to calm down. He jumped at the sound of the door opening.

Sir Leon and Gwen entered, both shocked to see him on the verge of tears. “You guys shouldn’t be here,” Arthur said, leaning over the table.

“Sir Leon said that you were acting odd. That you asked him of Merlin’s whereabouts and then ran off. Is everything OK?” Gwen responded.

“No. It’s not OK. I think that Merlin has been kidnapped, or worse,” Arthur barely managed to say in a collected voice.

“Why do you think that?” Sir Leon asked.

“Nobody’s seen him since last night, he left his book in my chambers, and I found this ransom note. Whoever took him thinks he’s me, and he could be hurt. I have to tell Gaius,” Arthur said, shoving past both of them and leaving the room. Leon and Gwen trailed close behind, berating him with questions he would not answer.

He arrived at Gaius’s chambers and found him in the same position he’d left him in. “I was starting to wonder where you went; why are they here?”

“Merlin’s been kidnapped!” Arthur said without any sugar coating.

Gaius perked up. “That’s a serious accusation, my lord.”

“I realize, but I’m certain of it. Read this,” Arthur declared firmly, handing him the note. After reading it, Gaius got up from his bench and looked to Gwen and Sir Leon.

“Can either of you attest to this?” He asked.

Gwen bit her lip and said, “last night I was leaving from Morgana’s quarters just after midnight. That’s when two ‘guards’ I didn’t recognize approached and said they were new and needed to find Prince Arthur’s chambers. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now I realize it was a little odd.”

Gaius’s calm expression fell, he looked to Leon. “Sir Leon, who was guarding Prince Arthur’s chambers last night?”

“Knight Dunlap and Knight Howard. They should be guarding the dungeons right now,” Sir Leon said.

“Before we do anything rash, like speak with King Uther, we should see what they know. They’re probably the last ones to have seen Merlin last night,” Gaius instructed, so that’s what they did. 

Arthur, Gwen, and Leon went to the dungeon entrance and found both knights at the table, sipping on ale.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” Arthur said to announce himself. They nearly dropped their tankards, before gathering their brains.

“Sorry, my lord. It’s the best way to pass the time. Are we in trouble for it?”

“No,” Sir Leon said. “But we need you to answer some questions about your whereabouts last night.”

They exchanged knowing glances. “We left our posts early, but two other men were sent in our place. They said the king ‘imself ordered us to leave our posts, and who are we to deny the king?” said Dunlap. Arthur’s face twisted into a deep scowl.

"Did you recognize these men?”

The guards lowered their gaze to their tankards out of guilt. Howard answered, “No. But there are many guards your highness, too many to know individually. Especially under these helmets.”

Arthur was about to chastise them for being so stupid, but Gwen saw this and cut him off.

“Do you know if anyone was in Arthur’s chambers when these men came?” She asked.

“Why yes,” Dunlap answered eagerly, “It was your servant, my lord: Merlin. He arrived ‘bout ten minutes before our replacements did.”

“Damnit!” Arthur shouted, pounding his fist against the closest stone wall. Knight Dunlap cowered into his chair.

“Did I say something, my lord?”

Arthur didn’t answer, he spun around and marched up the stairs. There was no other choice, he had to go to Uther. 


	22. The Beginning of the End pt 2

Arthur stood before his father and the court feeling like an absolute mess. The one person he cared for more than anybody was missing, and he hadn’t been there to save him.

All of the stress, sorrow, and guilt in the world had been placed upon his shoulders, and he prayed his father would grant him permission to go find Merlin. However, it was a long shot. King Uther was not one to care for those of a low ranking.

“I have reason to believe that my manservant, Merlin, has been kidnapped,” Arthur said to his father. “I am asking permission to take no more than two men to look for him,” he proposed. King Uther shifted in his seat, you could tell he was debating in his head. “What proof do you have to back these claims up?” Gaius stepped forwards and handed him the ransom note, at which he huffed in disbelief.

“Hengist has been a powerful enemy of Camelot for many years. I have sent scores of finest knights to look for his hideout, and none have ever returned. I will not risk the life of my son and heir to rescue a serving boy,” Uther declared.

Arthur shrugged, “Then we should pay the ransom. If we cooperate Merlin won’t be hurt.”

Uther snorted at that as well. “A servant’s life is not worth this amount. I’m sorry, I cannot pay the ransom.”

“You cannot, or will not?” Arthur challenged, causing an audible gasp from the audience. King Uther raised his eyebrows.

“You dare speak to me like that?” He snarled.

“You would let an innocent young man die for your own greed, one who has served me just as well as any knight,” Arthur snapped in reply.

“Your fondness of the boy has changed you for the worst, Arthur. Perhaps it would be best for you and for Camelot if he-”

“Shut up!” Arthur yelled, “You know nothing about him! You wouldn’t know his loyalty if it smacked you in the face!” The dull gasps had grown into energetic whispers. Gaius placed a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder, even he was shocked by Arthur's outburst. Arthur shrugged him away, he didn't want to calm down.

Uther leaned forwards in his throne, glowering at his son. “Careful, boy,” he growled. "Your words border on treason. As punishment, Merlin will die for your insubordination.” Their eye contact boiled over, and with the turn of the heel Arthur rushed out the room, and for the first time in ages, he felt the urge to cry. He didn’t care what it cost him, he would get Merlin back.

“Don’t let him leave this castle!” He heard his father cry, but not even guards would stop Arthur now.

Gwen trailed behind him, when they were alone in the royal quarters, she said, “Arthur! You can’t let Merlin die!”

He reached his room, and hastily began to grab all that he might need.

“Of course not! I’m not packing for no reason,” he said, going for his canteen.

“Well in that case, I’m coming with you,” Gwen insisted, watching Arthur scramble.

“The hell you aren’t. It’s far too dangerous for a handmaiden out there,” he declared as he threw in his chain mail just in case.

“Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t handle a sword. Merlin is my friend too, and you definitely should not be alone on this journey. Also, I know which way to go,” she argued.

“If it will make you be quiet, then fine, you can go. But how do you know where to go?” Arthur asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“See that mace there? Merlin or whoever captured him must have stepped on a spike. There’s a blood trail leading out the door and down the hall,” she pointed out to him.

“How did I not notice this before?” He asked himself.

“Because you were in a blind fit of rage. Now, we should get going sooner rather than later, before a guard is stationed at each entrance,” Gwen said, and so that’s what they did. They followed the blood trail into the sewer, and out of the city, evading every guard who might try to stop them. Once they reached the thick forest, there was no turning back.

****************

Merlin traveled with his captors for about a day and a half before he could see a tall castle in the distance. He had refused to speak to anyone, eat, or perform magic, as that could reveal he was not indeed Prince Arthur. He’d figured out very quickly who this man, Kendrick, thought he had in his grasps, and decided it was best to play along. That way, they would not kill him and go back for the real Prince of Camelot. He also figured that Arthur would realize he was missing quickly and set out to rescue him.

It was gross and desperate, but Merlin made sure he was bleeding somewhere on his body at all times, so that Arthur could follow his trail. He had even been able to drop his scarf on a tree near the exit to the Tunnels of Andor. He just hoped Arthur would make it that far.

Kendrick always made sure he had a close eye on his captive “prince”, Merlin noticed. He was always two steps behind him and always ready to draw a sword. Occasionally, he would try to get Merlin to speak, but he would always remain silent.

“I always thought Prince Arthur would be a bit more dashing,” Kendrick said as they neared the fortress on the hill. Merlin said nothing.

“No offense or anything, but you just aren’t what I imagine when I think of the finest warrior in Camelot. A bit too scrawny in my opinion,” he blabbered as they began to walk up the path to the castle. Merlin was so tempted to send him flying down the hill, but decided against it.

“Why won’t you talk to me, boy? Have you no manners?” Kendrick taunted, poking him in the back with his sword. Merlin bit his lip so hard it he tasted liquid copper, only a few more minutes until he could get away from this man. As they approached the old castle, Merlin could smell fires and see people. The abandoned castle was like a village to these people.

Kendrick led Merlin to a makeshift throne room, and Merlin saw a large, white haired man sitting in a throne. “Hengist, may I present to you, Prince Arthur,” Kendrick announced to the big man. Merlin was forced to stand in front of Hengist as he ogled him like a piece of fresh meat.

“He is not what I expected, but he is certainly not unattractive," was the first thing to come out of his vile mouth. Merlin sneered at him.

“I demand you release me at once,” he declared, trying to act as much like a prince as he could. Hengist laughed, “so you’ve got fiest, eh? I like it, just not enough to let you go. When King Uther pays his ransom, then you are free. Until then, consider yourself my guest.”

Merlin snorted, “don’t pretend to be friendly with me, I am not a guest I am a prisoner,” he spat. The slimy grin on Hengist’s face transformed into an equally slimy frown.

“In that case, I hope you have a nice stay in our dungeon. Kendrick, take him away.” Merlin was whisked away to a damp, dark dungeon that smelled strongly of sulfur and mold. He was sent straight into a room away from the other prisoners, and forced to wait in the cramped, cold cell until nightfall.

When Merlin was comfortable and ready to sleep on the lumpy cot, Kendrick’s ugly face reappeared in the doorway.

“You’re in for a treat tonight, your highness. You get dinner and a show,” he said before pulling Merlin up on his feet and guiding him out into the hallway. He was lead upstairs to a room that seemed like a dining hall, only there was a huge cage in the center of it. The room was already filled with filthy men and women feasting on pounds of sizzling meat and chugging liters of ale. Merlin was brought to the seat right next to Hengist.

“Nice seeing you again, Prince Arthur. You must be starving, according to Kendrick you touched nothing offered on the way here,” Hengist leaned in to whisper in Merlin’s ear. It was very loud in the room, so it was the only way for Merlin to hear him.

Merlin looked around at the food options. There were only hunks of venison, sickeningly large turkey legs, and piles of mashed potatoes. In any other context, the meal would appetize him, he was never offered so much food by Arthur. But the thought of eating next to this foul man made him nauseous. “I think I’ll pass,” Merlin hissed, leaning away from Hengist.

“Very well. Then I shall start the entertainment,” he said before standing up out of his chair.

“Are you all ready to see a show?!” He shouted, earning a hearty cheer from the crowd. “Then bring out the competitors!” Hengist ordered, and then sat back down in his seat. Merlin wasn’t paying attention, he wished to zone out during whatever Hengist had plans. That was until the most unexpected person entered the fighting cage. His dark hair and handsome face could only belong to one man: Lancelot. Merlin wished to rejoice and jump up and break into the cage to hug him, but doing so would certainly put Lancelot at risk, so he remained seated and stoic. Lancelot caught a glimpse of Merlin as well, but only a glimpse, for he also knew it would be unwise to openly recognize his old...friend.

Seconds later another man stepped into the ring. Only this man was much larger and muscular than Lancelot, and had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Lancelot’s only advantage was his chainmail.

“Only one of you will come out alive,” Hengist said to the two men. They nodded in understanding, and Hengist gave the order for them to begin fighting. The giant man was the first to strike, swinging powerfully at Lancelot. Merlin gripped the edge of the table tight as he watched the fight. He could tell that the brute strength of the other man was overpowering Lancelot, and that Lancelot was relying on stamina and swiftness rather that fighting capability. But when he did gain the upper hand, Lancelot used the strength he had to disarm his opponent and pin him to the floor.

With his sword pointed at the man’s throat, Lancelot made noticeable eye contact with Merlin, and ultimately decided not to kill his opponent. He sheathed his sword before leaving the cage and approaching Hengist. Hengist tossed him a hunk of food, before speaking. “What is your name?”

Lancelot replied, “Lancelot.”

A slight smile spread across Hengist’s face. “You are incredibly skilled. You even caught the eye of our royal guest, Prince Arthur.” Lancelot looked turned to Merlin with a puzzled expression on his face, but slowly bowed and said, “your highness,” figuring he was impersonating Arthur for a reason.

“Lancelot,” Hengist said to draw his attention. "Next time you fight, finish the job. Death by sword would be mercy for your opponent. Release the Wildorrean!” He ordered, and so the gate blocking the tunnel that lead to the fighting pit opened. Merlin waited anxiously to see what would arrive out of the tunnels, as the man now trapped in the cage was screaming for his life.

Then, one of the most horrid creatures Merlin had ever seen crawled out of the dark tunnel and into the dimly lit cage. It seemed to be some kind of gigantic, naked, rodent, and it had horribly big teeth. Even though it did not have eyes, it was able to find the shouting man in the corner of the cage, and sink it’s monstrous teeth into his flesh. Everyone cheered as the man was torn to shreds, all but Merlin and Lancelot, who found the sights and sounds too horrible to bear. When the screams stopped, and the rowdy crowd simmered down, Lancelot was brought away and down the the dungeons. Merlin waited five minutes to ask to go back to the dungeons, he did not want it to be obvious he longed to speak with Lancelot.

“But the fun’s just beginning!” Hengist said after Merlin told him he wanted to go, but Merlin persisted.

“Please, I haven’t had a good night’s rest in days,” he pleaded.

“Very well then. But a guard will escort you, I can’t have you running off, can I?” He laughed, before ordering Kendrick to bring Merlin back to the dungeons. 


	23. The Beginning of the End pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is over :(. Good luck to everybody out there who's back in school. Also, since this part is so short I'll upload the fourth chapter tomorrow instead of Wednesday, same time as usual. - Melody

Arthur was lengths ahead of Gwen for most of the time they were walking. He focused on nothing but the blood trails left by Merlin, and his drive to find him. He was so focused, that he neglected to notice Gwen’s weariness. Until finally, she spoke up.

“Arthur we haven’t rested since we left Camelot. I know you want to find Merlin, but I need pause for a minute; my legs are killing me!” Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to look at her. 

“You were the one who insisted to come with me, so don’t complain. You could never understand how I feel right now. Merlin is in peril, and sooner or later Hengist will realize that he isn't me. We have to get there before that happens, or he could-he could-” Arthur had trouble saying the word on the tip of his tongue. He could not accept that as a possibility. That wouldn't be Merlin's fate.

“You’re right. I could never understand, but I’m worried too. But I'm not used to walking such long distances without a break. You're upset, but you don't need to lash out at me,” Gwen chastised. 

“I apologize. But I’m not stopping, not until my body says I cannot take another step,” Arthur told her, and he continued along the path Merlin had laid out. Gwen sighed, and picked up her skirt.

“Then neither shall I,” she told him with fierce determination. Arthur couldn’t help but grin to himself, he was glad to have someone with such ambition along with him.

\---------------

Merlin awoke the next morning shivering with a wet forehead. He looked up and saw the ceiling drip, despite the fact there had not been rain last night. He was surprised he had gotten any sleep at all in this place. 

“Merlin, I was wondering when you would wake up,” he heard from the other side of the wall. Merlin sat up instantly and looked for the source of Lancelot’s voice, eventually finding his face near a small, metal window in the wall between their cells.

“Lancelot!” He exclaimed, rushing over to the small, vent-like square. Lancelot beamed widely at him.

“When I saw you I was overcome with joy. You cannot believe how glad I am to see your face.” Merlin nodded and wrapped his fingers around the bars separating them. 

“I as well. I thought my eyes had tricked me,” Merlin whispered, careful not to draw the attention of any guard that might be nearby.

“I must ask, why do they think you are Prince Arthur?” Lancelot asked.

“They came to Arthur’s chambers to capture him and hold him for ransom. They kidnapped me instead. I have been masquerading as him to protect Arthur and I from what that man might do if he discovers I am not the prince,” Merlin explained as briefly as he could.

“But what about you, why are you here?” He questioned.

“Money and food is not easy to come by for me, I have to make do anyway I can. A lot of the times it involves entertaining men like Hengist for basic needs,” Lancelot explained, looking away with shame. Merlin felt guilty, it wasn’t his fault Lancelot had been forced to flee Camelot, but he felt as if it were.

“I’m sorry. That’s no way to live,” Merlin mumbled, but Lancelot’s eyes still seemed to shine.

“The thought of you is what inspires me everyday, I can only hope that you have thought of me as well,” Lancelot said to him, making Merlin feel even worse. He could only think of the kisses he'd shared with Arthur since Lancelot's disappearance, and it was tearing him apart.

“I-I thought I would never see you again,” Merlin stammered.

“Shh!” Lancelot whispered, “Someone’s coming!” They separated just in time for Hengist to arrive. He barged right into Merlin’s cell looking upset.

“We haven’t had any word from King Uther that he’s going to pay the ransom. Which I find quite odd, because according to the word on the street is he cares for his son more than anyone, even his ward. You would think he’d pay as fast as possible.”

Merlin shrugged, “How can I know what the king is thinking when I am in your filthy cell?”

“Watch your tongue, boy. If King Uther has not responded by tomorrow, this filthy cell will be the last place you ever see.” He stormed out of the cell, and soon after Lancelot called out Merlin’s name again.

Merlin hurried to the vent and Lancelot sighed in relief, “I was worried they might have taken you away.”

Merlin shook his head, “There hasn’t been word from Uther. They’ll figure out something is wrong soon, I know it.”

Lancelot’s eyes grew soft, “I will not allow you to die in here, I promise,” he said while taking hold of Merlin’s fingers.

“What about you?” Lancelot’s face turned sorrowful.

“I have nothing to live for, look at me, my life is nothing. The only thing I hold onto is my feelings for you, and nothing more,” He said.

“Lancelot, don’t be stupid! You must know that I feel the same way about you! I will not leave you here to die, not when I have the power to help you!”

Lancelot shook his head no, “If you are talking about using magic for both of us to escape, I will not allow it. It is far to risky. But knowing that you care for me as I care for you gives me something to live for. I swear I will be back for you by night fall.”

Merlin nodded in agreement, but he couldn’t help but feel this escape of theirs wouldn’t go as planned.

  
  


\------------------

“Wake up Gwen, we have to get moving,” Arthur said as he shook her awake. He had finally given in to Gwen’s whining, and stopped in an open area to rest. Gwen had fallen asleep quickly, but Arthur looked as if he had been awake the whole time. 

“Did you sleep at all?” She questioned, pushing herself to her feet. 

“I tried, but I can’t relax enough to shut my eyes,” Arthur told her bluntly. The worry he felt inside couldn’t be healthy for him, and he saw that Gwen knew it too. She was not going to judge him, however, she was curious.

"You really care for him? Don’t you?” Arthur sighed, his walls were beginning to crumble, but they hadn’t yet fallen.

“We have to keep moving,” he repeated.

“According to this map, the Veil of Denaria in right through this forest. My bet is that’s where Merlin is being held. Now if we had time, I would have us go the long way round. Unfortunately, we don’t have that luxury, and the most direct path is through the Tunnels of Andor.” He said, pointing to the entrance a dark, underground path. 

Gwen was slightly offended Arthur had ignored her question, but she let it go, and said, "you don’t sound happy about it.” Arthur shook his head and rolled his map up. 

“Those tunnels are infested with horrid beasts called Wilddeoren. They are completely blind, but they have noses stronger than three bloodhounds combined. Wilddeoren also feast on humans. So we’ll have to mask our scents with something putrid, like these Gaia Berries,” Arthur explained to her, leaning down and smearing the fowl substance all over his face.

“I can smell that from here, it’s disgusting!” Gwen exclaimed from farther up the hill. 

“You don’t have to put it on, but then you’ll smell much more appetizing to the Wilddeoren!” Guinevere weighed her options, and concluded that she’d rather stink than be eaten, so she mimicked what Arthur was doing. She nearly gagged at the scent, but was barely able to manage it.

“OK,” she announced when she was finished. “Let’s go. But may I ask, how likely is it that we’ll actually see a Wilddeoren?” Arthur shrugged as he walked towards the entrance.

“Extremely likely, but you never know. We might get lucky,” he said. Gwen was not liking the sound of these tunnels, but decided she would do it, for Merlin.

They traveled through the dark, smelly passageways with nothing but Arthur’s torch to guide them. They were careful to be as quiet as possible so that they would not provoke the Wilddeoren. Arthur whispered that they were nearing the exit, when Gwen spotted the shadow of a creature much larger than them coming their direction.

“A Wilddeoren!” Gwen breathed anxiously. Arthur sprung into action, putting out his torch and pulling Gwen to the ground beside him. They crouched behind a small rock that only left their faces exposed.

“Don’t. Move. A. Muscle,” Arthur spoke through clenched teeth. Gwen nodded in understanding, and stayed as still as a statue. Sure enough, a hideous creature that looked like a naked rat entered the space where the two resided. Following its nose to the smell of the Gaia Berries, it ended up pressing it’s disgusting nose up against Gwen’s face. She bit her tongue so she would not scream, and waited for what seemed like hours for it to walk away. They waited a good two minutes to move again.

“Sorry it chose you,” Arthur whispered as they followed the tunnel with light at the end of it.

“I’m sorry too,” Gwen laughed in response. Arthur then smiled genuinely for the first time in days as they stepped out into the open air.

“Let’s just hope we never see one of those things again,” Arthur chuckled.

“Yeah. But let’s look for some water to wipe this nasty stuff off,” Gwen suggested. Arthur agreed, and they traveled north until they found a small stream.

“Can I tell you something?” Arthur said as they wiped off the berry residue.

“Sure,” Gwen replied.

“I wasn’t sure that would actually work.” Gwen knew she should be angry at him for risking her life, so she splashed him just for fun.

“Arthur that was so stupid!” She laughed, feeling oddly lighthearted.

“I deserved that. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have risked your life,” he said with a grin.

“You know what they say,” Gwen began, “love makes you do strange things.” Arthur was no longer grinning.

“Excuse me?” Gwen shook her head and stood upright, Arthur mirrored her movements.

“Don’t think I’m stupid. I know about the siren, how Merlin released you from that love potion, and that you would never disobey your father like that for anyone else in this world. Why can’t you just admit your feelings?”

“Because I can’t!” Arthur shouted, scaring off a few birds. “How can I admit that I think about him all the time? That I care about him more than anyone? How can I admit that if any harm comes to him, I don’t know what I’d do!” 

Gwen felt pity for him, “Why not?” She asked. 

“Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much!” 

“Who says nothing can ever happen?”

“My father! He wouldn’t even let me rescue a servant, he’d certainly never let me marry one! Especially not a male servant!” 

“Wait, you want to  _ marry  _ him?” 

“No! No! I-I don’t know!” 

There was a long silence as they both contemplated what had just been said. Gwen was the first to speak. “When you’re king, you can change that.” Arthur crossed his arms and his voice turned from frustration to despair.

“I can’t expect Merlin to wait for me.” Gwen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, “he feels as you do. He’ll wait for you,” as confidently as she possibly could. Arthur seemed to be scrambling for another excuse.

“We don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

Gwen let go and said, “He is. We will find him.” Gwen watched in delight as Arthur’s expression was once again filled with fierce determination.

“We have a long trek ahead of us. I suggest we get moving. And Gwen, I don’t need to tell you not to say a word,” He said as he marched along the water.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about your feelings more?!” She teased. 

“Look, it’s Merlin’s scarf. We must be in the right place,” Arthur pointed out to distract Gwen from the current conversation. And it worked, it was a sign that Merlin could still be alive. 


	24. The Beginning of the End pt 4

Hengist leaned against the bars of his fighting pit as he waited for Prince Arthur to arrive. He tapped against the metal, and only turned when he heard to door to the cage slam behind him. Royalty had entered.

“I keep thinking to myself,” Hengist said, rubbing the back of his head. “Why does King Uther not pay the ransom? He is a wealthy man,” he spoke as he crept towards the Prince like a wolf creeping up on prey. “Why would he leave his only son and heir to die?”

Prince Arthur shrugged and stammered, “I don’t know. Please let me live!” Hengist wasn’t listening, he lunged forwards and grasped the Prince’s hand tightly.

“Isn’t it upsetting to know that your own father has abandoned you?” The Prince backed further into the rusty metal bars.

“I do not know why Uther doesn’t pay the ransom! I swear!” Hengist looked down at his hands and sneered.

“Send him back to the dungeons.”

One of the guards grabbed Prince Arthur by the shoulder and shoved him out of the room. Hengist turned to the other guard and said, “Bring me Kendrick and Steven. I want to know why ‘Prince Arthur’ has the hands of a serving boy!” The soldier left the room, and minutes later came back with Kendrick along with Steven, both of their eyes were glazed over with fear.

“What’s going on? Why have you brought us here?” Kendrick inquired as he was locked in the cage.

“I want to know who we are holding for ransom,” Hengist stated. Kendrick pressed his face in between the bars.

“Prince Arthur, I swear! We captured the boy in his private chambers!” Hengist pinched his glabella, trying to withhold his rage.

“And it didn’t ever occur to you, that you kidnapped his manservant instead?!”

Kendrick’s mouth fell open in shock, “No, it did not occur to us.” Hengist scowled, wondering why he recruited such stupid men.

“You have cost me valuable time and resources. Now you will both suffer the consequences. Release the Wilddeoren!”

*******************

Two floors below, Merlin sat in his cell trying to hold back tears. There was no doubt in his mind Hengist knew he was not Arthur. If Lancelot did not arrive soon, he would be Wilddeoren food. Right as he was ready to accept his fate, he heard two audible thumps come from the men guarding him. Soon after, Lancelot appeared at the door of his cell with a sword and a key.

“Hurry! We haven’t much time before Hengist finds we’re gone!” Merlin jumped to his feet and the two were off. Only one minute later did Hengist come down, ready to feed Merlin to the Willddeoren, and find the door wide open and Merlin gone. 

Merlin and Lancelot found themselves running down an endless maze of dusty hallways before they reached four possible paths to take. The paused for a moment, and Lancelot went to speak with Merlin.

“This is where we must part,” Lancelot said. “Go down this right hallway, and don’t diverge from it. You’ll end up in the forest. Do you remember the way back?” Merlin didn’t answer his question, he had other things on his mind.

“I’m not leaving you! You may be strong but you can’t fight so many men on your own! Let me help, I can use my magic!”

“No Merlin! I would never forgive myself if you were captured again, or killed. For me, please run!” Lancelot barked, they could hear the footsteps of Hengist’s men pursuing them. They had to act with haste.

“I’ll come back for you, I’ll get Arthur and come back for you,” Merlin declared.“I promise you Lancelot, this will not be the last time we meet.” Merlin then gave him a tight, but brief hug, before sprinting down the hallway to his unknown fate. Lancelot stared after him with a strong longing. He wanted to follow him, to keep him from running into the arms of another man, but he had to get past his own envy and fight for what mattered most to him. Soon, he could see the shadows of Hengist's men on the wall, and prepared to fight to the death. 

***********

“OK Gwen. We can’t go through the front doors, so we’ll have to scale the walls. Which means I’ll have to go in alone,” Arthur explained as they gazed at a large fortress barely a kilometer away.

“Why are you going in alone?” Gwen questioned.

“You’re a handmaiden, you wouldn’t know how to climb a wall,” Arthur explained.

“Arthur, I’m the daughter of a blacksmith, I carry piles of Morgana’s clothing daily, and I did a bit of rock climbing as a teenager. I think I can manage it,” Gwen snapped.

“I’m glad to have you along then. Now let’s get going, that looks like one tall fortress.”

They both ended up climbing the tower just fine, in fact, Gwen ended up beating Arthur to the top. She would make sure to tell Merlin on the way home, he would enjoy that thoroughly.

They arrived at a small room, and hugged the outside wall to create a plan. “Alright, you go in and create a distraction,” Gwen whispered.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Arthur questioned.

“Improvise,” Gwen said, before shoving him into the room with the two guards. They both stood and readied their swords.

“What are you doing in ‘ere?” One asked.

“I was heading to the Vale of Daneria when I took a wrong turn, do you know the way?” Arthur made up on the spot.

“That’s some fine armor there. Who are you again?” asked the Guard, disregarding his flimsy excuse.

“Nobody, really. It’s her you need to worry about,” Arthur said. Before they knew what hit them, Gwen hit them hard in the back of the head with her elbows, and they collapsed to the ground.

“Gwen,” Arthur said, “you’re awesome!”

She beamed with pride, “I know. Now put on one of their coats, your armor will stand out among these cutthroats and bandits.” So Arthur threw on a jacket and they followed the sound of a roaring crowd down to a large room with a huge cage in the middle. Arthur peered over the heads of the spectators, and when he should have felt relief, he felt utter horror. In the cage, Merlin sat back-to-back with Lancelot of all people, cowering before a Wilddeoren. His hands were bound, but his mouth was not. Merlin’s petrified gaze fell on Arthur, and Merlin’s face melted into pure relief.

“ _Arthur!”_ He saw Merlin exclaim to Lancelot.

Arthur could waste no more time standing around. He withdrew his sword and uncovered his face, and bolted at the cage. He used a nearby table to hoist himself up and jump into the cage, then in one swift movement he cut Merlin and Lancelot free.

“Merlin, get behind me!” Arthur shouted, and Merlin scampered to the corner of the cage. Arthur unsheathed Lancelot’s sword from his hilt, and handed it to the other man. They then picked up the fight against the beast.

“Lancelot, may I ask what you’re doing here?” Arthur asked while swinging his sword at the overgrown rodent.

“I’m here to save Merlin, you?”

“Likewise.”

In the meantime, Merlin glanced around the awe-stricken crowd and his eyes fell on Hengist. The large man had a crossbow aimed directly at Arthur. In a split second, Merlin sent an iron chandelier falling on him with a simple spell, and Hengist fell to the floor, thankfully misfiring.

“Guinevere, get in here!” Arthur yelled across the room. Gwen finished off the two guards she was fighting, and entered the fighting pit the same way Arthur had. Lancelot and Arthur ushered the two servants into the Wilddeoren tunnel. Soon after, Hengist entered the cage to chase after them, forgetting all about his hungry Wilddeoren. While Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwen ran down the tunnel, Merlin paused for a moment. With the flash of his eyes, he made the gate block Hengist from coming after them, and the door to the cage flew shut, trapping him in the cage with the Wilddeoren. Merlin ran after the rest, blocking out the screams of the man he’d just sentenced to death.

He caught up with his friends, and they all followed the tunnel until at last, they reached the outdoors. When they were well hidden in the trees, they stopped to catch their breath. For Arthur, however, breathing wasn’t his top priority. He approached Merlin the without a word, pulled him into a tight embrace. He gently stroked the back of Merlin’s hair, his eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips against his forehead. Then, Arthur could breath. Merlin leaned into his chest and muttered, “I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”

“Don’t be stupid, Merlin. Of course I came for you. I would never leave you in such a place,” Arthur spoke into his skin. Merlin, for brief moment, forgot that Lancelot and Gwen stood watching.

“I’m all for happy reunions,” Lancelot said bitterly, “but we should find a place to set up camp.” Arthur begrudgingly let go of Merlin, and said, “You’re right. But we should head farther into the woods, Hengist’s men will come looking for us. We did not bring horses, so we’ll have to go back on foot.” And so they began the journey back to Camelot.

During the trek, the tension between Arthur and Lancelot could be cut with a butter knife. Arthur lead far in the front, while Lancelot kept his distance in the rear. Merlin took the opportunity to speak to Gwen, who was the only person who could offer a level headed conversation at the moment.

“So,” he first said. “How was your first journey with Arthur?”

Gwen shrugged and replied, “It was fine. I don’t think he was acting normal though, he was a nervous wreck the whole entire way here. He barely let us rest he was so anxious to get to you in time.” Merlin didn’t say anything, he felt bad. He knew Lancelot was eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Really?”

Gwen nodded, “Yeah. I was there when he first found out you had been kidnapped. He’s been on edge for days, he wouldn’t even eat. I guess it was for the best though, since you were about to be Wilddeoren dinner.” There was a moment of silence before Gwen spoke again, “but I’d like to know, what happened? How did you end up in that cage?” Merlin began the tale, from the moment he was captured to the moment he had been thrown into that cage with Lancelot.

Gwen listened carefully and only interrupted when she had a burning question, “what was the deal with the trail of blood?”

“Oh that?” Merlin answered, “I just wanted to give you guys a way to follow me. I stepped on the mace on purpose.”

Gwen complimented him on being so clever. The story was so long, that Merlin had just finished when Arthur found a place to set up camp.

“We should stay here tonight. Make sure to rest well, we have a long ways home,” Arthur advised.

“I’ll go gather firewood,” Merlin volunteered. Arthur gave him the most irritated look.

“No you will not. You’re going to lay down and rest!”

Merlin smiled warmly at him, “There’s just no pleasing you is there?”

Arthur shook his head, “No, there isn’t. Gwen and I will get firewood, you two sit and wait.” They walked off into the forest, leaving Lancelot and Merlin alone. They both knew many words needed to be said, but most would remain unspoken that night. There was a long, awkward silence, before Lancelot piped up.

“I’m leaving tonight,” he announced randomly.

“What?” Merlin blurted, making sure he had heard him correctly, “you’re leaving?”

“Yes. I cannot go back to Camelot, or I will be arrested,” Lancelot said with a tight voice. Merlin knew he was not being one hundred percent truthful.

“It’s because of Arthur. Isn’t it?”

A single tear rolled down Lancelot’s face. “I can’t be the one to stand in the way of your happiness. Whenever I see you look at him, I know that he’s the one you have chosen, and the one you will always choose. I can’t stay here and torture myself with that knowledge. I have to leave and move on.” Merlin choked up, he had never felt so horrible about himself in his life.

“I’m sorry, Lancelot. I wish to god I could change the way I feel about him, but I can’t, no matter how hard I try,” Merlin choked.

“I know. Frankly, I feel pity for you both,” he said as he got to his feet.

“I’m sure we’ll cross paths again, Merlin. Whether it be good circumstances or not,” Lancelot said. “Lancelot, please don’t go!” Merlin exclaimed as a last ditch effort. But it was no use, Lancelot placed a single kiss on the top of Merlin’s head, and then vanished behind the tree line.

Merlin was left a sobbing mess when Gwen and Arthur came back. Gwen rushed to his side, but Arthur was the one to notice there was an absence.

“Where is Lancelot?” Merlin looked up at him through watery eyes.

“He left.”

Arthur’s expression grew somber, but Gwen’s turned bewildered. “What? Why?” She asked. Merlin then remembered, she didn’t know Merlin and Lancelot had been romantically involved.

“He said he couldn’t return to Camelot,” Merlin lied. He thought he was obvious, but Gwen seemed to buy it.

“That’s a shame. I thought he was quite attractive.”

Merlin didn’t respond, and instead shared eye contact with Arthur; he too had figured out why Lancelot had actually left. “He’s a good man, I wish he could have stayed,” Arthur said monotonically.

“Me too,” Merlin replied. They wouldn’t speak with each other again until the next morning.

\---------------

When they finally made it back to the castle, King Uther waited on the staircase with a hardened expression. He had gotten word that his son had returned, and was ready to face him. Merlin and Arthur dropped Gwen off at her home before arriving in the courtyard so that she would not have to face Uther’s wrath along with them. Arthur had told Merlin what had happened before he had left, so that Merlin was ready for whatever Uther might inflict upon them. Merlin wasn’t scared for himself, but for Arthur, he was terrified.

King Uther marched down the steps when he saw Merlin and Arthur enter the courtyard, and with the flick of his wrist, Arthur was restrained by two knights. “I cannot to begin to say how furious, disappointed, and astonished I am by your actions Arthur.”

Arthur grimaced at him. “I saved a man's life. How is that cause for disappointment?”

Uther shook his head. “You deliberately disobeyed my orders. If it had been anyone else, I would have ordered your execution. But I can’t leave you unpunished. For one week, you will be a prisoner of Camelot. You will not leave your prison cell, and by no means will you be able to speak with your manservant. Am I clear?” Uther explained in a tone that was quiet, but equally harsh and cold.

“Crystal,” Arthur replied.

“Good,” Uther said, “take him away.”

The knights dragged Arthur off, leaving Merlin to face King Uther alone. Uther’s eyes scanned Merlin similar to the way Hengist had when Merlin had met him, only Uther seemed more puzzled than anything. “I don’t understand,” Uther eventually said. Merlin knew he should have averted eye contact and gazed at the ground, but in defiance, his gaze stayed fixed on Uther's face.

“What don’t you understand, my lord?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t understand why Arthur would go against everything I’ve ever taught him, to outright disobey me and risk everything; for a serving boy. What does he see in _you_ , that makes you so special to him?” He spat bitterly. Chills ran up and down Merlin’s spine. He couldn’t help but feel there was a threat somewhere in those words.

“I do not know, your majesty,” Merlin answered, betting that was the safest way to respond.

“Well someday, I hope I find out. Because you, Merlin, are becoming far more trouble than your insignificant life is worth,” Uther growled, before turning and strutting back into the castle. It took Merlin thirty seconds before he was able to move again and find Gaius. He vowed to never tell anybody what had just happened.

One week later

“Rise and shine!” Arthur, for the first morning in over a week, woke up in his actual bed to sunlight pouring into the room. His first instinct was to yell at Merlin to shut up and go away, but then another emotion swept across him: gratefulness. It had been seven days since Arthur had heard Merlin’s voice, and the last time he’d seen him, Merlin had been filthy and covered with bruises and cuts.

“For breakfast we have toast, jam, eggs, milk, and a side of stale banana bread,” Merlin said in a bright voice. Arthur rolled onto his feet and shuffled over to the table. Merlin stayed by Arthur’s desk, and babbled on. “I tried to get the kitchen staff to get better food for your first real meal since last week. But I was ten minutes late and they were being unfairly stubborn, so you’re stuck with it. I’m so-.”

Merlin didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Arthur had crossed the room in two quick strides and shut him up with a forceful kiss. Immediately Merlin pushed him away, not in rejection, but out of surprise. “Arthur? What are you doing?”

“Merlin when you were missing, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t think, a few times I couldn't even breathe properly until I knew that you were safe and with me again. I have never felt this way about anyone, and it took you getting kidnapped for me to realize it. So, _Merlin,_ I’m doing what I should have done along time ago, so shut up and kiss me,” Arthur declared with Merlin’s face between his hands. Merlin very eagerly followed his orders, and kissed back with burning passion. It felt like their past two kisses: perfect and exhilarating. Arthur ran his hands down to Merlin’s waist and pushed him back against the desk, desperate to get closer to him.

“What...about...your...father?” Merlin panted in between kisses. Arthur pulled away just enough to catch his breath.

"We’ll just have to make sure that he never finds out.” Merlin nodded in agreement, and they got back to kissing and making up for lost time. 


	25. The Hidden Vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they're finally together! Thank you to all who have continued to read my story to this point. It really means a lot to have your support!
> 
> P.S. The meadow I'm imagining is inspired by Tangled, but the area is a bit smaller if that makes sense.

Even though it had been two months since they'd started dating, and two weeks since Arthur suggested it, Merlin still wasn’t used to waking up in such a comfortable bed. He also wasn’t used to all of his covers being taken when he woke up. Only this morning instead of feeling the cold air against his skin, his eyes opened to a pair of baby blues staring warmly at him.

“You know, there has to be a million laws against what we’re doing,” Merlin grumbled hoarsely.

“What? Sleeping in the same bed as my servant? No, Merlin, I’m sure my father would be thrilled if he walked in right now,” Arthur replied sarcastically.

“Don’t be mad at me, you’re making me do this,” Merlin replied. He wasn’t kidding, Arthur had literally ordered him to sneak into his room at four a.m. so he could “wake up with something warm to cuddle with.” Which meant Merlin got much less sleep than he used to. He made sure Arthur heard complaints.

“I,” Arthur yawned, “am the Prince of Camelot! I will be woken up how I please. So if I demand to wake up with you next to me, it will happen! And don’t pretend you hate our arrangement, I see your sweet little smile every time I wake up.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You win,” he surrendered. After a brief moment of relaxing silence, Arthur leaned in for a gentle kiss. Merlin’s chest filled with a sense of strong fondness. Here, during the first few minutes of the day, they could just exist in their own little bubble. A bubble where Merlin wasn’t Arthur’s manservant, and they could completely be themselves: it was heaven on Earth. Merlin only wished they’d admitted their feelings earlier.

“What do you have planned today?” Merlin whispered against his lips.

“I was supposed to spend all day training the new recruits, but I was able to convince my father to have Sir Leon do it. I have nothing planned,” Arthur said with an excited smile.

Merlin grinned widely, “you’re joking.”

“No. We can just...be together.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, I promised Gaius I would help him with some things,” Merlin told him.

Arthur frowned, “You can’t get out of it?”

Merlin shook his head, “This is something I was supposed to help him with on Thursday, but I put it off then, I can’t can’t procrastinate it again.”

Arthur sighed. “Very well. Meet me in my room at noon for lunch then. We can have a picnic or something down by the river.”

Merlin grinned widely, “it’s a date. But I’m afraid we’ve put off the inevitable, it’s time to get your royal ass out of bed.” Arthur sprung into motion, and before Merlin knew it he was pinned against the mattress.

“How many times do I have to tell you to address me like royalty?"

“And yet, you haven’t ever acted on your threats of punishment. You’re growing soft, Prince Arthur,” Merlin taunted, knowing he would provoke a reaction.

“You just wait and see, Merlin. Now get up and get me my breakfast,” Arthur hissed.

“You’ll have to get off of me first,” Merlin pointed out. Arthur’s face twisted with discontent, but he did force himself to roll out of bed. Merlin stood up and threw on a pair of Arthur’s slippers without thinking. He trudged all the way down to the kitchens to get breakfast. A huge plate of scrambled eggs and ham for Arthur, and Merlin would have to see what Gaius had made for him. He assumed it was tasteless oatmeal, like usual.

Merlin carried the tray carefully back to Arthur’s room. “I’m back!” Merlin called before entering.

“It’s about time,” Arthur complained.

“You know, you should really learn some patience,” Merlin said, making sure his voice was void of maliciousness.

“Why shouldn’t I expect efficient service? I am the Prince after all,” Arthur snapped in return.

“Because,” Merlin said in a low octave. He went up to Arthur and got in close enough they could kiss. Arthur leaned in for a smooch, but Merlin whispered, “the one who provides with service, can do this.” Merlin then refused Arthur the contact he yearned for, and slithered out the door leaving him dumbfounded. 

Merlin smiled proudly to himself as he walked down to his own room. When he arrived, he was shocked to find Gwen there alone.

“What are you doing here Guinevere?” asked Merlin.

“Last night Lady Morgana said that she had used the last of her sleeping tonic. I came to fetch more, but Gaius wasn’t here. What’s more interesting is that you’re not dressed,” Gwen said, gesturing to Merlin’s night shirt.

“I...forgot to change,” Merlin stuttered. Gwen obviously didn’t buy it, her eyes fell on Merlin’s feet.

“Why are you wearing silk red slippers? I know they don’t belong to you, they’re far too nice,” Gwen inquired further. Merlin’s eyes widened with horror and he looked down, wondering how he could be so stupid. He only hoped the kitchen staff hadn’t noticed.

Gwen took notice of Merlin’s deer-in-torchlight expression and grinned deviously.

“So whose room did you sleep in last night? Did they happen to be blond, handsome, and a prince?” Merlin’s jaw dropped.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyways, Gaius isn’t here so come again another time.” Merlin stammered, before practically throwing Gwen into the hallway.

“Merlin!” She shrieked when he slammed the door in her face. He wasn’t concerned with her, though. He was concerned with getting rid of those slippers. He darted into his room and threw them under his bed.

“Merlin?!” He heard Gaius call from the main room.

“Yes Gaius?” Merlin replied soon after.

“Hurry up in there, we have to get to work on this potion, it’s extremely long and difficult,” Gaius called through the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Merlin responded. He took out his red shirt and blue scarf, then threw on his brown overcoat before entering stepping out to meet Gaius.

“I’m ready,” Merlin announced as he stepped out.

“Good. You can start by skinning these fishes, we need all of their scales,” Gaius instructed with no explanation. Merlin looked at the pile of dead fish in a pile on the counter.

“Why is that?” Merlin asked with a scrunched up nose.

“Lady Trebane has an allergy to shellfish. She’s traveling to the coast in a few days, where shellfish is the only thing to eat. So we have to cure her allergy. This is an experimental concoction, so it could take until lunchtime to perfect,” Gaius told him. Merlin wasn’t happy with this plan, he would meet with Arthur and smell of nothing but fish, which Arthur would certainly make sure to point out.

“Well, get to it,” Gaius ordered, and Merlin unhappily picked up a small knife. 

\-----------------

Arthur, for the first time in many weeks, could finally sit back and relax. He sat on his bed and read, _The King of Prophecy._ It told of a future king who would unite Albion and go down in history. It was purely fiction, of course, but it was a story of sword fights, dragons, and defeating evil sorcerers. All subjects Arthur firmly enjoyed. He could feel himself dozing off, and was welcome to the idea of a nap. That’s when he heard a knock on the door,

“Who is it?” He shouted, hoping it wasn’t his father there to give him a chore.

“Guinevere!” Arthur put down his book and forced himself to get up.

“Come in.” The door opened and Gwen stepped in with a timid expression.

“Hello, my lord,” she said with a slight bow.

“Not to be rude, I’m happy you’re here, but _why_ are you here?” Arthur asked kindly.

“I need help with something. I would’ve gone to Merlin, but he’s busy with Gaius. Morgana’s been acting...strange, of late, so I didn’t want to go to her. You’re the only person I can think of,” Gwen said shyly.

“Certainly, I’d always help a friend. What do you need?” Gwen blushed when Arthur called her a friend, but she didn’t object.

“It’s about my brother. He was planning on visiting my house today, but he hasn’t arrived. He doesn’t live very far, and I know the path he would have taken. It only takes a couple of hours on horseback, and I was hoping you would come see if we could find him. I promise it won’t take long.” Internally, Arthur cussed to himself. It was eleven in the morning, and he was supposed to meet Merlin at twelve for lunch. But he couldn’t say no to Gwen, not for such a selfish reason.

“Of course I’ll help. Meet me at the stables, I need to set a few things in order,” Arthur told her. She nodded and left the room, while Arthur grabbed a feather and some paper.

_Merlin,_

_I’m afraid our rendezvous must be postponed, as Gwen has come to me with an urgent matter. I shouldn’t be gone too long, I shall find you when I return._

_-Arthur_

He left it on the dining table where it was certain to be found, and left with nothing but a sword equipped. He met Gwen at the stables.

“That was quicker than I expected,” Gwen said to him when he arrived.

“Well if this is a short trip, then I won’t be needing a backpack,” Arthur said as he got out his horse and Merlin’s.

“I have a question Arthur,” Gwen announced when they were mounted on the horses.

“Ask away,” Arthur replied as they trotted off down the cobblestone.

“I ran into Merlin this morning, he was acting rather odd,” Gwen said in a tone Arthur wasn't sure he liked.

“How is that?”

“He was still in his pajamas, and if I’m not mistaken, wearing your slippers,” She said inconspicuously. Arthur coughed awkwardly and had to grip his reins tightly so he would not fall off.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Arthur choked as they road through the lower town. He wondered how Merlin could be so stupid and careless. “Of course not,” she sarcastically said as they passed the outer gate, she gave him a knowing wink.

“The weather is quite nice, isn’t it?” Arthur blurted randomly to change the subject.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me anything? I promise I’ll keep in secret, you can trust me,” she urged on.

“Maybe I have a friend, who might be in a relationship that he can’t tell anyone about, because this person they’re seeing might be of a lower class. But this is all hypothetical, I must tell you,” Arthur said to get her off his back.

Gwen beamed widely. “My lips are sealed.”

\----------

When it was finally noon, Merlin was able to convince Gaius to let him slip away and get lunch for Arthur. He was fifteen minutes late, so he found himself running to Arthur’s chambers, sweaty and smelling like fish.

“Sorry I’m late!” Merlin heaved as he burst into Arthur’s room. “And sorry I smell terrible, that was one of the worst potions Gaius has ever brewed...Arthur?” Merlin looked around the room and the Prince was nowhere to be seen. Which was odd because he was never late to their little meetings.

“Arthur?” Merlin called again, then he saw the lazily scribbled note left to him. He read the two short sentences and huffed in annoyance, he’d been looking forward to the picnic all morning. “Dammit Arthur!” He muttered, slamming his fist against the table. Then without warning, King Uther appeared in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a quizzical voice.

Merlin nearly jumped out of his shoes, before crumpling up the note and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Nothing, my lord,” Merlin declared, turning to face the king. His calculating eyes landed on Merlin’s pocket, but he didn’t inquire into the matter.

“Where’s Arthur? I wish to speak with him,” Uther said, stepping farther into the room.

“He had to run an errand, your highness. He will return today, but he did not say when,” he replied as honestly as possible. Merlin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the way the king looked at him did not make him feel comfortable. Merlin knew that he too was recalling what he had said to Merlin two months ago in that courtyard.

“Very well. Tell him to meet me when he returns, but in the meantime, I have a chore for you.”

\---------------

All was silent between Arthur and Gwen, the path they were on was thick with forest, and not much could be seen. Arthur knew that they were in a fantastic location for a bandit attack, and couldn’t help but think that had been Elyan’s (Gwen’s brother) fate. Arthur was deep within his own thoughts when Gwen halted. Arthur didn’t realize she had stopped, and almost ran into the back of her horse.

“That’s his shoe!” She exclaimed, dismounting her horse in a flash. Arthur also got the the ground, and looked over to where Gwen was kneeling. Sure enough, there was a ratty shoe lying on the forest floor.

“It could belong to anybody,” Arthur pointed out, he did not want her to have false hope.

“No, this is his. I know because I helped make them, these stitches are mine. I promise. Now, we should delve into the forest, he can’t be far.” So Arthur trailed after Gwen, and eventually, they came across a huge cliff that seemed to run for kilometers on either side. It looked near impossible to climb.

“This is odd, I’ve never seen this before,” Arthur commented.

“I have, when we were little, Elyan and I would sneak out here to see who could climb it the farthest. Neither of us ever reached the top, I have no clue what’s on the other side,” Gwen said as Arthur placed a hand on the rough rocks. “Although, the portion we played on was farther down that way,” she added, pointing south.

“So you’ve never seen this suspiciously thick moss hanging here?” Arthur asked, pointing to a large area where moss covered the surface. No other vegetation was on the side of the cliff. Arthur cautiously reached out to touch the moss, and sure enough, his hand went through like it was nothing. “It's not real. Something is on the other side of this,” Arthur noted with strong curiosity in his voice.

“Let’s see what’s behind it,” Gwen said with dauntless as she lead the charge through the moss. They walked down a dark, stone, tunnel until light appeared at the end. Arthur gasped as they ended up stepping into a small, hidden valley surrounded by stone and trees.

“I thought I knew the woods of Camelot by heart, obviously not,” Arthur whispered as he stood and gaped at the gorgeous meadow in awe.

“Look, a tower. I’d bet if Elyan was anywhere, it’d be there,” Gwen said, ignoring Arthur completely.

It was incredibly hard to miss the stone tower in the center of the valley. It towered over everything, casting a shadow over the meadow.

“Do you think we should go in?” Arthur asked. As soon as he finished speaking, a loud scream came from the top of the tower.

“Does that answer your question?” Gwen said. Arthur unsheathed his sword and nodded, before running towards the tower. The door was unlocked, so they were able to enter and fly up the stairs to the top in under two minutes. There was only one room at the top of the tower, Arthur noticed as they peeked in.

There was one bed big enough for two people, a table, some chairs, and a fireplace with a chimney. In the center of the room, there was an old woman with matted grey hair. On his knees before her, was a young man that seemed to be around Arthur’s age, but Arthur could not see his face. “Is that him?” Arthur whispered.

“Yes, but what does this woman want with him?” Gwen said in a hushed voice.

The woman soon answered her question.“I have been to the Isle of the Blessed, and discovered Nimueh’s ashes. Along with her body, I discovered the Cup of Life. Now, by killing you, I can bring back my daughter,” She growled, pointing to the bed where a beautiful young girl laid dead.

“Nimueh? Wasn’t she the one who conjured that siren?” Gwen whispered.

“Exactly,” said Arthur, “but I killed her on the Isle of the Blessed. I’m more concerned about this Cup of Life. I’ve heard Gaius speak of it, it has the ability to bring back the dead. He said it was long lost, but I wonder if Nimueh had it hidden on that island. I bet this woman went looking for it not knowing that Nimueh was dead. But we shouldn’t dwell on how she got it, but on how to stop her.” Gwen nodded in agreement, and they kept quiet and watched.

“You’ll never get away with this! My sister will come looking for me, and bring the wrath of Uther Pendragon reigning upon you!” Elyan cried angrily, writhing against his restraints.

“Uther does not worry me. I have the power of the gods themselves, no arrogant king would dare try to thwart me!” Arthur knew this was when to step in, he had come up with a witty line.

“Perhaps not. But an arrogant prince would!” Arthur declared as he jumped out of hiding suddenly.

The sorceress hissed and shot a spell at Arthur, but she missed by a landslide. “Gwen, get your brother out of here! I’ll fight her off!” Arthur ordered, taking a brief second to severe the rope that bound Elyan’s hands. Gwen darted out into the room and tried to tug her brother down the stairs, but he was determined to help fight.

“I have a sword, why can I not use it?” He asked, getting into a defensive position. Arthur dodged a spell and attempted to get closer to the sorceress, but her magic kept him away.

“You’re a hostage and a civilian. It is my duty to get you out safely,” Arthur explained.

“And you’re the Prince, I heard. It is my duty to protect you with my life,” Elyan said as he joined the fight against the hag. Gwen just stood in the background, marveled they would have a contest of ego at a time like this.

“But-” Arthur tried to say, but Elyan sprung into action. With the hag distracted by Arthur, he took the chance to attack and run her through with his sword. Blood splattered everywhere, and the witch fell to the the ground lifelessly. Arthur took no time to pause, instead he said, “You disobeyed a direct order from the king’s son. I should punish you, but it seems as if your rebellious spirit has saved the day. I will let it slide.”

Elyan rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome. I would have left, but it you seemed to be struggling.” There was a moment where neither knew what to say, until they began laughing wildly. Again, Gwen was astounded. The young men shook hands, and Elyan asked, “So how did you end up helping Gwen? I wouldn’t have expected the Prince of Camelot to aid a lowlife like myself.”

Arthur shrugged, “Gwen has proved herself to be a trustworthy friend, who has helped me many times before. I have much to repay her, and I would help anybody in need.”

“Hey guys, we have to get back to Camelot. You can get acquainted on the ride back. But don’t you think we should bury the bodies or something?” Gwen interrupted, pointing at the dead woman on the bed. and her mother on the ground.

“We can’t bury them, because we don’t have shovels. But we can take them outside and burn them,” Arthur offered.

“OK, lets get some wood then,” Elyan said, and they got to work. Before they left, Arthur took the Cup of Life and hid it in a small chest that was under the bed. Nobody would ever find it there.

\-------------

Merlin sat in the armory, trying hard not to doze off. Who knew counting and separating arrows was such hard work? He knew no spell to count the amount of steel and iron arrows that were in the armory, so he had to do it manually. There were so many arrows. He felt as if he had been down there for hours, and there hadn’t been a single sign of Arthur. He could see through a small grate on the ceiling of the armory, and it looked like the sun was already beginning to set. He cursed to himself; how had this relaxing day turned into chores and delays?

“What are you doing down here?” He heard a familiar voice ask.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, jumping to his feet and heading over to hug him. “I didn’t think I would see you until late at night!” Merlin said, staying in his arms for an extra second or two.

“Me neither. The chore Gwen asked of me was a little longer and exhausting than I thought. But I’m curious, what are you doing with all of these arrows?”

“Oh, your father came looking for you. He said for you to go meet with him once you were back, and then he ordered me to count and separate the steel and iron arrows. I’ve been down here since noon,” Merlin laughed, stretching his tired fingers.

“I’ve already gone to my father and told him what happened with Gwen. I’ve filed the report, and gotten out of the chore he wanted me to do until Sunday, I’m free for the rest of the night,” Arthur said, pacing around.

“Well I’ve got to finish this, but it would go a lot faster with two hands,” said Merlin as he sat back down at the table with all the arrows on it.

“I don’t want to count arrows!” Arthur whined.

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Merlin snorted, “But you can still keep me company and tell me why you’re all gross and sweaty.”

“I can do that,” Arthur said. He took a seat next to Merlin and began to speak, “Well I was trying to plan our picnic, but then Gwen burst into the room…”

\-------

It took Merlin another two hours to finish his job. Arthur stayed the whole time, but refused to help out. He complained that he wouldn’t do a job meant for a servant, which irritated Merlin, but he expected nothing less. Eventually he gave up trying to sit up straight, and found himself leaning against Arthur as he lazily counted the arrows and put them into two piles. Conversation had died down, and they just sat in peaceful silence. Merlin would come up with the occasional question for Arthur.

“Did you tell your father about this tower?” Merlin asked as he was finally finishing up. Arthur smirked deviously.

“No. I came up with a way to use it on the way home.” Merlin raised his eyebrows, and wrote down the final number of arrows on a piece of paper.

“What is that?”

“Now that you’re finished, you can come find out,” Arthur said mysteriously, stretching and standing up.

“Arthur, what are you up to?” Merlin questioned, following the prince with a nervous feeling.

“It’s a hidden tower, with a bed and stove, it would be perfect for a couple of people who wanted some privacy,” explained Arthur. Merlin’s eyes widened at the prospect of what he was hinting at.

“Arthur you can’t be serious! You said it yourself the tower is over thirty minutes away, and the moon is already out! What if people come looking for you and you’re not there! What do I say to Gaius!” He rambled on, but he never had the idea to stop trailing behind Arthur.

“Gaius,” Arthur interrupted, “won’t know! And nobody will be looking for me. I told my father that I’d be leaving on a private hunting trip early tomorrow morning, so he knows I’ll be gone.”

“But-”

“Merlin! It will be fine! Nobody will find it now, nor ever. Gwen, Elyan, and I are the only people who know where it is. Now shut up, if you keep on making racket we’re sure to draw attention!” Arthur whispered harshly. Merlin sighed, but he bit his tongue. They sneaked out to the stables and only after a full minute of arguing, Arthur agreed with Merlin that it would be a bad idea to share one horse, as they would have to ride past guards to get where they needed to go.

They rode forty five minutes to reach the entrance to the meadow, and by the time they arrived, the moon was peeking over the trees. Merlin was hesitant at first, but once he saw Arthur go through the moss without a second thought, he gained the courage to follow. Arthur lead Merlin all the way into the tower, and to the bed. It wasn’t long until Arthur had pounced on Merlin, practically ripping his shirt off.

“Arthur, slow down, we have plenty of time,” Merlin laughed as Arthur tickled his neck with kisses.

“I’ve waited long enough,” Arthur breathed. Merlin couldn’t lie and say he didn’t want this, so he shut his mouth and let the rest of the night transpire as naturally as possible.


	26. The Night of the Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is stupid but I couldn't come up with anything better. - Melody

Merlin’s day had been pretty average so far. He was doing some laundry in Arthur’s room when the prince burst in. “Merlin, I need you now,” Arthur declared.

“I don’t think now is a good time for that, dear,” Merlin hummed as he set down one of Arthur's many red shirts.

“N-no Merlin, that isn’t what I meant. My father has summoned me,” Arthur said.

“And you need me there, why?” Merlin asked.

“In case I need to go anywhere, you need to know the details,” Arthur said calmly, but Merlin could see a blush spread across his face.

“Are you sure it isn’t because you like having me around? Because if it is, that’s totally cool,” Merlin teased as he stepped away from the laundry.

“No that would be ridiculous,” Arthur replied as Merlin passed him.

“I only want you there so I have _this_ to look at,” he joked, slapping Merlin’s ass as they walked down the hall.

Merlin laughed and smiled widely at him, “Arthur stop! The guards could have seen you!” He exclaimed in a whisper.

“I’ll do what I please. But we should hurry, my father must be getting impatient,” Arthur responded. They picked up the pace, but still bantered and chuckled on their leisurely stroll to the throne room. They entered while Arthur was chortling at some sarcastic comment Merlin had made. It took them a little while to pick up on the mood of the room. Only a handful of people were there, including Gaius. King Uther glared harshly at the two.

“What took you so long?” He growled at his son.

Arthur’s grin dropped. “I apologize, father.”

“Good, because what this farmer is claiming is not a matter to be taken lightly,” Uther said as Arthur and Merlin fell into their proper positions with Merlin standing in the corner.

“What’s the issue?” Arthur questioned.

“According to this man, the Fires of Idirsholas have recently been lit,” King Uther re-explained. Arthur snorted in disbelief.

“That story is just a myth. That castle hasn't even been touched in centuries. Perhaps it was just squatters or bandits who did not know where they were,” he said.

“Perhaps,” Gaius chimed in. “But if the legends are true, then it is said that the Knights of Medhir will rise again.”

King Uther nodded, “I am aware. I do not think the tales are true, I agree with Arthur. I will send a few knights anyway, to make sure it’s nothing.” The man in rags, who must have been the farmer, thanked him endlessly.

“Make sure this man has a bed for the night. Arthur, gather three men, be ready to leave in an hour or so,” King Uther instructed, and so he did just that.

Merlin and Gaius stepped outside of the throne room to speak privately. “Gaius, what are these legends you speak of? You have never told me before,” Merlin asked as they made their way to their quarters.

“It’s just a legend. But it’s said that about three hundred years ago, there were seven knights. These knights fell under the spell of a powerful sorceress, who used their undying loyalty and affection to bring chaos to the kingdom. Eventually the sorceress was killed and the knights are said to be frozen in time, waiting to be awoken again. They’re called the Knights of Medhir, and they can only be brought back if the Fires of Isaldor are lit with a powerful spell. But if they have been lit, and the if tales are real, then I fear for all of our lives.”

\--------------------

The ride to Idirsholas was fast paced and without rest. Merlin stayed close behind Arthur as he and the knights steadily approached the dark, treacherous, castle that loomed ominously over the landscape. They dismounted at the entrance, and made their way to an empty, grass covered courtyard. Merlin froze, he could have sworn he’d felt the earth shake beneath his feet.

“Did you feel that?” Merlin asked Arthur as they carefully paced across the courtyard.

“What?” Arthur questioned.

“I could’ve sworn I felt the ground shake,” Merlin explained feeling ever uncomfortable.

“That must have been your knees knocking together,” Arthur said with a laugh.

“You aren’t at all worried?” Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur’s teasing.

“No, because I don’t listen to Gaius’s bedtime stories,” Arthur quickly retorted.

“I still think it would be wise to take some caution,” Merlin said.

“Here, up these stairs,” Arthur announced, changing the subject. They made their way up the stairs and came to a small room with a fire column in the center. It was completely barren. “Search the room, see if you find any sign of life,” Arthur ordered. The knights spread out and Arthur approached the column and felt the coals gingerly. “They’re still warm,” he said, brushing the coal dust off on his pant leg. “So what the farmer said was true. Perhaps there were squatters here,” Arthur suggested.

Then Merlin heard it, the creak of rusted metal moving behind him. He slowly turned his head, and his entire body froze with terror.

“Arthur,” he muttered. The prince turned to see what Merlin was on about, and immediately withdrew his sword. Before them, seven cobweb covered knights towered above them.

“Merlin, get behind me!” Arthur shouted, practically shoving the warlock behind his back. He instantly swung at the closest knight, who blocked his blow with ease. The other knights sprung into action as well, but all Merlin could do was stand and watch. His eyes widened when he noticed Arthur stab one of the knights in the heart, only it did not fall dead. Merlin glanced around to see that all of Arthur’s men had fallen, and they were the only ones left.

“Merlin, run!” Arthur ordered, ushering him to the door.

“I won’t leave you!” Merlin replied, hovering in the background as Arthur fought tooth and nail.

“That’s an order!” Arthur shouted, once again pushing Merlin where he wanted him to be. But Merlin stood in the entrance; Arthur was a fool to think he would ever leave.

“I never follow orders!” Merlin replied. He waited until Arthur was close to him, and muttered an incantation to let the walls crumble down upon the knights. He yanked Arthur out of the room and dragged him down the stairs and out into the courtyard. They slowed down to a walk, and made their way to the forest in silence.

“How long do you think it will take for them to get out of there?” Merlin wondered as they rested against some trees.

“I’m not sure, but we should probably head back as soon as possible...Merlin you’re bleeding,” He said, stepping over.

Arthur touched Merlin’s bloody arm gently. “You’re first battle wound, hold on I’ll help,” Arthur said, ripping off a portion of his clothing.

“Don’t-you ruined it,” Merlin sighed as Arthur wrapped it around Merlin’s arm.

“Don’t worry, you can fix it, now go fetch the horses. We must get to Camelot at once,” He declared. Merlin slid his hand into Arthur’s, and led him to where they had dropped off the horses. Arthur, concerned for Merlin’s arm, helped him get onto his saddle before mounting his own horse. “Heya!” Arthur exclaimed, and they galloped in the direction they came from.

The trees whirred by as they rode back. The trip back was faster than the way there, the sense of urgency had overtaken their need to rest. But when they arrived at the gate to Camelot, they immediately saw that something was very wrong. Merlin came to a halt in the front of the gate. Two guards had been knocked unconscious, so Merlin called for Arthur’s attention. It didn’t take long before him to notice what Merlin saw, and he gasped audibly.

“Do you think they’re dead?” Arthur asked. Merlin felt the pulse of a collapsed guard and shook his head.

“He’s alive. But I think we should still exercise caution. Come on, let’s go find Gaius or somebody.” They remounted their horses, and trotted deeper into the city. Everywhere they looked, there was an unconscious person on the ground, and whatever it was didn’t discriminate. Men, women, and children: the rich and poor, they all slept where they had most likely fallen.

“This is weird, Arthur,” Merlin noted as they approached the castle.

“Really? Because I think this is _completely_ normal,” Arthur replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“I’m just making conversation,” Merlin said innocently as they dismounted in a courtyard filled with unconscious men and women.

“Come on,” Arthur eventually said, “we should go see if Gaius can do something about this.” He said as horse driven wagon rolled into the courtyard, it’s master fast asleep.

“Sure thing. I’ll go find him,” Merlin replied, and he ran into the castle with Arthur close behind him, only to find more unconscious bodies.

“Is it the whole damn castle?” Arthur muttered as they climbed the steps that lead to the Physician’s Chambers. Merlin burst inside, what he had dreaded was true. Gaius had collapsed onto his table, just as lifeless as everyone else in the city.

“Gaius!” Merlin exclaimed, approaching the old man. He tried shaking his shoulders, “Gaius wake up!” He screamed. Arthur placed a soft hand on Merlin’s shoulder in empathy.

"Dear, he’s fallen ill too. I think everyone has. As much as I want to wake Gaius up, our priority should be the King.” Arthur said in a level voice.

Merlin sighed deeply, before agreeing. “You’re right. Let’s go. And Arthur,” he said, “I’m glad you’re here with me.” Arthur smiled and laced his fingers with Merlin’s.

“I feel the same. You know, I think there’s an upside to this: we can hold hands in the hallways.” Merlin chuckled and pecked him on the cheek before they walked out into the hallway. They picked up speed, and the first room they checked was the throne room. When they saw it was empty, they moved on to the royal quarters. They didn’t check Arthur’s room, as they knew it was empty, but they did peak into Morgana’s room. It appeared to be empty except for Gwen’s sleeping body on the ground.

Merlin squatted next to her and touched her hand.

“She’s so cold,” He commented. That’s when they both heard an audible rustle from behind a curtain. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, and spoke with each other with their eyes. Arthur was telling Merlin to be prepared, and to stand back as Arthur drew his sword. Arthur drew back the curtain in a flash, and swung at a shrieking Morgana. Arthur immediately stopped the attack and grinned widely.

“Finally! A conscious person!” He cheered. Morgana, on the other hand, looked as pale as her servant.

“I thought-I didn’t know who you were, so I hid,” She stammered.

“Perfectly reasonable. But, why are you the only person unaffected?” Arthur questioned, beckoning Merlin over.

“I don’t know. Everyone gradually became more exhausted, and started falling asleep randomly. It was so strange, as I hadn’t felt sick at all, and right now I feel fine too,” Morgana explained, stepping out from the curtain timidly. Arthur sighed.

“We’ll talk about this later. By any chance, do you know where our father is?”

Morgana nodded. “I believe he was in his chambers for most of the day.”

“Then we should go there,” Arthur stated, then walked out into the hall. Merlin and Morgana were close behind him, speaking in hushed whisper.

“I think I know why you haven’t been affected.” Morgana looked away, like she had something to hide, “Why is that?”

Merlin replied, “it must be your magic protecting you. I can think of no other explanation.” Months ago, Merlin had discovered Morgana’s powers after a fire had erupted in her room. He had sworn to keep her secret safe, those with magic had to be there for each other in this cruel world . Morgana gasped, “you won’t tell Arthur? Will you?” Merlin shook his head.

“No. You wouldn’t betray me, why would I betray you? I just thought you should hear my theory.” Morgana let out a strained breath, before flashing an equally strained smile.

“Well I think you’re right, if it even means anything.” Merlin was about to reply, when Arthur called out from up ahead. “Found him!”

They went into the King’s chambers and saw Uther face down at his desk. “This is very bad,” Arthur muttered at the sight of his helpless father. He turned to Morgana and said, “I still don’t know how you’re awake! Why do you look completely fine?” Morgana seemed to be backed into a corner, so Merlin jumped in to help.

“She wasn’t unaffected. She had begun to feel ill, and went to Gaius,” he improvised. Morgana nodded in agreement, Arthur turned to Merlin with impatient eyes.

“And then what?”

“He-uh-must’ve given her a potion, one that cured the sleeping illness. He fell unconscious before he could make more.” Merlin made up with long pauses in between words. Arthur faced Morgana and asked, “Is this what happened?”

“Yes,” she declared with fake certainty. Merlin could see Arthur still looked unsure, so he changed the subject.

“Arthur, we should go see if the Knights are on their way,” Merlin suggested, suddenly remembering the danger Camelot was in.

“Sure thing, Morgana, take my sword and protect the king with your life. We’ll be back soon, don’t leave this spot,” Arthur said, handing Morgana his weapon. She smiled weakly and waved them off.

The second they were out of the room, Arthur whispered, “to be honest, I don’t think that potion story is entirely true. She’s hiding something: something big, I can feel it.”

Merlin took Arthur's hand and answered, “I don’t think it matters how she’s being kept awake. The most important thing is that Morgana is alive, and if she is hiding something, well, we’ll figure it out one way or another.”

Arthur placed a quick peck on Merlin’s forehead as they walked, “I love it when you’re level headed. Of course it only seems to happen when all our lives are in danger,” he said softly.

“So literally all of the time?” Merlin quipped as they walked up the stairs.

“You know that’s not what I’m trying to say. I’m saying that you’re a bumbling idiot most of the time," Arthur teased.

“Really? All of the time? Even when we’re f-”

Arthur hushed him down, and rushed to the edge of the balcony.

“God dammit,” Merlin heard him mutter. “Merlin, come look at this,” Arthur beckoned, so Merlin walked over to him. He saw what had caused Arthur to curse, and he too was equally as shocked and frightened. On the horizon, all seven of the Knights of Medhir rode in unison, being lead by a person on a white horse.

“What should we do?” Merlin pondered, gripping the stone anxiously.

Arthur covered Merlin’s hand with his own, and replied, “Prepare to fight.”


	27. The Night of the Knights pt 2

Arthur and Merlin hurried back to Morgana to tell her what they’d seen. When they arrived, she jumped to her feet with intrigue, “What did you see?” She inquired, handing Arthur his sword.

“The Knights of Medhir are on their way, with an extra rider. We have to move the King to a safer spot, or figure out a way to disguise him,” Arthur told her, wiping sweat from his brow.

“How will we do that?” Morgana asked.

“We could dress him up as servant, or in something he wouldn’t normally wear,” Merlin suggested. Arthur turned to him and grinned widely.

“You are full of ideas today. I love it.” Merlin was too busy blushing to see Morgana raise her eyebrows. She rarely heard Arthur use the word love.

They couldn’t stand around for too long, so Arthur brought up the next question. “Where will we find servants clothing that fit him? Your clothing is too small to fit him.”

Merlin shrugged, “we can probably find someone who is passed out. But first we should move him, this will be the first place the Knights check,” he said.

“I agree. Let’s just bring him to my quarters for now. It’s close by, and not _too_ obvious. Morgana; Merlin and I will take father to my chambers. You should go to Gaius’s chambers and see if you can find the potion he gave you, or the ingredients,” Arthur explained.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon,” Morgana promised. She took Arthur’s sword again, and left the room in a hurry.

“OK, you grab his feet,” Arthur ordered, grabbing his father’s shoulders. Merlin took hold of his feet, and lifted them the best he could. “We’re supposed to carry him! Not drag him on the ground!” Arthur exclaimed as they slowly shuffled out the door.

“I’m telling you, his feet aren’t the problem,” Merlin said, nodding his head at Uther’s stomach. Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain any farther.

They were able to get him to Arthur’s room, and set him down by the time they heard loud horses in the courtyard.

Merlin watched Arthur run to the window and glance outside, “Morgause! She's the extra rider! I should’ve known!” He exclaimed.

Merlin gasped, he’d heard about the enchantress during late night talks with Arthur, and from when Lancelot was meant to kill her. He knew just how was how dangerous she was.

“Arthur we can’t worry about her right now. We have to find some clothing,” Merlin said to distract him.

“Where?!” Arthur shouted, obviously stressed beyond belief. Merlin could see the sickness wearing him down as well. Arthur was pale, sweaty, and had dark circles under his eyes. Merlin knew they looked the exact same, but he couldn’t help but feel pity. 

“Arthur, come here,” Merlin said. Arthur practically stomped over, looking impatient. Merlin brought his hand to Arthur’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “You need to calm down. We’re going to get out of this, like we always do. Morgause may have magic, but she’s made of flesh and blood just like us. She’s not invincible,” Merlin said in a soothing voice. Arthur seemed to relax a tiny bit, but he still seemed adamant on calming himself.

“Those Knights are invincible,” Arthur grumbled.

“Maybe so, but we’ve fought worse. Remember that Black Knight all that time ago? The one summoned by Nimueh, who couldn’t be killed?” Merlin asked.

“The one my father ended up killing? After multiple knights ended up dead?” Arthur replied, looking at the ground.

“When after all odds the unkillable was killed?” Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed, “that was one guy. Now there are seven, and nobody else to help us fight.” Merlin looked him dead in the eye.

"The point is, that we can get through this. You, me, and Morgana,” Merlin said, rubbing his arm.

They had no clue that Morgana was heading back to the room.

She hadn’t actually gone to Gaius’s chambers. She knew there was no potion, and that there was no point in looking for one. So she just waited in her chambers for a few minutes until she thought enough time had passed by.

Morgana was conflicted. She knew that Morgause had done something to cause all of this. Morgause had brought Morgana out into the forest the previous day, and cast a strange spell on her. Morgana hadn’t known the whole kingdom would fall asleep. She was just lucky Merlin had covered for her, she hadn’t known what she would have done otherwise.

Morgana reached Arthur’s door and didn’t bother knocking. She opened the door a bit and had to cover her mouth to keep from letting out a surprised shriek. Her eyes must have been fooling her; there, in the middle of the room, Arthur Pendragon, the mighty Prince of Camelot, stood kissing his manservant.

Morgana was barely able to prevent herself from dropping Arthur’s sword.

At first, she wanted to barge in and put them on the spot. Then, she thought of all the potential this discovery could have in the future. So Morgana bit her tongue and smirked to herself. She and Morgause could have a field day with this.

Morgana waited until Merlin stepped away from Arthur to make her presence known.

“I didn’t find it,” she announced as inconspicuous as possible.

“Huh?” Arthur stammered, seeming disoriented.

“The potion, I couldn’t find out what it was. So I came back. You seem disgruntled, is everything fine?” She asked innocently. Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other before Merlin replied, “we’re good. But, we think we know who’s behind this attack.”

Morgana tilted her head. “Who?”

“Morgause. It’s a good thing you got back when you did, she along with the Knights of Medhir are in the courtyard. We have little time before we’re discovered. We should get the King changed fast,” Merlin told her.

“But what will we put him in? I don’t feel safe going out into the hall,” Arthur asked. Merlin suddenly remembered what he had been doing that morning before Arthur had fetched him.

“You know, it isn’t servants clothing, but we could use some of yours.”

“That wouldn’t work,” Arthur argued, “my clothes are too nice. They don’t look like a servants.” Merlin chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“I’ve been doing your laundry for awhile now. Trust me, he’ll be fine.” Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything to argue, he knew Merlin was right.

“Fine,” said Arthur, “but you guys need to wait outside while I change him. It should only take a few minutes.”

“But what about the knights?” Morgana whined timidly.

“If they start to come scream for me, I’ll protect you,” Arthur said as he grabbed the worst clothing he could find off of his bed. Merlin lead Morgana outside, and when the door was closed, he turned to Morgana.

“Listen Morgana, I have to do something. Hopefully it won’t take too long, but I want to do it before we’re trapped for certain. If Arthur calls you in before I’m back, tell him not to worry, and that I should be back soon,” Merlin explained hastily.

“But Merlin…” Morgana said, trying to stop him, but he didn’t stay to listen. He ran off down the hallway, leaving Morgana completely defenseless. Although, he knew she had magic so he wasn’t _that_ worried.

Merlin grabbed a torch off the walls and ran to the dungeons to see the one and only Great Dragon. When he arrived, his heart sank to his chest to his chest at the sight of the beast fast asleep.

“Not you too!” He shouted angrily. That’s when the Dragon jolted awake with a small growl.

“You frightened me, warlock.”

Merlin turned bright red in embarrassment, “Sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” replied the creature stoically. Merlin swallowed awkwardly, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the Dragon interrupted.

“I know that you need my help. That’s why you’re always here. To take advantage of my knowledge, and then leave me here in chains. I’m growing impatient, if I agree to help you today, you must release me from this dungeon,” it bargained.

Merlin shook his head slowly, “Thats...thats madness! I could never…”. So the Dragon turned its head in disappointment.

“Then I guess you don’t want to know how to stop this dreadful magic that has taken hold of Camelot, do you not?”

Merlin sighed and lowered his torch, he was very conflicted. “Yes, I do, but at what cost?”

The beast shrugged nonchalantly.

“You have no other choice. Free me, or Camelot is surely doomed,” it declared. Merlin bit his lip, he knew what he had to do; the consequences could be dealt with later.

“I’ll do it. I’ll set you free. I-I swear on my mother’s life,” Merlin promised, wondering if he should have left the last bit out. A devilish grin that sent chills down Merlin’s spine spread across the Dragon’s face.

“That’s a serious statement, young warlock. One that I am sure you would honor,” it replied.

“I will,” Merlin answered with confidence. With the deal made, he then explained all that had happened so far that day, and the Dragon listened carefully.

The Great Dragon was quiet for a moment, before saying, “the magic that has swept over Camelot is dark, and unrelenting. There is no mortal or magical cure that can be made. But there is still a way to get rid of it. These type of magical borne illnesses have to be be upheld by a constant, living presence for it to be active. Whoever the carrier of the illness is, would still be awake by now and seem to have no ailment.”

Merlin’s face went ghostly pale: it was Morgana.

“I think I know who it is, what must I do to lift the curse?” Merlin said.

“There is only one way. You must kill the one keeping the curse alive,” the Great Dragon told him. Merlin’s stomach flipped, that was not what he wanted to hear.

“But she’s my friend,” He whispered, unable to even comprehend what the creature had just told him.

“I’m afraid not. Morgana is no longer the friend you thought she was. I warned you long ago not to tell her about her powers, but you ignored me. Now you must choose; Morgana’s life, or the future of Camelot.”

Merlin felt weak and horrible, he had no choice but to kill her. He decided not to dwell on it, it was too terrible to even think of. He changed the subject, he didn't want to think of what he was about to do if he could help it.

“When the time comes, how can I break the chains?” Merlin asked, gesturing to the iron which bound the creature to the rock.

“Take a sword from one of the Knights of Medhir. Take it down to the chains, and use this special incantation to break them,” The Dragon instructed. He then recited the spell, and Merlin did his best to remember it.

“Thank you, I promise I’ll return soon,” Merlin said, before running off again. He went to his chambers and grabbed a bottle of hemlock, at least poison was somewhat indirect.

He then sprinted all the way back to Arthur’s room, and when he returned, he didn’t find Morgana outside. He burst in panting, he’d never been so winded. As soon as he walked in the door, he was greeted by a distressed Arthur.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted. “How stupid are you?! You were gone for twenty minutes! I thought you might be dead!” Merlin looked up at him with guilt, he could hear the panic and stress in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I had to get something from Gaius’s quarters,” Merlin said. He wasn’t lying, not really.

“Then you take us with you, not go on a suicide mission!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry, alright. But now that I’m back, we can get moving. Have you two devised a plan of action?” Merlin asked, hoping for them to forget about it.

“Do you remember the cart that rolled up when we arrived? Well I think that we should lower him down into it, and then make a break for The Tower,” Arthur explained. Merlin nodded, hopefully they wouldn't have to go through with that plan. But that depended on if Merlin had a strong enough stomach to go through with his plan.

“What about everyone else?” He pondered.

“We’ll figure out a way once we’re on our own,” Arthur replied. Merlin didn’t want Morgana to know where he and Arthur went to be alone, but he had no reason to object.

“At least it’s a plan. Come on, let’s pick him up,” Merlin said, going for the feet again.

“No, my hands need to be open if we’re going to fight. As much as I hate it, we’re going to have to drag him,” Arthur said.

“With what?” Morgana chimed in.

“Uhh, sheets! Yes, and we can use them to lower him to the courtyard as well. Merlin, grab my sheets and pillows,” Arthur barked. Merlin had to admit, he was kind of turned on with Arthur taking charge and all, but he had to focus.

“Yes _sir,_ ” Merlin said in a provoking way. He thought he saw Arthur smirk knowingly, but he wasn’t sure.

Merlin laid out a blanket, and with a heave rolled Uther onto it. Merlin was proud of himself.

“Maybe get him a pillow or two,” Morgana added.

“Good idea!” Merlin said, pretending like he didn’t have the poison for her in his bag.

“Great! Merlin, you drag him. Morgana, be on the lookout. I’ll tag behind ready to fight,” Arthur declared. So Merlin grabbed the sheet and began to pull.

They made it down the stairs, and Merlin was growing a bit suspicious. “I’m surprised we haven’t seen any of these things yet,” Merlin said. Then he heard Morgana scream, and he knew he had spoken too soon. Arthur ran around Merlin and to Morgana’s aid, a Knight of Medhir towered over them.


	28. The Night of the Knights pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Felt like I hadn't left a note in awhile so I just wanted to say hi. Hope you guys like the chapter! Also, I totally guessed what Merlin was saying during the dragon spell, it's really hard to tell what he said in the show.

“You two go on ahead!” Arthur exclaimed as he battled with the knight, “I’ll catch up later!” Merlin didn’t move right away, instead he stayed to argue.

“Arthur-”

“I said go! Take my father to the throne room! Barricade yourselves!” Arthur ordered, and although his gut was telling him to stay, Merlin began to hurry along with Uther. Morgana followed behind him, and as they neared the throne room another Knight appeared at the end of the hallway. It approached quickly, and prepared to swing it’s sword down on Morgana. Merlin debated whether or not to help her as she screamed for his help. If he let her die, the blood wouldn’t technically be on his hands; but Arthur would be furious at him for doing nothing. But he knew Arthur would also want him to protect King Uther at any cost, so he made the decision to keep going.

For a moment he felt somewhat relieved; he wouldn’t have to poison Morgana. Then, to his horror, the Knight kept itself from injuring Morgana. It hovered it's sword over her for a moment or two, before setting its sight on Merlin. He cursed to himself, before regathering his strength and continuing down the corridor. He glanced behind and saw that the doors were drawing near, but he couldn’t move as fast as the Knight. Morgana had staggered to her feet, and caught up to Merlin, looking just as puzzled as he was. They reached the door, but it was too late, it had caught up with them.

Merlin was prepared for a painful death, when it collapsed to the ground to reveal Arthur behind it. Now it wasn’t dead, but it was stalled for at least fifteen seconds.

"Get in! Get in!” Merlin ushered, pulling open the door. Arthur pulled his father inside, and Morgana followed. Merlin slammed the door behind them and had to fight the urge to slide to the ground and give up. “We have to bar it,” he insisted.

“With what?” Arthur questioned.

Merlin pulled off his jacket and tied it tightly around the door handles.

“That’ll have to do. We should rest for a moment. Regain energy,” Arthur said, stepping farther into the room. Morgana smiled at him, glancing nervously at Merlin.

“Morgana,” Merlin said, “why did it not kill you?” She shrugged.

"Because I’m a woman?” she suggested.

“That doesn’t matter. Morgana you have to remember what was in that potion. Our time is running out,” Arthur shouted. Merlin could see he was getting more frustrated with Morgana for not remembering the “potion”. Merlin didn’t want Morgana to feel attacked by Arthur, so he did something he never thought he would do. Something he would have never done if they weren’t seeing each other.

“Arthur, I need to talk to you. Privately,” he announced. The room they were in wasn’t very private, so he went to the farthest, darkest corner of the room. Arthur was hesitant to follow, but he did.

Once Merlin was sure Morgana could neither hear nor see them very well, he placed a steady hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Arthur, I’m going to tell you something. It’s big, and you are _not_ going to be happy about it. But you’re going to have to stay calm, and pretend like I’ve told you nothing,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur’s brow furrowed, “What is it?” Merlin lowered his voice and leaned in more, he had to be certain Morgana couldn’t hear.

“I know how to stop the attack, but first you have to know something. I can’t do this without you knowing,” Merlin explained.

“Well spit it out,” Arthur said.

“It’s Morgana, she has magic. I fear she chose to confide in the wrong people, and that she is working with Morgause to keep everyone asleep,” he finally said.

Arthur’s face turned dark and solemn, like he wasn’t sure what to make of Merlin’s words. “That’s an awfully dangerous accusation, Merlin. You’d better give me a reason to believe it,” Arthur hissed.

“When I was in Gaius’s quarters, I didn’t get anything. I was looking for information. I thought that he’d mentioned a magical illness like this before, so I went to make sure. It turns out, that to keep a curse like this alive, there needs to be a constant living presence. This person wouldn’t feel weak, they wouldn’t get sick, and they aren’t able to be harmed. Think about it Arthur, there’s no other explanation,” Merlin explained, hoping Arthur would be convinced.

Arthur looked to Morgana with a mournful gaze. "Even if that’s true, it does not mean she has magic,” he said.

“Arthur, she does, you have to believe me. Would a person without magic ever trust Morgause?” Merlin reasoned, trying to get Arthur to look at him. A tear ran down Arthur’s face.

“Why would Morgana do this? Why would she harm Camelot? Her friends?”

“Think about it Arthur,” Merlin said, “Her father-figure is Uther Pendragon: the crusader against all magic. She must feel terrified, trapped by the one who should make her feel safest. Morgause might offer a feeling of security.” Arthur didn’t respond to Merlin’s point, he didn't want to confront the fact it was their own fault. Instead he moved on.

“How do we stop the illness?”

Merlin sighed, this time it was him who refused to make eye contact. “I fear you won’t like it, I don’t like it either,” Merlin said.

“What, Merlin? What must we do?” Arthur questioned, desperate and anxious for the response.

“We have to kill Morgana,” Merlin told him plain and simple. He thought it would be better to be blunt, than mask the truth. Arthur’s face fell more than it already had.

"That’s out of the question!” Arthur exclaimed loud enough to draw Morgana’s attention.

“What’s happening?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing,” Merlin snapped, before turning back to Arthur. “It’s the only way,” he said. “I hate it as much as you do. But unless you think Morgause will reverse the spell after a good talking to, then we have to choose: Morgana, or Camelot,” Merlin declared. Arthur buried his face in his hands, that's when the banging started.

“They’re back. Arthur, I’ll do what you tell me. Should we flee and abandon the castle, or-”

“No,” Arthur choked. “We will do what we must. But I can’t be in the room when it happens.”

Merlin nodded, “I understand, but how will you get past the Knights?”

Arthur shrugged, “I’ll fight until somebody dies.” Merlin’s heart nearly broke, but he knew Arthur wouldn’t die out there. He couldn't, this wasn’t his time.

Merlin glanced over at Morgana, she was facing away and playing with the sleeve of her dress. Merlin leaned in and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss.

“Please be safe. I love you,” he breathed against Arthur’s lips. It was strange, that even in these dark times Arthur was able to smile.

“I love you too. Good luck, I’ll be back soon.” With that, Arthur walked over to Morgana with the straightest face he could muster.

“Morgana, forgive me, I cannot stay here and hide while Camelot is under attack. I have to go and fight if I can. We must do what we can to save our people, even if that means sacrificing what means most to us.” Morgana frowned and said, “don’t be foolish Arthur. How are you going to fight all seven?”

“With my sword,” Arthur said, just like that, he removed Merlin’s jacket and disappeared into the hallway. Merlin wiped the sweat from his brow, and while he was mostly hidden from Morgana's sight, he got out the hemlock. He poured some into his canteen, and with feet like lead, went over to Morgana.

“Here, have some water,” he offered, holding forth the canteen. Morgana just shook her head.

“I’m not thirsty.”

Merlin felt sick all over, he’d done horrible things to protect Arthur before, but this certainly took the cake.

“No, I insist. You need to stay hydrated,” Merlin said, pushing his luck. He saw suspicion in her eyes, her gut must have been telling her not to trust him. Merlin turned his back and pretended to take a long swig from it so she thought it was safe.

He then offered her water again, and said, “Please, have some before I finish it.” Morgana let down her guard, she knew he wasn’t giving up.

“Thank you. You’re a good friend.”

Merlin watched with a lump in his throat as Morgana drank from the canteen. He couldn’t hold the tears in anymore when she reached for her throat, he turned and let them fall. Morgana tried to utter Merlin’s name, but it was impossible for her. He was able to contain his emotions enough to turn around and face her.

Hurt and bewilderment riddled her face.

“I’m sorry Morgana, I had to do this.”

Soon after Morgause burst into the room, saw Morgana, and a horrified expression grew on her face. She looked to Merlin and exclaimed, “What have you done?” As Morgana passed out on the floor.

“She’s been poisoned, I had no choice,” Merlin said monotonously.

“Tell me the poison and I can save her,” she said, holding Morgana close to her.

“Wake up Camelot and stop the Knights, then I’ll tell you,” Merlin told her. Hopefully Morgause would take the bargain.

“No! I will kill you for your insolence, you’re nothing but a lowly servant! You can't tell me what to do!”

“If I die, she dies with me. Reverse the spell, now!” Merlin firmly ordered, and Morgause realized she had been backed into an inescapable corner. There was no way out of this that would end well for her.

"Dammit!” She cried, before looking to the ceiling and reciting the incantation needed to reverse her spell. A few seconds later, Merlin could see King Uther moving out of the corner of his eye, and he heard Arthur shout triumphantly in the hallway.

“I used hemlock,” he told her.

“Thank you,” Morgause whispered, stroking Morgana’s hair gently.

“You!” Uther exclaimed when he saw the sorceress. Morgause met his gaze, but said nothing. Instead, with a gust of wind, she vanished.

Moments later Arthur entered the room, and looked at Merlin with a heavy-hearted expression.

“Arthur?! What’s going on here?” Uther demanded to know. Merlin walked over to Arthur and whispered, “I think you should tell him about Morgana. He has to know what happened.” 

“Stay?” Arthur begged, he didn’t want to face his father alone.

“I need to do something, besides, I think this is something you two should discuss alone,” Merlin said as he left the room. He looked both ways, before picking up one of the Knight’s swords off the floor. He turned it over in his hand, it was huge, but light in his hand.

“WHAT!” He heard King Uther shout from within the throne room. He felt awful for Arthur, he wished to be there for him, but he knew that Uther would not want him in the room while receiving such devastating news.

He knew he couldn’t stand around for long, people would go looking for the Pendragons soon, and this was the first place they would search. So he hastily made his way down to the the dungeons. He knew he should consult with Gaius first, but the old physician would certainly keep him from freeing the Dragon. This was a deal he couldn’t back out of, consequences be damned.

The Great Dragon must have sensed Merlin’s arrival, because he was waiting anxiously on his rock. “Finally! You have come! Quick, we have no time to lose!” The beast urged with an insane look in its eyes. Merlin, however, was not in a rush.

His feet felt as if they were concrete, and the sword felt increasingly heavy with each step. What he was about to do could never be forgiven, not by anyone, not even himself. He followed the dangerous, rocky path down into the cavern where the creature dwelt. He followed it down to the enormous shackles that bound the Dragon to the cave, and began to tremble.

“You have to promise me,” Merlin said, “not to harm anybody in Camelot.”

The Dragon growled deeply and said, “I think that there have been enough bargains between us, warlock.” Merlin despised the sound of those words, but it was far too late to back out without putting his mother in danger.

“What are you waiting for?” It hissed impatiently. “Set me free! Now!” Merlin took a deep breath, and raised the sword above his head. It was completely silent, with the exception of the echoing cave and his pounding heart. Finally, Merlin began reciting the spell.

“ _Icne Bombard ithsne sword teara seam natha, bendatha la Dragon, ac lose!”_ Merlin swung the sword with all of his might. With a great bolt of blinding light; steel and iron collided, and the chains which imprisoned the Great Dragon were broken.

The beast let out a mighty roar that trembled the earth and sent chills up Merlin’s spine. It shook out its leg, stretched its wings wide, and without looking back flew up out of the cavern and into the sky. Merlin dropped the sword and ran his fingers through his hair with stress. Whatever happened next, the fault would be on his shoulders. He prayed that no blood would be on his hands.


	29. Unmasked

"Merlin! With me!” Merlin heard Arthur shout from the door. Merlin was aiding Gaius with the wounded and scarcely had time to take a break.

“Go on, I’ll handle it,” Gwen said, taking over Merlin’s job.

He ran over to Arthur, who was all sweaty and gross, and asked, “What do you need me for?”

Arthur started walking away, Merlin followed. 

"We’re going to the roof to launch an assault on the Dragon. If anything needs repairing, you’ll be there to fix it.”

“I feel like I’d be more useful helping Gaius…” said Merlin.

“We need every man out there Merlin, we can’t afford equipment failure. Also, I gave you an order, so you have to follow it,” he said as they went up a staircase.

“Fine. But only because I can’t let you get killed,” Merlin replied as they stepped outside. A line of iron-clad men stood with crossbows, ready to fire at the Dragon.

“At least you've still got a sense of humor. But you need to stay quiet, we need it to be drawn in.” Arthur then took his place beside his men, and Merlin stood behind him.

Looking out at the carnage the Great Dragon had created, immense guilt weighed down on his shoulders. Dozens of people were dead, and it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin blurted out.

Arthur gave him a look, “Why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault.” Merlin had to swallow his feelings and say nothing, oh how he wished he could confide in Arthur.

Then everything went silent. In the distance, Merlin could see the Dragon getting close. “Ready your weapons!” Arthur screamed at his men.

They aimed their bows at the sky and locked their arrows in place, waiting for the command to release. The sound of powerful wings flapping got louder as the creature approached steadily.

“On me!” Arthur cried. When they could see the whites of its eyes, Arthur gave the order, and dozens of arrows flew at the Dragon. The attack didn’t even leave a scratch.

“Dammit,” Merlin heard Arthur mutter. The Dragon flew away and circled back, blowing scorching fire on all of the knights. Arthur used his shield to protect both himself and Merlin, and when it disappeared again, Arthur looked around at the damage. A couple of the knights seemed to be severely burned.

“Merlin, take these men to Gaius. I don’t think this tactic is going to work.”

“What are you going to do?” Merlin asked.

“I’m going to gather some men and see if a ground attack will work better. Be safe, alright,” said Arthur before leading the men away. Merlin helped the burned ones up and lead them to the medical wing. When he arrived, Gaius called his name.

“Merlin! Come help me with this!” Merlin ran over to see what he needed. He was treating a woman with a broken wrist.

“Gwen, go get me some water. Merlin, get me gauze,” Gaius instructed. Gwen disappeared with a bucket, and Merlin found the gauze. With directions, he wrapped it around the woman’s wrist and continued to help Gaius with whatever he needed.

The two worked tirelessly for about thirty minutes until Arthur and his men burst into the room with Gwen. Arthur seemed furious, stressed, and tired. Merlin walked over to see if he could be of any comfort.

“What happened love?” Merlin asked in a quiet voice.

“We went out and tried to fight it with spears. It went as well as you can probably guess,” Arthur explained.

“How did you find Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“She was trying to get water she said, but the Dragon was beginning to target her, so I got her out of there,” Arthur told him. Merlin then saw the awful scratch on his shoulder.

“Arthur, what’s that?” Merlin asked, pointing to his wound.

“Just a scratch,” Arthur explained in a calm, nonchalant voice, stepping farther into the room.

“You have to get that looked at,” Merlin said.

“I’m fine,” Arthur grumbled, looking for some of his more injured knights.

“No, you’re not. At least let somebody clean it,” Merlin urged.

“I said no!” Arthur shouted, pausing to shove Merlin away from him. He knew he should feel deeply hurt, but Merlin just felt stubborn.

“I get that this is difficult Arthur. But now is not the time to push those who love you away. I just want to help.”

Arthur sighed and gave in, plopping down on a bench.

“I’m sorry, I just feel like everything is falling apart. First Morgana, and now this, the only thing I still have completely is you,” Arthur said softly, looking at Merlin affectionately.

“I understand how you must be feeling,” Merlin replied. “Now take off your shirt. I need to get a better look at this.” Merlin waved Gwen over, and asked her to get a damp washcloth. She brought one, and Merlin touched the fabric to Arthur’s shoulder.

“I wish you would take off your pants too," Merlin muttered. He thought Arthur hadn't heard him, but he was wrong. Arthur laughed loudly and said, “I should report you for harassment.”

Merlin blushed and flashed a smile. “You should report me for a lot of things…” he said, trailing off.

Gaius watched curiously. Over the past few months, he'd noticed Merlin acting differently. He was gone from their chambers more often than usual, he still complained about Arthur, but much less than before, and he definitely seemed to be hiding something extremely big from Gaius.

The physician had also never seen the Prince so...open with somebody. He'd taken care of Arthur all of his life, and he had never seen anybody able to calm Arthur down enough to take a break from work like Merlin could. 

Gaius sometimes wondered about what all this could mean, but he denied the idea there was something out of the ordinary going on. Merlin couldn’t possibly be _that_ stupid. But he knew not to underestimate his apprentice. He was going to call Merlin over to ask him some questions, when his name was called from a distance, averting his attention.

\--------

The next morning, Merlin stood in a room with Gaius, Arthur, some knights, and King Uther. Arthur was giving his father the rundown of the losses from the night, and was met with deep sighs and tense facial expressions. King Uther was also under a lot of pressure right now, with Morgana’s betrayal he could hardly think straight, this Dragon was the worst thing that could’ve happened.

“Is there anything,” Uther said, “that we can possibly do?” He asked, looking around. Nobody could offer a solution. Then he turned to Gaius, as the old man was most likely to know about this stuff.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we can defeat this beast with steel and armor. Less conventional methods are required,” Gaius announced to the room.

“I don’t care how we beat it Gaius. I want my kingdom safe,” Uther growled irritably.

“The only person that can officially kill a dragon, is a dragon-lord. We cannot defeat the Great Dragon without one,” Gaius said.

The King slammed his fist on the table.

"That’s not an option, and you know it! All of the dragon-lords are dead.”

“Perhaps one is still out there," Gaius said ambiguously. Uther’s eyes widened with hope.

"What are you trying to say? Uther asked.

“I’m not sure, but it is rumored that one last dragon-lord lives on in Cenred’s kingdom. His name, supposedly, is Balinor.” He looked to Merlin to see if he reacted, but Merlin remained adamant.

“We are no longer allied with Cenred, sending men would be incredibly dangerous,” Uther said, pacing back and forth.

“Only send one man then. I can give you the location of the town he was last rumored to be seen in, but I know nothing more,” Gaius explained.

“Arthur, I’m giving you this task. I trust nobody more. Gaius, what’s the town?” King Uther asked.

“A town on the outskirts of the kindom: Engred. If you were to look anywhere, that’s where I’d begin,” Gaius explained.

“Thank you. Arthur, you should leave at once. Time mustn't be wasted,” King Uther instructed, and Arthur bowed respectfully.

“Yes father. Merlin, meet me in the courtyard in half an hour.”

Merlin met Gaius in their chambers a little bit later. He approached Merlin with a bleak expression.

"How are you handling this Merlin?”

Merlin shrugged as he packed up some bread. “It’s just another trip with Arthur. We’ll probably get there and it’ll be a dead end. I’m handling it just fine. Why do you ask?” said Merlin as he worked.

Gaius tilted his head and asked, “You’ve never heard the name Balinor?”

“No, why? Should I know his name?” Merlin asked as he magically summoned his backpack. Gaius shot him a look, but carried on with the topic at hand.

“Hunith never said anything?”

Merlin just shook his head nonchalantly. Gaius’s mouth fell open.

“Merlin, the man you’re looking for is your father.”

Merlin froze, and slowly set down his backpack.

“What?”

“It’s probably not my place to tell you. However, you’ve always been like a son to me, but that simply isn’t who you are. You shouldn't be in the dark about this,” Gaius said quietly. Merlin looked at him with astounded eyes.

“How long have you known?” He mumbled. 

“I’ve known ever since your birth. In fact, I helped him escape Camelot when Uther was after him. But Hunith said not to talk about it with you, I assumed you knew at least a little bit. I’m sorry,” Gaius apologized, trying to avoid eye contact.

“I had a right to know,” Merlin cried.

“I’m sorry, I thought Hunith would have told you,” Gaius reiterated, but Merlin was tired of listening. He packed up his last few things then stormed out the door without a word.

“Merlin!” Gaius called down the hallway, “just don’t tell Arthur!”

But once again Merlin wasn’t listening, he was too busy being mad to see reason. He walked out into the courtyard and found Arthur waiting impatiently.

“What took you so long?! There’s a dragon about, this is no time for idleness,” He complained. Merlin said sorry, but little else, before preparing their horses. Arthur’s upset scowl turned into a concerned frown when he noticed Merlin’s puffy eyes and upset expression. 

He came up behind him and asked, “are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying.”

Merlin shrugged, “I might have been. It’s not everyday your home gets attacked by a dragon.” Arthur glanced around, there were very few people in the courtyard, so he concluded it was safe to touch Merlin’s shoulder gently.

“I’m worried too, but don’t shed tears prematurely. There’s still hope if we find this man. Now come on, we should reach Engred by nightfall,” Arthur whispered, kissing the back of his head briskly before stepping away. Merlin was still unhappy, but not as much as he had been a minute ago.

He worked on the saddle for another couple minutes before it was time to go. Arthur was getting pushy, and Merlin was anxious to find his father, so they cantered away from the castle quickly.

At the beginning of the journey, Arthur tried to make conversation, but was greeted with heartless responses and meaningless grunts, so he gave up on that. They rode in silence, the only sound being the rhythmic clip-clop of horse hooves. The ride to Cendred’s kingdom was a long one. 

\------------------------

It was pouring by the time they reached Engred. Merlin was tired, in emotional turmoil, and now, soaked; this day had only gotten worse by the hour.

They found the only inn in the quaint town and Merlin dismounted first. He helped Arthur down, and used his own jacket to shield the prince from the rain.

He knew he had been rude to Arthur the whole ride, and he felt bad about it. Arthur had done nothing wrong, it was Uther Merlin found himself cussing at. It was him who had taken his father away. It was unfair of him to be standoffish to Arthur, but he just hadn’t been in the mood to talk. Now, Merlin planned on how to make it up to him.

They entered the bar, and nearly every man and woman inside froze to glare daggers at them.

“What should we do?” Merlin whispered.

“Ask around. Find out if they know who Balinor is. It’s a small town, surely somebody knows something,” Arthur answered.

“Can we get a few drinks first?” Merlin wondered, looking around at the men, he needed to have a little liquid courage to converse with them.

“Sure thing. Go find us a seat, I’ll find the bartender,” Arthur instructed. Merlin found a two person table in the back corner of the room. Interest in them had died down, and people went back to shouting cheerfully at each other. Soon after, Arthur reappeared with two tankards and sat across from him.

“I really hope none of these men are Balinor,” Arthur muttered after bringing his ale to his lips.

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Me too,” he replied.

“But how do we plan on getting them to talk?” asked Merlin. Arthur shrugged and said, “through bribery.”

Some of the nearby men seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation, and approached them swiftly.

“What’s this about a bribery?” One of the men asked with a sly smirk.

“We’re looking for somebody,” Arthur said, “his name is Balinor, and supposedly, he was last seen here. Do you know of him? We’re willing to pay...handsomely.” He slid a bag of gold to the men, who picked it up and exchanged glances.

The larger of the three leaned in like he was about to whisper, and said, “never heard of him!” Laughing, he picked up the gold and walked away with his friends. Merlin frowned and Arthur scowled.

“Should we even bother with the rest?” Merlin wondered, looking at the sketchy men around them.

“Unfortunately, we have to try,” Arthur replied, taking another long swig of his beer.

They made sure to talk to every single patron inside the inn, but nobody knew of Balinor. Either they were lying, or they just didn’t know. After an hour of no results, Arthur decided to turn in.

Merlin had been waiting for him to finish up in the corner of the tavern. Merlin was yawning and doing his best not to fall asleep. Arthur was persistent, but eventually he had to give up too.

The room had emptied since they had arrived, and everyone left in the tavern they’d already spoken to. Arthur approached Merlin with a hung head.

“I’ll go rent a room,” Merlin said, “wait here. Don’t get into trouble either.” He went to the counter and said, “we’d like a room please.”

The innkeeper shook his head and grumbled. “The only room left has but one bed. Sorry, you seem like nice lads.”

Merlin smiled and said, “Oh that’s alright, really. I’m his servant, I’ll just sleep on the floor or something. We’re far too tired to look for another inn.”

“Very well then. Down the hall, and the last door on the left. I’ll warn you though, that’s an awfully nice sword your friend has, and the doors don’t have locks,” the innkeeper said in a way that made Merlin feel threatened.

“Thank you…” He said, backing away slowly, trying not to seem too alarmed. He looked at Arthur and waved him over. In exhausted silence, Merlin led Arthur to their room. They hadn’t brought much with them, so it was easy to get settled in.

When Arthur was inside, he grinned, pleased with what he saw. “How did you get a room with one bed? You’d think that would be a little conspicuous,” Arthur commented, plopping down on the bed.

“I didn’t have to do anything. It was the last room available, so I convinced him to let us take it,” Merlin explained, lighting an oil lamp on the nightstand.

“Thank god for your smooth tongue,” Arthur replied, putting emphasis on the tongue part.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Do you really have the energy for _that_?” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him down to straddle his lap.

“Who said that I’m doing any of the work?” He mumbled in a low, husky voice. Merlin knew they should sleep, but the other thing sounded more fun.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t make such outlandish assumptions, sire,” Merlin responded sarcastically, and then went in for a deep kiss.

Forty five minutes later, they laid naked with nothing more than thin sheets covering them from the cold air. Merlin had nuzzled his head beneath Arthur’s chin, and was just about to fall asleep when Arthur piped up.

“Why were you so upset on the ride here? I’ve never seen you so quiet,” he inquired.

Merlin sighed and muttered, “it’s not important.” Arthur huffed in disbelief.

“I know when something’s bothering you; and I hate when something’s bothering you, you get all sulky and boring.”

Merlin lazily ran a finger down his chest and said, “I don’t want you to think any differently of me or this mission. It’s best if you don’t know.”

“First of all,” Arthur said, “I love you no matter what; nothing I could find out about you would change that. Secondly, we have no room to decide what is and isn’t good judgement, considering the fact I’m lying naked, in bed, with my servant.”

Merlin scrambled to come up with a lie, but ended up blurting, “how is your shoulder? It doesn’t seem to be healing well.”

“Damnit Merlin, answer me!” Arthur exclaimed with annoyance, sitting up and bringing Merlin with him.

“Arthur…” Merlin hesitated, leaning against the headboard.

“I want to be able to help, as Prince of Camelot I demand you tell me,” Arthur ordered harshly.

“You have to swear you won’t tell anybody,” Merlin said, he was going to regret this.

“I promise,” Arthur replied with a nod.

“The thing is,” Merlin whispered, “the man we’re looking for, Balinor, he’s my father.”


	30. Unmasked pt 2

Arthur sat there in silence, unsure what to do with this information. Merlin couldn’t meet his eyes, for some reason he felt guilty, like he had been telling a lie.

“Are you positive? How do you even know that?” Arthur finally asked. Merlin shrugged his bare shoulders.

“Gaius told me. He said that he thought I knew. I don’t know if I believe it either, but it could be true.”

Merlin couldn’t gage Arthur’s reaction, he wasn’t sure if he was angry, or shocked, or sad, or all three at once. That’s when Arthur took his hand and looked at him with dead serious eyes.

"You realize that if he is your dad, that this could be a huge problem. If anyone else knew, they might think you have magic.”

Merlin averted eye contact and asked, “do you think I have magic?” Arthur snorted and said, “of course not. If you did I would’ve figured it out by now, you’re not a very good liar.” Merlin laughed softly, if only. He leaned back into Arthur to cuddle more.

“What would you do if I did have magic? Hypothetically of course.” Merlin wondered out loud. Arthur didn’t answer right away, he even stopped stroking Merlin’s hair; Merlin knew he was thinking hard.

“I don’t know Merlin. I love you, but, I also respect my father and the one law I’ve always seen him enforce. It’s a situation I don’t want to think about or ever face. I think we should sleep now, our minds are wandering to strange places,” Arthur replied.

Merlin couldn’t help but feel disappointed by his answer, at least he hadn’t said he would arrest Merlin immediately. He couldn’t press the subject without sounding odd, so he let it go, and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before dreariness caught up with Merlin and he was starting to drift to sleep. That’s when he heard the floorboards creak and the shuffling of feet. Arthur must have heard it too, because his eyes snapped open and he met Merlin’s petrified gaze.

They heard the sound of somebody shifting through their stuff, that’s when Arthur struck. In one swift movement, he grabbed his sword from the ground and pulled the thief up by the collar. The man clutched a bag of gold in his hand, and Merlin immediately recognized him as the innkeeper.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur inquired.

The innkeeper laughed slyly.

"You have nothing on me, you’re in bed with another man Prince Arthur.” Arthur glanced at Merlin, and back to the innkeeper.

“How do you know who I am?” He questioned.

The innkeeper chuckled and said, “the royal seal is on your bag, and you’re neither old enough nor fat enough to be King Uther. But wait until your daddy hears what you’ve been doing in secret...or should I say, who.” Arthur was foiled, he couldn’t let this man tell anybody anything.

“Tell you what. I’ll give you the money and I won’t run you through with this sword; but only if you take what you saw to your grave, and tell us where Balinor is.” The innkeeper nodded and grasped the bag firmly.

“A hermit is said to be living in a cave just east of here. That could be your man. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me,” the man said before quickly exiting the room.

“Do you think we can trust him?” asked Merlin.

“No, but who would anybody believe: me or him,” Arthur explained as he sank back into the mattress.

“Good point. But uh, should we continue to stay here or…” Merlin wondered.

“We have to sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow, we should stay here,” Arthur muttered, and Merlin could tell he was already getting drowsy.

“I suppose you’re right. I just hope nobody else barges in,” Merlin said.

“If they do, I’ll scare them with my sword again,” Arthur grumbled, shutting his eyes tight.

“Oh good, we have nothing to worry about,” Merlin replied sarcastically.

Arthur sighed in annoyance. “If you don’t shut up, I will make you sleep on the floor.”

Merlin thought he was bluffing, but when he went to respond, Arthur prepared to shove him off, so Merlin went quiet. Arthur quickly fell asleep. Merlin could tell from his snoring, but he couldn’t make himself sleep.

So he stayed awake daydreaming about what his father might be like. Was he tall, short, medium height? Merlin was more than anxious to find out. He ended up staying awake for hours thinking about Balinor. Before he knew it, he could see dull light peaking through the tattered curtains, and he knew he had to go to bed. Maybe Arthur would let them sleep in.

Merlin at last fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of Arthur’s chest, but only three hours later did Arthur wake him up again.

“Merlin, quit sleeping and get dressed, we have to go!” Arthur exclaimed, tossing the servant his clothing. Merlin groaned in protest and rubbed his eyes.

"Just thirty more minutes?”

Arthur huffed and pulled at Merlin’s wrist.

“No! I’ve already let you sleep in, now come on.”

Merlin whined endlessly as he got dressed, but he knew it was his own fault he was still tired.

“I thought you would be more excited to go meet your father,” Arthur commented as Merlin begrudgingly put on his scarf.

“I am excited. So excited that I only got three hours of sleep,” Merlin mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes at his idiot boyfriend. "Why do you always choose the most important missions to become sleep deprived? Someday we’re going to be in the middle of a battle and you’re just going to pass out,” he commented.

“Don’t worry, love,” Merlin said, “I’ll only pass out when you _talk_ _about_ battles.”

Seeing that Merlin was ready to go, Arthur tightly wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist as they left the room.

“That’s because you’re practically a girl, Merlin. I could throw a pillow at you and you would cower,” Arthur retorted.

“That’s because you would put rocks in the pillow, because you’re an insensitive prat,” Merlin teased.

“At the rate this conversation is going, a rock pillow doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Arthur threatened with a smile.

“You are the only person I know who could threaten their lover like that and have a grin on their face. You truly are sadistic Arthur Pendragon, I applaud you,” Merlin said, causing Arthur to chuckle and pull him in for a kiss. They had entered the main tavern, and didn’t see that the innkeeper had entered the room.

“Oi! Don’t be doing that in here, you’ll drive away customers! Get outta’ my pub ya sissies!” The innkeeper shouted angrily. Arthur pushed Merlin away and they rushed out into the blinding sunshine, not wanting to spend another second in there.

They stood adjusting to the sunlight for a moment, before moving onto the the local stables.

Merlin asked about breakfast, but Arthur said that they should just leave, and Merlin agreed with him. When they could barely see the town anymore, Arthur finally exploded.

“Why do people have to be so ignorant?! What makes us different from any other couple out there? Why can’t I kiss you in public like anybody else?”

Merlin honestly wasn’t sure how to respond to him, he was pondering the exact same question himself.

“The way I see it,” Merlin said, “is that the world just isn’t ready for how good we are together. They would take one look at us and get jealous,” he joked. Arthur laughed and looked back at Merlin, suddenly beaming ear to ear.

“This is one of those times I’m glad I chose to have an affair with you,” Arthur noted.

“What a romantic thing to say darling,” Merlin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. For some reason, Arthur seemed more offended than Merlin.

“Why can’t you just take the compliment?!”

Merlin, genuinely astounded he didn’t know he had said something wrong, snorted and replied, “honey you really need to work on learning what constitutes a compliment.” Arthur threw his hands out, exasperated.

“I give you compliments all the time!”

They rode at a moderately slow pace, continuing to flirt and banter the whole entire time, but mostly they flirted playfully.

They had been traveling east for awhile, and Merlin was starting to become concerned about Arthur. He wasn’t as engaged in conversation, he was losing his posture, and his skin was growing increasingly pale. Merlin guessed it had something to do with the dragon scratch, and that he should take a look at it. Merlin waited until they were in the vicinity of a stream to speak to Arthur about it.

"Hey I think I should take a look at your shoulder.”

“I’m fine, we have to keep moving,” Arthur called from ahead.

“No sweety, I really think it could be infected or something. You don’t look so great,” Merlin responded.

“Are you kidding?” Arthur replied, “I’ve never felt better!” Merlin could tell he was trying to sound strong, but he mostly sounded weary and sick. Not to Merlin’s surprise, only a few seconds later did Arthur fall off of his horse.

“Dammit Arthur!” Merlin muttered to himself before rushing to Arthur’s aid. He looked around and decided that they were too exposed, so Merlin dragged him to a small grove of bushes by the stream. Once they were settled, Merlin propped him up and slapped him hard.

“Arthur wake up!” He shouted, but he only ended up scaring away a squirrel. He cursed, and felt for a pulse, to Merlin’s relief he could feel the weak flow of blood.

“Can I help you?”

Merlin jumped and looked up to see who was there. Meters away a tall man with a long brown beard stood staring down at him. He wore a robe made of animal fur and had a stern expression on his face.

“Oh sorry, we were looking for somebody but my friend was injured and I think he's poisoned. We needs help,” Merlin explained, wondering if this man was who Merlin thought he was.

“Let me see the wound, I may be able to help,” the man offered, coming over and kneeling over Arthur. Merlin showed him the scratch, and he inhaled sharply.

"Oh my,” said the man, "how did he get this?”

“I can tell you later, but can you heal it?”

“Certainly. Quick, come with me.”

With all of his strength, Merlin hoisted Arthur up and held him up by the shoulders, staggering after the stranger. The man took him down the stream to a large cave.

He had Merlin lay Arthur down on the cave floor then he instantly got to work on a remedy. Merlin watched as he diligently ground up herbs and strange objects he’d never seen before, inside of a mortar. It quickly turned into a gray, clay like paste, and the man smeared it on Arthur’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Merlin finally said, he had not spoken in minutes.

“A concoction I learned to make early in my youth. It can help heal a dragon scratch in a matter of hours, I haven’t made it in decades,” the man told him, sitting on a handmade chair. Merlin’s heart stopped.

“How did you know it was a dragon scratch?”

The stranger eyed Merlin curiously, “I have methods. I’m more interested in how your friend was attacked by a dragon. The last I checked, they were all dead, all except for one: Kilgharrah.” Merlin felt hope; could this be Balinor?

“I can explain. You see, I’m Merlin, and that’s my friend Arthur. We’re from Camelot, and a few days ago the Great Dragon, or Kilgharrah as you called him, escaped from it’s stronghold beneath the castle. The city has been suffering attacks every night since then, and it’s been hell. That’s why we’re out here. We’re searching for a man named Balinor who, supposedly, has the power to kill this beast,” Merlin explained, earning deafening silence from the man. “Tell me if I’m wrong, but I have a gut feeling that you are Balinor,” Merlin said.

The man looked at him coldly, and said, “I was once called that, yes. But those times have long since past.”

Merlin was astounded, his own flesh and blood sat before him; he didn’t know whether to leap for joy, or to cry in relief. He settled on sitting quietly.

“You were a dragonlord once, weren’t you?” Merlin asked, wanting to gain his trust before asking him to come with them.

“I was. I was loyal to King Uther, I just wish he would have treated me equally. But when he waged his pitiless war on magic, he turned on me. He chased me to a small town in Cenred’s kingdom.”

“Where did you go when you left Camelot?” Merlin interrupted, eager to know the truth. Balinor sighed heavily, this was obviously a touchy subject for him.

"To a small town called Ealdor. It treated me well, that town. I met a woman, a lovely woman, built a life. They were the best years of my life. Until Uther discovered me and hunted me down until I became trapped in this miserable way of life. So before you ask, no, I will not go to Camelot with you and save the day. Uther showed me no mercy, and I shall show none to him. You are welcome to stay here until Arthur Pendragon wakes up, and then you must go,” Balinor said to him in a low, agitated voice. Balinor got up and went toward the entrance.

“Please don’t leave! You have to help us, innocent people are dying!” Merlin begged, praying his father would have a heart.

“No, I am not a tool in Uther’s game. Just wait here, and come find me when Arthur wakes up,” Balinor said before stepping into the light. Without thinking, Merlin slammed his fist against the stone wall.

“OOWW!” He screamed loud enough for Arthur’s eyes to flutter open.

“Merlin?” He coughed weakly, distracting Merlin from his hand.

“Arthur! Oh I thought you might be dead!” Merlin exclaimed, kissing him excitedly on the lips. Through his confused grog, Arthur managed a thin smile, but it soon vanished as he looked around.

“Wh-where are we? And what’s this on my shoulder?” asked Arthur as he felt his gooped up shoulder.

“We’re in a cave. Balinor’s cave. He gave you special medicine for your wound,” Merlin told him, helping him sit up. Arthur’s eyes widened.

“Your father! Oh my gosh Merlin! Where is he? Did you talk to him at all? Did you tell him about you?” Arthur inquired loudly.

“Yes, I spoke with him. He said he won’t help us,” Merlin replied sadly. Arthur could see it in Merlin’s eyes how upset he was, and decided to do something about it.

“Well you must have been unconvincing. Come on, help me put on my shirt, I’ll get him to come,” Arthur declared, weakly stumbling to his feet.

“Woh, woh,” Merlin said, “easy there tiger. You just woke up and you’re sickly pale, don’t rush yourself.”

Arthur huffed and responded, “Really? Because I feel fantastic!”

Merlin flattened out his shirt and replied, “The last time you said that, you fell off your horse and stayed unconscious for thirty minutes.” Arthur crept forwards towards Merlin and put his hands on his waist.

“Careful with that attitude of yours, it could get you in a lot of trouble,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear.

“Arthur I need to get you dressed, not undressed. I can get in trouble later, when we’re alone,” Merlin said, giving Arthur his shirt.

“Is that a promise?”

“You bet. Now hurry up, we shouldn’t keep Balinor waiting.”

A minute later, after repeatedly diverting Arthur’s incredibly lewd jokes, Merlin walked outside with him. He saw Balinor a little bit down the stream and asked, “By any chance, was there an aphrodisiac in that medicine?” Balinor raised his eyebrows with sincere bewilderment.

“There’s some oyster in there. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. But have you reconsidered? At all?” Merlin asked. Balinor shook his head.

“For the last time, no.”

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Balinor pointed at him and said, “And nothing you have to say will change that either. I will not help Uther Pendragon, and I will certainly not help his son. That is final.” Arthur and Merlin exchanged shocked stares, befuddled at his rudeness and stubbornness. Arthur glared daggers at Balinor.

“When all of those innocent people die, the blood will be on your hands now. Come on Merlin, let’s not waste precious time,” he said before sulking off. Merlin, however, wouldn’t except Balinor’s answer. He wouldn’t believe his father could be so apathetic.

“Gaius said you were a good person,” Merlin said. Balinor, who had begun walking to his cave, froze at the entrance.

“You know Gaius?”

“Yes. He’s a great person, who would help anybody who needed it. I was hoping you’d be like him, but apparently not,” Merlin said, trying to hold back tears. He stormed off before he could give Balinor a chance to answer; he wouldn’t give him the last word.

At last, he caught up with Arthur, who was fuming.

“Arthur, I’m sorry,” Merlin said, not knowing what else to say.

“Don’t feel guilty. Luckily, you’re nothing like your father. You actually give a damn,” Arthur said while stroking his horse, something he often did to calm himself down.

“Let’s not talk about that right now. We should get going, the King will grow impatient,” Merlin said to change the subject. He hoisted himself up and as soon as they were about to canter away, Balinor came after them.

“Wait!” He exclaimed, “I’m coming with you!” Merlin’s face lit up like a torch as his father came up to his horse.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Arthur asked, somewhat puzzled.

“When Merlin mentioned Gaius, I got to thinking. There are people in Camelot who would die for me. I owe it to them to stop the dragon,” Balinor explained sincerely.

“And you won’t leave?” Merlin asked.

“No, not unless I die,” Balinor promised.

Arthur grinned and said, “Then we ought to make sure that doesn’t happen! Merlin, give the man your horse. You’ll ride with me.” Merlin nodded and hastily switched rides.

“My goal is to reach Camelot’s border by sundown, ride swiftly,” Arthur instructed before taking the lead. Balinor was with them; now, Merlin just needed a way to tell him he had a son.


	31. Unmasked pt 3

The fire crackled softly and blew gentle smoke into the air. The sun had set about an hour ago, and Arthur was fast asleep on his bedroll. Merlin wanted to sleep, but he could only observe Balinor as he carved out a wooden figurine.

“You know, I grew up in Ealdor,” Merlin blurted randomly after several minutes of comfortable silence. Balinor paused what he was doing and glanced at Merlin with an interest.

“That’s a funny coincidence. Tell me, what’s it like these days?” Balinor asked.

“It’s still just a small farming town. Although, I haven’t been there for awhile now. Maybe it’s a shiny metropolis,” Merlin chuckled softly. Balinor gave an airy snort before returning to his work.

“You mentioned a woman, in the cave. By any chance, was she named Hunith?” Merlin asked. Balinor looked up from his figurine again, this time be was far more interested.

“You know her? But...how…” He stammered, aghast.

“I know her very well. In fact, she’s my mother,” Merlin finally admitted. Balinor seemed crushed.

"So she married. I see,” he said dishearteningly.

“No, no, she never married anyone. Not in my lifetime,” Merlin said, feeling giddy as he saw Balinor’s face illuminate with excitement.

“Wait...are you saying that you,” Balinor gasped, “are my…” he trailed off, unable to say the words. Joyful tears welled up in Merlin’s eyes.

“I’m your son.”

Balinor’s eyes widened beyond belief, unsure of what he had just heard.

“You must be joking, I don’t have a son,” Balinor said firmly.

“But you do, and I’m glad you came with us. Otherwise, I would’ve resented you forever,” Merlin said with an awkward laugh at the end.

“Then I’m glad I came too. But I don’t even know where to begin...what do I even say to you?”

Merlin just shrugged.

“I’m curious about how your gift works. Do you use magic, or does it come naturally?” He asked.

“It’s hard to explain, but being a dragon-lord is a gift given by the old religion. It is a form of magic, yes, but I hardly ever use magic,” Balinor explained. Merlin was curious, what would that mean about himself?

“Is it something you learn, or are you born with it? You know, being a dragon-lord,” asked Merlin.

“It’s something my father got from his father, and something I got from my father, so I can only assume that I have passed it onto you,” Balinor said with clear excitement in his voice. Merlin beamed and said, “you should teach me! When this is all over, I’ll take you to Ealdor! You can see Hunith again, and I can become a dragon-lord, it’s a very private town. No one would intrude!”

Balinor lowered his head and shook it no. “I don’t think she would recognize me.”

“She would. She has a keen memory, but I’m sure you know that,” Merlin said encouragingly.

“Maybe,” Balinor replied, “but enough about me. You must tell me about your time with Arthur. Most servants aren’t so close with their masters.”

Merlin blushed heavily, luckily it was too dark to see. He certainly couldn’t tell his own father about his lustful affair with the Prince. So he would steer around that part, but he could tell him about the magic and everything else. He knew he could trust Balinor with that secret.

“Well, it all began when he threw me in jail,” Merlin began, and so he told most of their tale until the fire was just smoldering wood. Balinor was awake and intrigued the whole entire time.

When Merlin was finally finished, he cooled the wood with the flash of his eyes. There was much more for them to talk about, but for now, they desperately needed rest. Merlin laid down on his bedroll, and his heart filled with warmth when he heard Balinor whisper, “goodnight son,” from across the fire pit. Merlin grinned ecstatically to himself, and responded, “goodnight father,” before falling asleep and dreaming of a peaceful family life in Ealdor.

  


\---------------------

Merlin’s eyes fluttered open and he saw a wooden dragon figurine on a nearby tree stump. He had thought that yesterday had all been a dream, that there was no way he had met his father yesterday. But seeing that wooden dragon made him remember that it had been real: all of it.

For that minute of peace after waking up, Merlin realized that he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. His family was whole, he was in love, and his powers were growing exponentially, it seemed that not even the dragon attack could dampen his spirits.

Then, a hand covered his mouth.

“Merlin, we’re about to be attacked. Bandits have surrounded the camp. Grab your sword, and get ready to fight,” Arthur muttered into his ear. For a brief second, Merlin panicked, but he was able to stand up and grab a weapon. He turned to Arthur and asked, “Where’s my father?” Arthur pointed west.

“He knows about them. He’s hiding over there. Go aid him, I can manage myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now hurry, before they attack.”

Merlin didn’t ask twice, he jogged across the camp and found his father kneeling behind a large rock. Before Merlin could do anything to approach him, a handful of bandits leaped out from the surrounding forest. It was a quick fight.

Balinor was excellent with a sword, and the bandits seemed untrained despite their size in numbers. Even Merlin was able to take one out without magic. Soon, only one was left, and Merlin thought he would be easy to kill. He watched as Balinor fought tooth and nail with his swords. Merlin thought that Balinor was about to win, when suddenly he faltered in his movements.

Merlin wondered why Balinor had quit fighting, but soon his eyes noticed the bandit’s sword was coated in blood.

“No!” Merlin screamed, sending the man flying back towards a tree trunk; he hit his head and fell to the forest floor, dead. Merlin spared no time feeling remorse, instead he rushed to his father’s side. Balinor was already on the ground, trying to remain calm for Merlin.

“Hey,” Merlin said, “You’re going to be fine. I can heal it. I just need to remember a spell.” Balinor grabbed Merlin’s arm to stop him.

“I want to let you know, that I’m proud of you and who you are. I’m proud that you will carry my legacy. I’m proud that you’re my son,” Balinor rasped.

“No, not like this. Don’t leave me, please,” Merlin pleaded as fresh tears ran down his face.

“Don’t cry, my child. Be strong, Camelot will need you. And remember, you have it in you, you just have to reach for it. I love you, son,” Balinor choked out. He breathed his last breath, and left Merlin a weeping mess. It had been too quick, they had to have more time together.

“No, no, no…” Merlin repeated in a desperate mantra.

“Merlin?” He heard Arthur call out from somewhere behind him, but Merlin pretended not to have heard him. Then he heard an audible gasp come from Arthur, it was one of anger and shock.

“Oh, Merlin…” He muttered softly, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. “Come here,” Arthur whispered, pulling Merlin to his feet and into his arms. Merlin pressed his face into Arthur’s shoulder, wetting the fabric and chain-mail. “I’m so sorry,” Arthur empathized compassionately. He stroked Merlin’s hair and let him cry as long as he needed to. They stood there for a good ten minutes before Merlin was able to speak again.

"W-what about C-Camelot?” He coughed feebly.

“Don’t worry about that, we can figure it out later. I’m more concerned with you, are you fit to travel? Because we can wait as long as you want-”

“No,” Merlin interrupted, “I want to move on, but, we should give him a burial or something similar.”

Arthur nodded in support.

“Whatever you need, I’ll be there for you. I promise,” he said.

“I love you so much,” Merlin sniffed, feeling so incredibly lucky to have someone so amazing.

“I love you too,” Arthur answered.

Seeing as they had no shovels on them, they decided to build a pyre for his body. It took them well into the morning to get the sticks and logs stacked properly, but eventually, it was ready for use. Arthur placed Balinor’s body on the wood then used a flint and stone to set the wood on fire. He held Merlin close in gloomy silence as they watched the flames engulf the pyre: body and all.

When they were finished, and nothing but ashes and charred bones remained, they headed west once more. The ride home was grim and Merlin barely said a word, but Arthur knew not to push, his friend and lover was already emotionally exhausted for the day.

Finally, they could see the smoking city of Camelot in the near distance, and went full speed towards the town.

They reached the lower town, and it was completely barren. Houses had been burned to the ground and blackened corpses laid scattered in the dirt street. It was horrifying. Merlin couldn’t believe he had ever been allies with the thing that did it.

They were greeted at the gate to the courtyard by Sir Leon, who looked even wearier than when they had last seen him. At first, he seemed glad that they were back, then his expression turned sour.

"There are only two of you.”

Arthur nodded and dismounted, handing the reins to Merlin.

“Put them back, and give them some water,” he instructed politely. “Meet me in the war room when you’re finished.”

He looked to Leon and said, “I’ll explain everything once we’re inside. Now come, we have no time to waste,” before heading up the marble stairs and into the castle.

Merlin did as he was told, pleased to have a chore to distract his mind. He went to the nearby stables and in the strange silence, was able to find some form of relaxation and peace. He put the horses in their stalls, fed and watered them, and then returned to the courtyard.

As he walked to the doors of the castle, he gawked at the mess around him. All around him was crumbled stone, blood stained ground, and scorched marble; the knowledge that he had caused all of this was too much to bear, but he had to stay strong. If not for himself, then for Arthur.

Merlin found Arthur in the war room, surrounded by knights, nobles, and the King. He was solemnly explaining what had happened. 

Merlin entered and slipped into the corner, where nobody but Gaius paid him any attention.

“No,” Arthur said solemnly, “we lost him this morning.” Merlin knew he was talking about Balinor at once. He could feel Gaius’s heartbroken, sympathetic, gaze from across the room, but he refused to look at him. He just had to focus on keeping all his emotions in check again. Uther sighed furiously.

“Just last week I would’ve celebrated at the news; now, I feel despair. Camelot is damned,” he declared pessimistically.

“Maybe so, but we should at least _try_ to defeat it, just one more time,” Arthur said with fierce determination.

“How? We have no way of killing it,” Uther countered, seemingly set on defeat.

“We’ll fight it by our terms, and by our rules. We’ll find a nice open area, and ride in on horseback. We can’t give up, there is always something to fight for,” Arthur said. Uther still seemed adamant, but he knew they had to do something.

“Fine,” he said begrudgingly. Feeling bold, Arthur began to speak to his men.

"This will most likely be a fight few of us return from. But I know that if I have at least twelve of my best and bravest knights, we can bring this thing down, and restore Camelot to peace.”

The room was silent, many of the knights seemed anxious about the plan. That’s when Sir Leon took a stride forwards and raised his hand. “My oldest friend, I will gladly fight by your side.”

He gave the other knights the courage to step out and declare their willingness to fight the dragon. It was amazing, to see them come together like this, and Merlin was proud beyond words.

Uther spoke up and said, “very well then. You shall ride at nightfall. Go, prepare yourselves, and good luck.” With that, the meeting was disbanded. Merlin wanted to follow Arthur to his room but Gaius pulled him aside out in the hall. Merlin remembered what had happened before he had left, and suddenly felt awkward speaking with him.

“Hi Gaius,” was all he said. Gaius wasn’t there for a normal conversation, he got right to the point.

“I’m so sorry he’s gone Merlin. I know what he must have meant to you.”

Merlin looked down at the ground and mumbled, “It’s fine.”

Gaius shook his head. “No, it’s not. I know you have much to do, but don’t be afraid to feel. Also remember that you have many people who are there for you: me, Gwen, Arthur, and probably more. When this is all finished, we can talk more.” He touched Merlin’s arm kindly, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Merlin felt a smile, but he swallowed it down and continued to go after Arthur.

\--------------

“Are you nervous?” Merlin asked as he finished equipping Arthur with armor.

Arthur nodded anxiously. “I’m terrified. But don’t worry, I’ll be back to pester and boss you around.”

Merlin smirked and replied, “I can’t wait. But you won’t be alone, I’m coming with you.” He told him, picking up a sword from the table. Arthur gaped at him.

“Merlin, it’s far too dangerous. You’ll get yourself killed.” Merlin shrugged and said, “I have to come, then _you’ll_ get killed. I need to protect you.” Arthur snickered and said, “at least you have confidence.”

“You don’t know how many times I’ve saved your life.”

“I’m sure,” Arthur said, but his tone suddenly wasn’t as lighthearted. “If anything happens to me…” he began, but Merlin cut him off.

"It’s not. Because I care a hell of a lot about that suit of armor. I’m not going to let you ruin it.” Arthur laughed and gave him that specific look of adoration he often gave Merlin.

“I love you too.” He leaned forward and kissed him passionately, seeing as it might be the last chance they ever got. “Come on,” he said after pulling away, “let’s go kill a dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao they got yeeted am I right. -Melody


	32. Unmasked pt 4

About an hour later, all twelve knights (and Merlin) were mounted on horses and riding into the night. Everybody with access to a window gazed out at them, it felt as if the entire Earth was holding its breath, and that it wouldn’t exhale until either the dragon or the knights were victorious.

Merlin, like always, rode at Arthur’s side until they reached the open field in which the fight would take place. They arrived at the field, and formed a line with their horses that few armies would have been able to breach. But they were not up against a mortal army.

Every knight realized this fact as they saw the silhouette of a flying monster growing closer to them. Merlin wished he could reach over to Arthur’s horse and squeeze his hand, so that he could be a little soothed. He could sense that Arthur wanted the same thing.

Eventually, the dragon flew close enough that they could see it's golden eyes. It landed and shook the ground like an earthquake.

“Circle it!” Arthur barked, and the men began to surround it to attempt to confine it. The Great Dragon, however, was too smart and too quick for this to be successful. It spewed blazing fire at four of the knights to it’s right, scorching them where they stood. It wasn’t long before the rest had been burned alive or flung off their horses with the dragon’s powerful tail.

It was awful, and before the fight had even begun, it was over. Only Arthur and Merlin were left standing. They had gotten off their horses and stood side by side, trying to see what they could possibly do.

“Here’s a spear!” Merlin exclaimed, tossing Leon’s weapon to him. With all of his might, Arthur forcefully threw the spear at the left side of the creature’s chest. It hit it’s steel-like scales at full momentum and barely left a scratch.

Merlin couldn’t see his face, but by the way Arthur’s shoulders just sank, Merlin knew the crushing realization the dragon could not be killed, not with weapons, had broken his willpower. It had ruined any shimmer of hope Arthur still had. With no shield, no good weapon, and little will to move, Arthur was incredibly vulnerable, and Kilgharrah knew that.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. Merlin could see fire brewing behind the beast’s massive teeth, and knew that if he didn’t act fast, Arthur would become the next victim of the dragon. Without thinking, Merlin lunged forwards and shoved Arthur out of the way and to the ground.

“ _Frigus Clypeus!”_ He screamed, and a powerful force-field of frost and ice blocked the white hot flames reigning down upon him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Arthur was watching, but at the moment, he couldn’t worry about that. He felt a rush of power and adrenaline flow through his veins, and a instinct deep within him told him what to do next.

“Kilgharrah! Stand down! As the last dragon-lord, you must follow my command!” He shouted in a language he never even knew he could speak.

The dragon’s head lowered, almost as if he was bowing to Merlin. “What do you wish of me, great warlock,” he asked in a submissive tone. Merlin looked at the spear on the ground, and picked it up, aiming it towards the dragon with the threat of killing him. He had no intention of carrying out the deed. As much as he loathed this terrible, fire breathing reptile; seeing such a mighty race of creature end would be devastating.

“I want you to leave! Leave and never return to Camelot again!” The Great Dragon took a step back and asked, “you’ll spare my life? After everything I’ve done?” Merlin sighed heavily and lowered the spear.

“I think enough blood has been spilled this past week.”

The dragon nodded respectfully, and said, “you have shown me great mercy Merlin. I will remember this for as long as I live. Goodbye warlock, I’m sure we’ll cross paths again.” Kilgharrah spread his wings and lifted into the sky, soaring away into the darkness. Then, Merlin had to face the _real_ problem: Arthur.

Merlin couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look him in the eyes. He could only imagine the look on his face.

“Merlin…” he uttered, voice riddled with distraught, confusion, and most of all hurt. “I-I don’t even know what to say. How do I even begin?” Merlin could feel his world crumbling around him, he was afraid to even speak. “You have magic?” Arthur said a decibel above a mere whisper. Merlin finally gained the courage to face Arthur, and his heart shattered at his devastated expression.

“I swear to you Arthur, I never did anything to hurt you, only to protect you,” was his first excuse.

“How can I believe you? I don’t even know you anymore!”

Merlin stepped towards him, but he stepped back.

“I’m the same person, just with magic. Everything else is real, the way I feel about you is real,” Merlin said as sincerely as possible.

“You’ve been lying to me for ages! Since the day we met!” Arthur shouted.

“What was I supposed to do?” Merlin replied, “the one thing I’ve always heard from you the second I’ve arrived here is how much you hate magic! How it’s evil and how every sorcerer is inherently bad and should be killed! What was I supposed to tell you, that I’m the one thing you’ve hated your entire life!” Arthur’s expression did seem to soften, but he was still livid.

“You didn’t think that you could trust me?” said Arthur.

“What would you have done?” Merlin questioned. Arthur threw his hands up in despair.

“I don’t know. I just-I need time to think about all this, OK.”

Merlin shook his head in denial. “What do you mean?”

“I need to be alone. I don’t want to see you for a couple of days,” Arthur muttered monotonously. Merlin wanted to argue, he wanted to tell him how much he needed and loved him, but he also knew that Arthur needed space, and he needed to give it to him.

“Fine,” Merlin said, not even attempting to hide the lump in his throat.

“You can stay, check for survivors and gather the horses. I’m walking back,” Arthur stated, and without another word, turned and began the trek back to the castle. Merlin was left alone in a burning field: filthy, singed, and empty inside. The only thing he could do, was fall to his knees and start sobbing. Everything was ruined.

\-------------

Two days later, and Merlin hadn’t slept or eaten the entire time. He’d only seen Arthur a few times for mostly fleeting moments in the courtyard, and once at a celebratory assembly hosted by the king.

Arthur had begun telling people he had defeated the dragon, which Merlin saw as a good thing, because people would obviously ask questions if Arthur had told the truth. Other than that, Merlin mostly stayed in his room, worrying about how this was going to turn out.

According to what Gaius had told him, Arthur had hardly been seen outside of his room either. Merlin knew the physician was getting concerned, and he kept on asking why he wasn’t attending to Arthur like normal. Merlin could only brush off the subject or make up an unbelievable lie, he couldn’t tell Gaius the truth without telling him about the affair.

They were at breakfast, and Merlin was playing with his oatmeal rather than eating it: he was too depressed for food. Gaius pursed his lips and said, “Merlin, has something happened with Arthur?” Merlin simply shook his head no.

Gaius set down his spoon gently and said, “last night, Uther came to talk to me. He was concerned about Arthur. He said that he’s spending all of his time locked in his room, he’s not eating or drinking, and when Uther speaks with him he’s on edge. I couldn’t help but notice that you’re acting very similar. I’m not stupid Merlin, tell me what happened out on that field.”

Merlin just shrugged it off. "It must be coincidental,” was his excuse. Gaius sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Merlin I can see the pain you’re in! I can’t help you through it unless you talk to me!”

Reacting poorly, Merlin shoved his bowl away and snapped, “it’s none of your business.”

Gaius, stunned by his attitude, opened his mouth to chide him, but then a knight appeared in the doorway. “Prince Arthur wishes to see Merlin. He would not like to be kept waiting,” the knight declared.

Merlin’s insides did a somersault, petrified of what was about to happen. Merlin stood up and said to Gaius, “I have to go,” in a trembling voice.

His knees felt like jelly as he forced himself down the hallways and up the flights of stairs on the way to Arthur’s chambers. He had made this walk countless times, but never before had it been so long and dreadful. Before he knew it, he was in front of Arthur’s door. He knew that he was flushed and that his hair was a mess from days of improper hygiene, but none of that mattered. After what seemed like an eternity of standing and staring at the door, he finally found the sliver of courage in his body he needed to knock on the door.

“Come in,” Arthur called.

Merlin pushed the door open and let it slam behind him. He found Arthur in the corner of the room, staring out the window to the courtyard. Merlin took a brief moment to access the state of his room, it was a mess: clothes were strewn everywhere, the sheets on the bed were a mess, and uneaten food covered the table. Merlin wanted to make a joke about the disarray, but knew it wasn’t the time.

He just greeted Arthur with a simple, “hi.”

Arthur, continuing to stare out the window, replied, “hello Merlin.”

His voice was hoarse and lacked the amount of boldness it usually had. There was a moment where neither of them moved, they were both unsure how to go about each other in this situation. Merlin was the first to break the tense silence.

“I’ve missed you,” was all he said.

“Me too,” Arthur replied. Merlin knew that he would have to be the one to keep talking.

"What did you want to talk about?”

“I just have some questions,” he replied, still glued to the window.

“I’ll answer as honestly as possible,” Merlin promised.

“Good,” Arthur said, though his voice did crack a little.

“When did you first start using magic?” He asked.

“I was born with it. I was able to move things with my mind before I could speak, I never chose to have these powers,” Merlin told him. Arthur nodded in understanding. Merlin wished he could tell what he was thinking, but Arthur moved on.

“Who else knows about it?”

Merlin thought about it, and answered, “Lancelot, Gaius, and my mother. Nobody else important enough to remember.” 

Arthur's turned rigid when he heard Lancelot’s name, making Merlin regret mentioning him, but lying would’ve made it worse.

“So Gaius knows? How long has he been conspiring with you?” Arthur questioned, and for the first time, Merlin was peeved.

“It’s not like that, we’re not 'conspiring' or whatever you want to call it. He’s known ever since I’ve arrived, and has been helping me use it for good. Without his knowledge and guidance, I may have gone down the wrong path, or ended up dead,” Merlin said, he certainly wasn’t going to bring Gaius down with him.

Merlin realized he had slowly been walking farther into the room, and that he was very close to Arthur.

“And when I tell you it’s all been for good, I mean it. The only reason I use my magic is to protect you. You have to believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you or anything you care about,” Merlin told him. Finally, Arthur turned to look at him. Merlin’s heart sank to his stomach looking at Arthur’s face.

He was all red and puffy, like he had been crying for hours on end. His eyes were sunken and baggy, and his hair was messier than Merlin had ever seen. It was also just then, that Merlin realized Arthur was still in pajamas. He was in pain that Merlin had never seen him in before, and his soul had just grown heavier with that guilt.

“Did you release the dragon?” Arthur questioned, throwing Merlin off-guard.

“What?”

“Out on the field, you spoke with the dragon almost like you knew it. I know of nobody else who could have done it. Now tell me, did you release the dragon?”

Merlin swallowed dryly. “It was the only way to stop the Knights of Medhir,” was what he came up with to try and make it sound not as bad. Tears began to roll down Arthur’s cheeks.

"What do the Knights of Medhir have to do with this?”

Merlin sighed, he had to explain his relationship with Kilgharrah and why he had trusted the dragon enough to release it, for Arthur to understand.

“The first week I came to Camelot, Kilgharrah lured me to his cavern in the middle of the night. For the first time in my life, somebody was able to tell me my purpose, 'my prophecy' so to speak. He told me that it was my purpose to help you build Albion, and to make sure you stayed alive. He was wiser than anybody I had ever met."

“Over time, most of my advice came from Gaius. However some things he simply could not answer, so I would go to Kilgharrah, and he would tell me the answers that nobody else could provide. He helped me find ways to keep you from danger over and over again, until one day he brought up his wishes to be released. He said he wanted something in return for all the help he’d been giving me. At first I was greatly opposed to this, but he kept on asking until I finally gave in, and said that I would free him. I stalled, and avoided it, until the Knights of Medhir came. You remember how it was, there was no solution, and I was desperate. So I went to the dragon. He would not have given me the information I needed if I had not sworn on my mother’s life to free him after the Knights were gone. He was the only reason we survived that attack,” Merlin explained.

Arthur frowned and exclaimed, “we could have found a way to stop it! You didn’t have to go behind my back to that creature! Look how it ended, people still died!” Merlin shook his head.

“There was no other way to stop it! I had to choose: free an ally that I had trusted for along time, or let Morgause and Morgana destroy all of Camelot. I didn’t know that he would attack, and I know that all this blood is on my hands. I feel terrible and it’s something I’ll always have to live with. But I know that if I hadn’t promised to free him, _all_ of us would be dead.”

Arthur seemed to consider his words, but his tears only grew stronger.

“I can’t forgive you, not yet. I’ve told you things that nobody else has come close to knowing, and you betrayed my trust by lying. I still care about you, so I’ll keep your magic secret. But I don’t want to see you again. Our relationship is over, and you are relieved of your duties as my servant,” Arthur declared in a shaky, but firm voice.

Merlin had to focus all his energy on not buckling to the ground. He couldn’t breath or think, he felt nauseous and dizzy, nothing could describe the emptiness and anguish he felt in his soul. His must’ve conveyed all these emotions, because after letting out a loud sob, Arthur turned his face back to the window and leaned against the wall.

“Leave!” He cried, “I can’t see you like this!”

Merlin didn’t have to be told twice. He ran out of that room a snotty, blubbering mess. He ran into probably five people on his way down to his chambers, but he barely noticed them. He could hardly see straight.

He arrived at his chambers, rushed past an extremely puzzled Gaius and to his room, where he slammed the door and slid to the ground. Not to his surprise, he heard a soft knock at the door seconds later.

“Merlin, what’s wrong?”

There was no reason in holding back now. “He knows, Gaius! Arthur knows about my magic!”

Silence.

“He said he never wants to see me again!”

“Merlin, come out here,” Gaius said quietly. Merlin, not in the mood for another argument, did as he was told. When he was face to face with Gaius, he was pulled in for a hug.

“I’m so thankful I have you,” Merlin sobbed into his cotton robes.

“Me too, Merlin. Me too,” he replied. Merlin lost track of how long they stood like that, but when they finished, he pulled himself together to figure out what the hell he was going to do next.


	33. The Last Colossus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was very inspired by the game Shadow of the Colossus when writing this part. I also made up the sorceress stuff on the spot, so sorry if it's a bit far fetched and dumb. Other than that, enjoy! -Melody

It had been two weeks since that awful morning, and Arthur was still trying to find ways to cope. He felt like he was missing something, and he knew that he was missing something, but he had to move on with his life. Relationships ended, he would’ve had to face change at some point; he just hadn’t expected it to be so abrupt, or for it to hurt so bad.

He was in his room working at his desk, trying to distract himself from his emotions. When it was just him, alone at night, in his cold, lonely bed, he would think about everything Merlin told him. He would wonder if maybe magic wasn’t inherently evil, and he would sympathize with Merlin’s desire to hide the truth from him; how he wasn’t to blame after all Merlin had heard and seen Arthur do to those with magic. But those thoughts were perilous: treasonous, in fact. His father would be furious if he knew Arthur were having these thoughts. So he pushed them down, and convinced himself he was angry at his former servant instead.

There was a knock at the door, “come in,” Arthur said, setting down his ink pen in it’s dish. His new servant, a thirty something brown haired man, stepped in. Arthur hadn’t really gotten to know this new manservant as well as he had known Merlin, and he was certain he would never have such a connection again. But he was sure over time he would grow to like this man; although, he couldn’t quite remember his name.

“What is it?” Arthur asked impatiently.

“King Uther has requested your presence for dinner tonight, it is of urgent matter my lord,” the servant said. His formality was certainly something Arthur would have to get accustomed to.

“Sure, what time will it be ready?” he asked.

“In about twenty minutes, sire,” the manservant replied.

“Thank you, you can go,” Arthur said, turning back to his papers. The door closed shut, and Arthur leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. Every interaction with his new servant left him feeling exhausted, he could only imagine Merlin standing in the doorway instead, staying behind and rambling on about what Gaius had made him do or something. It was certain, ever since they’d split up, Arthur’s life had gotten a lot more quiet.

He finished what he was doing, and then got up to leave the room. He made his way to the dining hall, trying to keep his mind on something normal, he settled on thoughts of the book he’d been reading recently. It was a book about the nature of magic and those who used it. Arthur picked it up a couple of days after _that_ morning, wanting to see how he could have possibly missed the signs.

Mostly, the book said that sorcerers were cruel, selfish, cold people who cared about nothing but power, self preservation, and destruction. Arthur compared it to Merlin’s personality, and remembered how sweet, warm, and selfless Merlin was to those around him. Sure, he acted funny at times, (which Arthur attributed to the secret he had been trying to preserve) but Merlin matched nothing the book said about sorcerers. It perplexed Arthur how different Merlin was from all of the other sorcerers he had met, hell even Morgana had turned evil.

Arthur decided it was best to rid his mind of thoughts of Merlin before he entered the dining hall, his father knew when his mind was elsewhere. He cleared his thoughts, and entered the dining hall. Sure enough, his father was sitting at the head of it, but to the side of the table Arthur caught glimpse of an all too familiar red scarf. Arthur froze in the doorway, unable to keep himself from gawking at Merlin.

He had seen him a few other times over the past couple of weeks, in large assemblies and in random places around the castle, but they had not come into close contact in awhile. Arthur had made sure of that. He knew Merlin’s schedule for most days, and made sure to steer clear of places he knew Merlin would be.

The first thing Arthur noticed about him was how skinny he was, skinnier than usual at least. Then he saw Merlin’s lip begin to quiver and saw his ears grow pink. Arthur felt the sudden urge to cry as well, luckily he was better at concealing emotional strife than Merlin was, and finally compelled himself to sit down. Uther was too busy reading a letter to notice the intense angst and longing exchanged in that one stare.

Arthur coughed as he sat down, clearing his throat of a lump forming there. “Hello father,” his voice was strained anyway. Uther looked up from his letter and said, “I’m glad you could come. We have a major problem on our hands. But first, have some food, the kitchen staff prepared some venison the way you like it. I’ve noticed you haven’t been eating well these past couple of weeks.”

Arthur shrugged and said, “a lot has been on my mind since the dragon attacked, is all.” Uther nodded and gestured for Merlin to serve him some cubed potatoes.

“Mine too. I’m just baffled at how that _thing_ could have escaped. Those chains could not have been escaped from without powerful sorcery. Do you have any theories?” As he said this, Merlin just so happened to be putting meat on Arthur’s plate. He gave the prince a sharp, but anxious look. Arthur pretended not to see him.

"Maybe Morgana had done it before she left. She or Morgause are the only ones who I know could have done it,” he lied. He heard Merlin exhale in relief, like he was actually wondering if Arthur would sell him out or not. 

Uther grew tense, any mention of Morgana infuriated him.

“Perhaps. Have you heard of any sightings?” Arthur, pleased the subject was changing, shook his head.

"There have been rumors of strange occurrences near Daobeth.”

Uther, with a mouthful of pear, answered, “interesting. But that’s not why I need you. About four weeks ago, I sent a couple dozen knights to Gawant to help Lord Godwyn with some bandits along the border. They were supposed to be back by now, but they haven’t returned.” Arthur nodded, and said, “so you want me to go investigate?”

Uther nodded. “Yes, but there’s more. I just received this letter from Sir Constance, read it for yourself.” Arthur took the paper from him, and even though the ink was smudged it was legible.

_King Uther, by the time you’d have gotten this, I will be long dead. My injuries have crippled me to the point where I can barely walk, and I’m losing blood at a rapid pace. I have used all the energy I have left to reach Godwyn’s men, and send this letter. The rest of the knights are dead. I alone escaped. Somewhere southwest of the Valley of Fallen Kings, we got lost. We found a great, underground city and followed it to a lake. There, a great monster as tall as the Dark Tower waited, we were all slaughtered in minutes. Countless bones of men like us laid around. I’m begging you, send help before anyone else falls into this trap. A beast like this should not be allowed to walk this Earth. Please, tell my Lady Christine that I love her,_

  
Arthur could read no further. He could not read of lost love when Merlin was so close. Arthur passed it back to his father and said, “A creature as tall as the Dark Tower? Surely such a thing doesn’t exist, perhaps they went mad in the forest.” Uther didn’t seem convinced.

“If so, then finding their bodies will be easy, and no harm will come should come your way. I’m only asking you to investigate, if you positively find this monster, report back as soon as possible so I can send more men. I wouldn’t want any man to face this thing alone. Not even a warrior such as yourself.” Uther finished off his wine, and beckoned for Merlin to refill his goblet.

Arthur watched his movements carefully, he had that look about him, the one he got when he was up to something. It was very hard to catch, but Arthur watched in fascination as Merlin’s eyes landed on the letter and flashed a bright orange. There had been a few times before where Arthur could’ve sworn Merlin’s eyes had changed colors in a similar manner; of course, he’d always chalked it up to be tricks of the light, not magic.

Despite everything, Arthur had to applaud Merlin for having the guts to use magic so close to the King. Merlin must have sensed Arthur had seen it, because he looked up to see both of Arthur’s eyebrows raised, letting Merlin know that he had been caught. Merlin blushed, and averted his gaze, returning to his post at the side of the room. Arthur continued to cut his venison, and asked, “so, father. How is the construction in the west wing going?”

\----------------

Merlin paced back and forth in his chambers, waiting anxiously for Gaius to arrive. He had so many mixed emotions, and he didn’t know what to do with any of them. The door finally opened and Gaius walked inside.

"Why do you look so anxious Merlin?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Merlin said, “maybe because Arthur ate dinner with King Uther tonight.” Gaius frowned and set down the pitcher he was carrying.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Arthur would be there when I volunteered you, he just needed a substitute for his usual servant is all.” Merlin sighed and plopped down on the bench.

“I don’t blame you. It was just really awkward. He caught me doing magic.” Gaius placed his hands on his hips and said, “why were you doing magic? Uther could’ve seen it as easily as Arthur!”

“I know. It’s just that there was a letter, and I wanted to read it. But I couldn’t so I had to use a spell to be able to remember it and-”

“Well what did the letter say, if it was so important?” Gaius interrupted.

“It was an urgent message from a knight about to die. It said that his regiment had gotten lost in an underground city, south of the Valley of Fallen kings, and that they were attacked by a monster as tall as the Dark Tower. King Uther is making Arthur go investigate it. This just doesn’t sound like something that’s going to end well,” Merlin explained, wary of the look on Gaius’s face. “What’s that face for, Gaius?” Gaius didn’t answer, instead he mumbled to himself incoherently.

“But if the underground city is real...then the myths must be true…” he said vaguely, getting to his feet and going up the stairs to his small library. He pulled out a medium sized book, that looked like it hadn’t been used in ages it was so dusty.

“I have only ever heard one mention of an underground city in Camelot, or in any kingdom, in my entire life on this Earth. The entire legend just so happens to be written in this book. Now I always thought they had to be fiction, even for me they were far fetched, but maybe they’re real,” Gaius rambled on as he sat back down with Merlin.

“Gaius,” Merlin said, “Slow down. What’s this legend you’re talking about?” Gaius turned away from the book, and began to speak.

“It is said that centuries ago, three powerful sorceresses ruled the land that would one day be Camelot. There was a Sorceress of Earth, a Sorceress of Animals, and a Sorceress of Souls. To protect their land and immense power from being compromised, they sculpted three colossi made from stone and flesh, and gave them souls. These colossi were the most powerful beings to have ever walked this planet. They were neither living nor dead, and fought off the womens’ enemies with ease. Together the enchantresses harnessed all the power you could imagine, until the Sorceress of Earth wanted it all for herself. She devised a plan to kill the other two sorceresses, and control all three colossi on her own.

“The other two found out about her plan, and to stop her from controlling all three colossi, forged only one sword that could kill a colossus, but only combined with the power of magic could the sword work. The sword was named _Interfectorem._ They would have rather sacrificed their power, than their lives. So they destroyed the first two colossi.

"After finding out about this, the Sorceress of Earth stole the sword in the dead of the night and brought the last colossus to the other side of their lands. Using her magic, underneath the earth she sculpted a great city of stone that could hide and protect the last colossus. She hid the sword with the colossus, and confined herself within her underground city until the day she died. This story has mostly been forgotten over time, and faded into myth and legend. But if it is true, and these knights were unfortunate enough to stumble upon the Last Colossus, then I fear that Arthur is in grave danger,” Gaius explained to Merlin in an deadly serious voice.

“But what if Arthur doesn’t find it? What if he turns back before he reaches it?”

“Well, I would rather be safe than sorry. Because the only way Arthur can defeat this thing, is if he has somebody with magic at his side,” said Gaius.

“He won’t even talk to me, there’s no way he would let me travel with him,” Merlin said.

“I wouldn’t usually suggest this, but I think that you should follow him closely, make sure you’re not seen. I would not offer you this idea if I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Gaius whispered, as if somebody was listening in.

“If you think so. I should probably find out when he’s leaving though, so I’m always in eyesight of him,” said Merlin. Before Gaius could answer, Merlin was up and out the door. He made his way all the way up to Arthur’s chambers. This would be the first time he’d attempted a conversation in two weeks: he was nerve wracked.

He firmly knocked on the door. “Enter!” Arthur shouted. Merlin walked inside and smirked, whoever Arthur’s new servant was did not hold a candle to Merlin’s cleaning skills. Arthur was at his desk, he seemed to be reading a book, but when he saw Merlin at the door, he slammed it shut and glared coldly.

“What are you doing here?”

Merlin shrugged and answered, “I wanted to know when you were leaving tomorrow.”

Arthur scowled in response. “Why would you be interested in that?”

“What you’re going up against, it sounds really dangerous. I just-I couldn’t live with myself if the last conversation we ever had was _that_ one,” Merlin said. He knew it was just an excuse, but he really did mean it.

“Oh yeah, nice trick, snooping around in other people’s business. What type of curse did you put on the letter?” Merlin closed his eyes, trying not to get angry.

“First of all, I only snoop when it’s necessary. Second of all, it wasn’t a curse, it was a small enchantment to help me remember what it said for later, nothing more,” Merlin explained to him.

Without a good comeback, Arthur changed the subject. “I’m not even going anywhere dangerous. I’m just exploring places the knights might have disappeared, I’ll be safe.”

“Maybe, but what if you explore a little too far and end up like those knights? You should at least try to be careful,” Merlin quipped back. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Why do you even care?” Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Because I’m not going to pretend I hate you, and I’m not going to pretend like I’m over you. But if you want to pretend, then go ahead, I’m leaving.” He grabbed the doorknob and went to leave, but Arthur called out to him.

“Wait,” he said. “You wanted to know when I’m leaving? I’m leaving at noon tomorrow, but that’s all I’m telling you.” Merlin grinned to himself, “thank you." He then shut the door behind him, and went downstairs to tell Gaius what he had learned.


	34. The Last Colossus pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters this chapter, how exciting. -Melody

Arthur had spent most of the previous night awake, thinking hard and holding back tears. Merlin was turning his world upside down and making him doubt everything he’d ever known or believed. He was bewildered that Merlin would even care whether he lived or died after everything; something he didn’t think a sorcerer could ever do.

He thought that people with magic held grudges and used that to fuel their hatred, at least, that’s what his father had taught him. But now, as he prepared to leave the castle, he couldn’t let these thoughts cloud his mind. He was actually kind of nervous.

The way Merlin was talking last night made Arthur believe he knew more than he was letting on. He remembered times in the past where Merlin would perfectly predict what was going to happen, and that they were in more danger than perceived. Arthur always thought Merlin had just guessed those things. Now, he wondered if it was because Merlin had always known what they would be going up against. So Arthur decided he would exercise more caution on this investigation, just incase he really was in more danger than he realized.

Nobody was there to see him off, or to go with him, so he left on his own agenda. He exited the city through the western gate, and began to ride for the Valley of Fallen Kings, completely unaware that he was being quietly followed.

This was his first really big trip since the dragon attack, and he found it unsettling how silent and lonely it was. He would have given anything to have Merlin’s mindless chatter in the background again. However, there was an upside to travelling alone, he could move at his own pace.

The Valley of Fallen Kings wasn’t very far from Camelot, so it took him about two hours of trotting to arrive. Then, he was stumped. He didn’t know what to do from there. The only thing the letter had said was that they’d gone southwest and gotten lost. Southwest was far too broad of a term, especially when the knights didn’t even know where they had been. Luckily, after riding along the edge of a shallow chasm, he came along a small cottage hidden by some trees.

It was strange to see any sign of human life in this area. The Valley of Fallen Kings was riddled with bandits, dangerous animals, and according to legend, ancient curses. Those brave enough (or dumb enough) to settle there, must have been desperate, or social outcasts. Arthur didn’t want to knock on the door, but those living here would have vast knowledge of the surrounding area, and might be able to tell him if they knew anything about the knights. So he tried his luck, and went over to the small cottage.

He saw a candle on through the window, confirming that somebody was living there. He knocked on the door, forcing himself to feel dauntless in the face of these strangers.

It was a solid minute before the door finally creaked open. Arthur was surprised to see two, young, healthy looking men wielding swords on the other side. One was far shorter than the other. He had long, dark brown hair, a beard, and a very handsome face. The other was tall and brooding, he had rippling muscles and a stern, intimidating visage.

“What do you want?” The shorter one asked threateningly, aiming his sword at Arthur’s chest.

Arthur put his hands up as a gesture of peace, and said, “I mean you no harm. I only wish to talk to you. Lower your weapons, please.” The two men exchanged glances, and seemed to have a conversation without words. They cautiously lowered their weapons, but kept a firm grip on the hilts.

“You’re too well armed to be a bandit. Who are you?” The muscular one asked.

Most of the time, Arthur knew it was safe not to reveal his true identity, many people were not fond of royalty, so he chose to conceal who he was.

“I am a Knight of Camelot. I’m trying to find something, but I don’t know where to go next. I was wondering if you might be able to help me.”

The shorter one didn’t seem convinced, but the taller one was far more trusting.

“My name is Percival, and this is my friend Gwaine. We rarely get friendly strangers on our doorstep. Please, come in.”

Gwaine glared at his friend. “Percy!” He hissed, clearly not on the same page.

“If it helps, I’ll leave my sword outside,” Arthur offered, setting it on the ground.

Gwaine grinned and said, “that’s better. You can come in, it’s cozy but it’s big enough.” Arthur went inside and looked around. It reminded him of Gwen’s home. It was small, but it had a kitchen, a table, a chimney, cluttered shelves and countertops, and a single queen sized bed, which Arthur didn’t think much about at the time.

“We built it ourselves,” Gwaine boasted, pulling out a bottle of wine from a cupboard.

“It’s nice,” Arthur said, “do you both live here?”

Percy nodded and said, “yes. We find other people too nosy for our likings. Also, Gwaine got kicked out of every bar in the kingdom. If he’s going to become a drunken mess, he might as well do away from other people.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes and replied, “I haven’t been kicked out of _every_ bar...yet.” Arthur was surprised at how quickly they had warmed up to him. Gwaine poured three glasses of wine, and offered one to Arthur, who rejected it. “More for me then!” Gwaine laughed, then took the second one for himself.

Percy took a long swig of the alcohol, and got straight to business. “So, what do you need finding?” He asked.

Gwaine offered Arthur a chair, so he sat down, face to face with Percy.

“Some other knights have gone missing. I got a letter from one of them saying that they had gotten lost southwest of the Valley of Fallen Kings, in an underground city. I’ve never heard of an underground city in Camelot or in Gawant, but I try to avoid this area during my travels. I don’t know the area well, and I was wondering if a couple of locals like yourself might know where they went.”

Gwaine had paused drinking his wine, and glanced over at Percy: they knew something.

“About three weeks ago, we saw some knights marching through here. We didn’t talk to them or anything, but they were definitely heading southwest. Now you said they got lost in an underground city?” Gwaine asked, suddenly much more serious.

“Yes. Have you seen it?” Arthur asked.

“Maybe. About two years ago, when we had just settled here, we decided to explore the area a little, get to know the place,” Gwaine began. “We were a little drunk, and feeling brave, and we went a little farther into the woods than we probably should have. We ended up deep in the forest, far from any form of civilization. We knew we had probably gone a little too far, and decided to turn back, but then we found a stone archway in the side of a hill. We went in, and found a staircase. It went down, and down, and down, so far down we couldn’t see the bottom. We weren’t drunk enough to explore that, so we promptly turned back and went home. I’ve never been in an underground city, but if there was one somewhere beneath the five kingdoms, I’d bet my money that it was there.”

Arthur was ecstatic; he had gotten so lucky stumbling upon this cottage. “Do you remember where it was? Could you give me directions?” He inquired.

“We’d have to go that direction to remember the way. If you’d like it, we could show you the way,” Percy offered kindly.

Arthur was taken back by his generosity. “Are you sure? That would be wonderful!”

Gwaine nodded, “we have nothing better to do. Besides, we haven’t gone adventuring in awhile. It’ll be nice to get out and do something.” Arthur beamed widely.

“Fantastic! When should we leave?”

Percy glanced out the window and said, “now while there’s still daylight. We won’t get there before nightfall, but we'll get a head start. I’ll go get the supplies ready. Gwaine, entertain our guest.” He then stood up and went to the other side of the house.

Gwaine sat down across from Arthur, watching him curiously. Arthur looked at the one bed and asked, “how do you guys both live here if there’s only one bed?” Gwaine snorted, nearly spitting out his wine.

“Think about it. We’re two adult men living alone together in the middle of the forest. It’s not that hard to put together,” he said, mocking Arthur’s obliviousness. Arthur gasped, it made so much sense.

“You’re a couple.”

Gwaine smirked and said, “bingo. Living in the forest wasn’t our choice. But it was either be with the love of my life where nobody can find us, or be apart from him and be miserable. If you want to judge us, you can, but I don’t care what anybody thinks anymore.”

“No,” Arthur said, “I’m not judging you,” he looked around the cottage again, and suddenly he could imagine a life like this with Merlin. Far away where Uther couldn’t touch them, where Merlin didn’t have to worry about hiding his secret. But it was too late for that, Arthur had made his choice and he doubted Merlin would ever want to take him back. It was better if they were apart anyways, it was safer.

“I know what it’s like to be in love and have to hide it,” Arthur empathized.

“Looks like we have much in common...what’s your name again?” Before Arthur could reply Percy came back over with a brown leather bag, canteens, and two swords.

“OK, let’s get moving.”

Arthur was worried that there was only one horse, but as it turned out, there was a small pair of stalls behind the cottage holding two beautiful mares. All three mounted their different horses and rode off farther into the forest. They ended up listening to Gwaine’s endless babbling and ranting the whole way, and Arthur was able to find some comfort again.

\---------------

When the moon came out, they found a camping spot well hidden by a grove of trees. Gwaine was telling some story about some barfight five years ago, and Arthur was feeling worn out by the amount of talking he was doing; he put Merlin to shame with how much he talked.

Percy was able to catch on to Arthur's irritation, and sent Gwaine to collect firewood so that Arthur could have a break. When he was out of earshot, Arthur exhaled in relief.

"Is he like this all of the time?” Arthur asked. Percy nodded yes as he sat down on the log next to Arthur. “No offense, but how do you live with him? I would go crazy,” Arthur wondered.

“It doesn’t bother me anymore, I’ve grown to enjoy his chatter,” Percy stated with no explanation.

“How?” Arthur asked.

“The way I see it, I could focus on the things I don’t always like about him: he’s loud, he’s brash, and likes drinking way too much. Or I could focus on the things I always love about him, he’s kind, he’s funny, incredibly loyal, and so much more. I choose to indulge myself in the things I love about him, and learn to accept his flaws, because that’s just who he is. I can’t and don’t want to change him. It’s those things that aren’t as pleasing that make him so unique,” Percy explained. Arthur took his words and thought about them long and hard, they were uncannily similar to his current situation.

“This might be too personal of a question, but has he ever lied to you? About something huge? Something unforgivable?” Arthur questioned.

“Actually, yes. First you have to understand my background a litte. When I was a boy, my father was killed by nobility under suspicion of murder. It turned out that he had been innocent, and so my mother developed a burning hate for knights, noblemen, princes, and kings. She taught me and my siblings that all nobility was evil and cared about nothing but power and the gold in their pockets. I soaked up this information and never questioned it. Then one day, I met Gwaine.

“Before we started seeing each other in secret, I would rant to him about knights and how anybody with an ounce of nobility in their blood was hateful. Little did I know that he himself, was the son of a knight. He didn’t like most nobility either, but he never told me about his lineage in fear I would react badly. Finally, one day he told me, and I react poorly, just as he had expected me to. I almost ended the relationship, because of the brainwashing my mother had done to me as a child. I told myself that he was in the wrong for lying to me to protect himself. Then I realized even though it was bad for him to lie to me, it was my own fault. My hatred for something I knew so little about, had caused him to lie to me. I talked to him about it, and he told me his side of the story, and we were able to make up like nothing had ever happened. I thought I would have a hard time adjusting to being with somebody like him, but it wasn’t hard at all. He was the same as before, only now I knew a part of his life he couldn’t change,” Percy told him honestly.

Arthur stared at the ground, once again thinking long and hard about what he had said. Gwaine and Percival’s relationship practically mirrored Arthur and Merlin’s in a way he’d never seen before. Arthur got to thinking that maybe he had met these two men for a reason.

Maybe the universe was trying to show him a sign that his father was wrong, that not everything with magic was evil; that Arthur belonged with Merlin, and that he could learn to love his magic.

“Did I say something? You’re awfully quiet,” Percy asked.

“I just have a lot to think about, is all,” Arthur answered. Luckily, Gwaine returned with a pile of wood to lighten the mood again.

“What are we having boys? I’m starving!” He announced to the whole entire forest.

“I have some bread and apples,” Arthur said with amusement as he watched Gwaine’s face transform into a frown.

“That’s barely even a breakfast, let alone a dinner!” He whined. Arthur chuckled lightly, and took out the food anyways, Gwaine would just have to deal with it.

  



	35. The Last Colossus pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was inspired by the Mines of Moria when writing this so if that comes to mind when reading that's why. Enjoy the chapter! -Melody

The next morning Gwaine and Percy were easily able to recall where they were, and lead Arthur to the cave. They were deep within wilderness, and if Arthur did not have them as guides, he surely would not have found the entrance.

“This is it?” Arthur asked when they stopped in front of the cave entrance.

“This is it,” Percy said.

Arthur shook their hands firmly and said, “thank you very much. If you ever need anything, come find me in Camelot. My name is Arthur.” Gwaine leaned against Percy’s chest, making Arthur yearn to have Merlin in his arms, but he ignored those emotions like he ignored the rest.

“No problem. If you’re ever in trouble, you know where we’ll be. Goodbye Arthur, and good luck,” Gwaine said. Arthur added one more thing.

“Oh, and could you guys take care of my horse? I’ll retrieve him when I return.” Percy nodded and said, “sure thing.”

With that, they waved as Arthur disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Gwaine looked up at Percy and said, “look at us, we did a good thing.”

“Unless it’s dangerous down there, and he dies or something. Then it’s our fault,” Percy reminded him.

“Let’s just not think about it that way. Now hold my hand and ride into the sunset with me,” Gwaine said jokingly.

“But it’s the morning, how could the sun be setting?”

Gwaine’s smile fell, “it’s just a saying dear.”

**********

Merlin was only about five minutes behind Arthur the entire time. He used tracking spells when he couldn’t find the hoof prints in the dirt. He was thick into the forest when he heard two deep voices coming closer. Merlin didn’t know who else it could be but the two men Arthur had been travelling with. He followed their talking until he could see and hear them clearly.

“Say, do you think he could’ve been _thee_ Prince Arthur?” The brown haired one asked.

“I doubt it, plenty of people are named Arthur,” the muscley one said.

Without a second thought Merlin galloped up to them and exclaimed, “where is he?!”

“Who?” The dark haired one asked, grasping the hilt of his sword.

“The man you were just with: Arthur Pendragon. He’s walking straight into danger, and could die if I don’t reach him soon,” Merlin explained.

“How is he in danger?” Muscles asked.

“There’s no time to explain, just...please take me back to him,” Merlin pleaded.

“Sure thing, follow us. I’m Gwaine by the way, and this is Percy. What’s your name?”

“Merlin.”

“I like it. Luckily, we just dropped him off so we’re not far. Let’s gallop,” Gwaine recommended, and so they did. They sped all the way to the cave entrance, where Merlin hastily thanked them, and entered the cave on horseback. Walking would be too slow. Arthur at the time was already halfway down the stairs, and Merlin was only beginning.

Slowly and steadily, Merlin descended into the pitch blackness of the the earth. When he reached levels where light was no longer obtainable, he whispered, “ _Leoht_ ,” and a ball of light illuminated the path in front of him.

Finally, after fifteen long minutes of going down the stairs, Merlin’s horse hit flat ground. Even with the illumination spell, Merlin could barely see anything around him. He was wading into pitch blackness with no sign of any solid thing around him. He knew it might alert Arthur to his presence, but he wondered if there were torches nearby, so he lifted his hands and exclaimed, “ _Bryne!”_ Thankfully, the room began to light up with torches, and Merlin could see what exactly was around him: it was magnificent.

For kilometers around him there was nothing but empty space and tall stone pillars to hold up a roof that was so far up it could not be seen with the naked eye. Merlin felt as if he had shrunk down to the size of an ant, and then thrusted into the throne room in Camelot; basically, this city was gargantuas. Merlin couldn’t dwell on the sheer size of the place alone, he had to catch up with Arthur before it was too late. He broke into a speedy canter, and rode straight ahead, knowing that’s what Arthur would have done.

******

Arthur was so far ahead of Merlin, that it took two whole minutes for the torches near him to light up. He had been using nothing but the torch he had brought with him to see in the darkness, and it hadn’t been very effective. But as much as he was glad for the ability to see, he couldn’t help but wonder what had triggered the torches to catch fire. He stood there for a moment, marveling at the underground city just like Merlin had, before pressing forwards.

To his enlightenment, he could see a pair of marble, double doors in the distance. He began to wonder if he should turn back, Merlin had warned him of exploring too far, and he wondered if opening those doors would be that boundary. But he had come too far to turn back, his curiosity got the better of him. Now he wanted to see if a monster the size of the Dark Tower actually did lay beyond those doors. He ran the rest of the way, and reached the doors shortly. They were surprisingly light for enormous marble doors. He pulled them open, and his mind was blown by what was behind them.

Kilometers beneath the ground, somehow, there was a lake. There was a sandy shoreline, and the sky was able to be seen from the deep, deep chasm in which Arthur resided.

His eyes wandered to the center of the lake, there was a raised platform with a ramp that lead to it. Arthur began the climb up the ramp, and when he reached the top, he figured out why the chasm was so deep. The biggest creature Arthur had ever seen in his life came alive, it was a beast of stone and fur, and when it was fully upright, it cast a shadow over the whole entire lake.

Arthur swallowed loudly, and looked around at the multitude of dead knights clad bearing the bright red of Camelot around him. At least now he knew the letter was true. One thing was for certain : he had explored too far. Arthur looked up at the monster just in time to see it winding up to slam it’s fist down on Arthur. Arthur was barely able to jump out of the way. He scrambled to his feet and pulled out his sword, searching his scrambled brain for a plan on how the hell to escape this monster.

*******

Back in the underground city, Merlin was now galloping ahead at full speed. He had felt the rumble of a Colossus shake the ground, and he knew that Arthur was in mortal danger. He was riding faster than he’d ever ridden before, and reached the doors at the end of the city in six minutes flat. He still wasn’t sure if he had been quick enough, he still needed to find the one sword that could kill the colossus. When he stood at the shore of the lake, he took notice of the colossal monster on the platform, but not for long. His mind was racing for a way to find the sword, until finally he recalled a spell that could summon nearly anything.

“ _Onbregdan!”_ He shouted, and nothing happened. So he tried again, “ _Onbregdan Interfectorum!”_

Thirty seconds later there was a ripple in the water, and a black, obsidian looking sword flew out of the water and landed perfectly in Merlin’s hand. Merlin knew that he was far from prepared for what he was about to do, but what other choice did he have than to take on the colossus himself? Arthur couldn't defeat it, not without magic.

He sprinted up the ramp to the platform, and saw Arthur attempting to avert the monster’s attempts to smash him to pieces. Arthur was managing to live, but he looked tired and injured, he was hanging on by the skin of his teeth.

“HEY!” Merlin screamed at it, “YOU CAN’T CRUSH HIM, BUT I BET YOU CAN CRUSH ME!” Surprisingly, that was all it took for the colossus to switch targets, and go stomping towards Merlin instead.

“Merlin?!” Arthur shouted from across the platform, "What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Saving your ass!!” Merlin yelled back. He could see the obvious panic riddling Arthur. Be had never seen Merlin in full fledged combat before, and still perceived him as a weakling who could barely hold a sword.

Merlin was kind of excited to show him what he could really do. Merlin scanned the colossi’s body, the only signs of flesh were on its stomach, back, shoulders, and head. Merlin assumed the weakest spot was it’s head, so that was where he was going to aim for.

“Merlin don’t be stupid! Leave before you’re killed!” Arthur shouted, but Merlin purposely ignored him, focusing on the most important matter. His first task was to get on that thing’s body.

The first spell he used was one he had only practiced behind closed doors, he’d never had the chance to use it in real life, he prayed it would work properly, “ _Liquifiet Lapis!”_ He aimed his hand at the colossi’s feet, and the stone under which it walked up turned into a thin, gray liquid. The colossus began to sink into the stone like it was quicksand, but Merlin hadn’t succeeded yet, he still needed to cast another spell, “ _Lapis Aridum!”_ The grey liquid now solidified around the monster’s feet, trapping it where it stood. Merlin, who had basically just winged it, was overjoyed with pride, but he still had to get on the colossus.

“ _Gehaeftan!”_ Under Merlin’s command, roots conjured out of thin air broke through the ground and snaked upwards to wrap around the colossi’s wrist like a bracelet. With the snap of Merlin’s fingers they constricted with a deadly grip around it’s wrist, pulling it’s stone arm to the ground.

Merlin took the brief opportunity to sprint towards the monster, and he began to climb up it’s arm swiftly.

“Merlin you’re insane!” He heard Arthur scream from down below 

“I second that!” Merlin replied, pretty sure he wasn’t heard. Merlin climbed all the way up it’s arm, it was easy because of the many grooves in the stone. He latched onto the fur, and used all of his strength to pull himself up to a place where he could stand on his two feet. Just as he was celebrating the fact that he had actually made it this far, everything went downhill. The colossus had been able to break out of the stone keeping its feet stuck, and rip apart the roots holding down it’s left arm.

Merlin knew he had very little time left, so gripping the fur tightly, he crawled all the way to the top of it’s head, very nearly being shaken off multiple times. Finally, he was at the monster’s head. He glanced down, and could see the little red blob that was Arthur down on the ground.

Merlin would’ve tried to wave if he wasn’t dozens of meters in the sky, being violently shaken by a blood thirsty beast. Merlin readied his sword in position, waiting for the moment the colossus stilled. At last, it paused trying to shake Merlin off, and he used the brief opportunity to plunge the sword into its brain. When the blade sunk down into the colossi’s flesh, Merlin felt a blinding hot rush of magic and power flood from his skin, to the sword, to the colossus.

The colossus howled in agony and buckled to its knees. Merlin left the sword in its head and tried to figure out a way to soften the fall to the ground. He decided to lay as flat as he could, and cling to the colossus like his life depended on it, because it did.

********

Far below, Arthur watched in absolute horror as the colossus began to fall to the ground. Merlin was up there, and no amount of magic in the world could brace him for the landing. Arthur sprinted towards the ramp to escape the trajectory of the falling mass of stone and flesh that could crush him like an insect. Just for safety measures, he leaped into the water to prevent himself from any more injury. As the monster collided with the ground at full force, the earth shook with the power of a stampede. Waves formed in the lake, and pushed Arthur to the shore.

When the dust had settled, and the tremors had stopped, Arthur ran up the ramp and back onto the platform. He hurried to the head of the colossus, and found Merlin lying limp against its back.

“Merlin,” he whispered, climbing onto it’s back and kneeling at Merlin’s side.

“Merlin wake up,” he said, cupping his face in his hands. Fear overtook all of Arthur’s senses when Merlin didn’t respond. He felt for any sign of life, placing his ear to Merlin’s chest to listen for a heartbeat. He couldn’t hear anything, but he felt the boy’s chest rise up and down weakly. “Thank god!” Arthur sighed, but simple breathing didn’t mean he was going to survive. He was bloody and dirty, and probably had multiple broken bones.

“I have to get you home,” Arthur murmured to his unconscious body. He gingerly scooped Merlin into his arms and carried him bridal style to the horse waiting on the shore of the beach. He propped Merlin up against his chest, and dug his heels into the horse’s sides. He had never ridden a horse with such purpose before, never before had anything been so urgent. For the first time since Merlin had been poisoned by Nimueh, Arthur felt that he might actually lose him.


	36. The Last Colossus pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry this is up late, I took a fat nap. Thanks for being patient! Also, I probably won't be uploading the next part until Sunday because I'll be busy. As always, thanks for reading! -Melody

After hours of nonstop horseback riding, Arthur arrived at the gates of Camelot. He was exhausted, and so was his horse, but none of that mattered, not when Merlin was on the brink of death. Arthur had continually felt Merlin’s pulse throughout the ride back, it seemed to be weaker every time. He needed to see Gaius as soon as possible.

He barreled through the lower town with no regards for any other living soul, hell he didn’t even stop for a young girl in the streets. She had gotten out of the way in time, but it proved just how desperate Arthur was to reach the castle.

He arrived in the courtyard and got odd stares from the guards and people around. It wasn’t typical for a Prince to share a horse with anybody, but Arthur ignored them. Gwen, who had seen them arrive, rushed over.

“Arthur, what’s wrong with Merlin.”

“Go tell Gaius to get ready for me. Merlin needs medical attention immediately,” Arthur ordered. She stood there stunned by Merlin’s condition

“I SAID NOW!!” Arthur barked impatiently. Gwen scurried away to Gaius’s chambers, and Arthur gently got Merlin down from the horse, and carried his fragile body inside. Arthur kicked in the door to Gaius’s chambers, and found him speaking with Gwen near the table. Gaius looked over and inhaled sharply.

“Put him on my bed, quickly now.” Arthur did as he was told without question, and let Gaius take over. The physician tore Merlin’s blue shirt open, and when Arthur saw Merlin’s bruised, clearly broken chest he had to look away.

Tears welled up in his eyes and a lump formed in his throat, he couldn’t hold back the urge to cry, and salty teardrops began to roll down his cheeks.

“Gwen, take him out of here. He won’t be able to watch this,” Gaius ordered as he rapidly searched his shelves for the potion he desired. Gwen took Arthur by the arm and dragged him outside of the room.

“I’ll be back to talk later, but Gaius will need help.” She re-entered the room, and shut the door behind her, leaving Arthur all alone on the staircase. He slide down the stone wall, and began to sob into his sleeve which was still damp from the lake. Arthur wasn’t a very religious man, but for the first time in his entire life, he actually began to genuinly pray to whatever deity was out there. He just hoped that it wasn’t for nothing.

\--------

Two hours later, and finally, _finally_ did Gwen come back out the door. Arthur hadn’t moved, his soul had been too anxious to do anything but sit and wait for news. She looked down at him with a worn out, but pleased smile.

“He’s still not awake, but Gaius said that he should be fine,” she announced joyfully. Arthur’s face lit up and relief he had never felt before flooded his body.

Now his tears of sadness and worry, were ones of celebration and happiness. “Can I come in now?” He asked. Gwen nodded, and helped him to his feet. Arthur looked inside of the room, and saw Merlin sleeping peacefully in the bed. His chest was visibly moving, and all the blood and grime had been wiped off his face. Gaius sat at the end of his bed, staring down at Merlin warmly.

“I have no words,” Arthur said. “For the amount of gratitude I have for you.”

Gaius smiled and said, “I’m glad you got here when you did. Thirty minutes later, and he wouldn’t have survived.” Arthur pulled a chair up to Merlin’s side and fell into it.

“Gwen, thank you for all your hard work. Go home and rest,” Gaius said. She nodded and left the room, meaning that it was just Gaius and Arthur. They sat in comfortable silence, just gazing down at Merlin.

“He cares about you so much,” Gaius said, “I’m not sure if the bond you guys have is simply brotherly, or something else, and frankly I don't want to know. But I know for certain he cares for you you. Everything he’s done during his time here, has been aimed at protecting you, and you alone. I’ve seen him risk his life for you many times, and I’m sure that he will continue to do so even after this. I can see the same care from you for him as well. That kind of bond is something you only ever see once in a lifetime, Arthur. I know that if you throw that away, no matter how hard you convince yourself, you will never get over it; you’ll be miserable for the rest of your life.”

Arthur solemnly gazed at Merlin. “But he lied to me Gaius, for so long,” Arthur said.

“Can you really blame him? Arthur, all you’ve known your whole life is the bad side of magic, and it shows. How was Merlin supposed to know that you wouldn’t turn him over to Uther? How could he have been sure?” Gaius explained. Arthur wanted to break down crying again, he knew that Gaius was right.

“What do I do then?” He asked.

“You have to realize that magic itself, is not good nor evil. It’s how a person chooses to wield it, that determines its nature. Let Merlin show you the good side of magic, the side you’ve never seen before, and don’t ever let go of the bond you guys have. These past two weeks have only given you a taste of life without the opposite side of your coin,” Gaius answered, sincere as can be. He then stood up and said, “he probably won’t be awake for another few days. You should go take care of yourself, you look awful.”

“Gaius, would you mind if I spent the night here?” Arthur asked.

“That’s fine with me. I’ll go get King Uther and bring him down, he’ll want to know how your journey went,” Gaius said, before leaving Merlin and Arthur alone. If only one of them weren’t unconscious.

Arthur took Merlin’s hand, the one that wasn’t in a sling, and pressed it to his lips, and finally felt at ease for the first time in two weeks.

\------------

Four days later, and Merlin still hadn’t woken up. Arthur would find himself in three places most of the time: Gaius’s chambers, his chambers, or the training yard; but, mostly Gaius’s chambers. He wanted to be the first person to see Merlin’s eyes when he woke up.

But that afternoon, he was teaching one of the new recruits how to use a mace, and failing. Arthur had thought that trying to get into a normal routine would distract him from his anxieties, but now he was just worried _and_ sweaty. Practice was far from being over, when for some reason Gwen stood on the sidelines and called his name. Arthur hurried over, and let her do the talking first.

“He’s awake,” was all she had to say for Arthur to cancel training and run into the castle, steel plates and all.

He burst into Gaius’s chambers and sure enough, Merlin was propped up in his bed and speaking quietly with Gaius. “I remember everything,” Arthur heard Merlin say. “The underground city was beautiful. The colossus, not so much...Arthur?”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say, or do. What he wanted to do was take Merlin in his arms and kiss him until they could barely breathe, but given the current status of their relationship, that wasn’t the correct protocol.

“Hello, Merlin,” was all Arthur said, but he could barely mask the cheerfulness in his voice.

Merlin whispered to Gaius, “do you think we could talk alone?” Gaius nodded, then got up and left the room without a word. Arthur slowly walked over, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Merlin. His hair was greasy, his skin was pale, and he was still in the shirt he’d been in for four days; but, he was alive, and he was the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen.

Arthur sat down on the edge of Merlin’s bed, and to both of their dismay, covered Merlin’s hand’s with his own.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, “I want to apologize. I know I shouldn’t have followed you to that place, but you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into and I had to protect you. But you didn’t want to see me an-”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur interrupted. “You saved my life. If you hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t be alive. You nearly killed yourself to protect me, you don’t have to apologize to anybody, least of all me.” Merlin looked at Arthur sadly.

“Why are you here? I thought you never wanted to see me again.” Arthur shook his head and began to repeatedly run his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“I was being stupid. I was emotional, and not thinking things through. Merlin, I can get over the fact that you have magic, maybe I can even learn to love it. I know I sound cheesy, but I need to be with _you_ , magic and everything else that’s apart of who you are. Anything less and my life isn’t complete.”

Now, Merlin was crying and Arthur’s voice was cracking up, they were both utter messes.

“But I lied to you, for so long. I shouldn’t have done that, not for such a long time,” Merlin said.

“Yes, you lied, it was wrong but now I know, and that’s over with. We can tell each other everything big from now on, OK?” Merlin sniffled and nodded, letting Arthur wipe away his tears with his thumb.

Then finally, Arthur took Merlin by the face, and kissed him. It was long, sweet, and tender, something they had both been needing for the past 28 days. Arthur pulled away with a smile.

“When you’re out of that sling, you’re going to start showing me some of your powers. Also, you’re going to be my servant again, the other guy is so boring.” Merlin blushed and giggled, looking away.

“My powers are not that impressive. But I’m happy to be your servant again.” Arthur rolled his eyes, forgetting about the servant thing and saying, “you trapped that monster in stone, held it down with roots, and glowed bright blue when you stabbed it in the head. Merlin, you’re the most powerful man I’ve ever seen...besides myself of course. There’s also another kind of magic we could start looking into…”

Merlin raised his eyebrows, kind of scared by Arthur’s suggestive tone, “I don’t like the sound of this.”

Arthur shot him a devilish grin, “Merlin, have you ever heard the phrase, ‘magic between the sheets’?”

Merlin figured out what he was implying and face palmed. “Oh my lord. Arthur, you're disgusting. Wouldn't you rather know about all of the times I’ve used magic to save you? Or used it to beat you during mace fights in the marketplace?” Arthur frowned.

“You cheated?!” he exclaimed. Merlin then changed the subject.

“Hey, remember that time you almost got killed by that snake-shield guy?” Arthur shook his head.

“I’m more interested in other times you’ve used magic to make me look like a fool.”

Merlin chuckled and said, “we’re going to be here awhile.” Arthur smiled to himself, at last, everything was back to normal. 


	37. A New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I want to let you guys know a couple of things as we get into the next part of the story.
> 
> First, it's pretty much all original from here on out.
> 
> Secondly, the tone will change dramatically after this chapter, and I don't want people to be shocked when things take a pretty disturbing turn. 
> 
> Third, I was watching some Doctor Who yesterday, and I was watching the episode where Anthony Head has a role where he's this weird gargoyle creature. It was really funny cause all I could think of was Uther making weird screeching noises and crouching on rooftops. Does anyone else know this episode? Anyways that's not important, so enjoy the new part! -Melody

“Do you really want to do this?” Merlin asked tauntingly.

Arthur smirked and confidently said, “why? Scared you’ll lose?”

Merlin shook his head no.

“No, I’m scared that when I win, you’re going to take a blow to that massive ego of yours, and make me take the punishment.”

Arthur laughed mockingly in response. 

“You don’t have to worry, because there is no way you’re going to win.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, I can hit more bullseyes that you. Even on horseback.”

Arthur wasn’t convinced.

“No amount of magic can help your god awful depth perception, darling,” he said patronizingly.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Merlin declared, and promptly mounted his horse.

“Nuh uh, as your master, I demand you let me go first.”

Merlin shrugged and said, “fine, if you think that will help for some reason.”

Arthur got on his own horse and readied his bow. Then without warning, he was off.

They were in the jousting arena, and had set up difficult targets around the ring. It was something Merlin had seen Arthur do when training his knights.

Before he knew it, Arthur had completed the track, and came to an abrupt stop next to Merlin.

“I hit eighteen of the targets dead in the middle. There’s no way you can beat me,” Arthur laughed cockily. Merlin tilted his head with a fake smile. He was pretty sure that Arthur still didn’t understand how magic worked, even after two months of him knowing about Merlin’s powers.

“Just you wait and see,” he said, before kicking off. He rounded the arena in about 70 seconds, and with each flash of his eyes, was able to hit each target exactly in the center, even the ones hanging from the bleacher's. When he got back, Arthur was scowling in jealousy and anger.

“All twenty,” Merlin announced excitedly. It was always fun showing off and beating Arthur in contests.

“That doesn’t count, you were using magic,” Arthur whined.

“You said that you could beat me without magic,” Merlin reminded him, getting to the ground. Arthur got quiet and sulky.

“Go fetch all of the arrows on foot. No magic this time.”

Merlin sighed heavily, but he hadn’t expected anything less. When Merlin was halfway around the track, Sir Leon appeared looking for Arthur.

“The King demands your presence. It’s a matter of urgency like no other, his words exactly,” Leon told Arthur.

“Tell him I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Arthur replied as he patted his horses stomach.

“No, he wants you now,” Leon said, and finally Arthur understood that he really meant now.

“OK. Merlin!” he called out, “finish your job and take care of the horses. Meet me in my chambers.” Merlin nodded and watched with strong curiosity as they ran towards the castle. With nobody around to see, Merlin used a quick enchantment to summon all of the arrows to him, and left the bows and arrows at the side of the ring.

He lead the horses all the way to the stables, and took his time with them. He took so long in fact, that by the time he was finishing up, Arthur had already gotten back to him.

“Merlin, what’s taking so long? I went to my room and you weren’t there,” Arthur said with annoyance.

“Sorry, I just really like the horses,” Merlin said, blushing. Arthur smiled lovingly at him and said, “then you won’t mind saddling them back up and bringing them to the courtyard? Our two horses, Leon’s, Gaius’s, and my father’s.”

Merlin’s grin fell, “What? Arthur why is Gaius coming? Why is the King coming? Do I get to go? What’s going on?” Getting a lot more serious, Arthur stepped very close to Merlin, and spoke in a low whisper.

“Nobody can know, but Morgana and Morgause have been found.”

Merlin gasped, “what? Where?”

“An ancient, abandoned city to the north. It hasn’t been inhabited or spoken of in so long, it’s name has been lost to time. A hunter said he was exploring when he saw a blonde sorceress wandering around a nearby forest: Morgause,” Arthur explained.

“How did he know she was a sorceress?” Merlin wondered.

Arthur shrugged and said, “no clue. But he said that he wasn’t seen, so if we go now, we can take them by surprise.”

Merlin nodded and began to get the horses from their stalls. “I understand that the King will want to see Morgana for himself, and that Leon is for extra protection, but why is Gaius going?”

Arthur leaned against a wooden pole, watching as Merlin worked, and said, “since my father is coming with us, we need a physician just in case he gets wounded. Also the place we’re going to has strong ties to the old religion, Gaius knows a great deal about that sort of stuff.”

Merlin finished re-saddling the first horse, and moved on to the second one without pausing.

“How’d you get the King to let me come? I’ve got the impression he isn’t quite fond of me.”

Arthur shrugged and replied, “somebody has to do the chores. And father doesn’t not like you, he just doesn’t know you. I’m sure he’ll love you by the end of this.”

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t want him to love me. I’ve already got one Pendragon wrapped around my finger, and two’s a crowd.”

Arthur laughed out loud and flashed his pearly whites, then walked over and placed a brisk kiss on the top of Merlin’s head. “I love you,” he said, “but hurry up, you know my father is impatient. Also, Gaius is getting your things, so once you're ready bring the horses out, and we’ll be gone soon.”

Without saying goodbye, Arthur left the stables and went back to the courtyard. With the help of magic, Merlin finished dressing the horses in under ten minutes, and met with Arthur as he was told. Sure enough, Leon, Gaius, and King Uther all stood speaking in hushed tones. Merlin tapped Arthur on the shoulder and asked, “what are they talking about?”

“Routes. The place we’re going is surrounded by mountains, and it will probably be snowing it’s cold enough. We want to be quick, but we also don’t want to go over a hazardous mountaintop,” Arthur explained.

“Ahh...and why aren’t you in this discussion? You know the terrain better than anyone,” Merlin said.

“With a party this size, we’re bound to get into arguments. I don’t want to be in the middle of one this early,” he answered.

“Good point,” said Merlin.

“Father!” Arthur called, “the horses are ready!”

Uther looked over, glanced for a split second at Merlin, and then said, “good. We’ve just decided on a route too, I’ll explain it to you as we go. Now come on, we have a long way to go and a limited amount of time.”

So they all mounted their individual horses, and made their way out of the city in an orderly fashion.

It was interesting to see all of the common people bowing as they rode through the lower town. Merlin had never been bowed at before; even if the bows were really for the King.

When they had left the city and were officially in the wild, they fell into a solid formation. Sir Leon lead the way as a bodyguard for the two royalty, Arthur rode next to Uther as they discussed the route they were taking, and Gaius and Merlin trotted side by side, listening in on their discussion.

Merlin and Gaius engaged in their own quiet conversation, but every once and awhile Arthur would glance back and make fleeting eye contact with Merlin. It was odd for them to be traveling with three other people, let alone the King.

For the first hour or so Arthur wasn’t sure if he should fall behind and ride next to Merlin for entertainment and because it was what he normally did, or stay with his father for appearances. When words had not been exchanged between anybody for over ten minutes, Arthur determined it was appropriate to slowly fall back besides Merlin.

“Hello there,” Merlin whispered, “this is weird, isn’t it?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah. I’m just so used to it being just us. Do you think this looks suspicious?”

Merlin shook his head.

“I don’t think so. I am your servant afterall.” Arthur looked at his father, who was paying no attention to them.

“Well if it means anything, I think I prefer being next to you,” he whispered so low that only Merlin could hear.

“Yeah only because you poke fun at me back here,” Merlin said.

“Only on occasion,” Arthur said out loud.

“Sure thing Art-” Merlin realized he technically wasn’t allowed to call him by his first name, “my lord.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “what was that for?” He asked in confusion.

“Well sire, it would be innapropriate of me to address you incorrectly,” Merlin told him, tilting his head towards Uther.

Arthur grinned slyly, he was going to figure out a way to have fun with this. Merlin also took this as a challenge, he swore to himself he wouldn’t utter Arthur’s name until they were back in Camelot.

“So, _my lord,_ how was your weekend?” he asked. Arthur perked up, and excitedly began to talk.

“Some of my old friends from Nemeth actually came to visit! That was quite a nice surprise.” As they spoke more, the less self conscious they were of the volume of their conversation, and they talked so loudly even Sir Leon could hear it at the front (of course they steered away from any topic that would indicate an intimate relationship). While King Uther did take notice of Arthur’s lifted spirits when he talked with Merlin, Leon was far more intrigued and suspicious.

***

For most of their lives, Leon had been Arthur’s most trusted friend. They’d go hunting together and complain about the pressure they were put under by their fathers.

They were incredibly close, until Merlin came and became Arthur’s servant. Arthur slowly began to withdraw himself from Leon and put all of his friendship, trust, and troubles with the gangly manservant instead of his life long best friend.

Leon wasn’t the type to get jealous over that type of stuff, and he genuinely liked Merlin as a person; besides, there were plenty of knights he could talk to, but he found it so odd how close Arthur had become with Merlin in just a couple of years, while it had taken Leon ten.

It almost seemed like Arthur’s life now revolved around his servant, something that a few of the other knights closest to Arthur had noticed as well. It was strange, Leon had never seen Arthur put his faith into anyone the way he had with Merlin. He couldn’t help but feel there was more to their relationship than simply servant and master. Sir Leon never dared to ask Arthur about it, if something was bad going on; something Leon didn’t want to stick his nose into, he was going to avoid it at all costs.

***

Given how late they had left opposed to normal, it wasn’t long before they were looking to set up camp before nightfall. They were at the northern border of the Darkling Forest. Listening closely, Merlin could hear a large waterfall nearby, and that meant a stream. He saw that the King didn’t plan on stopping, and began to panic because the sunset was nearly over, and he needed light to collect good firewood.

“My lord,” Merlin whispered to Arthur. “I hear a waterfall in the distance. This would be a good place to settle in for the night, considering we’ll need water.”

“OK. Tell everybody and we can start settling in for the night.”

Merlin glanced at King Uther nervously.

“Am I allowed to just blurt out like I do with you, sire?”

Arthur smiled reassuringly and said, “Certainly. I give you permission.”

Feeling nervous, Merlin spoke out loud for the whole group to hear. “We should set up camp here!” He felt awkward as King Uther halted his horse and met his eyes with a challenging gaze.

“Who gave you the right to decide?”

Merlin blushed heavily and stammered through his sentence. "W-well it's just that there’s a stream nearby, and there’s not much cover past this forest, my lord.”

Uther, who was not happy to have a servant make the calls, replied, “I’ve seen no stream.” Merlin glanced down at his horse, not sure where else to look.

“Neither have I, sire. But I hear a waterfall, and that typically means a stream, my lord.” Despite Merlin’s polite tone, Uther couldn’t help but feel like he was being sassed.

“I don’t hear a waterfall,” he said.

“That’s because you’re old, father. And Merlin is right, we need to set up camp before it becomes dark. It would not be safe to navigate in the dark while we are tired,” Arthur said, coming to Merlin’s defense. King Uther sighed, and glanced to Gaius, who nodded in agreement with Merlin and Arthur.

“Fine. But before we start unpacking, I want to be sure there’s a stream. Boy, with me,” Uther demanded. Merlin assumed that the King meant him, and looked at Gaius in alarm. Uther had dismounted quickly, and handed his reigns to Sir Leon.

“Do as he says,” Gaius whispered. Merlin was positive he had never spent more than five minutes alone with the King, (for many obvious reasons), this was going to be very uncomfortable. Merlin dismounted and saw that Uther was heading east.

“Your highness.”

“What?”

“You’re going the wrong way.”

Merlin pointed west towards the sound of the waterfall, and the King's face turned bright red.

“I knew that.”

Merlin bowed his head. “Of course, my lord. Just make sure to stay behind me so you don’t get lost.”

Uther glared at Arthur, who was snickering with Leon in the background. The laughing promptly stopped.

Merlin began walking in the direction of the rushing water, and waved for the King to follow him.

He honed in on the sound of the water, and in complete silence, was able to lead the King to the bank of the stream. “Here we are sire,” Merlin announced, crouching down and dipping his hand into the clear, cold water. Uther looked at Merlin with bewilderment.

“How were you able to navigate us here so easily? It would have taken me ages to find this,” he said, surprisingly humble.

“One thing you have to learn when you’re traveling with Arthur, is that you have to listen and watch closely for signs of water, because he’ll be too busy talking about himself to pay attention,” Merlin said jokingly, for a brief moment forgetting he was in the presence of the King. He stood up and wiped his hand on his jacket, completely oblivious to the astounded look on Uther’s face. To talk about royalty like that in such a brash manner was not typical protocal.

“Shall we head back, my lord?” Merlin asked, to which Uther nodded yes in response.

They walked back silently, and when Arthur saw them come back he jogged over.

“Are we staying?” He asked his father.

“Yes. Boy, go collect firewood. Then tend to the horses, and fix up some food,” The King ordered Merlin. Merlin bowed his head in respect, and walked away with Arthur.

“I don’t think he knows my name,” Merlin whispered when they were out of earshot.

“I wouldn’t be offended. I don’t even think he even knows his own servant’s name,” Arthur told him. “Now hurry up and get some firewood. It’s getting cold.”

Merlin frowned at him, but did go and do as he was told.

He came back with a pile of logs and sticks, and arranged them in a neat fashion on the ground. With Uther watching, he set it aflame manually, and everyone gathered around it and laid out their bedrolls.

“OK,” said Merlin, “now the horses,” he sighed. He was irritated that everyone was resting their feet and bodies while he was scattering around doing all of their chores; but, that was his job. As he began to walk off, Gaius grabbed his hand and asked, “where are you going?”

Merlin looked at him and said, “to take care of the horses.” Gaius smiled and said, “Sir Leon and I did that while you were gone collecting wood. Thought it would get you to cook dinner faster.”

“Oh bless your soul, you too Leon,” Merlin said, smiling at both of them.

“Merlin,” Gaius said, “supper.”

Merlin begrudgingly got back to work, taking the rations they had packed and turning it into a savory stew. The four engaged in small talk as he worked, so they weren’t just sitting there awkwardly waiting for Merlin to finish.

“It’s ready,” Merlin announced.

“Merlin,” Arthur said. Merlin let out a long exhale and turned to face him.

“Yes, sire?”

Arthur stretched out with an exaggerated yawn and said, “do you think you could go to the stream and refill my canteen? I’m just so comfortable and you’re already up.”

Resisting the urge to snap back, he flashed a false grin and replied, “sure thing, my lord,” through clenched teeth. He knew Arthur was just trying to get under his skin, and he was succeeding. He fumed as he marched all the way to the stream with Arthur’s canteen, if he was just trying to look cool in front of his father, it wasn’t working.

He collected the water and walked back in under ten minutes. When he returned, all four of them were murmuring to themselves suspiciously. Merlin approached Arthur from behind and tossed the canteen at his head.

“Here’s your water, sire.”

Arthur rubbed the back of his head and glared at him, but didn’t say anything. He knew he deserved it.

Merlin knew they had probably eaten without him, but when he looked into the pot and saw that literally almost every morsel was gone, he became so upset he wanted to cry from anger. He was mostly irritated with Gaius for not saving anything for him. Everyone watched him in silence as he bit his cheek and muttered, “I might as well wash the goddamn pot then.” He clenched the pot tightly and furiously began to storm _back_ to the river.

“Merlin,” he heard Arthur say from behind.

“What now?!” Merlin cried, not even attempting to be polite. He looked behind him and saw Arthur holding out a full bowl of food.

“Are you looking for this?”

Merlin placed his hands on his hips and began to laugh hard with relief and embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you,” Merlin said, heading back over to Arthur.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t let you eat?” Arthur asked through his laughter. Merlin sat down next to him and took the bowl from his hands.

“I wouldn’t put it past you, my lord.”

Merlin looked around, everyone had found amusement from this little prank, even Uther chuckled to himself.

“Don’t worry Merlin,” Sir Leon said. “He does this to almost all of his new recruits. It's like an initiation of some sorts.”

Merlin smiled and took a bite of the food. “He’s done this to me before. I was foolish for falling for it again.” Arthur grinned with pride.

“The food is very good though. Thank you for cooking," Arthur said.

“It’s not like I had a choice. But, if it was so good, would you mind cleaning the dishes? You did make me walk all the way down to the stream and back, my lord.” Arthur could tell in Merlin’s voice that it wasn’t really a suggestion, but with his father across the fire pit, he wasn’t comfortable doing as Merlin told him too.

“You’re the servant,” he replied with an uneasy chuckle. Merlin leaned in right against his ear and whispered, “I’m also the one who decides whether or not I spend the night in your bed over the next week or two.”

Arthur went pale, and swallowed, it was very rare that Merlin threatened to withhold sex, but when he did, Arthur was sure to do as Merlin asked.

“Doing the dishes sounds great all of a sudden,” Arthur coughed, and went around taking everyone’s bowls. He knew that his father disapproved, but keeping Merlin happy mattered more to him.

It wasn’t long before the sun had completely set, and the fire was low. Merlin was laying between Arthur and Gaius. When it was completely dark, Arthur wrapped a warm, protective arm around Merlin, and they fell asleep pressed as close to each other as they could be. 


	38. A New Threat pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Minor smut scene! But it's only one short paragraph long, and not very descriptive, so our virgin minds should be safe for now. Other than that, there's nothing I really need to say about this chapter. -Melody

Sir Leon awoke earlier than he had intended to. He was normally a light sleeper though, so when his eyes fluttered open to the sound of a bird chirping, he wasn’t surprised or disappointed. He was sure that he would be the only one awake, but then he heard soft whispers from across the fire pit.

From the sound of it, Merlin and Arthur were arguing about something. He thought nothing of it, and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“Arthur, now is not the time!” Leon heard Merlin hiss.

“Everybody is asleep, they won’t know. If it helps, we can go somewhere else,” Arthur replied.

“You’re father is literally right there! He could wake up at anytime!” Merlin responded.

“Please,” Arthur practically begged, “I need you so bad.”

Leon felt dirty and uncomfortable, he wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about, but he knew he wasn’t intended to hear about it. There was a brief moment of quietness, before Merlin hummed softly and replied, “you’ve convinced me. Come on, we shouldn’t do it here though, and we have to be quick!”

Leon heard the lots of shuffling, and then footsteps that went right past the back of his head. “Do you have any oil?” Merlin asked Arthur as they tromped into the forest.

“In my bag,” Arthur replied, showing Merlin his satchel. Leon wondered why the hell they would need oil. He squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to sleep, and wondered if it was best for him to just stay there. But after five minutes of deliberating, his curiosity got the best of him, and he got up to wander after his two friends. 

He followed the direction he’d heard them go in, and trailed after hints of footprints in the dirt. Seven minutes later he could hear what sounded like a human voice in the distance. Leon crept forwards stealthily, hiding behind trees in case he was discovered snooping. As he grew closer to the noise, he discovered that he was listening soft moans rather than quiet conversation. Leon felt a pit in his stomach, everything told him that he should turn back and forget all that he’d seen, but the nosy devil on his shoulder convinced him to press forward.

Finally, and unfortunately, he did find the source of the noise. He immediately wished he had listened to his common sense. The sound of Merlin moaning Arthur’s name in a mantra, and the sight of the serving boy being roughly pressed against the bark of the tree clawing at Arthur’s hair would forever be burned into his memory. He had officially seen a side of them he had never ever wanted to see.

Leon gasped to himself, and pressed his back to the tree he was hiding behind. A million thoughts raced through his mind, things were being cleared up, but at the same time new questions popped into his head. He felt dizzy and nauseous, and had to stand there, trying to block out the disgusting sounds as he gathered himself enough to make his footsteps quiet. He dragged his feet through the forest, trying to wrap his head around what he had just stumbled upon. He got back to camp, and Gaius was already awake and rolling up his bedroll.

“Sir Leon? Are you alright, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Gaius asked, looking at him with deep concern.

“Did he-did he ever tell you about it?” Leon stammered, unsure what else to say.

“I don’t know what you’re asking me,” Gaius said, heading over to Leon quietly so he wouldn’t wake Uther. Sir Leon leaned in with wide eyes and said, "the affair. Do you know about the affair?”

Gaius just shook his head, gradually becoming more worried.

“You’re going to have to be more specific. Affair is a broad term.”

Leon turned his volume to a whisper, like somebody was around to hear.

“Did Merlin tell you that he and Arthur are sleeping together?” Leon finally specified.

Gaius’s mouth fell open. “Why would you think that?!”

“It’s just that you and Merlin are so close, he might’ve told you.”

Gaius let out a long, disappointed breath. “No, he hasn’t told me. Not explicitly to my face. But I’ve had growing suspicions for awhile that he’s been hiding something from me. Something he knows is too dangerous to even tell me.” Leon stroked his chin anxiously and glanced at Uther on the ground.

“Should we tell the King?”

Gaius shook his head no instantly. “No! Merlin would surely be executed! We should try and get their side before we make any rash decisions!” Leon kicked the ground in frustration, the old man was right, but Leon was still unhappy. Leon was about to ask when a good time to confront them would be, but then Merlin and Arthur appeared from the trees.

“Oh, you guys are awake,” Merlin noted when he saw Leon and Gaius upright.

“Yes,” Leon said as normally as possible. “What were you guys doing up so early?”

Arthur shrugged and flat out lied, “just stretching our legs. Those bedrolls are terribly uncomfortable.” Leon tried to give a convincing smile, but he knew it wasn’t good enough. Arthur gave him a strange look, but ignored him and began to pack up his things.

“Leon, Gaius, can one of you wake up my father? We need to get moving.”

Gaius was the brave one, and shook Uther awake gently. The King grumbled and attested, but eventually staggered to his feet and made Merlin pick up his things.

Thirty minutes later, all five men were ready to go. Merlin passed out bread to everybody, and soon after they were on their way. When Arthur fell to the back with Merlin like he had done the previous day, Sir Leon didn’t find it so strange anymore.

*******

In the distance, Merlin could see the mountains that they were heading for. They were tall and snow capped. As the party neared them, the air slowly became cold and biting. Despite the newfound harsh weather, Uther pushed on, desperate to find and capture the woman who had betrayed him.

However, even in his haste, the King knew it would be stupid to attempt to try and ride straight over the mountains, so he lead them to a small pass that lead to the base of the mountains.

There was no life where they traveled. Only the occasional bird or rabbit dared show itself in the bitter cold. Plant life could not flourish either in the deep snow. The only trees around were evergreens. Merlin noticed Uther looking at a map of the mountains, trying to determine the location of the mentioned castle.

“Up there!” Sir Leon exclaimed, pointing up at a magnificent castle high on one of the steep slopes of a tall mountain. It was huge, at least as large as Camelot’s castle and made out of a dark grey stone that made it pop in contrast to glittering snow.

“How will we even get up there?” Arthur wondered, seeing how steep the mountain was.

“We should get down and look around. Maybe there’s like a secret, ground level entrance,” Merlin suggested.

“It’s better than nothing. Gaius, stay on your horse, these conditions are far too harsh for you. Everybody else, spread out, look for something useful. Shout out if you find something,” Uther ordered, dismounting into the snow. Gaius seemed offended, but he knew what Uther had said was true, and sulked to himself on his horse.

Merlin landed in the snow, and the minute he hit the ground, he could hear something like a whisper calling out to him. He thought that maybe it was the wind, but as he walked closer and closer towards the side of the mountain, it grew louder. Then Merlin remembered that Arthur had said this place had ties to the old religion, and began to wonder if something was calling out to his magic, as silly as it sounded. So he followed the whispers until he was at the base of the mountain. All of it was a sharp slope up, except for a small portion where the snow turned into shimmering blue ice, and went up at a ninety degree angle. It was strange, just strange enough for Merlin to investigate.

He walked over, and it seemed like thick, solid, ice that would need a pickaxe to be broken. Merlin then reached out to touch the ice, and suddenly, his hand began to glow along with the ice. An electric blue light began to trace the intricate design of a door into the ice, and when it was finished, it swung open to reveal an ominous, dark tunnel.

“HEY!” Merlin shouted. “I FOUND SOMETHING!!”

“What you have found,” a strange voice from within the tunnel said, “is the entrance to a City of Magic. An ancient, sacred place protected by laws that keep it safe from those who would do harm to it. You, young warlock, are a child of the old religion. Therefore, you may gain access. But to protect this castle from those who do not know it’s ways, only one of your companions may accompany you inside. If you try to bring more, you will all die a most painful death.”

Merlin backed away from the door and asked, “who are you? Why should I believe you?”

“When this city was abandoned many centuries ago, I was the only sorcerer who remained. My story is a long one, but all you must know is that I am just a spirit. I cannot be seen, and I am not in a mortal body. I will not speak any longer, for your friends draw near, but remember I am always watching, and will offer aid if needed. Good luck on your journey,” the voice said, before fading away into wind. Merlin stood confused and creeped out, unsure if he had been hallucinating. Then he heard the footsteps of Arthur, Leon, and Uther approaching from behind.

“Well done Merlin!” Arthur said, looking at the entrance.

“How did you find this?” Sir Leon asked, looking at the doorway apprehensively.

“I touched the ice, and it just opened,” Merlin explained.

“It doesn’t matter how he opened it,” Uther said. “What matters is that Morgana is in there. Come on, we have no time to waste.” They all stepped towards the entrance, but Merlin got in front of them.

“Wait! There’s more to it. Only me, and one other person can go in.”

“What kind of rule is that?!” Arthur exclaimed in frustration.

“I don’t know. All I know is that when I opened it, a voice spoke to me and said that I could only take one companion. If I take more, we’ll all die,” Merlin explained.

“But why are you allowed to go in, while the rest of us aren’t?” asked Uther.

Merlin shrugged and said, “maybe because I opened it? I know it sounds crazy, but this entire place is crazy. I don’t think we should take any chances.”

Merlin looked to Arthur, silently asking for support, getting a suspicious look from Sir Leon in the process. Arthur seemed uncertain, but he stood with Merlin anyways.

“He’s right. It’s better to be cautious in these unknown situations.”

Uther sighed and said, “fine. I’ll go with the boy, you two stay with Gaius. We’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Wait,” Arthur said, “Merlin, take my sword. You’ll be needing it.” Arthur held out his weapon, and Merlin gracefully accepted it. Somehow, he knew that it was Arthur’s way of saying “ _goodbye, stay safe, I love you_ ,” without actually saying it.

“Thank you, my lord,” Merlin said softly, but he couldn’t linger, even if he wanted to. He turned around, and walked with King Uther into the dark and cold tunnel, where it sealed behind them and erased any remnants of a door. Merlin was officially stuck inside of a mountain with Uther Pendragon.


	39. A New Threat pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'll be adding on a couple more chapters for later in the story, sorry if it's getting too long I just felt like there needs to be some more build up to the ending. Just thought I'd warn you guys. -Melody

It was completely pitch black and neither of them had brought a torch, so the King clung to Merlin’s jacket so they could stay together. It was odd, putting himself in danger with Arthur’s father, the man who would kill him if he found out any of Merlin’s secrets. Hell, Uther scared him more than Morgana. But he had to do this, it was too late to turn back.

After about thirty seconds of walking, torches randomly lit up along the stoney, icey walls of the cave. As the two peered ahead, they couldn’t see an end to the extensive tunnel in front of them.

“How far do you think this thing goes, sire?” Merlin asked.

“We’re going to be stuck in here together for quite some time, if you address me formally every single time, you’re going to drive me crazy. And this thing probably goes for over a kilometer,” Uther replied.

Merlin was surprised that Uther would allow himself to be addressed informally, he seemed like somebody who would never allow an exception to the rules. Curious, Merlin decided to keep on talking. He didn't want to walk in awkward silence.

“Do you prefer being addressed formally most of the time?”

Uther shook his head and said, “no. It makes me feel like I’m being pandered to. However there are certain traditions I must uphold as king, and that is one of them.”

“There are so many traditions though,” Merlin said, “surely some of them are outdated.”

“Perhaps, but I don’t know if I am the proper man to change them. I enjoy order, and set rules help me maintain it,” Uther responded. “But I don’t know how much it matters to you anyways,” he said, “you don’t seem to hold back when speaking to those of higher ranking.” Merlin blushed and looked away.

“I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t think before I open my mouth.”

Uther glanced at him and said, “don’t apologize. At first, from how I’d seen you interact with my son, I thought your transparency would be an issue. I’ve come to find your candor is...refreshing...no other servant would have the courage to have a conversation like this with me. Hell, last night, with the whole stew thing, I can’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed myself so much. I can see why Arthur likes your company so much.”

Merlin grinned at him and said, “I wasn't expecting you to be so candid.”

It was Uther’s turn to be embarrassed. "Don’t be ridiculous boy. I'm human, I'm capable of conversation and empathy.”

Merlin let out a weak laugh and asked, “do you even know my name? You haven’t referred to me by it this whole entire trip.”

“Of course I know your name, Merlin. Whenever I’m with Arthur, he always mentions you one way or another.”

Merlin cringed, Arthur needed to be more inconspicuous. “Oh,” was all Merlin answered with.

The conversation fell flat, but the silence was no longer awkward. Merlin certainly wasn’t comfortable as he would’ve been with Arthur, but he didn’t feel weird anymore. After awhile, Merlin felt the urge to speak again.

“Is this hard for you? We’re hunting somebody who was like a daughter to you, I don’t know if I’d ever be able to do that,” said Merlin. Uther’s face went somber. 

“It’s a sorrow incomparable to anything. But as much as still care for Morgana, she betrayed my trust and love by turning to sorcery. I must treat her like I would treat anybody with magic. I feel pity for Morgana as well, if that witch Morgause hadn’t poisoned her mind with such darkness and hatred, we would not be here today,” he said. “And before you ask, I don’t blame you for what you did to stop Morgana. If you hadn’t poisoned her, Camelot would have fallen. It was a hard choice in desperate times, and I applaud you for making the right decision.”

Merlin was flattered, he never knew the King to be so humble and open to discussion. “But enough about me,” Uther said. “I never get to hear any of the details about what it’s like working with Gaius.”

“For one thing,” Merlin said, “I test a lot of weird potions.”

The chatter from then on was rather light hearted. Merlin told him about some of the adventures him and Arthur had been on, and told them like Arthur would tell them, where Arthur was the hero.

Finally, they reached a turn at the end of the hallway and arrived at a spiraling staircase that led to a shimmer of light at the very top. They began the ascent up, and forty five minutes later, they were both winded and at the top.

The fresh, chill, air was a blessing compared to the dank, musky, oxygen in the tunnel, so Merlin wouldn’t complain about the temperature.

The design of the castle was strange. It reminded Merlin of the Isle of the Blessed, mixed with the Labyrinth of Gedref. The corridors were long and twisting like a maze, but there was no ceiling, allowing snow to hit the stone floor, and the walls reminded him of those in Camelot’s castle, there were plenty of grooves to hide in.

Now the problem was going to be finding Morgana and Morgause in this maze of a city. Then Merlin remembered what that strange voice had said, "it would be ready to aid him at any time". He didn’t want to talk out loud, the King couldn’t hear him converse with this thing, so he asked in his mind. 

_"Where do we find the two enchantresses in this castle?"_ Merlin asked it.

It took a moment, but eventually the voice whispered inside his head: “ _Follow the footsteps I leave in the snow. I will take you to the evil inside of my walls. Cleanse of it, warlock.”_

Just like that, defined footprints began to appear in the snow, and Merlin began to follow them carefully. Without question, Uther followed, he was ready to wander mindlessly until they found something. Merlin wondered if he couldn’t see the footprints: he didn’t ask. Merlin followed the footsteps faithfully.

*******

Way down on the ground, Arthur, Leon, and Gaius all huddled under blankets for warmth. Arthur could sense a weird tension in the air that both Leon and Gaius harbored. Sir Leon kept looking at Arthur with the strangest expressions, and Gaius almost refused to meet Arthur’s eyes. It got to the point where the stillness and coldness got to Arthur, he snapped, he had to know what was going on.

“Is something wrong?” Arthur finally asked, looking between the other two men. “Because I’m getting the feeling there’s a problem, and I know it's with me.” Gaius and Leon looked at each other.

“Arthur, somethings are better left unsaid,” Gaius said.

“Maybe,” Arthur said, “but neither of you have talked to me since this morning, and it’s getting on my nerves. So please, for the love of god, somebody say something!”

Leon scowled at him, and he too snapped. He had to get what he knew out in the open.

“You don’t get the right to shout at us, OK. Hell, I should be shouting at you, you’re the one who’s sleeping with his serving boy!”

Arthur’s breath hitched, his heart nearly stopped as he began to panic. “That’s absurd,” Arthur replied unconvincingly, he knew his friends weren’t stupid, they could see right past his facade.

“Arthur,” Gaius said, placing a hand on his arm. “We know. You can be honest.” Arthur felt tears forming in his eyes, it was only two people, but it was like his reality had slipped through the cracks.

“It’s true,” he whispered. Leon however, was not as receptive to the idea as Gaius was. He had never known anybody in a same-sex relationship, let alone his closest friend, who had chosen a servant over any man in Camelot. But he didn't care they were both guys, he was mostly shocked at how Arthur could be so stupid and reckless for something as trivial as sex.

“So what? Do you bring him to your chambers at night every time you need your bed warmed?” Accused Leon. 

“Leon!” Gaius exclaimed, shocked at his sudden brashness.

Arthur scowled at him. "It’s not like that!” He retorted angrily.

“Than help me to understand what it is,” Leon said. Arthur wasn’t sure where to start, how could he possibly put the way he felt about Merlin into words?

“I don’t need you to understand. I love him more than anything. The way I feel about him, is something I never knew anybody could ever feel. I can’t even describe how happy he makes me, how much he’s changed me since we’ve met. I don’t expect anybody to understand, because I don’t even really understand it myself. But two things I understand damn well, are that it is not just sex, and that even if you hate me, nothing will change.”

Leon shook his head. “I don’t hate you Arthur. I’m just mad that you would put yourself in such a stupidly dangerous situation. What if your father found out? Have you ever considered the consequences if he did?”

“Of course we know how dangerous it is. But it’s worth it, every minute has been worth it,” Arthur said.

“I don’t want you to defend yourself to us,” Gaius said. “I only have a couple of questions.”

“Ask away,” Arthur replied.

Gaius folded his hands together and asked, “How long has this been going on? These type of feelings take time to develop.” Arthur thought back to the first time he had ever kissed Merlin for real: the way the morning sun had hit his raven hair, the way Merlin's smile lit up the whole room that morning, that rush of adrenaline and rebellion he still felt to this very day when he kissed him, it was a memory Arthur would cherish until his final hours.

“We both had feelings for each other long before anything was officially initiated. We both held back, terrified of what would happen if we acted on anything. Then Merlin was kidnapped by Hengist. After we returned, the morning after I had spent that week in dungeons, that’s when it started,” Arthur explained, feeling warm remembering the beginning of it all.

Gaius looked aghast, wondering how Merlin could have hidden this from him for so long. “So it’s been quite awhile. I just have one other question,” said Gaius.

“Does anybody else know?”

Arthur nodded yes.

“The only two people who know for certain, are Guinevere, and some innkeeper in Cendred’s kingdom.”

Gaius’s mouth fell open.“Gwen knows? Since when?”

“Since the beginning. She even knew before we got together. She had figured out that Merlin and I were each other’s sirens, and she has been helping us hide it ever since,” Arthur explained, he honestly couldn’t express how grateful they were for Gwen.

“I can’t believe you dragged that poor girl into all of this,” Gaius said.

“We didn’t drag her, she saddled up for the ride along with us. You guys are going to be dragged along though. I need to know that you won’t tell a single soul anything I told you today.”

Gaius and Sir Leon promised Arthur not to tell, but Arthur had been wrong. There were more people who knew about the affair. One other person possessed knowledge of it: Morgana.


	40. A New Threat pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the violence is pretty descriptive, other than that the only thing I should warn yall about is the cringy Latin. -Melody

Merlin followed the footprints in the snow for a good amount of time. He knew that Uther was growing impatient with this strategy of walking with no aim, but there was really no other choice. They didn’t dare make a sound because they had the element of surprise on their side, and they didn’t want to screw it up by making noise. So Uther quietly followed Merlin until they reached what seemed to be the entrance to a courtyard.

Suddenly, the footprints stopped, and Merlin could hear two feminine voices from within the courtyard. Merlin knew that the second Uther saw Morgana, all rational thought would escape his mind. So he told Uther to stand dead in his tracks as Merlin peaked around the corner to see what was happening.

The courtyard was a large square, with stairs that lead up to a tall, circular tower that cast a shadow over the entire area. The ground was covered with inches of snow, showing footprints that lead up to the two women: Morgause and Morgana. They stood in the center of the courtyard, speaking closely and quietly to each other. Morgause’s back was turned to them, and Morgana faced Merlin directly.

Merlin looked at Uther, ready to come up with some sort of plan before charging in without a thought, but Uther had other ideas.

Before Merlin could stop him, the King had unsheathed his sword and charged into the courtyard at full speed. Merlin watched in horror as Morgana screamed for Morgause to move out of the way, but it was too late.

Uther had grabbed Morgause by the throat, made her face him, and shoved his steel sword into her stomach. Uther twisted the sword inside of her body and watched with pleasure as the evil enchantress choked on her own blood. When she had taken her last breath, he tossed her corpse to the ground like a ragdoll. Blood ran from her wound and mouth onto the snow, painting the pure white powder a dark, crimson red.

Merlin bolted out from his hiding place, trying to grab Uther before he could do anything else reckless. He couldn’t stop anything that was about to happen, because when the realization of what Uther had done sank into Morgana’s mind, she let out an ear piercing scream that shook the earth, throwing both Uther and Merlin to the ground.

Through hazy vision, Merlin watched as Morgana picked Uther up by the collar of his shirt, and held a dagger against his throat.

Tears streamed down Morgana’s face as she looked the man she once thought of as a father in the eyes, prepared to take his life at any moment. “What have I done to you to deserve this fate, Uther?” Morgana sobbed.

“You...betrayed me,” Uther spoke hoarsely, trying to revive himself from the blow he’d just recieved.

"No, Uther. You betrayed me,” Morgana growled. She was ready to flick her wrist, and slit his throat, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Merlin stagger to his feet. A wicked grin spread from ear to ear across her face.

“I see you’ve brought Arthur’s serving boy with you. An odd choice of companion, but it’s given me an idea,” she chuckled menacingly. She drew back the knife a couple of centimeters, so that it was still at his throat, but not close enough that Uther was in immediate danger of being killed.

“It would be so easy to kill you now, wouldn’t it? But I suggest we have a bit of _fun_ first. You see,” Morgana said, pressing her lips to Uther’s ear, hissing in a low whisper, “I know a secret. A very naughty one too.”

Uther, who was disoriented and utterly petrified, practically whimpered, “what are you going to do to me?” Morgana put away her knife, and grabbed both sides of Uther’s head tightly.

“I’m going to ruin you, Uther Pendragon.” Morgana then closed her eyes, and let dark magic flow through her fingertips and coil around Uther’s mind and heart like a snake.

She closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sky, gasped loudly and began to speak to the heavens like rapidfire.

“ _Deos deasque spirituum et antiquam religionem. Murge turpi mentem hominis, quando ita placet, qui potest videre quae videtis. Et eripuit animam suam somnia atque eius libidine et odium corde, anima et mente; sed solum ut actiones ejus sunt judicia ejus, et nondum venerat ad se perdere omnia quae construxisti, quae diligit. Itaque cum id nihil nisi solitudo et exitium circumspiciens invenit, quod sit una tantum ad reprehendo. Ne fine suum incipere.”_

When she finished, a dark shadow fell over the castle and Uther collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and began to shake uncontrollably. Merlin rushed to his side and shouted at Morgana, “What have you done to him?!”

Morgana giggled at him like a devil. “You'll know soon enough.”

Leaving Merlin desperate, cold, aching and confused, Morgana picked up the body of her dead best friend, and vanished with a gust of snow. Merlin was left alone with the quivering, unconscious body of the King. Everything was silent except for the howl of the icy wind blowing in his ear. He fell to his knees and placed a gentle hand on the king’s shoulder.

“Hello? Spirit?” Merlin asked out loud. The Spirit soon responded, “what do you need, warlock?”

“To get back down the mountain with the King.”

“Very well then. Just be careful, it is very rare anybody is the same after such despicable magic has been done to them.”

Before Merlin could ask any questions of the vague answer, there was a blinding white light, and all of a sudden he was at the bottom of the mountain with Uther lying in front of him. A few meters away he could see Arthur and the rest near the horses, trying to get warm. “Arthur!” He cried out. All three of the other men turned their heads, and looked at Merlin in shock.

“When did you get there?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur, get Gaius,” Merlin shouted, trying to hold back tears. So much had just happened in so little time, and he wasn’t sure how to process all of it. Arthur then noticed the limp body of his father in the snow, and sprung into action.

“Gaius, my father,” he said to the physician. Arthur, Leon, and Gaius hurried over to Uther, and Gaius frantically began to search for a pulse. “He’s alive and his vitals are healthy, but he may be mentally unstable. We should get him back to Camelot as fast as possible,” Gaius said. Leon and Arthur carried Uther and tied him to his horse so that he wouldn’t fall off. Merlin used his horse to guide Uther’s, and they rode off to warmer lands as Merlin told them everything that had happened. Nobody could guess what Morgana’s curse meant, but everyone knew it was not something to be taken lightly.

******* 

Uther woke up in his bed feeling refreshed and lighthearted. He had no memory of what had happened, and calmly rolled out of bed. It was just a normal Friday morning to him.

He looked around his chambers, everything was neat and organized perfectly, and sunlight bathed the whole entire room in a way that made his vision slightly hazy. He breathed in deeply, and went off in search of breakfast.

It was strange that a servant hadn’t already brought him something to eat. He looked down at his attire, he was fully dressed in his long, black leather coat, a black shirt, a red cape, and well fitted pants. He wondered why he had been sleeping in normal clothing, but in his serene state of mind, he brushed it off and moved on.

He wandered over to his mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. The mirror was foggier than usual, Uther noticed. He reached out to touch it, but before he could feel the cool glass, a loud voice echoed throughout the room.

“ _Come to me.”_ Uther jerked his hand back and whirled around, scanning the room to see who had spoken. His chambers were still empty.

“Where are you? Who are you? Show yourself!” Uther called out.

“ _Find_ _me_ _Uther_. _I’m yours. Come to me.”_ The omnipotent voice said. Uther felt tingles go up and down his spine. He felt like he was being watched, but nobody was there with him. Suddenly, he felt a strong urge to seek out the voice. Whatever it was had taken hold of his entire being, and now he felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame. So he went looking for the voice, imagining what he would find. He assumed it was something heavenly.

He stepped into the corridor in search of the voice, and looked around. There wasn’t a single soul in sight, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, something that rarely happened in Camelot. He turned his head to the left, and discovered that where there was normally a long hallway, there was a stone wall. He looked the other way, and jumped from being surprised. At the end of the corridor, there was a humanoid figure. It seemed to glow a soft gold, and every distinguishing feature was gone, so Uther could not see who or what it was.

“Hello?” Uther called down the hall. He got no response, it only stood there, gazing at him. A strong sense of want suddenly swept over him. He felt a primal urge to reach out and touch this beautiful, shimmering thing that Uther thought could only be an angel.

In a trancelike state, he began to walk to it, arm outreached. The hallway began to spin and shift around him. He paid no attention to the broken world around him. His eyes were wide with bewilderment as he shuffled towards this divine thing.

Halfway down the hall, with no warning it turned the corner. Uther followed after it, wanting so badly to see it’s true form. When he finally turned the corner, they were no longer in the castle. Everything around Uther had turned pitch black, and the only source of light was the angel. A heavy mist filled the room, and Uther began to wonder if he was dead, and that this was the gate to the afterlife. But the angel drew him in like a magnet. Rational thought was gone, and every ounce of Uther’s being longed to look it in the eyes, to touch it, to know what it was.

Then the angel spoke again. “ _Come to me…”_ Uther couldn’t tell if the gentle whisper that tempted him belonged to a man or a woman, but he planned to find out. He crept towards it until he could reach out and touch it. He felt it’s arm, and touched smooth, soft, human skin.

A random impulse deep in Uther’s gut begged him to lean down and kiss the angel, and his brain did not argue. It was like Branwen (the celtic goddess of love and beauty) herself had come down from the heavens and told him to have this dazzling angel for himself. So he did, and it was marvelous.

Uther felt that he was drifting on clouds, the tenderness and softness of the kiss left him yearning for more, but he could see the light from the angel dim through his eyelids. Curiosity got to him, and his eyes flickered open so he could see the visage of this gorgeous angel.

He locked eyes with it and what had been a pleasant dream, was now a nightmare. Familiar blue eyes and raven black hair appeared in his vision. Arthur’s serving boy stood before him, looking up at him with wide, lust blown eyes. Guilt and terror caused Uther to let out a loud, terrified, scream.

He fell to his knees, and his eyes flew open.

Uther was once again in his bed, but this time it was the middle of the night, and his chambers were cluttered like normal. He was sweaty and trembling, mortified by the scene that had just played out in his mind. Uther gripped his sheets, frightened by his own thoughts.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, his heart beat slowed and he whispered to himself, “it was only a dream. Nothing more. Just your head playing tricks.” He calmed himself, and slowly began to recall what had happened on the mountain.

He remembered Morgana cursing him and causing severe pain in his head, and remembered himself collapsing into the snow. He wanted to go see Gaius and ask him what had happened, but the thought of Merlin being there prevented him from doing so. So he laid in his bed, trying to pretend he hadn’t dreamt of kissing his son’s serving boy.


	41. The Fall of a King

Merlin stood across the meadow from Arthur, they had been at this for hours, but they were still having lots of fun. After Arthur had found out about Merlin’s powers, he’d been a little jealous of them. When they went on hunting trips, Arthur could no longer be the brave soldier protecting his damsel in distress. Merlin knew this bothered him, even if he denied it repeatedly. 

For example, the other day they ran into a nest of rather nasty harpies. Before Merlin’s secret had been revealed, Arthur would have stepped up and used his sword to kill them all, then he would have boasted about it for the rest of the trip. However at this particular harpy nest, Merlin had been able to play the hero, and wipe out all of the harpies with a single spell. Arthur had frowned, upset he hadn’t gotten to save Merlin, and sulked the rest of the way to Camelot. It was no fun, being around a sulky Arthur, so Merlin decided that they would find a way to combine their talents, rather than fight separately and be mad when they showed each other up.

“OK Arthur, let’s do this one more time. I’m going to cast the spell in three...two...one, _Pluma Gladio!”_ Merlin’s eyes flashed, and Arthur’s entire sword began to glow. He ran at the dummy they were using, and with a swift spin, chopped the head off like it was nothing.

“Perfect!” Merlin exclaimed, beaming with pride. It had taken fifteen minutes for Arthur to work with that spell. The enchantment made his sword as light as a feather, so every time Merlin cast the spell, Arthur would drop it because of the sudden shift in weight.

“Great. Now let’s do the other one again!” Arthur suggested enthusiastically. Most of their time at The Tower had been spent trying to perfect another spell, a much more difficult one to master. When Arthur and Merlin had finally been able to coordinate it properly, Arthur began to enjoy it way too much.

“Are you sure? We’ve already done it twenty times,” Merlin pointed out to him.

“So,” Arthur said with a shrug. “Practice makes perfect.”

Merlin sighed and shook his head, but seeing Arthur so excited about something involving magic was new and rare, so he gave in. “OK, we can do it. How far up do you want to go?” Merlin asked him.

Arthur looked up at the top of The Tower and pointed at the roof. “I want to go to the top of The Tower,” he declared.

“Do you have a suicide wish? That’s really high,” Merlin said. Arthur just shrugged.

“I trust you not to let me fall,” he said. Merlin sighed heavily, this was a very bad idea, but Arthur was not going to change his mind.

“Alright, fine. But if you think you’re about to fall, make sure to warn me so I can catch you,” Merlin instructed.

“Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. Now let’s go,” Arthur said.

So Merlin prepared himself, and Arthur backed up so far he was nearly at the entrance to the meadow. “Ready?” Merlin called.

“Ready!” Arthur responded.

“I’m counting down again. Three...two...one!” Merlin shouted. His eyes lit up and he threw his right arm out. A small, round, magical platform appeared in front of Arthur, floating about a foot in the air. Arthur sprang into action. He jumped off the ground and planted his right foot firmly on the magical platform, but he didn’t stop there. Merlin’s eyes flashed again and another platform appeared in front of Arthur. Arthur leapt forward with his left foot this time, and used the momentum to jump up to a third platform Merlin had put in the air. Merlin was creating a magical staircase with steps that appeared one by one as Arthur went up.

For Arthur, this activity was fun, and provided a good adrenaline rush. For Merlin, it was a stressful activity where if he went too slow or too fast, his boyfriend, who was also the heir to the throne, would plummet to his death. When Arthur finally reached the top of The Tower, and stood carefully on its cone shaped roof, Merlin sighed heavily in relief.

Arthur stood on top, gazing out over the meadow for a good minute, before deciding he wanted to get down.

“I’m ready Merlin!” Arthur shouted from the roof.

“Good! Now be careful, going down is way harder!” Merlin yelled back.

“I know! No need to worry I’ll be fine!” Arthur answered, getting ready for the descent. Merlin shook his head at him, he was far too confident for the situation. They could never quite get Arthur down correctly. The landing was either incredibly shaky, or missed altogether. Merlin was shocked Arthur hadn’t broken an arm doing this yet.

“Three...two...one!” Merlin cried, and he began the process again, only this time downwards. For half of the way, Arthur was actually going steady. He never missed a step, and Merlin had gotten into the proper rhythm for it to work. Unfortunately, that didn’t last until the end. Arthur got ahead of himself, and when he was about thirty feet in the air, he jumped too fast for Merlin to keep up with, and Merlin couldn’t produce a platform in the right place at the right time.

“Shit!” He exclaimed. He then ran forwards as Arthur fell through the air without support, and with his hand held out shouted, “ _Mollit Impulsum!”_ A powerful force field erupted from his hand and like a stream of water, engulfed Arthur. Seconds later, Arthur collided with the ground, creating a thud that could probably be heard from Mercia. Merlin rushed over to his side to access the damage, and cringed at Arthur’s very broken wrist.

“Arthur you idiot!” Merlin exclaimed as he held up his arm. “We had a rhythm, why the hell would you go faster?” Merlin shouted at him, helping Arthur get to his feet.

“I got caught up in the moment, I’m sorry,” Arthur apologized through clenched teeth. He was in agony. 

“We are _not_ doing this again, do you hear me? It’s too dangerous,” Merlin declared as they made their way over to the makeshift stables they had built about a week ago.

“It wasn’t that bad, I only broke a wrist. It’s not the first time I’ve broken a bone,” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief. “That isn’t the point you dollophead. Next time, I might be too slow with my cushioning spell, and you could get much worse than a broken wrist. I will not be responsible your death, especially if it’s something we could have prevented,” he explained to Arthur as he helped him onto his horse.

Arthur frowned, but he understood this was not up for discussion. “Fine.” He grumbled like a toddler who was told he couldn’t have five pieces of cake in one sitting.

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, “Quit being such a baby. Now let's hurry up, Gaius needs to take a look at that.” So they galloped out of the meadow and into the forest, and made their way back to Camelot.

\---------------

“Odin has cut off one of our trade routes with Mercia. He’s barricaded the main road, and has camps all over Ascetir. However, we could flank him and take him by surprise if we were to go into Mercia using the old southern roads,” Sir Leon said to Uther, pointing at the map displayed on the table in front of them. All of the knights in the room looked to him for conformation.

“There’s a reason they’re old roads. There’s a troll nest every two kilometers, it would be a foolish idea to go that way,” Uther said.

“That would be the point, my lord. Odin would not expect us to go down that path, he would not guard it as well as other routes,” Leon told him. Uther leaned back in his chair, and pressed his hand to his chin, considering his options.

Then, out of nowhere, he felt rather dizzy and woozy. He looked around the room, and suddenly, every man had vanished into thin air.

“What the hell?” Uther murmured to himself. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but when they reopened, nobody was there. Nobody but Arthur’s damn serving boy. Uther furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure if something weird was going on. He forgot about the absence of the other men, and focused all of his attention on Merlin.

“What are you doing here?” Uther asked, surprised by his own shaky voice. The way the boy looked at him sent shivers down his spine, and made stiff goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Don’t you want me here, your majesty?” The boy purred sensually. Uther gripped the arms of his chair and averted his line of sight away from Merlin.

“No. This is a private matter that is only to be discussed with my knights,” Uther told him. Merlin just smirked at him, and in a flash, was gone from the room. At least Uther thought he was, but a split second later, he could feel the boy’s presence behind him. Merlin placed his nimble fingers on Uther’s shoulder, and looked down at the map laid out on the table.

“Issues with Odin, I see. On one hand, you could take the most predictable and safe route, face Odin head on. It’s expected, and you could easily overpower him if you wanted. Or…” Merlin paused for a moment. His hand was like a venomous viper, it slithered down and rested on Uther's upper right chest; Uther felt like it would strike at any moment. “You could take a risk. It would be a more dangerous route, but it would be more effective. More thrilling. More rewarding. What would life be if we didn’t take risks?”

Uther swallowed the best he could, and rasped, “what do you think I should do?” The boy leaned down so close that Uther could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. Uther bit his lip and his hands began to tremble. He wanted to tell Merlin to get his hands off and to leave. But no matter how hard he tried to say the words, some unnatural force prevented him from doing so.

Uther squeezed his eyes shut, and Merlin whispered into his ear. “I think that you should take what you want.” Uther exhaled and his eyes fluttered open. Much to his dismay, he saw all of his most valued men standing around the table again, staring at him like he had a huge spider on his face.

“Your Majesty? Are you alright?” Leon asked with strong concern.

“What just happened?” Uther questioned, looking around with wide, frightened eyes.

“You just...stared off into space and wouldn’t answer our questions or say anything, my lord,” Leon explained, with the same dumbfounded expression plastered across his face. Uther turned bright red, this was mortifying for him. He glanced down at his lap, avoiding all eye contact with them.

“I’m sorry...I don’t know what happened. Let’s just forget this ever happened,” Uther apologized, refusing to make eye contact with anybody in the room.

“Sure thing, my lord. But we need an answer, should we face him directly like he wants us to, or take the risk and take the old southern road?” Leon asked him.

“You know what,” Uther said, considering Merlin's words. “Let’s take the southern road. Let’s take the risk.”

Leon nodded in agreement. “Very well then. Though we should hire some trollhunters for extra protection,” he suggested. Before Uther could respond, a guard stepped into the room.

“You are wanted in the Physician’s Chambers, your highness,” the guard announced to the room.

Uther tilted his head and asked, “what for?”

“The Prince has been injured, my lord.”

Uther instantly jumped to his feet, and said, “I’ll be down at once. Men, you are dismissed.”

Without waiting to stay and chat, Uther hurried out of the room. He rushed down to Gaius’s Chambers, almost forgetting about everything that had just transpired. But when he entered the room to find Merlin sitting on the edge of Arthur’s bed, his body went rigid with fear and hesitation. He wondered how such a meager looking boy, could turn him into a helpless, terrified mess.

“You have to take it, it will help with the pain,” Uther heard Merlin tell Arthur.

“I can smell that putrid concoction from here. There is no way I’m putting that in my mouth, not with functioning taste buds,” his son replied to his servant.

“Arthur, quit being so stubborn and take the damn medicine! You did this to yourself, so now you have to suffer the consequences! Drink the potion!” Merlin ordered with a forcefulness that shocked Uther: servants rarely spoke to their master’s like that.

“I’m not opening my mouth again until you put that awful substance away!” Arthur told Merlin, pursing his lips tightly.

“Then I’ll just have to pry it open with my ma-”

“Father!” Arthur exclaimed once he caught sight of Uther in the doorway. “How nice of you to join us!” He greeted kindly, promptly cutting his servant off. Merlin looked towards the entrance of the room, and when he saw the King, his skin flushed pink and he jumped up from Arthur’s bed. Uther let his eyes linger for a little longer than than they should’ve. He rarely caught a glimpse of Arthur’s servant. He was always busy doing whatever servants do. But ever since he’d dreamt his first dream about the boy after the incident on the mountain, whenever he did get to look at Merlin, he saw him in a completely different way than before.

He was no longer Arthur’s gangly, average looking, disobedient fool of a servant. Instead he was a slender young man with smooth, creamy, white skin, dazzling blue eyes, soft ebony hair, and pink lips meant to be sucked on. He was an intelligent young man with a lively, rebellious spirit that could not be tamed. He was Uther’s newest nightmare.

Uther averted his gaze from the serving boy, and to his son. Arthur laid in a small cot in an arm sling. “What happened?” Uther asked, approaching his son slowly.

“I tried to climb a tree, fell, and broke my wrist. I told Gaius and Merlin not to make a big deal about it, and not to interrupt your meeting, but they sent a guard up anyways,” Arthur explained.

“That’s alright. The meeting was wrapping up anyway. Where is Gaius?” Uther asked.

Arthur just shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Merlin?”

“He ran out of some medicinal herbs making a potion for Arthur, so he ran down to the marketplace to fetch some. He should be back any moment, my lord,” Merlin told them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur asked the boy.

Merlin just shrugged and said, “I didn’t think it was important.”

“It’s not important, I was just wondering how long it would be until this sling gets off,” Uther explained. He needed Arthur to be able bodied as soon as possible, Uther planned on sending him to help with Odin’s men.

“The injury is pretty bad. I would give it at the minimum, four weeks to heal,” Merlin estimated. Uther sighed, Leon would just have to lead the charge against Odin’s men.

“OK then. Arthur, it looks like you can’t go to Ascetir to fight Odin’s men. You’ll have to stay here,” Uther decided.

Arthur frowned and said, “surely I can help with something.” Uther debated it in his head, he wasn’t sure if he wanted his crippled heir fighting through swarms of trolls.

“I don’t want you to come with, but I can tell you what exactly is happening, and you can help me strategize,” Uther told him. Arthur obviously wasn’t pleased with the arrangement, but for him it was better than not helping at all.

“So be it. Merlin, you’re off the hook until I’m finished here. Go relax or something,” Arthur ordered his servant.

“But sire, these are my chambers. Where am I supposed to go?” Merlin asked.

Arthur just shrugged with his non-broken arm and said, “I don’t care. The tavern perhaps? Just go somewhere else.” Merlin glared daggers at Arthur, but did as he was told and left the room without another word. Uther was relieved the boy was gone, now he could think and behave like a normal human being.

“So here’s what is happening. We’re going to take the old southern road to Ascetir, as Odin would not expect us to take that route…” Uther began to explain to his son. About an hour later, they finished up and Uther went up to his room to take a well deserved nap. However, when he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, it was nearly impossible to get shut eye. For every time his eyelids drooped, his mind would drift off to dangerous places, places where he saw flashes of red scarves and blue eyes.

Eventually, he was able to drift to sleep, only to be greeted with another dream about that goddamn serving boy. 

  



	42. Unfortunate Reunions

Arthur stood near his bedroom door with his hand on the door knob. He needed to leave and meet Leon in the courtyard in the next three minutes, but Merlin seemed insistent on making him late.

“I’ll miss you,” Merlin muttered to him, arms wrapped around Arthur’s neck.

“I know love, you’ve said it five times already. I’ll be back before you know it, ok. It’s just a standard check up on the outer villages, nothing more. I’ll be back by Tuesday. I wish you could come with, but my father said no,” Arthur explained to him.

“That’s ridiculous! I’ve been allowed to go with you before, why can’t we just disobey him a litte. I doubt he’ll notice if I go with you,” Merlin said. Arthur shook his head and answered, “I’m already going behind his back enough these days. I think, just this one time, that I should follow his orders.”

“Alright,” Merlin sighed, defeated, “just be safe OK? I get worried when I’m not there to protect you.”

Arthur chuckled softly and said, “don’t worry. I’ll manage somehow.”

Merlin grinned up at him with a fond glimmer in his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered. Arthur couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him gently. A warm tingly feeling traveled from his head to his toes, he wondered if they could just stay like that and never leave his room again. Eventually, the thought of poor Leon waiting down in the courtyard resurfaced somewhere in Arthur’s jumbled thoughts, and he pulled away.

“I love you too. See you later,” Arthur said before finally slipping out of Merlins grip and out the door. He blew him one last kiss before shutting the door behind him and rushing down the corridor. He knew that Leon would be pissed when he finally got there, but Leon would get over it.

He rushed down to the courtyard, and sure enough, when he got there Sir Leon stood fuming beside their two horses.

“Arthur, what the hell took you so long?!” Leon shouted at him as he approached.

“Sorry, got held up a bit.”

“By that do you mean you got distracted by Merlin?”

“Just a little bit,” Arthur said with a shrug. Leon rolled his eyes and said, “you’re ridiculous.”

“Leon,” Arthur said as he mounted his horse, “you’re just jealous that I got somebody before you did.”

“I’m not jealous one bit, trust me,” Leon told him, and he was honest. He would rather be alone his whole entire life, then be in a secret relationship where a possible (and likely) outcome was death. Leon would never tell this to Arthur in fear of offending him.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing,” Arthur replied as they walked out of the courtyard. “By the way,” he said, wanting to change the subject, “did you hear that Sir Dunlap fell down a well the other day?”

Leon lit up and said, “yeah! I did hear about that! Nearly spat out my wine I was laughing so hard.”

“How does one even fall down a well? Surely that’s easy to avoid,” Arthur laughed.

“I heard that he tripped over his own two feet trying to make a delivery of helmets to the armory from the blacksmith. Luckily it was empty of water and fairly shallow, and he got out unscathed, so I don’t feel bad laughing,” Leon said.

“I just wonder how he got out of there,” Arthur wondered as they passed through the gates.

“I’ll tell you what I heard, he was down there for like an entire day..” Leon began. As he told the story, laughter could be heard throughout whatever part of the forest they were in. Leon forgot about his anger, and Arthur nearly forgot about Merlin waiting back home.

They rode south towards Nemeth for two hours, partaking in banter and fun conversation until one of the farthest villages to the south. When they were about a kilometer away from the town, Arthur noticed that his horse was getting tired, so they took a break by a small pond to rest the horses and themselves.

Arthur and Leon dismounted and lead the horses over the pond, letting them drink and regain energy. “So,” Leon said as he sat down against a tree, “what’s the game plan?”

Arthur grabbed a small piece of bread from his saddlebag, and responded, “we have to stop by the village leader’s house and speak with them for a little bit. Then we’ll visit some houses and make sure the people are doing alright. It should take perhaps a little over an hour.”

“Doesn’t sound to bad. Let’s rest for another ten minutes or so, we have plenty of time,” Leon said.

Aside from his trips to The Tower with Merlin, these journeys with Leon were Arthur’s favorite days. It was a time where he could take it slow without a care in the world. He munched on his bread happily, watching the fish in the pond swim around. Then, in the corner of his eye, something caught his attention.

“Leon,” he said, “do you see that?” Arthur pointed to a large tree in the distance. A bright white symbol was painted on the trunk, a druid symbol. Leon looked over at the tree and suddenly became concerned.

“Should we leave? If druids are around we probably aren’t safe,” Leon said.

“Sure, just in case,” Arthur answered. But as he prepared to remount his horse, he didn’t hear somebody sneaking up behind him. Before he even had the chance to comprehend what was happening, somebody hit him hard in the back of the head. He collapsed to the ground, inches away from his horses hooves.

He rolled onto his back to see an ominous hooded figure standing over him. He glanced towards the tree and saw Leon unconscious, Arthur was still dizzy and unable to fight this hooded man. He knew he was probably about to suffer the same fate as Leon, so he cried, “Llamrei, go home!” The horse immediately whinnied, and galloped off into the forest with Leon’s.

Many years ago, Arthur taught his horse this little trick as a fail safe for instances like this. Hopefully his mare would get home without him, and people would realize that he was missing.

Only seconds after the horses bolted, the hooded figure finished the job and knocked Arthur out all the way.

  


******

“Merlin,” Gaius said as they leaned over a beaker of smelly liquid, “we need a dash of oleander sage in this. Go over to the shelf and check if we have any.” Merlin did as he was told and checked their herbal supply, unfortunately, there was no sage.

“We’re out,” he told Gaius.

“Dammit. Merlin-”

“Already on it,” Merlin interrupted. He grabbed a handful of coins off of their table and swiftly left the room to go to the market. He whistled a cheerful little toon as he walked down the hallways, enjoying his mini-break from their work.

He stepped out into the courtyard and strolled across the cobblestone without any real hurry, Gaius probably wouldn’t get mad if he took his time.

“Hey Merlin,” Gwen said, approaching him from the stairs. He turned and shot her a friendly smile.

“Are you busy?” He asked her, pausing to let her catch up to him.

“Nope, just finished my chores for the day, how about you?”

“I’m heading to the market to buy some oleander sage for Gaius. Care to come with?” He asked, he was longing for company besides Gaius. As much as he cared for the old man, talking to somebody his age was certainly more fun for him. Without Arthur around, Gwen was his go to.

“Certainly. What kind of potion are you making?”

“Well it’s an antitoxin, hopefully. After I was poisoned by the _casia mortiferum,_ Gaius said he wanted to find a cure for it, one that doesn’t involve an oddly specific flower in a dangerous cave. However he’s been pretty busy since then, so he’s been putting it off. Since Arthur isn’t here and I’m free from my servant duties, and Gaius is also free today, we’ve decided to just get it over with and start working on it,” he explained as they strolled across the courtyard; completely unaware they were being watched by a pair of jealous, prying eyes hidden behind a large window on the upper floor. They went through the gates and towards the market in ignorant bliss.

“Wait,” said Gwen, “isn’t oleander sage poisonous?”

“Yes. It's not terribly potent to humans though, but Gaius wants to see if the toxic elements in a potion will help counteract the _casia mortiferum._ We aren’t sure if it’ll work, but it’s worth a shot,” Merlin elaborated.

“Yeah, I guess so. But how will you know if it works without poisoning somebody?” She asked as they turned a corner. Merlin was silent for a moment, they hadn’t thought of that yet.

“Uhhh, it’s that’s work in progress,” Merlin said. Gwen laughed and replied, “you guys are idiots.” They were just about to reach the main part of the market, when people began to scream and move to the side of the road. Merlin glanced over to where all the commotion was coming from, and to his surprise, saw Arthur’s horse all by its lonesome, rearing up and neighing loudly.

“Isn’t that Arthur’s horse?” Gwen asked Merlin.

“Yeah. Which is odd considering he’s supposed to be gone until Tuesday. Maybe something happened and they had to turn back. Come on, let’s check it out,” Merlin said, slowly and carefully stepping closer to the horse. Gwen stayed close behind him as they approached the panicked mare.

“Careful Merlin!” Gwen whispered as Merlin reached his arm out.

“Don’t worry, she knows me,” Merlin replied. He was able to lay a gentle hand on its neck and mutter, “ _equus cessabit.”_ Just like that, it relaxed immensely and quieted down. Merlin stroked it’s nose tenderly and said, “it’s alright girl. You’re safe. But where’s Arthur, hmm?”

It didn’t give him an answer, because it was a horse.

“Merlin, come here,” Gwen said. She had wandered past Llamrei and was staring down the street at something. Merlin took hold of Llamrei’s reigns, and looked to see what she was talking about. Farther down the street, another riderless horse was milling about. It was much calmer than Arthur’s, but the sight of it made Merlin realize that something was amiss: the other horse was Leon’s. With both of the men nowhere to be seen, Merlin began to worry.

“Gwen, will you go and get Leon’s horse please?” He asked, and she did just that. While Gwen was off doing that, Merlin looked around to see if he could get a glimpse of Arthur somewhere. However, the golden mop of hair that Merlin loved so much was nowhere to be seen, and dread began to fill his stomach.

“Gwen,” he said as she came back over, “I don’t think they’re here. We should go see Gaius,” He tried to keep the concern in his voice hidden, but Gwen could see right through him.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“It has to be something, you don’t go on a four day journey without horses. Come on, we should get to Gaius quickly.”

So they hurried back up the street and back to Gaius’s quarters, where he was waiting patiently for the sage.

“Merlin, did you bring it?” Gaius asked, turning around on the bench to look at him.

“No, we got a bit distracted. We think that Arthur and Leon are in trouble,” Merlin told him immediately.

“What? Why?”

“We just found their horses; alone with no riders. They’re supposed to be gone until Tuesday,” Merlin explained to him, fidgeting with his scarf. He was trying to remain composed, but he was certainly failing.

“Oh no this is going to be like Hengist, isn’t it?” Gwen whispered to herself, realizing the trouble they were in.

“Perhaps. But this time I’m sure Uther will be much more obliged to send out a search party. You guys should go see him, he’ll be much more help than I am I’m afraid,” Gaius said.

“You’re right. Come on Gwen, let’s go see the King,” Merlin said, beckoning for her to follow him. As they made their way to the throne room, Gwen expressed her ill feelings about what they were doing.

“Are you sure we should bring Uther into this? We don’t even know if Arthur and Leon are missing, and I don’t really want to talk to the King: he scares me,” Gwen said to him.

“No need to be scared. He’s not that bad, he just acts tough,” Merlin said to comfort her the best he could.

“Oh really,” she said, “when did you become best friends with King Uther?”

“During that trip I took with him, Arthur, Leon, and Gaius a few months ago. I told you about it, didn’t I? And we’re not friends, not even close. I’m just defending him, is all,” Merlin explained, trying not to be too embarrassed.

“OK then, doesn’t mean I can’t be scared of him. To be honest, sometimes he creeps me out as well,” Gwen admitted as they neared the throne room.

“You’re alone on that one Gwen. Sorry. But you should keep your voice down as we near the throne room. Do you want me to do the talking?”

“Yes please,” Gwen answered as they approached the large double doors. Merlin turned to one of the guards and declared, “we wish to see the King, it is an urgent matter.”

“He said that he would not like to be disturbed,” the guard replied with a deadpan face and tone.

“Please,” Merlin said, “it’s about the Prince. He could be in danger and we need to speak with the King immediately.” The guards looked at each other, unsure whether or not to disobey their orders, but in the end they decided they’d rather be safe than sorry.

“Alright then, just don’t be troublesome,” they finally said. They pulled the doors open for Merlin and Gwen, the two thanked them and stepped inside the throne room with little hesitation. The room was completely empty with the exception of the King, who sat in his throne, staring off into space. When the door slammed behind Gwen and Merlin, he jumped in his wooden chair in surprise. Then he saw Merlin standing at the entrance, and his entire body perked up and a scowl spread across his face.

“What are you doing here? I specifically told the guards not to let anybody in,” Uther said, completely oblivious to Gwen's presence. How could he acknowledge her anyways when all of his senses were focused on Merlin and every single one of his movements.

“We’re sorry to interrupt you, I’m sure that you were thinking about something important,” Merlin said. Uther averted his eye contact away from Merlin. Somehow, he felt as if the boy could read every thought running wild in his head, and even though he couldn’t, Uther felt ashamed and humiliated.

“I have no reason to put up with this, escort yourself out or I’ll send for guards,” Uther replied, hostility was the only way he could deal with his emotions.

“Please, this is important! It’s about Arthur and Leon.”

Uther sighed angrily, he wanted so badly for Merlin to leave the room and never come back, to let Uther be rid of whatever ailment plagued him. However, by the urgent tone of Merlin’s voice, Uther could tell he should not dismiss the boy.

“Fine, make it quick,” Uther grumbled. Merlin nodded, and got right to the point.

“We think that they’re missing. We were heading to the market to get some sage, when we saw Arthur and Leon’s horses loose in the street. We couldn’t see either of them in the vicinity, and Arthur told me they were going to be gone until Tuesday. The whole situation makes no sense, and I think that we should send a search party to look for him-I mean them,” Merlin explained the best he could.

“I’ll be making the calls here,” Uther answered. If he couldn’t control his feelings towards Merlin, then the least he could do was control Merlin’s actions and words to make him less alluring. “But,” Uther added on after Merlin nodded respectfully, “I agree with you. We cannot take any chances when it comes to the lives of my most important men. It’s still early in the day. I’ll send out a small search party to the town they were supposed to arrive in first, and see what news they bring. If they come back with bad news, we’ll take more drastic steps to find Arthur and Sir Leon.”

“Thank you for listening,” Merlin answered.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” Uther replied. Merlin and Gwen bowed to him, and after Merlin thanked him again, they promptly left to go tell Gaius what had happened.

Uther didn’t summon his guards immediately. Instead he waited about a minute for his heart rate to go down, and to clear his head. He couldn’t speak to his men looking (and feeling) out of breath. When he felt normal enough again, he called for his guards, and gave them orders to send out three men to look for Arthur and Leon.

Many hours later, the search party arrived back in Camelot with the news that Merlin, Uther, Gwen, Gaius, and everybody else had been dreading. Arthur and Leon had never made it to that first village, they were missing.

  



	43. Unfortunate Reunion pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's up late, I got a little distracted with other things like dinner and stuff. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. -Melody

Arthur woke up with a throbbing pain in his head, and cold iron around his wrists. He felt dizzy and nauseous, but mostly, confused. He looked around through blurry vision, unable to make out the room he was in. All he could tell was that he was in near pitch darkness, and that Leon and one other man were chained to the wall along with him.

“Leon!” He exclaimed, praying to get a response.

“Good, you’re awake,” his friend replied, and Arthur let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Do you have any idea what happened out there?” Arthur inquired as his vision slowly came back to him. Leon shook his head and said, “all I know is that a hooded figure appeared in front of me and knocked me out before I could defend myself.”

“Same here,” Arthur said, getting a closer look at the room. The walls were made of cobblestone, and the floor was made of rotting wooden planks. The ceiling was low, and there was a small set of stairs leading up to the main floor of whatever building they were in. He looked up at the metal chains that bound him to the wall. They had a bit of slack to them, but not enough that he could go over to Leon. His eyes then fell upon the third man in the room with them, and even though it was a terrible situation, joy flooded his body.

“Elyan!” Arthur cried happily.

“I thought that was you Arthur!” Elyan responded, equally as thrilled to see him.

“I’m very glad to see you, even in these strange circumstances,” Arthur told him, ignoring Leon’s puzzled face.

“I’m glad to see you as well, but I have to admit, I’m a bit embarrassed. It seems like everytime we meet, I have my hands bound behind my back,” Elyan replied with an airy laugh.

“Well, it looks like we’re both in a sticky spot this time, doesn’t it?” Arthur said, also laughing.

“Will somebody please tell me what’s going on here?” Leon asked, looking between the two men.

“Leon,” Arthur said, “this is Elyan. He’s Guinevere's brother.”

“Gwen’s brother? How do you guys know each other?”

“We met a while back. I saved him from a crazy old lady attempting to bring her daughter back to life,” Arthur explained nonchalantly.

“OK then, hi Elyan, I’m Leon, captain of the guard. I would shake your hand, but, as you can see, I’m a bit tied up at the moment,” Leon said politely.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Leon,” Elyan replied.

“So,” Arthur piped up, “what do you know about this place? How long have you been here? Do you know who has captured us?”

“I’m sorry, I know about as much as you guys do. I was out fishing one day when I was knocked out and brought here. I’ve been here for a few days I think, I’ve lost track of night and day. Our captors only come down once a day with food in water and they wear hooded robes so I can’t see their faces and they speak in a strange language. I have no clue who or what we’re facing,” Elyan explained.

“That’s OK. But we shouldn’t worry, Merlin will realize I’m missing and get help for us. I promise,” Arthur declared, certain of his words.

“I hope you’re right Arthur, because I don’t think we’re being held down here to be kept alive,” Elyan answered ominously. Arthur’s face fell, he hoped that people were actually on their way.

********

Merlin rode alongside Gwen silently. They were among a large party of soldiers scouring the southern forest to find Arthur and Leon. King Uther lead the search, and they were looking for an area to set up a main camp. The plan was to set up on central settlement right outside of the first town Arthur and Leon had meant to arrive in, and then send out smaller groups so search the area for the two men.

They settled on a small valley to the west of the town, so Merlin and Gwen got straight to work. The only problem was that Merlin wanted to tear down the whole forest to look for Arthur, but he was stuck pitching tents.

“I have to go out there,” he said to Gwen after they finished setting up one of the tents.

“No Merlin. We have to stay here and do chores. Besides, it’s not like we we can do anything. We’re not really fighters,” Gwen replied, gathering the materials to start putting up a provisions tent.

Merlin kicked the ground in frustration, he was trying to remain calm and collected, but failing.

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing while Arthur is gone! He’s the love of my life and for all we know, he could be dead! So excuse me for not wanting to sit here and put up tents!” He shouted.

“Shh, people could hear you!” Gwen said.

“I don’t care! I don’t care about anything but finding him!” Merlin exclaimed, crossing his arms. People were starting to look over to see what the scene was all about.

“Merlin! You need to relax and quiet down! We will find Arthur, but right now we need to do our jobs and put up these goddamn tents! The faster we do, the faster the soldiers can go out into the forest looking for him!” Gwen answered in a hushed tone, hoping he would follow her precedent and lower his voice.

Merlin sighed heavily, and fell down onto a tree stump. “I know. I just feel so angry right now. If I had been there, maybe I could’ve saved him,” he grumbled. Gwen looked at him with a pitiful expression, placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and said, “what could you have possibly done Merlin? You’re but a servant.”

Merlin sometimes forgot she didn’t know about his magic. She already knew so much about him that it was so strange to him she didn’t know one of his biggest secrets. He was going to reply, but their conversation was promptly interrupted.

“Merlin!”

Merlin turned his head to see King Uther across the camp. Merlin jumped to his feet, he was embarrassed to have been caught slacking off.

“Yes?” Merlin replied.

“Stop fooling around and go collect firewood!”

“Yes sire!” Merlin said, turning bright red under King Uther’s furious glare. He hurried off into the forest, not waiting a second to say bye to Gwen. He couldn’t dawdle after receiving a direct order from Uther, not if he valued his freedom.

Merlin disappeared behind the tree line and began to scour the ground for dry, but decent sized sticks and branches. Unfortunately, they were in an area that got a lot of rainfall, so almost all of the logs were damp and unusable. Because of this, Merlin ended up going deeper and deeper into the forest. He went so far that he had accidentally crossed over the border to Nemeth without realizing it. As he searched for two more good sticks to bring back to the camp.

Suddenly he felt the pointy tip of a sword pressed into the small of his back.

“What’s this? A warlock caught off his guard?”

Instantly, Merlin recognized the voice. He forgot all about the work he had just spent so long doing, and dropped his logs to turn and see the man that was there.

“Lancelot!” Merlin exclaimed, going in for a hug. Lancelot hugged back tightly and asked, “what are you doing in Nemeth?”

Merlin pulled away and suddenly realized what had happened. “Oh, did I go all the way to Nemeth? That was a mistake, we’re camped close to the border and I was sent to collect firewood. Must’ve gone too far. How about you? What have you been up to?” Merlin asked, picking his wood back up.

“Just the usual. I’m on the run from some dangerous men,” he replied. The friendly greeting was then over. Merlin stood back up with all of the sticks, locked eyes with Lancelot, and remembered the last time they had seen each other. His smile, and so did Lancelot’s, neither of them knew what to say. Randomly, Merlin blurted, “do you want to come back to camp with me? We have a lot to catch up on, and I think here isn’t the place to do it.”

Lancelot wasn’t sure what to say, but eventually he nodded in agreement and said, “sure. Who are you with?”

“I’m with a whole bunch of people. Gwen is there, but Uther is too. So you’ll have to be sure he doesn’t see you,” Merlin warned him as they began the long walk back.

“Is anybody else important there?” Lancelot inquired. He wasn’t sure if it would be weird to ask about Arthur, considering their circumstances. Merlin could tell he was dancing around the subject, so he decided to answer the question he was really asking.

“No, that’s the reason we’re down here. Arthur and Sir Leon are missing, so we’re here looking for them. We’ve set up a big camp right outside the village they were supposed to get to yesterday,” Merlin explained to him.

“How is he? Arthur?” Lancelot asked. Merlin was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he should tell him that they were in a relationship, or if he should wait for a better time to do so.

“He’s fine,” Merlin said, “actually him and I ar-”

“Merlin! Where the hell have you been?!” Merlin looked up to see Gwen approaching them with an angry expression on her face. When she saw Lancelot, her face lit up. “Lancelot!”

Just like that, she forgot about her irritation towards Merlin and threw herself at Lancelot. “It’s been ages! It’s so glad to see you! I wondered why Merlin was taking so long, but I guess now I know why!”

“Yeah, that and the fact he went all the way to Nemeth looking for firewood,” Lancelot told her, glad to have an interruption from the awkward conversation. Gwen laughed and said, “he went all the way to Nemeth? Merlin you’re such a doofus!”

“None of the sticks were big enough or wet enough!” Merlin exclaimed in defense of himself. Lancelot fell into stride besides Gwen, and they began to poke fun at Merlin as they walked back. Merlin enjoyed himself, but the mindless bickering made him long for Arthur even more. It didn’t feel right joking around without him. Eventually, thoughts of Arthur became to much for him, and he went silent and walked behind them, moping to himself about Arthur.

Gwen and Lancelot entertained themselves as Merlin sulked and tried not to cry in the background. Gwen told Lancelot about a lot of the things that had happened since he had departed that fateful night, and he listened carefully. She made no mention of Merlin and Arthur’s relationship, that was something Merlin would have to tell him himself. But for now, Lancelot was happy listening to Gwen’s tales of the Dragon and Morgana’s betrayal.

***********

Uther sat on the edge of his bed back in Camelot. He was deep inside of another dream, thinking of taxes and boring kingly stuff. However, these days, his dreams always turned out the same. That night was no different, and sure enough an uncannily perfect version of Merlin stepped inside his chambers with a sultry aura to him.

Uther looked up towards his door and at the boy. Butterflies filled his stomach as Merlin approached his bed.

“How was your day, Merlin?” Uther asked the boy. In his dreams, he could be as candid as he wanted with the boy. He could flat out tell him all the things he wanted to do to him, but he could also create the version of Merlin his subconscious wanted him to be. He could express his feelings without hating himself for them.

“It was lovely, thank you for asking,” Merlin replied, sitting down beside him on the bed. Merlin bit his own lip coyly for a second, staring into Uther’s eyes with hesitation and bashfulness.

“Don’t be afraid,” Uther told him, reaching over and running his hand from Merlin’s shoulder down to his hand. Merlin, feeling a new burst of confidence, reached up and removed the crown from Uther’s head. Uther chuckled at him and asked, “what did you do that for?”

Merlin leaned in and whispered into his ear, “because after all of this, you won’t deserve to be king.”

Uther’s eyes fluttered open, and he awoke to reality. He stared up at the canvas tent, and the cold air of the night blew into his tent. His stomach was nauseous and his chest was heavy with dread. He rolled over in his empty cot, wishing there was another body there to keep him warm. But there wasn’t, and there never would be.

Uther found himself thinking of Yygraine, and the guilt he felt inside ate at him until he had to get out of bed and walk around. “What am I becoming?” He asked himself as tears began to roll down his face. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him. He was torn between giving into desire and letting himself feel these emotions despite how wrong they were, but he also wanted to run from them and bury them deep down for the rest of time.

He decided that he needed to breathe the fresh air and clear his mind, so he stepped out of his tent and walked over to the fire. He let himself cry, unafraid to do so when nobody was there to see him. But, he wasn’t alone for long. He heard footsteps from behind, and assumed it was a knight or something. However, when the person spoke, his heart dropped. Out of everybody on this mission with him, Merlin had chosen to find him during this vulnerable moment. 

“Is everything alright?” Merlin asked, his voice raspy and cracked. Uther could tell he too had been crying, but he decided not to mention anything about it. Uther wiped the tears from his face, and replied, “yes. I just can’t sleep.”

Merlin stood beside Uther, staring into the fire alongside with him.

“Are you worried about Arthur?” Merlin asked. Uther was relieved, he hadn’t thought about Arthur once since they’d arrived at camp. All day he’d been stewing over his jealousy towards Morgana’s old serving girl. He’d seen them in the courtyard, and when he’d seen Merlin with her earlier that day he had become overcome with envy and had no choice but to send Merlin away from her. Luckily, his son was the perfect excuse and scapegoat for him.

“Yes. He’s my son and heir, if I were to lose him I don’t know what I would do,” Uther told him. Merlin nodded and said, “he means a lot to all of us. We’re going to get him back. I know we will. Don’t lose hope. We owe it to him that we don’t.” Uther didn't know if Merlin realized what he was doing, but the servant placed a hand on his arm. It was platonic and just meant for both of their comfort, Uther assumed, but that didn't stop him from tending up. He was not used to being touched. 

Uther was frozen. Here Merlin was, touching him, and although seemed to be more for Merlin than Uther, it was tempting. All he could imagine was leaning down and kissing him with force, but since he was unable to move, luckily he could not. He was a mighty king, how could a single touch from a serving boy render him so helpless?

“I know we will find him,” Uther finally replied. He pulled his arm back and growled, “this isn’t the mountain anymore. We're not even close to being acquaintances, so don't touch me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to bed.” Uther stormed back into his tent, leaving Merlin embarrassed.

Uther collapsed back onto his bed, feeling somewhat guilty. Merlin had been trying to be nice, he didn’t deserve to be snapped at because of Uther’s twisted fantasies.

Uther sighed heavily, and laid back down in his bed even more tense than he had been before he had left it. He thought about Yygraine again. He remembered the way he felt about her twenty years ago. He had felt warm, like a gentle flame atop a candle. But this, the way he felt about Merlin, it was like hellfire consuming him without relent or reason. Fortunately, when he went back to sleep, he had no dreams, it was just darkness.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I'll be postponing the next chapter until tomorrow. I don't want to rush this chapter, and it's nowhere close to being finished. Thanks for your patience and understanding. -Melody 


	45. Unfortunate Reunions pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the late upload, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow instead of Wednesday. Just thought I would let you all know. -Melody

Arthur woke up to a loud noise coming from the trap door. With a yawn, he glanced over to investigate what was happening. Three hooded figures descended into the basement. In complete silence, they laid out three bowls of food in front of Arthur, Leon, and Elyan, along with three cups of water.

“Who are you,” Arthur blurted, “why did you bring us here?” The three hoods turned to look at him. Chills ran up Arthur’s spine, this was certainly one of the creepiest situations he’d ever been in.

“You’ll find out eventually,” one of them said ambiguously.

“Well that’s downright crazy! I’m the Prince of Camelot, and if you don’t let me go, hoards of soldiers will be at your door by at least Tuesday! I demand you release me and my friends!” Arthur shouted, waking up Elyan and Leon in the process.

“There they are! Arthur!” Was the first thing Leon exclaimed when he saw the figures.

“I know Leon,” Arthur said to him, looking back to the figures. Leon then proceeded to ask the same questions Arthur had just a minute ago.

“Who are you? Where are we? What are you going to do to us?” Leon asked them, pulling against the restraints on his wrists. The tallest of the figures walked over to Leon and kicked his food bowl closer to him.

“Patience, knight. You will know soon enough. You will know before the hoards of soldiers come,” they said before promptly turning and going back up to the first floor.

“I told you guys,” Elyan said, “it’s useless. They’ll never give us a straight answer. We should focus our energy on surviving, and finding a way out of here.”

“You’re right,” Leon said, reaching for his bowl of food. Arthur looked down at his own bowl of oatmealy-slop and grimaced.

“How can you even eat this?” Arthur asked Leon as the knight took a bite.

“I’ve eaten worse. This is luxury compared to what we had to eat while fighting all those trolls,” Leon said.

“I’m sure of it. Hopefully you won’t have to eat it for long though. Merlin is coming, I’m sure of it,” Arthur said. He knew the lengths Merlin would go to save him, because he himself would the same.

“I’m sure he’s a person of many talents, but he’s only a serving boy. What could he possibly do to rescue us?” Leon said.

“He’s better at fighting than you could possibly know. He could even beat you in most circumstances,” Arthur boasted.

“I hope you’re right, Arthur, I really do."

************

“Gwen you stepped on the back of my foot!” Merlin whined as they marched through the forest. He, Gwen, and Lancelot were wandering eastwards in hope of finding Arthur and Leon. They’d begun their hike at 10 AM, it was 1 PM and Merlin felt that they hadn’t made any progress what so ever. He was snippy, sad, and worried all at once, and he could tell it was irritating his friends. He had no choice but to be an ass though. His mind was racing with all of the scenarios of what had happened to Arthur, and none of them were good. He was sure this was exactly how Arthur had felt when Merlin had been kidnapped by Hengist.

“Sorry,” Gwen apologized, slowing down so that she wasn’t at Merlin’s heels.

“It’s fine,” Merlin said glumly.

“No need to be so solemn, Merlin!” Lancelot called from the way back.

“There’s every need to be solemn!” Merlin snapped back. But Gwen and Lancelot had gotten very cozy with each other over the past twenty four hours, and they seemed to be on top of the world. Merlin was happy they were getting along so well, but he felt like they had completely forgotten about Arthur in the process.

“Guys,” Gwen said to interrupt. “Can we please take a break? My feet are killing me.”

“Sure thing,” Lancelot said before Merlin could say no. Merlin wanted to argue, but now that Gwen had brought it up, his feet were aching as well. They found a small pond surrounded by trees and tall grass. Gwen sat against a tree while Merlin gazed down at the pond.

He thought back to the previous night, when he had gone to a river by the main camp to cry to himself. He couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking of Arthur, and his emotions had boiled over. He had gone to the river and cried into the water for over half an hour. When he had come back from the river, he hadn’t been expecting to find King Uther crying as well.

It was odd, to see someone Merlin had always thought as emotionless with tears running down his face. Merlin had been a fool to think that Uther would want to talk about it, but he was sure that his attitude towards Merlin would have changed after the mountain. Merlin had thought wrong, the King still hated him, and he was sure it would always remain that way.

“Merlin,” Lancelot said, approaching him from behind.

“Yes Lancelot,” Merlin replied, crossing his arms and continuing to stare into the water.

“I don’t know if I’ve said this yet; but I want to let you know that I’m sorry about Arthur. I’m sorry about when I left you that night. I’m just...I’m sorry about a lot of things,” he said quietly.

“This is out of nowhere,” Merlin said.

“I know it is. But I can tell that it’s awkward between the two of us. We haven’t really spoken alone since we first reunited, and I don’t want you to resent me any longer,” Lancelot said.

“Oh Lancelot,” Merlin said, grinning at him, “I don’t resent you. I never have. I’m just not in a very good place at the moment. With Arthur missing, I’m barely functioning, and I know I’ve been projecting my strife onto others. I should be the one apologizing.”

“So, you and Arthur…” Lancelot answered. Merlin hadn’t talked to him about that either.

“We’re in love.” Merlin admitted, guilt forming a pit in his stomach.

“The heart wants what it wants,” Lancelot said in a surprisingly light hearted voice.

“Do you think we can be friends?” Merlin asked him, looking at him hopefully.

“Of course we can. Come here, let’s hug it out,” Lancelot said. So they hugged tightly, and all their past grievances slipped away, they had a fresh beginning. “So, about love and stuff,” Lancelot said, leaning in really close to Merlin. “Do you know if Guinevere is seeing anybody?”

A wide grin spread across Merlin’s face, he was more than happy to play a matchmaker.   


“Nope. But I’m sure she’d be open to the idea, depending on the man,” Merlin replied, trying to hold back cheerful laughter.

“What are you boys doing over there?” Gwen called.

“You should talk to Lancelot about it,” Merlin said, earning a gentle shove from Lancelot.

“Hey, what’s that?” Gwen said, completely ignoring what Merlin had just said. She quickly got to her feet and pointed to a tree just past the pond. There was a white symbol painted onto one of the trees.

“That’s an ancient symbol that’s often connected to druids. I’m not fluid in druid symbols, but if I’m correct it’s telling us to go west from here,” Merlin said, recalling as much as he could from what Gaius had taught him in the past.

“Should we investigate it?” Gwen asked.

“It’s our first clue in awhile, so yeah. If there’s any chance it’ll lead us to Arthur, we should follow it,” Merlin said, leading the other two westwards.

“Alright then,” Lancelot said as they began to walk.

They walked in that direction until few meters later, they discovered another druid symbol telling them to go south. They walked south, and found another symbol telling them to go north. This process repeated itself until they found a small village with only four buildings deep within the forest.

“This is it, I can feel it,” Merlin said as he rushed towards the village without considering what could be there.

“Where are you going Merlin?” Gwen asked as he approached the closest little cottage to them.

“To find Arthur,” was all Merlin answered with before bursting into the cottage. Inside of it, there were about one dozen bunk beds pushed up against the wall. In the center of the room was a small table with a single, incredibly thick book on top of it. Gwen and Lancelot finally entered the building, and found Merlin reading it carefully.

As he read, he became much more disturbed than he had before.

“This just got a whole lot crazier guys,” Merlin said as he flipped through the pages.

“How so?” Asked Lancelot.

“I know who took Arthur and Leon. Gaius has told me tales of a crazy, druid cult that hides out in the forest. He says that they’re druids that have diverged from the normal ones, and that they believe in human sacrifices to appease their god,” Merlin explained. Gwen’s face fell as she realized what he was implying.

“Dear god Merlin, please tell me that’s not their holy book or something,” she said.

“I wish I could Gwen. But I’m afraid it is. Luckily for us, Arthur and Leon are probably somewhere in these four buildings. Let’s stay together, I don’t want either of you to go missing either. Be on the alert, we don’t know how many cultists are out here,” Merlin said, setting the book back where he found it.

“Well this just got much more interesting,” Lancelot muttered to Gwen as they left the cottage. They moved on to the next building, which consisted of nothing but rows of seats and a single table at the far end of the room which was stained red with blood: it was their sacrifice table.

“Dear lord,” Gwen whispered as she took notice of the skulls on the window sills.

“This place is straight out of a nightmare,” Merlin said after sweeping over the place carefully.

They moved onto the building across the street. They stepped inside, and it didn’t take long for them to realize they had wandered into the kitchen, which like the other three buildings, was completely empty of human life or anywhere people could be hidden.

“I think this place is abandoned,” Lancelot said as they made their way to the final building. However, when they opened the door to the cottage and about 14 people sat at a long dining table, he was proven wrong. Merlin looked around the room, and in the corner he saw a trapdoor that probably lead to a cellar. He had no time to do anything with this information, because all 14 druids turned their hooded faces to look at them, and they bolted.

Lancelot, Gwen, and Merlin sprinted back into the forest as fast as they could. Fortunately, they had taken the druids off guard, so they had some time to lose them in the forest. Eventually, they reached the small pond where they had seen the first white symbol, and they felt that it was safe to stop running.

“That was one of the freakiest thing I’ve ever experienced,” Merlin panted once he had regained the breath to speak.

“Certainly. But we can’t talk about it for long. What’s the game plan? Should we go back ourselves or go get Uther?” Lancelot wondered as he leaned against the tree for support.

“We obviously can’t go back ourselves, there are at minimum 14 of them. We should go and get Uther,” Gwen said to him.

“Here,” Merlin began, “why don’t you two wait here while I go get Uther and more men.”

“What? Why can’t we go with you. It’s a long walk back, you shouldn’t go alone,” Gwen argued.

“It’ll be easier for me to remember where the pond is if you guys are here, because if I don’t remember then I’ve lost another two of my friends. Besides, I think that you two could use some alone time,” Merlin said. Before Gwen or Lancelot could argue more, he disappeared into the forest to go back to the main camp.

\----------------

One eternity later, Merlin arrived back at camp aching and stressed. He was regretting their earlier choice not to bring horses in case they made too much noise. The noise would’ve been preferable to walking. He made a dash-line for Uther’s tent, and without asking for permission, burst in.

“I think we found them!” He exclaimed to an incredibly startled and angry Uther.

“Merlin what the hell do you think you’re doing!” Uther shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Your majesty,” Merlin said, “We found Arthur a lead. There’s a small village aways from here where a cult of human-sacrificing druids live. We have no time to lose, we need at least fourteen men and horses.”

“I’m the King, I give the orders here. You don’t control me, I control you!” Uther yelled. “But yes,” Uther said, “we should gather our men and go to this village you speak of.”

“Great, I’ll lead the way your highness,” Merlin said, leaving before Uther could yell at him again. About fifteen minutes later, the knights were organized enough to start heading out into the forest.


	46. Unfortunate Reunions pt 4

Merlin led the charge with Uther very close behind him, and about thirty soldiers following as well. He felt super cool and powerful the entire way to the pond, but as they neared their destination, Merlin suddenly remembered that Lancelot was still wanted by the law. He fell beside Uther, if this was to go smoothly, he had to convince Uther not to kill Lancelot on sight.

“Your highness,” Merlin said to get Uther’s attention.

Uther snapped out of whatever daydream he was in, and turned to look at Merlin. “Yes?” He replied.

“Do you remember a very, very long time ago when there was a griffin roaming Camelot, my lord,” Merlin asked.

“I do,” Uther answered, confused as to why Merlin was bringing this up.

“Do you remember Lancelot, the guy who killed it, your highness?”

“The sorcerer? I do remember him.”

“Well my lord, I think that he wasn’t actually guilty of magic,” Merlin finally said. Uther snorted and replied, “give me one reason to believe he wasn’t.”

“OK,” Merlin said, “his quest to become a knight was to go out and kill Morgause. At the time, Morgana had already met Morgause, and was probably working with her at that point. So to protect Morgause, wouldn’t it make sense that she would frame Lancelot so he would have to flee and never complete his quest, making him entirely innocent of any crime, your highness.”

Uther was quiet as he contemplated Merlin’s word. “I suppose so,” he said, “but I still don’t see what this has to do anything.” Just as he said those words they arrived at the pond, and Lancelot stood up to greet Merlin, Uther, and the knights.

Uther glared sharply at Merlin, feeling as if he had been tricked, but at least he knew why Merlin had been babbling on about the guy.

“Your majesty,” Lancelot said with a deep bow. He was going to play this situation as safe as he possibly could.

“You’re lucky your friend had the brains to convince me of your innocence before we got here, Lancelot. I would have killed you on sight otherwise,” Uther told him. He quickly lost interest with Lancelot, and turned back to Merlin.

“What is this? This is a pond, not a druid village,” he said.

“I know, my lord. But we can lead you to it from here, trust me,” Merlin replied, getting down from his horse. He allowed Gwen and Lancelot to get on instead, and began to lead the group in the direction of the next tree. As Merlin lead them in every-which-way, he could tell the King was getting impatient with him, but he kept doing it his way so that they wouldn’t get lost.

As they neared the last tree, Uther had had enough, he rode up next to Merlin and said, “enough of this! We’ve changed directions about ten times and we still haven’t found this village!”

“We’re here now, my lord,” Merlin said, and just like that the village emerged from the thick trees. Uther gasped at the sight of it and said, “I was wrong then. But I don’t plan to go in without a plan. Do you think you know exactly where they are?” Merlin nodded yes and answered, “I do. In that building, there’s a little hatch in the corner of the room. I think they’re in there. The only problem is that there are like 14 people living in this village, so we have to be careful. What do you think we should do my lord?”

“I think we should try stealth first. I’ll send you in alone first-”

“Wait? Why me? Why alone? Why not an armed soldier sire?”

“Because you’re expendable, and my knights are not,” Uther said, lying to himself and Merlin. At this point, he did care if the boy lived or died, and it saddened him to see his dejected face. But he couldn’t let anybody see past his facade. At the same time, he was glad to send the boy into danger. He thought that maybe if Merlin died, he would no longer terrorize Uther and life could get back to normal. Uther continued, “If you must take anyone, take Lancelot, but that’s it. Now back to the plan, you go in and see if you can find Arthur and Leon and get them out without being noticed. If you can’t, signal for us and we’ll raid the village,” Uther said.

“OK then. I’ll get Lancelot, and we’ll be as quick as possible,” Merlin replied, beckoning for Lancelot to dismount his horse. Lancelot took a moment to say goodbye to Gwen before getting to the ground and going over to Merlin. He had been listening to Uther and Merlin’s conversation, so he didn’t have to ask what was going on. Together, they walked towards the village, looking all around to make sure there weren’t any guards in the area.

As they approached the village, Merlin asked, “so what did you and Gwen talk about while I was gone?”

Lancelot blushed and shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing much. I asked her for her address so we can exchange letters after this whole ordeal is over.” A giddy smile spread across Merlin’s face, he felt like cupid.

“You know, now that I’ve convinced the King your innocent, you might be able to stay in Camelot again. You wouldn’t have to run anymore, you could be with Gwen and have a happy life again,” Merlin said, imagining how awesome it would be if Lancelot lived in Camelot. He expected Lancelot to argue with him for some reason, instead he began to grin as well.

“That sounds wonderful,” Lancelot said. Merlin, for a brief second, forgot that they were on a super important mission and that King Uther was watching them. He brought Lancelot in for a friendly hug, and whispered into his ear, “I’m glad to have you back.”

“Me too,” Lancelot replied. Then they resumed their walk to the village, much to the disdain of the envious king. 

Once they were at the main part of the village, they crouched down and used the wall of the first cottage as cover. They crept along the wall, and Merlin glanced around the corner and down the street to see if anyone was up and about. Just like before, it seemed like the village was completely void of any life. They sprinted across the street and over to the building with the dining table and the trap door, careful not to make a single sound.

Very slowly, Merlin turned the doorknob to the building and pushed the door open a crack. He peeked inside, and saw that the room was completely empty.

“Their not in here anymore,” Merlin whispered to Lancelot.

“We should still see if Arthur and Leon are here. Come on,” Lancelot answered. Merlin pushed the door open all the way, and cautiously walked over to the trap door. Merlin pulled it open with ease.

“I’m surprised it was unlocked,” Merlin said to Lancelot as he stared down at the set of stairs descending into the dark cellar.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Lancelot said, “let’s hurry.”

Merlin whispered an enchantment, and a ball of light lit up in the palm of his hand. They warily walked down the stairs, and what Merlin saw left a bad feeling in his stomach. Around the stone walls, there were enough shackles to hold twenty people captive. There were three bowls on the ground: one empty and the others full of mush. The room was empty of any people, but in the corner a large chest caught Merlin’s eye.

He went over and unlocked it with a quick spell. He opened it to find three swords, two sets of chainmail, and Arthur’s satchel.

“This is their stuff alright. But where are they?” Merlin wondered out loud.

“Come on,” Lancelot said, “I have a feeling I know where they are.” Without any elaboration, he ran out of the cellar with Merlin close on his tail. Lancelot led him to the building with the sacrificing table, and tried to push the door open a bit: it was locked.

“Merlin, it’s locked,” Lancelot told him.

“Step aside,” Merlin said. Again, he used a spell to undo the lock. As silently as they could, they pushed the door open, and sure enough, every cult member was there in the room: only this time, there were twenty of them. In the front of the room, Arthur, Leon, and a man Merlin didn’t recognize stood glaring at the hooded figures in the pews. One of the druids stood behind the table with their hood off. She looked about Gaius’s age, and she had black tattoos all over her face.

“OK,” Merlin whispered to Lancelot, “I think we’re going to need back up for this. You go get Uther, and I’ll slip in using magic to blend into the background. If we burst in with no warning, Arthur and Leon could be killed.” Lancelot nodded and went to go get Uther. In the meantime, Merlin used a spell to make himself look like a dark shadow, and he slipped into the building. The druids were recited some scripture or something, and as they did so, Merlin slid along the wall slowly, hoping nobody would notice the moving shadow.

As he got closer and closer to Arthur, he became more and more restless. All he wanted to do was blast all these cultists to hell with a single spell, but after thinking it over, he decided it was a bad idea. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Leon knowing about his magic, and even so, if he came back to Uther saying that he himself took out every single druid, that would certainly raise suspicions. So he kept his destructive spells to himself.

Eventually, he was close enough to Arthur that he could reach out and touch him. He didn’t want to spook him terribly, so he bided his time until Uther and Lancelot came knocking. One minute later, without warning Lancelot burst into the room with scores of knights behind him. Merlin took the cultists’ moment of surprise to grab the knife on the table and cut the ropes binding Arthur’s, Leon’s, and the Stranger’s hands. Without hesitation he stabbed the old lady in the stomach, and unshadowed himself.

“Merlin where did you come from?!” Arthur exclaimed joyfully as Uther ordered his men to arrest each one of the druids.

“I snuck inside, now come on, let’s get you out of here,” Merlin ordered, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him past the chaos going on all around them. Leon and the Stranger followed until finally they were outside.

It took no time for Merlin to throw himself into Arthur’s arms. Tears of happiness ran down both of their cheeks as they held each other for the first time in days.

“I missed you so much,” Merlin whispered into his ear, he didn’t care who was watching.

  
“I missed you too love,” Arthur replied. They were about to go in for a kiss when Leon muttered under his breath, “not now, your father is watching.” Arthur pushed Merlin away and turned towards the cottage where his father was watching with a dark expression on his face.

“It’s good to see you, Arthur,” was all Uther said to him. Arthur was happy with that, Uther wasn’t a man of affection.

“It’s good to see you too father,” Arthur answered with a smile. Uther opened the door to the cottage and the knights began to bring the cultists out one by one. Arthur was more than surprised to see Lancelot come out of the building.

“What is he doing here?” Arthur whispered to Merlin as Lancelot approached.

“I found him wandering the forest the other day. He’s been a good friend, and he helped Gwen and I find you. Don’t be jealous, we’re just friends from now on,” Merlin explained in a hushed voice. Arthur wasn’t thrilled about it, but he was open minded.

“Hi Lancelot,” Arthur said, holding out his hand for him to shake it.

“Arthur,” Lancelot replied, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. Merlin could practically feel the tension, but he couldn’t worry about that, not at the moment at least.

“Come on guys,” Merlin said, “we should go get your things and head back to camp. The sun is beginning to set.”

“Sure thing,” Leon said.

“Umm, what should I do?” Elyan asked everyone, confused as he had never seen Merlin, Lancelot, or Uther once in his entire life.

“Come with us for now,” Arthur told him.

“Hi,” Merlin said to Elyan as they began to head to the building where their stuff was. “I’m Merlin.”

“So you’re the famous Merlin! The entire time we were down in that basement all Arthur talked about was you and that you were going to come for us,” Elyan told him, causing Arthur to blush and Merlin to smile lovingly at him.

“Yes, I am. What’s your name?”

“Elyan, I don’t know if you know her, but I’m Guinevere's brother.”

“Gwen’s brother?! Wow! I knew she had a brother, but what are the odds!” Merlin said, reaching out and shaking his hand. “You know what, Gwen is waiting with the horses. Why don’t you go say hi to her while we get your things,” Merlin offered.

“That would be great, thank you,” he said before following the other knights into the forest.

Arthur, Leon, Merlin, and Lancelot were quick to grab their things before regrouping with the others too. There weren’t a plethora of horses, so Merlin and Lancelot walked so Arthur and Leon could have an easier ride back; Elyan shared a horse with Gwen.

It took them about a good chunk of time to get back, and when they did, they were greeted with boisterous cheers of soldiers going over to greet Leon and Arthur. But in the crowd of all his friends and men, Arthur’s eyes couldn’t help but meet Merlin’s. He was on the outside of the group of knights and soldiers, watching with a heartfelt smile. Arthur, at that moment, just wanted to go and be alone with him. None of the soldiers around him mattered.

“Excuse me,” Arthur said to his friends, “but I need to do some things.” They let him escape the crowd and head over towards Merlin.

“What is it?” Merlin asked him as he approached.

“Is there a source of water nearby? I haven’t bathed in days and I’m filthy,” Arthur told him, adding a sly wink so he would get the message. Merlin blushed heavily, but he smiled back and said, “there’s a river down this way. Let me show you.” They were able to slip back into the woods without drawing much attention to themselves, and Merlin brought him down to the river. The second they were there, Arthur grabbed him and pulled him in for a desperate kiss.

No words needed to be said for Merlin to get was he was going for. As they kissed, they began to peel off articles of clothing off of each other until they were both completely naked. Arthur took the initiative to cannonball into the river, splashing Merlin and scaring away the fish and birds in the vicinity.

Merlin laughed loudly and hastily copied Arthur, jumping in and creating a much smaller splash. Merlin wrapped his arms arms around Arthur’s neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist, and once again they found themselves locking lips. This time their kisses were much softer and patient, they didn’t feel like they were in any rush at all.

“This is the first time I’ve ever done this,” Merlin whispered to Arthur after a good ten minutes of just floating in the river and kissing each other.

“Me too,” Arthur said with a soft laugh.

“I’m always surprised that you never went out with a lot of people before me. You’re very handsome,” Merlin said,

“My life has always been busy and messy, Merlin. I’ve always put my duties before my feelings. Not until now anyways. Nobody has ever caught my eye the way you have,” Arthur told him.

“I feel the same, Arthur,” Merlin said, giving him a soft kiss on the nose.

“Are you sure? There was Will, Lancelot-”

“Hey,” Merlin interrupted, “I just got you back, I don’t want to argue. I also want to drill it into that cute head of yours that Lancelot and I are just friends now. Any feelings I ever had for him are gone, and I’ll never ever love anybody anywhere near close to how much I love you, OK? His heart has changed as well. He has a thing for Gwen.”

“Lancelot and Guinevere? That’s interesting,” Arthur said with a furrowed brow.

“They’re quite cute together.”

“Well, I’m happy for them then. But how did you convince my father not to kill him on sight?” Arthur asked. So Merlin explained that story, and then Arthur told him about his experience with the cult.

They stayed in the water talking about their days until Arthur was shivering and Merlin’s fingers looked like raisins.

**********

A week after they had all returned home, and all of the celebrations had seized, Uther found himself much angrier than usual. He, stupidly, had absolved Lancelot of any previous accusation, and was now paying the consequences for it.

Everyday Uther would see Merlin out and about with Lancelot, and it made him seethe with anger and jealousy. He despised the man, and it was manifesting in his dreams. During an afternoon nap, he’d dreamt of Merlin running off with Lancelot, and even though Uther knew it was far from reality, he decided something had to be done about his problem.

So that night, disguised under a hooded robe, Uther snuck to the lower towns where he knew Lancelot stayed with Morgana’s old handmaiden. The door had no lock, so he was easily able to slip inside the house and find where he slept alongside the maiden. In one swift movement, Uther covered Lancelot’s mouth with his hand so that he couldn’t scream when he woke up.

Lancelot’s eyes flew wide open with fear, and he was easily able to recognize the king under the hood.

“Come with me, and don’t make a sound,” Uther whispered as quietly as he could so that he did not wake the girl. Lancelot, defenseless and terrified, did as he was told and didn’t make a sound as Uther led him to the alleyway in between Gwen’s house and her neighbor’s.

When Uther was positive they were alone, he leaned in close and growled, “Get out of here.” Lancelot, incredibly puzzled, asked, “Get out of here? Why? I swear I’ve done nothing since I moved to the city.”

“He doesn't belong to you,” was all Uther said in response, making Lancelot more confused than before. This was the reason Uther was doing this in the dead of the night. He had no reason to want Lancelot gone other than his own possessiveness, and he couldn’t let others know the reason for his jealousy.

“Please your majesty, I do not know of what you speak,” Lancelot answered with the shake of a head.

“You know damn well what I speak of. You disappear with him for hours at a time, snoop about with him around the castle, you want him for yourself,” Uther spat like a mad man. Lancelot froze up, he knew what Uther was rambling about now.

“Merlin?” It was true, Lancelot did go off with Merlin for hours at a time; but only to practice his swordsmanship, and for Merlin to practice his magic when Arthur wasn’t around. “You’re jealous for Merlin?”

Uther neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. “Unless you don’t flee Camelot in the next four hours, I’ll take another visit to this house and kill the maiden without hesitation. I’ll do the same if you tell anybody about what I did," he hissed. 

Lancelot felt that all of his breath was taken out of his lungs, he didn't know what to make of the strange situation, but if Gwen was in danger he had to comply with Uther’s demands.

“Fine,” Lancelot said, “I’ll leave.”

“Good. And no goodbyes. Grab your things, grab your horse, and leave. Make so that you vanished without a trace. Capiche?”

Lancelot glowered at him, he had just gotten a normal life back, and it was being snatched away. However, to protect Gwen, he nodded in agreement, and Uther loosened his grip on Lancelot’s shirt. Lancelot slipped into Gwen’s home and grabbed nothing but a sword, water, and bread, before hurrying out the door with one last sorrowful look back at her.

He shut the door quietly, and Uther watched, pleased with himself as once again Lancelot fled from Camelot.


	47. Caving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is slightly vivid description of an injury, but that's the worst thing for now. -Melody

“What does that one do?”

“It knocks over barrels,” Merlin said to Arthur as he flipped through his book of spells. They sat on the staircase in Merlin’s chambers, Arthur leaned his head on Merlin’s shoulder and gazed down at the book with words he couldn’t understand.

“That’s not very impressive,” Arthur commented as Merlin turned the page.

“No, but this one is,” Merlin said, pointing at the spell on the next page.

“Yeah? What does it do?”

“It makes the barrels roll.”

“Ahh, very impressive indeed,” Arthur joked along.

“Just wait until you see the one where I can make them hover,” Merlin replied.

Arthur chuckled happily. “The world of magic gets more exciting everyday.”

Merlin placed a kiss on his cheek, and then went in for one on the lips. They didn’t hear the door open, and Gaius walked in and saw them.

He sighed and said, “just because I know now doesn’t mean I’m OK with you using my chambers as a hide out and do...whatever young people nowadays do.”

Arthur jumped to his feet and coughed awkwardly.

“Sorry Gaius,” Merlin apologized, also standing up. Gaius pursed his lips and said, “it’s fine. Just learn to be more cautious, anybody could’ve walked in and seen you.” Merlin shoved his hands into his pockets, shamefully staring at his feet.

“Arthur, your father wants to see you. He’s in his room waiting,” Gaius said.

“I’ll go now,” Arthur said, leaving at once.

Arthur reached his father's door, and went in without knocking. Uther was leaning against his bed post, staring at his sheets.

“Father?” He said, alerting the King to his presence. Uther snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and turned to face Arthur. He inhaled sharply at the sight of his father’s baggy eyes and pale skin, he seemed like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Is everything OK? You seem like death itself,” Arthur inquired, inviting himself farther into the room.

“I’m fine, I’ve just been having some nightmares is all,” Uther explained, elaborating no further. Sleep was something he often avoided these days.

“Alright. But why have you summoned me?” Arthur questioned, knowing he wasn’t going to extract much more information about his problems.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go on a hunting trip. It would be nice to get out and take my mind off things. It would only be for this afternoon,” Uther suggested. Arthur couldn’t help but grin, they hadn’t went on a hunting trip together in a very long time.

“Sure. I have nothing to do.”

Uther smiled thinly and said, “good. Meet me in the courtyard in an hour.”

Arthur was about to leave, when he remembered something. "Oh and father?”

Uther’s eyes shut in despair, he knew what his son was going to ask.

“Yes?” He responded.

“It’s alright if Merlin comes along, isn’t it?” Arthur asked. Uther wished he could say no, the last thing he needed was to be in proximity of the one causing him such strife, but it would look suspicious if he said no. He had always let Merlin come along on hunting trips before.

“That’s fine,” Uther said.

“I’ll go tell him. See you later.”

Arthur shut the door behind him, and left Uther alone with his thoughts. Maybe it was better for Merlin to come along, perhaps being near him would remind Uther that Merlin wasn’t as perfect as his dreams made him seem. Deep down in Uther’s soul, he knew that’s not what would happen.

\---------------------

Uther was pleasantly surprised at how well the hunting trip had been going. They had already caught three rabbits, and Merlin had mostly remained quiet and far back in fear of spooking the animals. Sure, Uther was still constantly aware of every move the servant made, but all things considered, he was enjoying himself.

“Hey,” Arthur whispered to his father, “do you see that over there?” He pointed to a pair of birds; quail, in the distance.

Arthur was excited about them, they would make a fantastic meal for a picnic with Merlin or something similar. Arthur took out his crossbow, and aimed carefully at the birds. He knew Merlin wasn’t a fan of hunting, he didn’t enjoy the death of helpless animals (or carrying their bodies around), but Arthur made him do it anyways. He needed both hands to shoot a crossbow and Merlin made that job easier. 

The second Arthur released the bolt, something whizzed past his chest and hit King Uther right in his left thigh. Arthur looked over in horror to see an arrow sticking out from his leg. Uther collapsed to the ground clutching his leg, and Arthur immediately sprung into defense mode. “Merlin!” He shouted. Merlin ran over and took a look at Uther.

“I can take care of it.”

“Good,” Arthur said, looking all over for whoever shot that arrow. “Take him somewhere safe and out of sight while I go and find whoever did this,” Arthur ordered.

“No!” Uther exclaimed, “I can help!” he insisted.

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "With an injury like that you won’t even be able to stand on your own my lord.” Arthur heard a sound off in the distance, and began to head in that direction.

“Arthur!” Merlin said, “how will you find us?” Arthur looked back and saw worry in Merlin’s eyes. 

“I’ll find you, I promise. Now hurry, who knows when this person will strike again.” With that, Arthur sprinted off into the forest. Merlin turned back to the King and held out his hand. Uther hesitated for a moment, but eventually reached out his hand and grasped onto Merlin’s.

“I’m going to pull you up in three...two...one!” With one strong haul, Merlin was able to hoist Uther to his feet and wrap his arm around his shoulders.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Uther noted as Merlin dragged him in a random direction.

“Carrying things around for other people makes you strong,” replied Merlin. Despite Merlin’s surprising upper body strength, after five minutes of straggling forwards with no goal in sight, he was beginning to feel fatigued.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Uther said when he could see that Merlin was faltering, “at least one of us should be able to walk away.”

“Please don’t throw me in jail for saying this: but shut the hell up. I’m not going to walk away from the King when he has an arrow in him,” Merlin replied boldly.

In the past, the insubordination coming from this servant’s mouth would have infuriated Uther, but now his dangerous honesty and unwillingness to sugarcoat things was incredibly alluring to him.

Luckily, it paid off for Merlin to keep moving along, because they were able to find the entrance to a cave. It was behind a waterfall, but there was no other safe place to hide. They approached it, and Merlin said, “I’ll go into through water and hold you up from this side, you hold onto the cave entrance.”

“But you’ll get soaked,” Uther said.

“That’s not my biggest concern, just do it,” Merlin answered. So Uther did what was asked of him, and slid around the water while Merlin was drenched. They stepped into the dank cave, and Merlin slowly lowered Uther against the side of it, careful not to put too much weight on the injured leg. Merlin crouched before the King, reached into his satchel, and pulled out a small knife.

“What are you going to do with that?” Uther wondered.

“I’m going to have to remove this arrow. I don’t think it’s near any important veins, so it should be safe to cut out,” Merlin explained, hastily tearing away the fabric around the wound with the knife.

“You’re going to cut it out? No way!” Uther declared, batting away his hand. Merlin looked him dead in the eyes, his gaze was intense and sent shivers up Uther’s spine.

“My lord, I’ve been an apprentice under Gaius for years now. I’ve done this more times than I can count. It’s going to hurt, a lot, but you can trust me. Also, there’s no telling what was on this arrow, if it’s poisoned I need to remove it.”

Looking into his eyes, Uther felt a wave of calmness and certainty wash over him. “Go ahead, just get it over with,” Uther said, bracing himself for whatever pain was to come. He was confused when Merlin untied the scarf around his neck and held it out for Uther to take.

“What is that for?” He asked.

“Something for you to bite down on,” Merlin explained. Uther hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable putting an article of Merlin’s wet clothing in his mouth, but he knew he was going to need it, so he took it anyways.

“Thank you,” Uther said before balling it up and placing it in his mouth.

Merlin looked down at the injury and winced, he always hated dealing with the gory stuff, but now wasn’t the time to get squeamish.

Uther felt the cold tip of the knife touch his skin, and closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t have to see it. Then came the incredible agony as Merlin steadily sliced open the blood covered flesh. Uther was glad he had the scarf as he bit down on it, but he was unable to control his reactions. He placed his hand on Merlin’s left shoulder and squeezed so hard his knuckles turned white. Merlin didn’t complain, he didn’t even acknowledge the discomfort Uther was causing him, he just tranquilly worked on Uther’s leg. 

Before Uther knew it, Merlin gently slid the arrow out of his leg, and the worst of it was over. His grip on the boy’s shoulder loosened, and he unclenched his jaw from the scarf. He was still in an ordeal of pain from the open injury on his thigh, but it certainly wasn’t as bad as the knife.

Merlin smiled up at Uther, proud of himself for what he had just done. “Is it finished?” Uther asked, panting and sweating profusely.

“I have to stitch it up, but that’ll be nothing compared to getting shot by an arrow,” Merlin said. Uther let out a sincere wheeze of laughter, unable to conjure the breath to actually laugh.

“You brought stitches with you?” Uther asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Always, you never know when something like this could happen,” Merlin said as he pulled out a needle and thread from his bag.

Seconds later, Merlin got to work sealing up the gash. To Uther, the air around them was peaceful and relaxing. He stared down at Merlin’s damp, jet black hair and had the tempting urge to run it through his fingers; but he resisted, he refused to succumb all of the thoughts in his head, but he knew he was losing to them: rapidly.

As Merlin worked with extreme diligence, Uther couldn’t help but notice that every once in awhile, he would grimace and rub his left shoulder, the one Uther had been holding onto.

“Did I hurt your shoulder?” Uther asked.

Merlin shrugged and said, "there’s going to be a bruise, but it’s nothing to worry about.”

“I’m sorry,” Uther apologized. Merlin all of a sudden paused what he was doing and looked at the King in shock, he could recall not one time Uther had apologized for anything and really, truly meant it.

“What?” Uther asked. Merlin shook his head and got back to stitching.

"Nothing,” he lied. Uther knew he wasn’t being truthful, but he decided not to question further.

It took awhile, but eventually Merlin did finish. Uther’s eyes didn’t move from him as he stood up and went to rinse his hands in the waterfall. Then, he seemed to perk up like he had seen something exciting. Without telling Uther what he saw, Merlin stepped around the waterfall and dashed outside.

*****

He ran past the small pond in front of the cave, and cheerfully greeted Arthur who had been searching for them. Arthur saw him coming towards him, and opened his arms with a relieved grin, he felt that he had been searching forever and seeing Merlin was like a breath of fresh air.

Merlin threw himself into Arthur’s arms and and hugged him tightly. They stood like that for awhile, just enjoying the familiar feeling of each other’s body before Arthur realized his entire shirt was now damp.

“Merlin?” He asked, “why are you all wet? And where’s my father?”

With a sigh, Merlin sarcastically said, “it’s nice to see you too my love.”

Arthur kissed him lightly on the nose and said, “you too. But seriously, where did you put him?”

“You told us to hide somewhere safe, so I hid us in that cave,” Merlin explained, pointing to the waterfall cave.

“Ah, that explains why you’re wet. Is he alright though?”

Merlin nodded yes and said, “I patched him up myself. Come on, he doesn’t know you’re here yet.” They walked to the cave, and Merlin guided Arthur around the waterfall carefully, then slid around it himself. When Arthur entered and Uther saw him, the King lit up.

“Arthur!” he exclaimed happily.

“Hello father. It’s nice to see your leg arrow free,” he greeted. Uther looked at Merlin and said, “yes, your serving boy is incredibly good with his hands.”

Arthur bit his lip to keep from smirking, he knew _exactly_ how good.

“I’m glad he’s not completely incompetent,” Arthur said while looking at Merlin.

“No. He's not,” Uther said, causing Merlin to look away bashfully. It was silent for a moment, before Arthur clapped his hands together and said, “well, we better be on our way. My father can’t be gone for long.”

Merlin looked to Arthur and shook his head no. "He’s not going to be able to walk on that thing for at least another twenty four hours, riding a horse would be a bad idea as well my lord.”

“Why would riding a horse be bad?” Arthur argued, placing his hands on his hips.

“You can’t ride a horse without putting your feet in the stirrups. Just...trust me, sire” answered Merlin. Arthur sighed and said, “alright. I’ll be back in twenty four hours. Will you need anything?” Merlin touched Arthur’s shoulder in a friendly manner and said, “let’s talk outside for a bit.”

So they went outside, away from the prying eyes of the King.

“Do you have any dry clothes I could borrow?” Merlin asked once they were near Arthur’s horse.

“No this is all I brought,” he said, looking down at his red v-neck and leather jacket.

“OK, it was just a thought,” Merlin said dishearteningly. Arthur hated to see Merlin so dejected, so he said, “but I would hate for you to get a cold. You can have my shirt,” and began to strip. Merlin grabbed his arm to prevent him from doing so.

"You don’t have to do that! You’ll be riding around shirtless!” Arthur just shrugged and said, “I’ll have my jacket. You don’t want to be in a soaked shirt for an entire day.” Merlin chuckled at him as he pulled his shirt off and handed it to Merlin in a crumpled ball.

“You’re absolutely insane,” Merlin remarked in amusement, but also admiring his bare chest.

“That’s why you love me,” he replied, slipping back into his jacket.

Merlin ran his hand over Arthur’s bare skin, and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Arthur said after pulling away. He then mounted his horse, and before he left, remembered something important.

"Do you need any of our catches from today? How much food do you have?”

“No, I only dropped one rabbit on the way over here. We should be good.”

“Great. Take good care of him.”

“I will, I promise.”

With a wave goodbye and a heartfelt smile, Arthur cantered away into the forest. 


	48. Caving In pt 2

Uther waited patiently for Merlin to return. When he did, he noticed that he was carrying something that he hadn’t been before.

“What is that?” Uther asked curiously. He noticed that Merlin hesitated to answer, but he did eventually.

“Uh, Arthur lent me his dry shirt. I told him he didn’t have to, but he insisted.” Uther knew it was wrong, but he felt a strong surge of jealousy at the idea of Merlin wearing another man’s clothing, even if it was for a sensible reason and Arthur was just being nice.

“That was very considerate of him. But he’s just riding around without a shirt on?”

“He has his jacket,” Merlin said nonchalantly. Uther huffed like he found it humorous, but in reality he was trying to keep his possessiveness from showing.

Merlin went to the back of the cave where it was darkest, as if to prevent himself from being visible. But just enough light reached the back of the cave so that Uther could watch as Merlin peeled off the shirt that was so damp it clung to his pale skin.

Instead of the bony, gangly body Uther had always imagined Merlin to have; he revealed a slender, healthy figure and smooth skin.

Uther knew that watching him change like this was sick and twisted, but he was at the point where resisting was becoming increasingly impossible. It was like some kind of curse that only got stronger as he tried to withstand it.

Merlin slid on Arthur’s shirt, which was way to big for him, and spun around to face the rest of the cave again. Uther took his leather jacket and hastily covered his lap.

“What time do you think it is?” Uther asked, trying to distract himself from the bare strip of skin exposed from the deep collar-line on Arthur’s shirt.

“Late enough for me to start preparing food. When I was out there with Arthur, it was beginning to get dark,” Merlin said, picking up one of the wet rabbits from where he had tossed them when they had first entered the cave.

He headed towards the entrance and Uther asked, “where are you going?”

“To light a fire. I’m not going to do it in here, it would get all smokey,” Merlin explained.

“OK, just don’t be gone too long I’m starving,” Uther said. Merlin nodded and continued outside. Soon after he left, the reality of what he had just done sunk in.

Uther was disgusted with himself. He had experienced sexual attraction before; but to noble women his age, and he would never think of watching them while they changed clothes. Something was wrong with him, seriously wrong, and he had no idea what had caused him to feel this way. He buried his face into his hands, and tears began to fall into his palms. He was falling apart.

\--------------------

The rush of the waterfall woke Uther up the next morning. He hadn’t slept very well, his leg had been bothering him all night, the cave was uncomfortable, and his dreams had gotten worse. Before they had only consisted of kissing and small touches, they had progressively gotten more vivid. It was worse than any nightmare he’d ever had.

When his eyes opened, he saw the sleeping body of the boy meters away. For a split second a dark thought crossed his mind. Even with his bad leg, he could probably overpower Merlin, and force him to...submit to him, just to get these feelings out. He was the King, Merlin couldn’t say no; and if he tried to tell anybody, nobody would believe his word over Uther’s. Then Uther realized the pure evilness of what he was thinking, and brushed those dark thoughts aside.

He had been lying against the damn cave wall for over twelve hours, and despite Merlin’s warnings, he had to get up and move around. He used his arms and tried to push himself to his feet, but the pain was too much and with a loud shout, he fell to the ground. Merlin woke up immediately and rolled over to see the King in pain.

“My lord!” he exclaimed, and rushed over to check on him. “Is everything alright?” He asked in concern.

Uther nodded and said in a hoarse voice, "Yes, I was just feeling a bit restless and I tried to stand up. It’s my own fault.” Merlin gave him a look of irritation, and sighed, “at least you’re not dying. Sit still, I’ll get you some water, you sound parched.” Merlin was right, Uther was incredibly thirsty.

Merlin disappeared outside, and soon after came back with a canteen full of water. He handed it to Uther, and watched him as he began to chug it.

“I think we’ve slept longer than I thought. The sun is quite high in the sky,” Merlin said to make idle conversation.

After having drank a quarter of the water in one go, Uther gasped and said, “what else are we supposed to do but sleep?”

“I guess you’re right,” Merlin said. There was a brief moment where they just looked at each other. Merlin had a strange, unfamiliar look in his eyes that peaked Uther’s attention. There was a voice in the back of his head that was trying to convince him Merlin gazed at him with desire, but he made no acknowledgement of it and decided to say something.

“Do you know if the arrow was poisoned?” He inquired. Merlin shook his head no very confidently.

"If you had been poisoned, it most likely would have taken affect by now. I think it was just some bandit who had no idea who he was aiming at, and just wanted to rob us.”

“Perhaps.”

There was another awkward pause in the conversation, Uther stared directly at Merlin, but this time Merlin didn’t make eye contact. It was like he was nervous, maybe even flustered.

“Do you mind if I take a look at your leg? If you tried to stand up so soon after I put them in, one of the stitches could have ripped,” Merlin asked. Uther nodded, and Merlin leaned down incredibly close to his thigh. It was a scenario Uther had seen many times before in his dreams.

“Yep, one’s ripped alright. I told you not to stand, but I think I know how Arthur became so headstrong,” Merlin said with a soft laugh. He reached for his satchel, and pulled out the stitching materials again. He very quickly got to work, unstitching what he had done the previous day.

As Uther watched Merlin work, he let his imagination run wild. The way Merlin was caring for him and being so kind, was strange to Uther; nobody had been so nurturing to him since Ygraine had been around. Then he thought of the way Merlin acted around him. He was tense, flushed, found it hard to make eye contact; the telltale signs of attraction. Uther began to think maybe Merlin felt the same way. He’d never heard him talk about a girl before, and Uther liked to think of himself as an attractive man.

To confirm his suspicions, Merlin kept on looking up at him for fleeting seconds with a cautious, scared look in his eyes; like a serving boy trying to hide his crush on a king. Uther smirked to himself, not even pausing for a second to consider how delusional he was; his screwed up state of mind would not permit it.

With Uther so enthralled with Merlin, and Merlin so caught up in fixing the King, neither of them noticed somebody enter the cave.

“Merlin?”

Merlin screamed and had to drop his needle to prevent himself from ripping out all of the stitches he had just done. He grabbed the sword a meter away and jabbed it at whoever was standing there. Then he saw who it was and lowered the sword with a relieved laugh.

“Arthur! I had no clue you were here!” But Arthur wasn’t worried about that.

"What were you doing?!”

"I was just restitching his leg! He tried to stand up and some got ripped open so I was fixing it! I promise! You can come see if you’d like!”

Arthur grimaced. "No thanks, I believe you,” he said, face softening. Merlin then picked up his needle and began to stitch once again.

“I’m not complaining, but what are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be here until later,” Merlin wondered.

“By the time I got back to Camelot it was pretty late. I went to see Gaius and tell him why you wouldn’t be back that night. Then he said he had something for me to take to father in the morning. He gave me this flower and said that it would heal the wound a lot in about two to three hours. I came here as fast as I could after I woke up,” Arthur explained, holding out a bright orange flower.

Merlin seemed to recognize the flower, Uther noticed, as he perked up when he saw it. “I know what this is...but doesn’t it take some _special_ preparation for it to be effective?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and said, “you can handle it, can’t you?”

“Of course. But I’ll need a bowl to put over the fire.”

“Gaius thought you might say that. There’s one with my horse, now come, we have no time to spare,” Arthur instructed, and so they went outside into the light.

Merlin used magic to rekindle the fire from the previous night, and he went to kneel beside it, staring into the flames. Arthur came back with an iron bowl, and handed Merlin it along with the flower. Arthur sat down beside him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in and pecking him on the cheek.

“How was your night with my father?” he asked with curiosity. Merlin breathed in deeply, and let out a shaky exhale. He shrugged and said, "alright." He couldn’t look Arthur in the eyes and tell him he’d heard Uther moan Merlin's name in his sleep. “It was fine. He was very cooperative with what I asked of him,” Merlin said, trying to keep a straight voice and face.

Arthur frowned at him and said, “something tells me you’re not being entirely honest. Is something bothering you?”

Merlin looked at him with anxious eyes, and decided explain the best he could, without giving too much away. “Do you know that the King talks in his sleep?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and said, “he does do it, but I don’t think it’s common, why?” Merlin bit his cheek, wondering if he should stop talking, but he didn't. He began to tear up the flower into the bowl.

“I heard him say some...things,” Merlin muttered, “and Arthur I’m terrified for him. I think that whatever Morgana did to him on that mountain is really messing with his mind.” Arthur’s forehead was creased with incredible concern.

“Was he having a nightmare?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to ask either,” Merlin said. He held the bowl above the fire and whispered, “ _flos conflandum.”_ Rather than drying up, the flower began to melt into a pleasantly aromatic oil.

“Anyway, how did everyone react when you got back to the city alone and without a shirt?” He asked to change the subject. Arthur smiled and turned bright pink.

“I got quite a few stares. The women liked it, the men, not so much.” He explained. Merlin laughed and finished heating the flower. His eyes flashed and he muttered, “ _sanitatem facti sunt.”_ It began to shimmer in the sunlight, ready to be consumed.

“We have to hurry,” said Merlin, “it’s only active for a short amount of time.” Without a word he dimmed the fire, and they hurried back into the cave. Uther drank the liquid without hesitation. When every drop was gone, Merlin spoke up, “There is one little side effect to this antidote.”

“What is it?” asked Uther.

“It knocks you out while it heals you. It’s nothing dangerous, you’re just going to be asleep for a couple of hours,” Merlin explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Uther shouted angrily.

“Because you might’ve not drank it,” Merlin responded.

“You should-you should’ve…” quicker than Merlin had been anticipating, Uther began to snore lightly from the flower.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, annoyed.

“Sorry love,” Merlin said, “but I promise that nothing bad is going to happen.” Arthur’s eyes rolled, but he was quick to get over it. As long as his father was healing, that’s all he cared about. “Are you going to leave again?” Merlin asked him, praying that he would stay.

“No, I thought you might want some company. I came prepared too. I brought a deck of cards, some riddles, and a chessboard,” Arthur told him.

“Oh I love you,” Merlin said, joyful to have some entertainment. Being stuck in a cave was incredibly boring.

“I know. Wait here, I’ll go get my bag.”

He came back thirty seconds later, pulled out a chessboard and set it on the ground. They sat across from each other, Arthur was black, Merlin was white. Arthur wagged a finger in Merlin’s face and said, “and no cheating this time! If I see your eyes turn orange, I will get up and leave you to deal with my father yourself!” Merlin huffed and quipped, “I don’t cheat! You’re just really bad at chess!”

“We’ll see about that. You go first, remember, I’m watching.”

\---------

Two and a half hours later, Uther woke up to the muffled sound of Merlin and Arthur bickering back and forth. He rolled over effortlessly and groaned, but the two boys were so busy arguing they didn’t see he was awake. Merlin sat against the opposite cave of the wall, and Arthur was standing, pacing back and forth with his hands grasping at his hair.

“That makes no sense!” Merlin exclaimed!

“It makes perfect sense!” Arthur shouted back.

“There is not one mention of a horse in this riddle! That can’t be the answer!”

“Merlin it’s a riddle! It’s not _supposed_ to mention a horse! Now for the millionth time: the horse’s name was Friday!!”

“Who names a horse Friday?!”

“The knight in this riddle!”

“Well that knight is stupid! Hey, the King’s awake!” Merlin finally observed.

“Oh, father,” Arthur said, embarrassed that his father had witnessed that argument.

“What were you two even fighting about?”

“Well, in order to pass the time I brought some riddles. One of them goes: a knight rides to a village on Friday, and leaves three days from then on Friday. How did he do? Obviously, he was riding a horse named Friday! I don’t see why that’s so hard to get!” Arthur explained, getting all worked up again.

Uther calmly turned to Merlin and said, “Arthur’s right. I’ve heard this one before, the horses name was Friday.” Merlin was visibly upset, but he didn’t want to get into another argument, so he changed the subject.

“Does your leg feel any better?”

Surprisingly, the agony that had once plagued his thigh, had now been reduced to a slight sting. Uther looked down at his leg, and saw that it was nothing but a large scab.

“I’ve never seen medicine as effective as this! How did you do it?” Uther inquired with astonishment. Merlin shrugged innocently.

“It’s just something Gaius taught me. I’m not sure how it works,” he lied.

“Thank god for Gaius’s teachings then,” Uther breathed with relief.

“Do you think he can move?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“Yeah. You help him up, I’ll start packing up.”

A little while later, they had helped lift Uther onto Arthur’s horse and Merlin and Arthur walked besides each other on the ground. Uther watched them from above, feeling left out from their banter. He could only watch with burning jealousy. He thought he saw Arthur’s gazes linger for longer than they should have, they would walk so close their pinkies would brush together, and Merlin would often lean in and whisper to Arthur when he said something he didn’t want Uther to hear.

It enraged Uther; made him furious at his own son for even breathing the same air as Merlin. Arthur would be a fool to ever think he could steal what was rightfully Uther's, because one day, somehow, Uther would take what he wanted, damn the consequences.

It was when he fell into this mindset with no feeling of remorse or second thought that he had officially fallen off the deep-end and succumbed to whatever dark force had clouded his mind with such lust and delusions. Whatever restraint that had been holding back Uther had completely gone out the window over the past twenty four hours, and he was too far gone to even care.


	49. A Grand Proposal

Arthur woke up serenely, with nothing but the bright sun in his eyes and Merlin’s peaceful, sleeping visage in front of him.

An incomprehensible fondness flooded every inch of his body as he stared at Merlin’s lovely face. He couldn’t begin to describe how lucky he felt to have the privilege of being able to feel this kind of love for somebody so amazing and to have them love him back with the same kind of passion. Arthur ran his calloused fingers tenderly through the hair behind Merlin’s adorably big ears, just softly enough that he would not wake Merlin up.

Without thinking, he let his emotions take over, Arthur whispered to himself, “I want to marry you.” His eyelids remained heavy, drunk with the tranquility of the morning, and it took about a minute to realize the seriousness of what he had just said to himself. His eyes opened wide, and his mouth fell open: he wanted to marry Merlin. This sudden realization for Arthur was huge, and almost panic attack inducing. He jolted up straight, and leaned the back of his head against the bed rest. He looked around The Tower frantically.

A million thoughts raced through his mind, was he really ever ready to make that kind of commitment? Would he ever be? He looked down at Merlin, suddenly terrified of everything. He rolled out of bed butt naked, and hastily threw on his clothing from last night. When he was fully dressed, he found a piece of paper and jotted down a note for Merlin, telling him not to worry and that he had just needed to leave quickly. After that, he flew down the stairs and out the door into the meadow where The Tower resided. He found his horse grazing near the small pond, mounted it quickly, and then rode into the forest, anxious to get to Camelot.

\----------------

* _knock knock knock_ *

“Gwen!”

No answer.

* _knock knock knock_ *

“Guinevere!”

The door swung open and Gwen appeared in nothing but a nightgown. Her hair was strewn in multiple different directions, and she was wiping dried drool from her mouth.

“Arthur,” she groaned, “it’s seven in the morning! What are you doing here? Merlin said you two were away for the night.”

Arthur barged in without being invited inside, causing Gwen to scowl at him, but Arthur really didn’t care.

“I just...I need to talk. Gwen we’re so in over our heads. I’m freaking out,” He said shakily, pacing back and forth nervously, practically hyperventilating.

“You need to sit down and breathe. Tell me what’s troubling you so much,” Gwen said, taking Arthur by the shoulders and forcing him to sit down at her table. Arthur sighed shakily, and ruffled his hair anxiously.

“I was just with him like forty five minutes ago. I woke up before he did, I just watched him for a moment and it hit me: I want to marry him. I’m petrified,” Arthur explained, getting jittery all over again. Gwen didn’t seem as concerned, instead, her face lit up with an ear-to-ear grin.

“Why are you scared? This is amazing!”

Arthur shook his head, “no it’s not!” Gwen sat next to him and gave him an exasperated look.

“Please, enlighten me.”

“He’s a servant! I’m the prince! I can never marry him! We can sneak around as lovers, but being spouses is so much different! I wish I could just put a ring on his finger and declare to the world that he’s mine, but that can’t happen! The ceremony wouldn’t even be official! I can’t help but feel like I’m dragging Merlin along until the day my father decides to have me marry some random princess! It’s unfair to him!” Arthur vented to Gwen.

She looked at him with saddened eyes, she couldn’t even imagine being in their situation. But she knew that they loved each other, and that they were soulmates, so she decided to talk Arthur into it.

“Do you want to marry a princess?” Gwen asked. Arthur shook his head, sneering at the idea of being with anybody but Merlin.

"Of course not.”

“Do you love Merlin?”

Arthur nodded, “with all my heart.”

“Does he love you?”

“I’m sure of it.”

Gwen beamed at him and said, “then I don’t think you’re dragging him along. If you truly believe down in your heart, that you want to be with Merlin forever, then you should go for it. You only live once, and you don’t want to waste your years with somebody you don’t love.” Arthur seemed to be soothed.

"You’re right. I just don’t even know where to begin with the planning. How should I ask him? Where do I get a ring? Wouldn’t it be suspicious if I was seen buying an engagement ring? Guinevere please help!”

Gwen laughed and said, “if you think I’m _not_ going to help, you’re crazy. I need to get dressed though. You go to the castle and brainstorm. Meet me back here in about an hour.”

Arthur stood up and thanked her about five times for talking with him, and he left all hyper and ready to face the day. He began to walk down the street, when he heard his name being called. He turned, worried it might be Merlin, but instead he saw Gwaine and Percival walking up the dirt road to greet him.

“I thought that mop of blonde hair was yours Arthur!” Gwaine shouted, probably waking half of the residence.

Arthur’s face broke into a wide smile, “what are you guys doing here?” He asked, pulling them in for manly hugs.

“We were getting restless in our cottage. When that happens we take a vacation to the city for a few days. We got to the Rising Sun yesterday,” Percy said at a normal volume.

“Our story isn’t interesting. What is the Prince of Camelot doing in the lower town this early in the morning? Sneaking out of some maiden’s house I presume,” Gwaine laughed loudly. Arthur shushed him and said, “no! I just got back to the city and stopped to see a friend!”

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You haven’t brushed your hair, and you’re wearing slippers. Though it might seem so, we aren’t fools.”

Arthur sighed, if he could tell anybody about his new plan, the only other same-sex couple he knew would be safest. “You have to keep your voices down: Gwaine. I’m about to tell you something only my most trusted friends know,” Arthur said in a low whisper. He leaned in very close to them and said, “I’m in a secret relationship with my manservant, and this morning I’ve made the decision to propose marriage to him.”

“Marriage? But that’s not legal,” Gwaine commented.

Arthur rolled his eyes and replied, “I know _that._ It’s not going to be public, or official; it’ll be a secret engagement until the day I’m king and can change the law so we can be married.”

Now Gwaine was beaming. "Well that’s fantastic! I’m so happy for you! Is there anyway we can help?”

“You’ve already helped me once, I’m beginning to owe both of you too much,” Arthur said, thinking it was better if fewer people were involved.

“Pay for our stay at the inn, and that can be your way of repaying us,” Percy suggested. Arthur thought about it, if he was going to do this, he would need Merlin distracted; he had a feeling these two could do that.

“Alright, if that’s what you want. Now follow me, and I’ll tell you what I’m going to have you do,” Arthur agreed, waving for them to follow him.

“I want this proposal to be a surprise, and to do that, I’ll have to keep Merlin distracted and away from me. That’ll be your job. I want you to tell him he has the day off, and then take him on a wild goose chase to Nemeth if you have to, but he can’t know.”

Percival frowned and said, “where have I heard the name Merlin before?”

Arthur shrugged and said, “I don’t know. But can you do it? Can you distract him?”

Gwaine gave him a devilish grin. “Arthur, if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s getting people's’ attention and keeping it.”

Arthur looked at him and raised a warning finger. "Don’t flirt with him.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my lord,” Gwaine said with a smile.

Arthur lead them all the way to the castle, and into Gaius’s chambers, where the old man was just waking up. When he saw Arthur, he rubbed his eyes with confusion.

“I didn’t think you would be back so early. And who are these two men?” He asked, scaling them up.

“This morning has just become very fast paced Gaius. Now I’ll talk to you about that later, but these men are Gwaine and Percy, they helped me find that underground city a few months ago. They’re going to be...hanging out, with Merlin all day as I take care of some things. I figure that when Merlin comes back, this is one of the first places he’ll come, so they’ll be waiting for him here for a bit.”

Gaius sighed and exclaimed, “Arthur it’s far too early for this! I have to get dressed and I can’t do that with two strange men in my chambers!”

“Then get to know them!” Arthur declared, like that solved all of Gaius’s problems.

Arthur then turned to Gwaine and Percy and said, “so I kind of ran out on Merlin randomly and only left him a vague note. So when he comes back, he’ll be angry and want to come yell at me, and well, you know that can’t happen.”

Then, Merlin’s enraged voice could be heard calling out Arthur’s name, and that was Arthur’s cue to leave. He then rushed out the door, but it was too late, Merlin was at the bottom of the stairs, and could clearly see Arthur come out from of Gaius’s chambers.

“Arthur you better have a damn good explanation for this!”

“Gwaine! Percy! Staircase!” He shouted into Gaius’s chambers, and the two men popped out and intentionally blocked Merlin from going up the stairs. Arthur bolted away, and listened for a few seconds as Gwaine introduced himself with the most dazzling, handsome grin he could muster. He winked flirtatiously at him and in a low, husky tone, said, “Hi, I’m Gwaine; say, you look familiar. Have we met?”

Merlin paused and then gasped, “I do know you guys! You’re the two idiots who led Arthur to that death-trap a few months ago!” Gwaine faltered and his smile melted away.

“We had good intentions!”

Arthur laughed to himself as he continued up the stairs, giddy for everything about to come.

******

Back downstairs, Merlin was fuming. He wanted so badly to go yell at Arthur, after Arthur's kidnapping he didn't like it when Arthur disappeared with little notice. But these two buffoons stood in his way, almost like they were trying to block him.

“Come on Merlin, why don’t you show us around your room? I’m sure you have very interesting things,” Percival said, taking him by the shoulders and guiding him into the Physicians Chambers.

“You see I’d love to,” replied Merlin, “but I really need to catch up with Arthur,” he said as he tried to turn to leave the room, only Gwaine blocked the doorway. Gaius watched from his bed, trying to contain amused laughter.

“He says that you have the day off,” Gwaine told him, flipping back his wild hair.

“Why? Have I done something wrong?” Merlin asked, suddenly feeling dejected. Percival wrapped a muscular arm around his shoulder for comfort.

"Oh no. He just needs some alone time. It has nothing to do with you. Now come, what do you have of value?” Like the gullible fool he was, Merlin took them into his room and pulled a box out from under his bed. It was filled with things that only Arthur and Gaius had seen before. He assumed that if Arthur could trust them, so could he.

He opened the box, and looked fondly at the contents inside. “This dragon figurine, my father made it for me the night before he died. Let’s see, ah, this is one of the knives Arthur was throwing at his servant the first time I ever saw him.”

“How romantic,” Gwaine commented sarcastically, but Merlin ignored him.

“These are just a few trinkets I brought here from my hometown, Ealdor; family heirlooms and stuff. And this...I forgot about this,” Merlin trailed off and held up a shimmering, transparent, piece of crystal: The Shard. He hadn’t used it since he’d gone to Ealdor with Arthur eons ago.

He’d sworn not to use it ever again, it had caused him far too much strife and fear, he’d realized it was a curse to know the future. Now, as he held it in his hands, his eyes glimmered with curiosity.

“It’s just a piece of glass, why is it so important?" Percival asked.

“This isn’t just a piece of glass. It’s a shard of crystal. It possesses a power that not even I can bear to have, if it were to get lost, or end up in the wrong hands, it would be devastating.”

As Merlin gazed down at the shard, Gwaine and Percy made eye contact, they both knew how they were going to distract him for the day.

“Could we see it?” Percy asked, holding out his hands. Merlin didn’t want to do it, but he had no reason not to. So warily, he placed it into Percy’s hand. Percy stared down at it for a moment, pretending to be interested, before handing it to Gwaine.

“Merlin,” Gwaine said, “we’re the wrong hands.” With that, Gwaine and Percy sprinted out the door with the shard and disappeared out of Gaius’s chambers.

“No!” Merlin cried, feeling like an idiot for trusting them. He scrambled to his feet, and hurried after them, he couldn’t let them have it.

After he was gone, Gaius sighed in relief, he could finally have some peace and quiet.


	50. A Grand Proposal pt 2

“Oh that’s a nice one! I like the diamond!” Gwen said, pointing to a ring on display.

“You’ve said that about almost every single one,” Arthur responded. They had been standing in the shop of the best jeweler in Camelot for over an hour, and Arthur still hadn’t picked out a ring.

“Well what do you think of it?” Gwen said, gesturing to the one she was referring to. Arthur looked at it, and felt nothing, just like he had for every other ring, “too boring,” he declared. Guinevere sighed heavily, “There is just no pleasing you, is there?”

The jeweler stood there, he had been very patient as they looked through all of the rings on display, answering questions and dealing with Arthur’s pickiness. But even he seemed to be getting frustrated with Arthur. Arthur knew he had to pick out a ring soon, but none of them were perfect, and he would only get something perfect for Merlin. Arthur turned to the jeweler, unsatisfied.

"Show me the most expensive rings you have.” The jeweler furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

“Are you sure? Only members of the royal family, and very elite lords and ladies can afford those.” There was the catch, the jeweler didn’t know he was dealing with Prince Arthur. Arthur wore a hood that covered most of his face well, so that the jeweler couldn’t run around telling people that the Prince was buying an engagement ring.

“I assure you, you’ll get the money you need. I’m wealthier than I look,” said Arthur. The jeweler seemed unconvinced, but begrudgingly he bent below his counter and pulled out a pillow containing three rings. One was bright red with a gold band, one was emerald with a black band, but it was the last one that caught Arthur’s eye.

It was dark, vibrant blue decorated with an intricate, silver band in the shape of braids. It was gorgeous, and Arthur felt it was perfect. “How about that one?” Arthur asked, pointing to the blue one.

“That gem, my friend, was discovered so far away that I don't even know where it’s from. I don’t know what the gem is called, but it has been here for as long as Prince Arthur has lived. It is my most expensive, precious ring. If you choose to buy it, the lady you are giving it to will be the luckiest on Earth,” the jeweler explained, officially selling Arthur on it. “How much?” Arthur asked, scared to hear the price.

“It costs 90,000 gold pieces,” the man said, and Arthur’s stomach dropped. That took up a huge chunk of his savings, he was about to pass up on it, but then the image of Merlin seeing it for the first time played in his mind, and without thinking, he said, “I’ll take it.”

The jeweler’s mouth fell open, astounded, so did Gwen’s. Arthur knew he was being stupid by buying this ring, but proposing to Merlin was stupid too, so why not be stupid with a bang?

“Are you positive? If you take this with you, you’re not allowed to give it back,” the jeweler warned, but Arthur had made up his mind.

“I’m certain I want this ring. I have the money at home, I can pay you tomorrow.” Agast, the jeweler took a silk rag and handed the ring to Arthur.

“Just like that?” Arthur asked as he took it with all the care in the world.

“Just like that. Thank you for your business, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow."

With that, they were waved out of the store and Gwen instantly turned to Arthur and said, “god bless Merlin, he’s going to have a heart attack when he sees that thing.”

Arthur smirked and replied, “that’s kind of the point.”

Gwen giggled, and they began to walk back to her home. “With a ring like that, the proposal better be goddamn romantic. How are you going to do it?”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” said Arthur, “and I think I have an idea. I’m going to take him somewhere private, a place that means a lot to us, light a bunch of candles and lay out a bunch of roses, I’ll give him an emotional speech and then get down on one knee; you know how it goes.”

Gwen nodded along with his plan and asked, “how are you going to do that without him realizing what’s going on?”

“That’s where you come in, after we go to the place and set everything up, you’ll ride back to Camelot, find Merlin, and blindfold him. Then you’re going to lead him back to our location, and go home,” Arthur explained.

“So I’m just supposed to go back and forth from Camelot a million times?” Gwen complained.

“Yes, assuming Merlin says yes I think we’ll be spending the night there.”

“Where are you even planning on doing this?”

“The Tower. Come on, let’s go buy some roses and candles, and get the hell out of here.” So they did exactly that. 

******

After hours upon hours of chasing Gwaine and Percy around the city of Camelot, Merlin was utterly exhausted. He had given up at about one in the afternoon, he would’ve given up sooner if The Shard hadn’t been so valuable. But it had gotten to the point where Merlin didn’t even know where to start looking for Gwaine and Percy, and decided to go to his own chambers. He felt awful, how could he have been so stupid to lose such a precious object to Gwaine and Percival of all people.

That day had been completely awful; he had no clue why Arthur had run off, and he was simply exhausted. He arrived back home feeling dejected and frail, and found Gaius writing in a journal when he got back.

“Gaius, you will not believe the day I’ve had so far,” he gasped, plopping down on the wooden bench.

“Have those two boys been torturing you?” Merlin nodded and exclaimed, “yes! I have no clue why either! I’m telling you, the second I find Arthur I’m going to have their heads!”

Gaius laughed and said, “don’t be rash. I’m sure they have a good reason to be doing all of this.”

Merlin shook his head and said, “if so, it better be a damn fantastic excuse.”

“Man Percy.”

Merlin froze, it was an everlasting nightmare where Gwaine’s voice was the thing haunting him.

“This piece of glass is an amazing back scratcher!” Merlin looked over to see Gwaine using a future seeing shard of crystal, to scratch his ass. The sheer disrespect of it caused Merlin to snap. He bolted out of his seat and charged at Gwaine as fast as he could, but once again, the men were too fast.

He zoomed up the stairs and around the corner, with Merlin close behind. Merlin ran after them, and without realizing where they were, the two burst into Uther's throne room. Luckily, it was empty. 

Merlin ran in after them, and they became trapped in a gridlock. Percy and Gwaine stood behind the throne, ready to dart off at any moment. Merlin stood near the door facing opposite to them. 

Nobody wanted to make the first move.

To continue their goose chase, Gwaine and Percy would have to be smart to get out of the corner they were trapped in. To end it, Merlin would have to be quicker than them.

Finally, Percy made the decision on what to do. Without warning, Percy ran up to Merlin and picked him up like he was a feather. Very easily, he carried Merlin over to the throne and plopped him down in it. Percy held him down with force, and Gwaine cooked up the second part of the plan. 

Gwaine literally pulled off Merlin's shoes, and chucked them to the back of the room.

"GWAINE!!" Merlin shouted furiously. 

"Sorry!" He replied, taking Percy's hand as they sprinted out of the throne room and down the hall. Merlin let out a depressed sigh and sank into the wooden throne, he was too sick of this to go after them without shoes. 

Merlin got to his feet and trudged over to collect his shoes. He slid them on, and decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. He was going back to his room and taking a well deserved nap. 

He went to open the large double doors, but somebody else had beaten him to the punch. The doors swung open, and King Uther stood in the doorway. He looked down at Merlin with confusion.

"What are you doing in here?" Uther inquired, suddenly afraid to step into his own throne room. 

Merlin turned pale, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. 

"It just happened," was what he ended up blurting out. He realized that he was blocking Uther's path into the room, so he stepped back to give the man enough room to go around him. Instead, Uther took another step forward in the same direction as Merlin. 

"That's not a very good explanation," Uther said. Suddenly, his voice had changed. He no longer sounded like he had been thrown off guard. His voice was now deep, like a growl, and for Merlin was alarmed by it. 

"I'm sorry, I should go," Merlin mumbled nervously. 

"Not yet," Uther said to prevent Merlin from leaving. A near tangible tension had filled the air. Uther's stonecold eyes met Merlin's with the intensity and hunger of a predator stalking it's prey. 

Merlin took another step back, Uther took another forward. 

"I never got the chance to properly thank you for what you did in that cave," Uther finally said. Merlin just shrugged and looked to the ground. 

"It was nothing, really," he replied. Uther stepped forward, Merlin stepped back. 

"If you hadn't helped me, unable to walk. I owe you many thanks," Uther said, continuing his advancement. 

Merlin couldn't help but feel unnerved by this entire situation. What Uther was saying was normal and kind, but his demeanor and tone suggested otherwise. Merlin wasn't sure what was happening, or why Uther was acting so strange, but he knew he wanted to get out of there fast. The king, however, seemed to want him trapped there. 

"I was just doing what any subject in Camelot would do, my lord," Merlin said, backing away more. 

Uther said nothing. A shiver up and down Merlin's spine. He had officially backed away from the door so far, he felt the back of his legs touch the throne. Suddenly, Uther grasped Merlin's wrist with a deadly tight grip. Merlin gasped from the pain, and tried to yank his hand away, but couldn't. 

"Please sire," Merlin said, almost whimpering from fear, "I must go." 

Something inside of him snapped, and Uther's creepy expression disappeared and his grip on Merlin loosened.

"I-I'm sorry," was all Uthed muttered as Merlin pulled his hand away, rubbing it gingerly. He could already see bruises forming. Merlin eyed him carefully as he stepped around Uther, terrified of what the king might do next. When he realized Uther was no longer a threat, he got out of there as fast as he could, leaving Uther alone with whatever thoughts were going through his head. 

Merlin hurried back down to his chambers, his mind racing with ideas of what could have possibly happened in there. He believed it had something to do with what had happened with Morgana, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure. All he knew was that he wanted to forget about it, move on, and never tell anybody what had happened.

When he got back to his chambers, he found Gwaine and Percy chilling around on the stairs. Tired of the day, without hesitation he used magic to fling Gwaine against the wall behind the door. Merlin held Gwaine up against the stonewall of the staircase, and swiftly walked over to him and snatched The Shard out of his hands.

Percy stood hidden behind the door to the physician’s chambers, gaping at Merlin.

Merlin gently lowered Gwaine to the ground and said, “don’t look at me like that, he deserved it!”

Percy nodded, and Gwaine stepped over to grab his onto his arm.

“You’re a sorcerer!” Percy finally exclaimed.

“Yeah, no shit! And you guys better explain to me everything that has been going on, because I’ve been chasing you guys all day, and I’m about to lose my mind!” Merlin shouted.

“Sure thing,” Gwaine squeaked, “why don’t we go to the tavern? I need a drink.”

“Same here,” Merlin said with a sigh. Merlin popped back in and told Gaius that he was leaving. So they left the castle, and went to the Rising Sun, where Gwaine and Percy would have to make up some wild story, anything but the truth.

\----------------------------

It was four in the afternoon, and Arthur and Gwen had finally finished setting up in The Tower. They had been back and forth from Camelot collecting more materials each time, and now it was time for Arthur to do the the first scary part. Guinevere waited outside for him as he approached Gaius’s chambers. Nerves rattled Arthur to his very core. He reached out and knocked on the door. He could hear Gaius grumbling on the other side of the door as he got up to open it.

He pulled the door open and frowned when he saw Arthur on the other side of the door.

“Hello Gaius,” Arthur said with a trembling voice, “can I come in?” Gaius, unhappily, waved him inside.

“You better have a good explanation for what is going on. Why have you made Merlin run around all day? He’s been in and out all day chasing after those two goons, and he’s very upset with you,” Gaius explained.

Arthur breathed in deeply, and said, “that’s what I’m here to talk about. Would you please sit down?”

Gaius begrudgingly took a seat, thinking to himself he did not get enough credit for what he dealt with on a daily basis.

“Gaius, the reason I don’t want to see Merlin today, is because I’m going to ask him to marry me, and I’m going to do it tonight,” Arthur explained as plain and simple as possible. When Gaius didn’t reply, Arthur began to elaborate. 

“I know what you’re going to say. I know that it’s crazy, and that nothing would be official, but I don’t care if it’s official because I know I want to be with Merlin for the rest of my life. If all we can do is be engaged until I'm king, so be it. Now, I’m going to propose no matter what you say, but it would make me feel much better if I had your blessing, considering you’re the closest thing Merlin has to a father.”

Arthur had nothing else to say, Gaius would have to be the next one to speak.

He took a moment, and said, “marriage is a huge commitment Arthur. It’s difficult enough when you’re not trying to keep it hidden, but a secret marriage would be extremely hard to maintain. Merlin is the only person you’ve ever been in a relationship with, do you really think you’re ready for this?” 

“I believe I’m ready,” Arthur said confidently.

“Even if you are ready, what would happen if your father ever decides to have you married? How would you tell him you’re already wed?”

Arthur shrugged and said, “I’ll refuse to marry. No matter how hard he tries, he can never make me say 'I do.'” Gaius was astounded at his foolishness, this was a terrible, terrible idea for both of them. But all Gaius wanted was for Merlin and Arthur was happiness, and if that meant supporting them in a reckless, secret engagement, he had little choice.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, I’ll make that clear. But if you want my blessing, you have it, your happiness matters more than my opinion,” Gaius said with a soft smile.

Arthur’s face lit up as well, he had known Gaius didn’t have it in his heart to say no, but his approval gave Arthur a boost of confidence nothing else would.

“Gaius you have no idea what this means to me. Do you know where Merlin is right now?”

“I think he’s at the tavern with your friends Gwaine and Percival. He was quite mad the last time I saw him.”

“Thank you, thank you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow." With that Arthur left and went outside to speak to Gwen.

“I’ll ride on ahead, you go find Merlin at tavern. Remember, he can’t know where he is at anytime on the ride over,” Arthur instructed.

She nodded, and whispered, “good luck,” before running off to the lower town. With that said and done, Arthur went to the stables and grabbed his horse, a small shadow following in his wake.

“You didn’t!” Merlin exclaimed at the end of Gwaine’s story.

“He did, I saw it with my own eyes. Hell, that was when I realized I was in love with him,” Percy said, looking at Gwaine fondly.

“How? How did you take out an entire camp of bandits with a broken bottle of ale?” Merlin asked Gwaine, who was drunk and more than happy to boast of his accomplishments.

“Well first I broke it over some guys head and-”

“Merlin!”

All three of them turned in their seats to find Gwen standing there with her hands on her hips.

“Merlin! Come here!” She exclaimed.

“Huh?" Merlin said, looking over at her.

“I need you to come with me now. It’s of the _most_ importance,” she said, hoping at least one of the two men would catch on.

“Can it wait? Gwaine was about to tell me a good story,” Merlin asked, feeling a little tipsy.

“No,” said Gwaine, “I think that this is more important. My story is quite boring anyways, this will be worth your time.” Merlin huffed disheartedly, and got to his feet with a grimace.

“Aww don’t be so upset, you can listen to my stories,” Gwen said as they left the tavern, like she was talking to an upset child.

“OK, tell m- Gwen! What are you doing!” They second they were outside, Gwen took a handkerchief and wrapped it around Merlin’s eyes, blinding him from all sight.

“Don’t worry Merlin, I’m not kidnapping you...I think. Now take my hand, and don’t let go of it, we have a very long walk,” Gwen ordered, grasping onto Merlin’s palm. She began to drag him forwards, but he wasn’t willing to obey.

"Where are you taking me? Why have you blindfolded me?”

“I can’t tell you either of those things. You’re just going to have to trust me,” Gwen said as she pulled Merlin along.

“Gwen!” Merlin whined, but she decided it would be better if she said nothing for awhile.

\------------------

It took about an hour and a half for Gwen to lead a sightless Merlin to The Tower. He complained the entire time, and Gwen began to think of just abandoning him in the forest.

“There’s no way we’re in Camelot anymore!” Merlin exclaimed as they went off the beaten dirt path into the regular forest. Without saying anything, Gwen let Merlin run into a tree branch.

“Ow! Gwen! Are you trying to murder me? What is this about? Please….ew what was that?” He rambled as they walked through the mossy entrance to the meadow where The Tower resided. Finally, they reached the entrance to The Tower, and Gwen led him up the stairs. She let go of him, and untied his blindfold. Despite her annoyance towards him, she was ecstatic for what was about to happen.

“Have fun,” she whispered as the handkerchief fell from his face. Merlin saw the newly decorated Tower, and gasped loudly. 

The circular room was dimly lit with nothing but candles, and white and red roses were strewn across the floor. A blanket covered in pillows laid in the center, with a meal of bread, cheese, sandwiches, grapes, and a bottle of golden champagne spread out over it. Arthur laid besides the picnic in one of his nicer outfits, looking up at Merlin with loving eyes.

“Hello Merlin. Please, have a seat,” Arthur said, gesturing to the blanket on the ground. Merlin stood there, gawking. He glanced behind to look for Gwen, but she was already gone.

“Arthur...what is this?” He asked, trying not to cry.

“It’s dinner. Don’t make me impatient, lay down with me, I’m beginning to feel stupid,” Arthur said. Merlin laughed, unsure what else to do, and plopped himself down on a mountain of pillows.

Arthur sat up on his elbows, and in an awkward position, tried to pour the champagne, but ultimately couldn’t get the cork off.

Merlin laughed at him, and said, “let me do it.” Merlin took the bottle and poured the bubbly liquid into both of their glasses.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day? Planning this wonderful surprise?”

Arthur sipped from his glass and tilted his head. “This is one part of what I’ve been planning. Sorry about Gwaine and Percy, I had to find a way to distract you.”

“That’s alright. We ended up getting along quite well at the end.”

“I’m glad. What did they even do to keep you busy?”

Merlin took a piece of bread and said, “first Gwaine tried to flirt with me a little, then they asked to see my valuables, which I stupidly let them do.” He told the rest of the story (besides the Uther thing) in great detail, evoking much laughter from Arthur. He was happy and content, nothing could go wrong for them it seemed.

\-------------

About three hours later, all of the food was gone and half of the champagne bottle was empty. The whole entire time, Arthur was distressed and antsy. He was trying to gain the bravery to pull out that expensive ring in his bag. Finally, Merlin must have had too much to drink, because he got to his feet and said, “I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Arthur knew it was time. He had stalled long enough, and he had to just get it over with. When Merlin disappeared out the door, Arthur rushed to place the plates, champagne glasses, and picnic basket in the small kitchen. All that was left was the blanket, and the pillows on top of it. He fished through his bag and pulled out the ring he had been storing in a small velvet bag. He hid it behind his back, and soon after he heard the door to The Tower open and close.

“Wow, we’ve been here for awhile. It’s getting quite dark,” Merlin said as he entered the main room. He saw that Arthur had picked up and beamed.

"Thank you for cleaning up. You’re the best.”

Arthur was trembling with nerves, but he gathered the courage to begin. 

“Merlin, be quiet for a minute.”

Merlin, confused by Arthur’s sudden brashness, frowned and said, “that wasn’t very romantic.”

“Merlin, I mean it. Please just let me talk.”

Merlin nodded and his face got serious, he was now actively listening. Arthur’s mouth went dry, and he actually had to talk now.

“When I first met you, you were just some annoying kid with a mouth too big for his own good and pretty blue eyes,” he saw that Merlin was going to retort with something sarcastic, so he quickly continued. "Then, perhaps by fate, or a crazy chance of luck, you became my servant.”

Merlin’s face turned serious again, he realized Arthur was actually trying to be honest and emotional.

“From the very first days, I knew there was something special about you. Over time, I got to know you better, and I still thought you were an annoying kid with a mouth too big for his own good. But I also found out that you were kind, brave, funny, smart, and that you were the most unique, incredible person I’d ever known. I fell in love with you, and I am so damn lucky you fell in love with me too. When we split apart for the worst two weeks of my life, I ended up realizing that you had become the most important thing in my life, and that I couldn’t ever bear to be apart from you. You’re my best friend and my soulmate, and this morning I looked at you asleep in the sunlight and discovered that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Merlin slowly figured out what was going on, and clapped his hands over his mouth. Arthur got on one knee and held the ring out, watching joyously as every good emotion made Merlin overflow and begin to cry.

“So screw everything. Screw traditions, screw the rules, screw my father, and screw everybody that would object, because you make me happier than anybody on this Earth, and we deserve that happiness. So Merlin, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?”

It took no time for Merlin to cry out, “oh my god, yes!” Arthur, no longer shaking with anxiety but with overwhelming delight, slipped the ring onto Merlin’s finger, and stood up to kiss him deeply.

Tears wet both of their faces, and the kiss was salty and damp, but that didn’t matter, nothing mattered but each other. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but eventually Merlin did need to breathe, so he pulled back to admire the ring on his finger.

“This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I’ve ever seen. How much did it cost? You know what, that isn’t important. Get on the bed, I want you now,” Merlin said enthusiastically. He went back in for another kiss, and pushed Arthur all the way to the bed. The back of Arthur’s knees hit the edge of it, and they fell back on it with their bodies intertwined.

In the darkest corner of the room, something had been watching the whole entire thing. Disguised black cat, Morgana was easily able to blend into a lowly lit corner of the room, and observe silently and undetected. She had made sure she was watching, and had made sure somebody else was watching too.

********

King Uther woke up from the most horrible dream. In his nightmare, he’d seen Arthur get down on one knee and ask Merlin to marry him, to which the boy had said yes.

Uther’s gross affection for the serving boy had not died down since the cave, it had only festered and flourished, and Uther had been thoroughly convinced Merlin secretly returned his affections, and was just too scared to say anything.

Uther had definitely perceived his son as a threat to what was rightfully his, but this dream had shaken him to his very core. It was only a dream, and there was no way Arthur had actually proposed. However he decided that Merlin was _far_ too close to Arthur for Uther’s liking, and he needed to find a way to deal with it.

He then came up with an idea of how to be rid of the challenge Arthur posed. He smiled to himself deviously, sometime in the coming months, his son would be a problem no longer.


	51. The Point of No Return

A month had passed since that wonderful night. Merlin still wore his ring with pride, and surprisingly, very few people noticed it. He and Arthur were the happiest they’d ever been, and it had been too long since somebody had tried to kill Arthur.

Despite the fact all of their dates happened at night in hidden places, they felt like a normal couple. Although, they had decided they would only remain engaged. When they got married for the first time, they wanted it to be official, and that could only happen when Arthur was king. They would have to wait for many years before they could marry, but Merlin didn’t plan on going anywhere in that amount of time.

Merlin stood in Arthur’s room, folding his clothes quietly as Arthur laid on his bed reading a book.

“I have a question,” Merlin said.

“Ask away,” replied Arthur.

“When we’re married, will I still be doing a servant’s work for you? Or are you going to try and pitch in?” Arthur licked his finger and turned the page.

“Don’t be silly dear. Of course not. We’ll have our own servant. But it’s far too early to be thinking about this kind of stuff. When I become king, then we can discuss that."

“I can’t wait,” Merlin said. Suddenly, the door opened without the intruder knocking. Arthur was about to tell them off for bursting in without warning, when he saw it was his father.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Arthur said, looking back down at his book. Uther was slightly distracted by Merlin for a second, but he swiftly got to the point.

“Arthur, I have good news for you,” he said loud and clear, making sure the entire room could hear him.

“What is it father?” Arthur asked, still not looking up from his novel.

“Princess Mithian will be arriving in Camelot this afternoon. You remember her,” Uther said. Suddenly, Arthur’s interest was peaked, and he set down his book.

“Yes. But why is she coming? What business could she have here at such short notice?” Arthur asked.

“I’ve been thinking long and hard Arthur. After much deliberation, I have decided that it is time for you to marry. Princess Mithian is very beautiful, and would provide an unbreakable alliance with Nemeth. I’ve been in correspondence with her father for the past month, and we both think that you would be very happy with her as your future queen,” Uther explained.

Merlin had no choice but to drop the laundry he was holding, and cover his mouth to prevent himself from letting out a sad gasp.

“What? No! I don’t want to marry Princess Mithian! I haven’t seen her since I was ten, I have no love for this girl!” Arthur argued, jumping up out of bed.

“Marriage, isn’t always about love, son. It would be best if you realized this now, because you are going to marry this girl, whether you like it or not!”

“But father I’m not ready for marriage! Not on such a short notice” Arthur answered, devastated that Merlin was hearing this.

“I can’t see why you’re so opposed to this. Mithian is a lovely person, and it’s not like you’re courting a woman at the moment. King Rodor and Princess Mithian should be arriving in two hours. If you aren’t down in the courtyard, waiting for her with open arms, I’ll put you in your room for an entire week!” Uther shouted, before storming out and slamming the door.

The second he was gone, Arthur rushed over to Merlin and exclaimed, “I am not going to marry her! I promise!” Merlin, quivering, began to fold laundry again.

“We’ll see. You should get ready, we wouldn’t want to keep Mithian waiting, would we now?” He said with a broken voice.

Arthur leaned his head on Merlin’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I love you, and only you. As we deal with this, I’m begging you to remember that,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear. The warmth Arthur provided did calm Merlin down, he nuzzled back against Arthur and murmured back.

"How could I forget? But seriously, you take forever to get into your royal attire. Go get dressed.” Arthur chuckled into Merlin’s neck and kissed it lightly.

"Whatever you say.” Merlin shrugged him off with a giggle and handed him a fresh undershirt, “here’s a start,” he said, and Arthur finally began to change.

\----------

Arthur waited in the courtyard with a solemn expression as the carriages from Nemeth rolled into the courtyard. Merlin stood somewhere behind him on the stairs, watching with even more sorrow, and Uther stood next to his son with a threatening hand on his shoulder.

“Quit scowling,” Uther whispered through clenched teeth, “make her feel welcome.” Begrudgingly, Arthur forced a fake smile across his face, he hoped it was convincing enough.

The carriages stopped, and a servant opened the door to the front carriage. First, a tall, grumpy looking man with grey hair and deep wrinkles stepped outside.

“King Rodor!” Uther exclaimed enthusiastically, walking over to greet his long time friend. Arthur stood alone, and watched unhappily as a second person stepped out of the carriage. A young woman with long, brunette hair, a fragile, pale face, and a long coat made of white fur covering her body stepped out.

She was gorgeous, but still the smile on Arthur’s face could not hold at the sight of her. His face was visibly displeased, and as he approached Mithian, he knew she could tell. For appearances, when her delicate feet hit solid ground, he bowed to her and politely kissed her hand, “my lady,” he greeted as kindly as he could.

She curtseyed, but also seemed like she was not enjoying herself. “Arthur,” Uther said from where he stood chatting with Rodor, “show Mithian around the castle. I’m sure she does not remember the place well.”

“It is true, I do not,” Mithian spoke for the first time since arriving. Arthur nodded and took her hand gingerly.

"Follow me then. I’m sure you figured out that you’re in the courtyard, but over there are the stables and some places I’ll show you later.” As they headed towards the main entrance of the castle, Arthur glanced around; Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

  


\------------

“And last but not least, these are our Physician’s Chambers,” Arthur said, relieved to be wrapping up the tour. It was horribly awkward the whole time, and they had not bonded over anything at all. They stepped into Gaius’s chambers, and the old man stood up and bowed to them.

"My lady.”

“I’m sure you remember Gaius,” Arthur said. Mithian lit up at the sight of him.

“I do! It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you, Gaius! How are you doing?”

Gaius smiled warmly at her and said, “I’m great! With the help of my apprentice, I was able to come up with a cure for Toad-Tongue Fever!”

“You have an apprentice? How wonderful! Can I meet him?” Mithian asked. Arthur inhaled sharply, he was not ready for this interaction yet.

“Oh, uh, sure thing,” Gaius stammered, unable to back himself out of the corner he had gotten himself into.

“Merlin! Come out here, Princess Mithian would like to meet you!” The door to Merlin’s small cupboard of a room creaked open, revealing a puffy eyed Merlin on the other side. Arthur felt incredibly guilty, and just wanted to go give him a hug.

“My lady,” Merlin greeted quietly with a bow.

Mithian frowned and asked, “Is this a bad time? Are you alright?”

“No, no. It’s alright, really. My name is Merlin, I’m not very important around here,” he said with a humble laugh.

Arthur shook his head and said, “Merlin is not only Gaius’s apprentice, but my manservant. He’s more important that he lets on, without him I would be falling apart.”

Merlin blushed heavily and stared at the ground, he wasn’t used to Arthur complimenting him in front of others. Mithian beamed widely and exclaimed, “you must know so many stories about Arthur! Would you tell me one?!” Merlin suddenly grinned, he had a plethora of stories ready to tell.

“This one is my personal favorite. One time, a goblin accidently got loose in the castle. It’s a long story, but Arthur ended up growing donk-”

“Well Mithian, look at the time! I’m sure your room is ready by now! Goodbye Merlin, lovely chatting with you as always!” Arthur interrupted, hastily guiding Mithian out of the room.

“Aww,” she said, “I wanted to hear the entire story!”

“Maybe he can tell you later. But for now, you should probably get settled in,” Arthur replied. He lead her to the Guest Wing, and to her room. Mithian walked in, seemingly pleased with her accommodation.

“Can I get you anything else? Water? Food?” Arthur asked to be polite. Mithian shook her head and sat down on her new bed.

"No, that will be all. Thank you.” Arthur waved her goodbye, and marched all the way back to his room. He was ready to be alone and think things over, without Merlin, without Mithian, and certainly without his father, but he never got his wishes.

When Arthur entered his room, he found his father at sittimg at table, waiting patiently for his return.

“Father, what are you doing here?” Arthur inquired, letting the door slam behind him.

“I was not pleased with how you greeted Mithian today,” Uther explained, tapping his fingers ominously against the worn wood of Arthur’s table.

“I’m sorry father. This has all been so sudden, and I cannot say I am pleased with these new arrangements. Princess Mithian is a fine young woman, but I do not believe we are meant to be married. I just don’t think we’re compatible,” Arthur said, hanging back near his door.

“This isn’t about compatibility, son. This is about making sure you have a queen before I am gone,” said Uther.

“Why can’t I find a queen on my own time?” Arthur snapped.

Uther rose out of the chair he was in, it scrapped against the floor and caused a hideous sound.

“Because I am your father and king, and you will do as I command you! You will find a way to be compatible with Princess Mithian, spend every moment with her if you have to. Because by the end of tomorrow night, I’m throwing a banquet where you are to propose to her, and that is final!”

Arthur, feeling defiant and defensive, responded, “what if I refuse to do so?” Uther crept forwards and so close to Arthur that he could feel his father’s breath on his face.

“Then that serving boy you’re so fond of; that Merlin, I’ll burn him alive and make you watch.” Petrified, Arthur saw no other choice but to submit to his father’s demands.

“How would you recommend I get to know Mithian?”

Uther laughed triumphantly, “I’d suggest you take her out for a ride, hurry, it’ll be dark soon.” With that, Uther left. Arthur stood frozen in the center of his room, dreading whatever would come next.

\----------------

It was past noon, and Arthur and Mithian decided to head back in from their lunch out by on the shore of a river. Arthur had been spending much of his time with Mithian over the past twenty four hours, and even then, could not find a single thing in common with her.

She fancied things like painting and playing the violin, whereas Arthur was better equipped with a sword and loved to watch jousting (which Mithian thought was too violent). There were some things Arthur could admire about her though. She did like to hunt, she was very head strong and did not like to be told what to do; a quality Arthur found he quite liked in a romantic partner, not that Mithian was one.

Arthur had been trying to take his father’s threat seriously, but that meant he was spending little time with Merlin. When they arrived back at the stables, he found Merlin waiting with his arms crossed. He face was red from crying, and Arthur could guess why.

“Merlin, would you please take care of the horses?” Arthur asked as nonchalantly as possible, like he wasn’t aching to explain everything to Merlin. Then Merlin did something Arthur wasn’t expecting, he defied a direct order in front of Princess Mithian.

"No Arthur, I think we should talk. Now.” He said in strained, hoarse voice, it was obvious he had been balling for a very long time. Arthur looked to Mithian and laughed uncomfortably.

She smiled and said politely, “I can take care of them. I’ll meet with you later.”

Arthur looked at Merlin with a fearful expression, he did not like this situation at all. It got even worse when Merlin lead Arthur down beneath the castle into the dungeons, where it was dark and nobody could hear or see them. Finally, Merlin stopped when they had reached a little room so hidden, Arthur wasn’t entirely sure where they were.

“Merlin, what are we doing here?” Arthur asked, there was a pit in his stomach that just wouldn’t go away, and Merlin’s silence didn’t help.

“I want you to be completely honest with me,” Merlin whispered in an uneven voice.

Arthur shook his head yes and said, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Merlin tried looking into Arthur’s eyes, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He looked away and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Are you going to do it? Are you going to marry her?” Arthur felt a lump forming in his throat, and his stomach twisted so that he was nauseous, but he had to tell Merlin the truth.

“I have to,” he said, breaking down and letting himself cry. Merlin responded with nothing but a sharp sob, he raised his fist to his mouth and began to bite down on his fist.

“You promised me you wouldn’t,” Merlin choked.

Arthur let out a small heave. "My father said he would kill you if I didn’t propose by tonight. I can’t let you die. You would do the same thing.”

Merlin began to quake uncontrollably as with loud sobs racked his body, he slid his engagement ring off of his finger. Arthur shook his head and took Merlin’s hands into his own to prevent him from doing so.

"What are you doing? You don’t have to-just...no, no, no.”

“I don’t want to be the other person Arthur. Please don’t make this harder than it already is,” Merlin weeped, pushing the ring into Arthur’s palm.

"Just like that? After everything we’ve been through it’s going to end like this? I can’t accept that,” Arthur replied, shoving the ring away.

“Don’t you get it Arthur! It has to end! It has to end now before it gets any messier than it already is! We were fools to think we could last long enough for you to become king, and we have to accept the fact that the day has come where your duties to Camelot come first!”

They were now playing the game of who would take the ring, neither of them wanted to keep it.

“What about me? Why can’t I do what makes me happy for once? If this is what I must do to be king, then I don’t want to be.”

“You have to be king. It’s your destiny.”

“It’s also my destiny to be at your side. Please Merlin, don’t go, I love you more than anything. I’ll do anything just please don’t leave me,” Arthur begged.

“I love you more than anything too, and that’s why I have to do this. I can’t let my emotions stop me from doing what’s right,” Merlin heaved, pushing the ring towards Arthur. Merlin had never seen Arthur ball harder.

Merlin was ripping out both of their hearts simultaneously, but it had to be done.

“If-if you really think this is best,” Arthur stammered, “then I’ll do it. Only on two conditions.”

Merlin nodded, and listened carefully.

“First of all, I want you to keep the ring. I want you to always have it, and always remember me. Have it as a reminder that I’ll always love you, no matter how long we’ve been apart and no matter how far you’ve gone; let it remind you of everything we’ve shared. Secondly, give me one last kiss, I can’t let you leave without a kiss.”

“If that’s what you want,” Merlin sniffed, taking the ring into his hand and putting it back on. Then Merlin leaned in, and pressed his lips against Arthur’s for the last time. It was so bittersweet; the butterflies and sparks Merlin got everytime they kissed were still there, but the utter despair and heartbreak of the situation stabbed at his heart, made it the most agonizing kiss they’d ever shared.

Arthur made sure to lose track of time so that maybe they would stand there like that forever, so that they would die than going through this, but Merlin pulled away after too much time had passed.

“Goodbye Arthur,” Merlin said, unable to look back at the broken shell of a man he had left behind. When Merlin was gone, Arthur fell to his knees and sat there for what seemed like eternity, soaking the sleeve of his shirt with tears.

\---------------

When the time came for the banquet, Arthur had somehow managed to pull himself together and stumble back to his chambers. All alone, he unhurriedly changed into his banquet attire, clearing his mind of all thought. When he was dressed, he was unsure how long he stood staring at his bed, dreading the day when Mithian would lay in it instead of Merlin.

At last, there was a knock at the door, and Sir Leon appeared.

“My lord, the feast is about to begin,” he said, taking noticed of the Prince’s disheveled state.

“I’ll be down,” Arthur mumbled stoically.

“Here, my lord, let me walk you down,” Leon offered. Mindlessly, Arthur followed, sure that if he didn’t he would forget to go.

“Are you alright?” Sir Leon asked as they made their way to the banquet hall.

“I’m fine.”

Sir Leon wasn’t stupid. Everybody knew Arthur was going to propose to Mithian at the banquet, but only Sir Leon and two others knew why that was such a problem.

“Did something happen with Merlin?”

At the mention of Merlin’s name, Arthur unintentionally let out a sob.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Arthur said. Leon knew he had struck a sore spot, so he didn’t investigate any further.

They reached the dining hall, and Arthur looked around in a trancelike state. Everybody in the castle was there, everyone but Merlin. Arthur took his seat next to his father in a void of all emotion, and made no effort to speak with the lords and ladies pleading for his attention.

The only thing Arthur could clearly hear, was his father’s voice whispering in his ear.

“I’ve spent an entire month setting this up for you. You’d better not fail me.”

Arthur thought he heard himself say “yes sire,” but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he had.

The banquet went by in a blur. Arthur ate nothing, drank nothing, said nothing, and only gazed emptilly at his goblet. People noticed his odd behaviour, but didn’t dare say anything to question the prince.

When things were winding down, and chatter died, Arthur decided it was time to just get the proposal over with. He had bought no ring, nor prepared a speech, he was just going to say whatever came to mind. He stood up in his chair, and turned to Princess Mithian, who he had just realized had been sitting beside him the whole time. He held up his goblet, and the room went silent.

“Princess Mithian, over this past day and a half, I have gotten to know you very well. It is from the bottom of my heart, that I ask you to make me the happiest man in Camelot, and do me the pleasure of being my bride,” Arthur said with as must emotion as he could muster. It must have been fairly believable, because Mithian smiled brightly at him and replied, “I accept your proposal.” And like that, they were engaged.

Arthur’s performance must have been very convincing, because the entire room erupted with hearty applause. Arthur sat down in his chair, and leaned over to give Mithian an unpassionate kiss on the cheek, to which she frowned at.

Arthur was not in the right state of mind to feel sorry, he wasn’t in the right state of mind to feel anything. But Uther, more than ecstatic he had won the battle he had been fighting against Arthur in his own mind, got to his feet and proposed his own toast.

“This is a joyous occasion!”

He exclaimed to the whole room, “in celebration of the newly engaged couple, this Saturday Camelot will be holding a Masquerade Ball! Everybody from the lowest peasant to the highest nobles are invited! Details will be sent out on Tuesday!”

The crowd erupted again, and Uther sat down, incredibly pleased with himself. Now that Arthur was married, Uther’s dream could never of Merlin and Arthur getting wed could never come true, and Merlin would never be with Arthur. Merlin was now his, and his alone.

  



	52. The Point of No Return pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so maybe Arthur's outfit was heavily inspired by the Phantoms masquerade outfit in The Phantom of the Opera. I hope you like the chapter!-Melody

Arthur stood staring at himself in a mirror. He was decked in nothing but red. He wore red pants, a red button down shirt, and a red cape that dragged on the ground behind him. He wore a gold mask that made his blue eyes pop, he was incredibly handsome that night, but he’d never felt so dead inside.

Ever since the proposal, he could hardly function, and he felt like he had been living in a dreamlike state ever since. He hadn’t seen Merlin once all week, and he was slowly losing his mind longing for his true love.

His door swung open, and his father opened the door. He was dressed in a similar outfit to Arthur’s, only he wore black all over and had a blood red mask that matched the stitching on his clothing.

“Put on your crown, it’s time to go. And smile, you look like death itself,” Uther ordered. Arthur took the circular crown on his dresser, and begrudgingly placed it on his head, he didn’t want to be the Prince anymore. He didn’t want all these life ruining expectations, the metal on his head was like a thorn crown to him. Uther stepped behind Arthur and placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

“I know you did not want to marry her. I’d just like to thank you for being so cooperative. You’ve done the right thing.”

Arthur flashed an unfeeling smile, and replied, “anything for you, father.”

Uther pulled him away from the mirror and lead him out the door.

“Then make me proud tonight. Don’t let me down, be good to Mithian.”

Arthur said nothing, he couldn’t be sure of anything tonight. They marched in tense silence all the way down to the ballroom, where music could be heard all the way from the throne room. The ballroom was massive, made of marble and lined with golden statues and silver decorations.

Large, glass windows, were on every wall, and showed that it was pouring and lightninging outside. But on this merry occasion, nobody paid any attention to the bad weather, and only to the swelling music.

When Uther and Arthur entered the room, everybody there parted and bowed to them, giving them a path the platform with two velvet thrones on top of it. Arthur looked at the people kneeling for him, they were all dressed incredibly well; he couldn’t tell a peasant girl from the richest woman in Camelot.

Women were dressed in beautiful, frilly, glittering gowns and stunning masks. Men were dressed in neat suits and equally as fine masks, and nobody could recognize each other. The scene was actually kind of creepy, Arthur thought.

They went up the stairs and sat comfortably on their thrones. Arthur scanned the room, looking at every man or boy with dark black hair, but not one of them had Merlin’s thin body or bright red ears. He was distracted from his search when the trumpets sounded, and Princess Mithian entered the room.

She wore a beautiful dark green dress, and a silver mask that was in the shape of a butterfly. If Arthur hadn’t already found his soulmate, he would think she was the most beautiful person in the world; but to him she was not.

When she reached the throne where Arthur was sitting, the path that had formed for her morphed back into a large crowd of indistinguishable people. 

“Hello Arthur,” she greeted cheerfully. Arthur smiled at her and kissed her gloved hand lightly, but still his eyes looked all over for Merlin.

When Arthur said nothing to her, she looked him in the eyes and asked, “would you like to dance?” Arthur barely heard her, but he shook his head yes, and she began to lead him out onto the dancefloor. Then, at the entrance of a room, a single figure walked through the door.

A young man with raven black hair entered the room, and his outfit was so subtle yet dazzling, he drew many eyes. He wore a button down tunic that went past his waste. It was a vivid, sparkling electric blue. The shirt seemed to shimmer, but not so much it was tacky and distracting: an effect Arthur knew must be magic. The man wore pure white pants and a pure white mask to match. He wore a silver headband in his hair that looked like waves in the ocean, which gave him even more of an edge. 

He, was the most beautiful person Arthur had ever seen, and it just had to be Merlin.

“Lord have mercy,” Arthur muttered, he'd never wanted Merlin more.

"Is something wrong?” She asked.

Arthur shook his head, “no, let’s go dance.” He lead her into the center of the dance floor, everybody gave them space to dance. The first song was upbeat and happy, and Arthur was able to find some joy dancing with Mithian. They made small talk and Arthur genuinely laughed a couple of times, then again he was imagining her as Merlin instead.

When that song ended, a slower one began to play. Each person paired off, and Arthur pressed close to Mithian and began to sway to the tempo. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a bright blue figure. He turned his gaze to Merlin, and saw that he was watching Arthur as he danced with Guinevere. They made eye contact, and all of the pain Arthur felt the night they split up came flooding back to him. Luckily, his mask could hide his true emotions.

As the song dragged on, Merlin and Arthur continued to stare into each other's eyes from afar, aching to be in one another's arms. Arthur glanced at Merlin's hand and saw that he was still wearing the ring Arthur had given him.

Somehow, that was the thing that made Arthur snap. No longer would he go against his heart, no longer would he pretend to love Mithian, no longer would he hide his true self. He was done being Prince Arthur, and ready to lay it out all on the line.

In the middle of the song, Arthur grabbed Mithian's hand and dragged her away from everybody to an isolated corner of the ballroom. When they were out of earshot, Mithian whispered, “What's going on Arthur? You've been acting cold since the minute I've arrived. We're supposed to be married in two days, and we've hardly had a real conversation. Please tell me what's going on.”

Without second thought, Arthur declared with confidence, “I can't marry you.” Mithian's jaw dropped open in surprise.

“What do you mean you can't marry me? Have I done something to offend you?”

Arthur shook his head.

“No. It has nothing to do with you. I just can’t go through with this, and make myself miserable for the rest of my life. My heart belongs to another, and I respect you too much to put you through a resentful marriage.” Mithian sighed heavily.

“I don’t want you to live a life away from the woman you truly love. I won’t make you go through with this if you don’t want to.”

Arthur smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

"Thank you. But I’m afraid I have one more favor to ask of you. Don’t tell anybody I’ve thrown off the engagement until tomorrow morning.”

“Why?” She asked.

“I don’t want to put a damper on such a magnificent party,” Arthur lied.

Mithian believed him, and said, “sure thing. I’m going to go talk to Sir Leon, he seems like a nice man. And if it means anything, I hope all works out with you and your love.” She bowed to him, and then walked off in search of Leon. Arthur felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders, now he just had to go get Merlin. Arthur spotted Merlin across the room, and began to shove past dancing couples to get to him. Right when Arthur was close to achieving his goal, the slow song stopped, and a happy, dance song began to play.

A young woman in a blue dress stepped in front of him and held out her hand. "Care to dance your highness?”

Arthur cursed her out in his head, but politely smiled and began to dance energetically with her. He caught Merlin’s eye, and as he did so, spun the woman he was with away and pulled a random woman closer to Merlin towards him. The crowd was so thick with people, the only way to get through was to dance his way to Merlin.

The woman he had been dancing with pouted, but Arthur didn't care, he had one goal: get to Merlin. As Arthur danced closer and closer to Merlin, cutting in with many women, Merlin seemed to get what was happening. Merlin tried to get Gwen to let go of him, but she was to busy laughing and twirling to notice his desire to get away.

The music reached its climax, and went forte. During this dramatic moment in the song, Arthur finally spun away from the last stranger, and tapped on Gwen’s shoulder. She turned around and her smile faded. She was wearing a gorgeous floral dress and a light purple mask.

“Hi Arthur,” she said quietly. Merlin must have told her what happened.

“Do you think I could borrow Merlin for a minute or two?” He asked hopefully. Gwen bit her lip, uncertain, but eventually she stepped aside and let Arthur have him. She then disappeared into the crowd, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

“I don’t think it’s a great idea for us to be talking, Arthur,” Merlin said softly, Arthur was barely able to hear him over the music.

“Please, just let me have a few words, in private,” Arthur pleaded. Merlin sighed shakily, what harm would a short conversation do?

The music came to a halt, and Merlin answered, “fine. Where do you want to go?”

“Far from here, where nobody will go looking; follow me, I have an idea,” Arthur said. He grasped onto Merlin’s hand, and felt familiar warmth spread to his fingertips, something that didn’t happen when he held hands with Mithian.

Arthur shoved and pushed people, no longer caring who saw them hold hands, it wouldn’t matter for long anyways. Despite a few side glances, nobody seemed to notice that the prince had vanished from the ballroom’ all accept Uther, who had been watching Merlin from afar the entire time.

Instantly, he became suspicious. Arthur had no reason to be running off with Merlin. Uther rose to his feet, and made his way into the crowd. People cleared a path for him as he went for the exit which Arthur had taken with Merlin. By the time he left the ballroom, the two boys had disappeared somewhere into the empty, dark castle. Uther made it his goal to find them.


	53. The Point of No Return pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who has been reading this all the way through. You all mean a lot to me. - Melody

Arthur had brought Merlin all the way to the roof of the castle. They stood looking over the city, getting rained on in the process. Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand, and Merlin asked, “what are we doing here?”

“I broke off the wedding,” Arthur blurted out, wanting to get straight to the point.

“What?” Merlin asked taken aback.

“I broke off the wedding,” Arthur reiterated, he leaned against the railing and gazed out at the landscape.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Merlin replied.

“Say you’ll take me back. This is killing me Merlin, and now that I’m not marrying Mithian we can be together again,” said Arthur.

“I don’t know if it’s that simple,” Merlin answered, trying to hide the feelings in his voice.

“I think it is simple. We're past the point of right or wrong, Merlin. I love you, and you love me, and that should be all that matters,” Arthur said. He felt stupid, standing there with his mask on, so he ripped it off and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced behind at Merlin, who had done the same.

“It should be, but it’s not. We can’t keep doing it like this. Eventually somebody is going to find out, somebody that won’t keep it a secret, and what happens then? We’d be in the exact same situation we’re in now. It’s better if we end it on good terms.”

“You’re calling this good? Merlin I can barely eat or sleep, and I bet that you can’t either! You don’t have to be the strong one! Neither of us do!”

Merlin shook his head, his nose was red from the cold and crying. "Maybe I should leave then. I could return to Ealdor and you could forget all about me, and I about you.” But Arthur refused to give up on him. They wouldn’t leave that roof until they were back together, no matter the cost.

“I can’t forget about you! We’ve been over this before! We’re soulmates! I’ll be ninety and I’ll still remember you! You’re still wearing the ring, I know you wouldn’t be able to forget either! And even if you did leave, I wouldn’t want to forget, these have been the best years of my life!” Arthur shouted, he had crept incredibly close to Merlin, so close that he could see his dilated pupils. The rain hid the tears rolling down Arthur’s face, but they were there.

Merlin cupped Arthur’s face in his hands and said, “what else can we do? I’ve reached my limit, I don’t want to hide us anymore. I want to hold your hand in public and be able to dance with you without judgemental stares.”

Lightning flashed and thunder roared, and Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s waste and began to sway to the howling wind. “We can dance right now,” Arthur whispered. Merlin, giving in to all of his desires, let his head fall against Arthur’s neck. There, nobody could see them. They were freezing, soaked, and weeping, but both of them wanted to stay in that moment forever.

They danced with each other for five minutes straight without a word. Then Arthur knew it was time to ask Merlin what he had brought him up there for.

“Run away with me,” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s ear. “Run away with me, and we don’t have to hide anymore. We can just be alone and ourselves, where nobody will find us,” Arthur suggested, looking deeply into Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin considered his words, and finally broke his silence.

"But you’re the Prince of Camelot. You have to stay here and become king. If we ran away, there would be no heir to the throne.”

“I would rather lose my future and all of my possessions than lose you, the only question is if you would do the same,” said Arthur, anxiously awaiting Merlin’s answer.

“Of course I would. But everything I’ve done, everything I’ve risked my life for, it’s been for you to be king. The prophecy says-”

“Screw the prophecy. We’ll choose our own fate. Perhaps when my father is dead, we can come back and I can take the throne, but that we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Merlin, I'm telling you that this is it. This is the point were we decide if we let the world tell us what to do, or if we let ourselves be happy," Arthur, said cutting him off.

This was it. Everything that had happened since the moment Merlin had arrived in Camelot, had been building up to this night, to this moment, and to this final decision that would determine the path of their lives forever. Whatever happened in these next few minutes, would change everything. 

Merlin deliberated for a very long time. he would miss Gaius and Gwen extremely; of course they would keep in touch, but it just wouldn’t be the same. Then Merlin looked down at the ring on his finger, which he had been fidgeting with as a coping mechanism. Looking down at it, he felt extreme fondness and love wash over him: the choice was obvious.

“We can stay in The Tower. It’s not far from home, and Gwen could bring Gaius to visit. It has everything we’d ever need too. We’d be like Gwaine and Percy: two hermits in the forest,” Merlin eventually said with a bittersweet smile.

Arthur laughed loudly, overcome with joy. This was actually happening, they were at the point of no return.

“When should we depart?” Merlin inquired.

“Later tonight. We should leave before we’re missed, while the Masquerade is going on, but we still have plenty of time to be alone together. And I’ve been dying to say it ever since I saw you tonight, but you look absolutely stunning right now,” Arthur replied with a smile, as he scanned Merlin’s body lustfully.

“You’re looking quite handsome yourself, if I might say,” Merlin laughed to relieve any remaining tension in his body.

******

Meanwhile, Uther had searched every single corner of the castle. He’d checked Arthur’s room, Merlin’s room, the armoury, the throne room, the dining hall, the library, literally everywhere. He had gone in a complete circuit around the entire building, and had not found them anywhere. He stood in dark hallway where the staircase to the roof was.

He was nearly about to give up, thinking that maybe they had gone back to the ball, then it hit him: they could be outside.

It made sense. On a stormy night like this, if you desperately wanted nobody to find you, you would go outdoors.

A diabolical grin swept across his face, and he began to ascend. The staircase curved in a stoney spiral, and Uther had many floors to go. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The wind grew chillier with each step higher. The anticipation in his gut built higher, and higher, and higher, until at last he arrived at the last step.

Uther stealthily peaked around the corner of the doorway to try and get a look at all that was outside. Sure enough, he could see two figures pressed against the balcony. One was draped in nothing but red, and the other sparkled blue.

Uther tiptoed forwards, the roof itself was shaped like a square, and he hid himself behind one of the inner corners. He peered around the corner, with a much better perspective.

Uther’s heart was torn to shreds when he saw Merlin closely embraced with Arthur. They spoke quietly, but just loud enough for Uther to hear their conversation.

“You know,” he heard Merlin say. “This reminds me an awful lot of that rainy night in Ealdor all that time ago.” 

“Really? I don’t remember any rain that night,” Arthur answered, and like a punch to Uther’s gut, he began to caress Merlin’s cheek tenderly. Uther wanted to jump out and smack his hand away, but something was keeping him from doing so, he wanted to wait and see what happened.

“You don’t remember many things from that night,” Merlin said.

“Like what?” Arthur questioned.

“For one thing, you were blackout drunk. I had to carry you home in the rain,” Merlin told him.

“What else?” Arthur inquired farther.

Merlin smirked up and said, “that was technically the first time you kissed me. I never counted it though, you were too drunk to even speak properly.” All wind was knocked out of Uther’s lungs, surely he had enough reason to jump out and expose them, but he remained firmly where he was, his eyes glued to the nightmare that was unfolding before him.

“Was it a good kiss?”

“It was wonderful,” Merlin said. Uther’s stomach churned at the sight of Arthur’s thumb running over the corner of Merlin’s mouth, he had never felt such envy in his life.

“Perhaps,” Arthur said, “you could show me what it was like, our first kiss.” Merlin’s lips curled upwards.

“If you wish, _my lord,”_ Merlin agreed, and he leaned in. Uther watched in absolute horror.

Arthur and Merlin shared a gentle kiss, and everything was lost.

“Dirty whore!!!” Uther yelled furiously as he stormed forwards out of the shadows he had been lurking in. It took less that a second for Arthur and Merlin to figure out what was happening, and anguish fell upon their faces.

Blinded by hatred and jealousy, Uther raised his arm and smacked Merlin across the face with all the might he could muster. Merlin fell to the ground and Arthur screamed as Uther began to kick viciously at the boy. He dove in between the two, taking a few blows to protect Merlin.

“Father stop!” He shouted, defending Merlin with his body.

“He deserves it!” Uther replied, trying to pull Arthur out of the way, but he wouldn’t budge.

“He’s done nothing wrong!” Arthur screamed, causing Uther to laugh in response,“You’re defending your slut of a servant? Or should I say bed slave?!”

Arthur sneered at his father and exclaimed, “how dare you! You know nothing about us or our love!” Uther sneered right back.

"You’re in _love_?” He said in a mocking, high pitched voice. “That means nothing now. You’ve betrayed me, yourself, and Camelot, and now you’re going to suffer the consequences!” Uther withdrew his sword at pointed it at Merlin’s neck.

“Get up boy!” He ordered. Merlin weakly pushed himself up.

Impatiently Uther shouted, “I said GET UP!”

He then gripped Merlin by the elbow and forcefully yanked him to his feet. Arthur once again stepped in between Uther and Merlin and asked, “what are you going to do to him?”

“Silence!!” Uther demanded. “Follow me. I want everybody to see this ungodly treachery!” Arthur was terrified of what he was going to do, but out of desperation to keep Merlin alive as long as possible, he did what he was told and with unmeasurable guilt and shame, trailed behind his father back into the castle.

Arthur held back an alarmed gasp when Merlin tried to wrestle out of Uther’s clasp.

“Merlin no!” He exclaimed, but Uther already had his hand tight around his throat. Uther shoved Merlin up against the wall with such force, Arthur heard a faint crack.

“You listen here, boy,” Uther spat, “you’ve destroyed my son and corrupted his mind! I’m being generous by not killing you instantly! But If you try to escape one more time, I won’t hesitate to run you through with my sword!” Arthur looked pleadingly into Merlin’s eyes, silently begging him to just submit to Uther. Merlin recognized his wishes, and nodded in obedience. Uther let go of his neck, but clenched his hair in a fist, and pulled him along that way.

Arthur’s stomach was nauseous. After all this time, and after everything that had happened, how come it had to be now his father discovered the affair? Arthur’s worst fears were coming true, everything he had prayed countless nights not to happen, was happening.

He was outraged and saddened, but most of all frightened for Merlin’s fate. He didn’t care what happened to himself at that moment, he knew his life was ruined and he would never be happy again; but whatever form of torture Uther was about to make Merlin endure twisted his insides with no relent.

They reached the ballroom, and when the door slammed shut behind them, every merry dancer in the room stopped and jumped, looking to see what had caused the noise; even the orchestra stopped playing.

“CLEAR A PATH!!!” Uther screamed at everyone around him. The partygoers immediately made a wide aisle for the King to maneuver. Arthur heard people whispering, curious as to why Uther was tugging a serving boy by the hair. Arthur avoided eye contact with the masked men and women gaping at him, he knew they were all making snap judgements without even knowing what was happening.

When they reached the platform that the two thrones resided on, Uther tossed Merlin on the bottom step, and barked at him to stay where he was. He waved for Arthur to follow him up the steps to the main platform, and to stand beside him.

The crowd was silent, they had formed a half circle around the stairway, giving Merlin an empty space all to himself. Merlin stayed on his knees, facing the crowd but staring at the marble floor beneath him. There was a flash of lightning, and Uther began to speak.

“Ladies and gentleman, I’m sure you’re all very confused as to why our ball has come to such an abrupt halt,” he said, projecting his voice so that even those in the back could hear.

“I’m going to be frank with you all: we’ve been deceived, every single one of us! For this serving boy has seduced our great Prince Arthur into commiting one of nature's greatest crimes: sodomy!”

With a loud clap of dramatic thunder, the whole entire room erupted with gasps and murmurs. They pointed at Arthur like he was some sort of monster. Arthur spotted Gaius in the back of the crowd, he shook his head grievously, and Guinevere stood beside him sobbing.

“As you all know, the punishment for this grave crime, is death. The serving boy, Merlin, will be put to the sword. But let this be a chance for Arthur to prove his loyalty to Camelot, to prove that he was manipulated: to clear his name and save himself from imprisonment, Arthur, you must carry through with the execution!” King Uther declared to the world.

Arthur’s heart dropped to his stomach like a rock, he would have never imagined the man he once considered a father to be so heartless and cruel. He made no sign of moving, the only thing he could do was begin to cry silently. Uther, impatient, unsheathed Arthur’s sword for him and placed it in his hands. He spun Merlin around to look Arthur in the eyes, and forced Arthur to stand in front of Merlin with his sword pointed at him.

Uther leaned in and snarled into Arthur’s ear.

“It’s time to do your duty, and be the man I raised you to be.”


	54. The Point of No Return pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Another creepy part this chapter! It ain't the worst part, but it's up there. Hope you like it despite that. -Melody

As Arthur held the trembling sword to Merlin’s chest, he could no longer hold all the emotions he felt inside. The floodgates opened and he began to cry out loud, his loud sobs and the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the walls were the only sounds that could be heard in the entire ballroom.

Merlin was weeping equally as hard, feeling devastated as the man he loved so deeply held a sword to his heart. It was more than unfair, the choice Arthur would have to make, so Merlin tried to make it a little bit easier. He grasped the end of the sword in his palm and made it so that the tip of the cold metal pressed into his skin.

“Don’t sacrifice your life for mine Arthur, you have so much to live for; after this what will I have?” Merlin said to him. Arthur coughed and shook his head.

"Don’t say that Merlin. Darling _you’re_ what I live for, if I did this I couldn’t go on.” 

“I know. We tried so hard to make this work Arthur, and I don’t regret a thing, but we can’t make it work anymore, everyone knows,” Merlin said. Arthur said nothing, he just shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “If you do this Arthur, I want to let you know I forgive you, and I’ll always love you, and not even killing me could change that,” Merlin said with the most depressed smile Arthur had ever seen.

Merlin’s words made Arthur’s choice simple. He suddenly stopped crying, and lowered his sword.

“I refuse!” He declared for all the world to hear. “I am the man you raised me to be, father,” Arthur said, turning around. “But now I realize that it's you who lacks all the compassion and forgiveness a man is supposed to have; and that you are a monster!” Arthur stated in a burst of courage and fiery. The room erupted with gasps and whispers again. Uther, humiliated and outraged, lunged forwards with his sword and swung it with all of his strength at Arthur.

The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed in the air as Arthur blocked his attempted blow. Uther screamed in frustration and tried to swing at his waist, but Arthur parried that as well. The audience was captivated as the intense sword fight between King and Prince: father and son, raged on. It was as if every soul in the room was holding their breath, eager to see how this duel would turn out.

The fight dragged on. They were practically equal in skill and determination, but Arthur’s emotional unrest proved to give Uther a slight edge. Arthur took a brief moment to glance at Merlin to see if he was alright, and Uther took the split opportunity to kick Arthur in the chest and knock him on his back.

Uther stepped on Arthur’s hand, causing him to cry out in agony and release his sword, allowing Uther to boot Arthur’s sword across the floor. Arthur was defenseless and in an incredibly vulnerable position, he now stood no chance. Uther placed a heavy foot on Arthur’s stomach and prepared to plunge his sword into his own son’s heart. The whole room inhaled sharply; would the King actually go through with this?

There was no time to find out if he would, because with everyone distracted, Merlin was able to jump to his feet. With Arthur so close to the brink of death, Merlin had no choice but to reveal the other secret that would turn him into a dead man.

With a dramatic clap of thunder and the flash of Merlin’s eyes, King Uther flew back and crashed into the throne.

The entire room broke out into chaos. Women and men alike screamed with fear.

“SORCERER!!!” Multiple people shrieked from the crowd, yet they still remained to watch the drama unfold. Merlin ignored all of them, rushed to Arthur’s side and pulled him to his feet. They embraced each other tightly and quickly, like they had been apart for days, but they had little time to waste.

“Arthur, you need to escape. Grab Gaius and Guinevere, I believe they are no longer safe here. Then take them and get to The Tower as fast as you possibly can, that’s the only place that is safe for now,” Merlin instructed rapidly, but Arthur wasn’t happy about the plan.

“Merlin, what about you? You can’t stay here either,” Arthur said.

“I can hold my own, I’ll make sure Uther can’t follow me and meet with you as soon as possible. I promise I’ll be safe. Now please, go before he gets up,” Merlin responded, and evidently he was convincing enough.

“Fine. I’ll go. Just be safe,” Arthur said. He went over to grab his sword, and hurriedly rushed down the stairs.

“Arthur wait!” Merlin called out to him.

“What?” Arthur replied impatiently.

“Now that they all know,” Merlin said as he marched down the stairs, “I’m not afraid to do this.” With every pair of eyes watching, Merlin threw himself against Arthur and pulled him in for a deep, amorous kiss.

He heard some screams, but it no longer mattered. Even though it had cost them everything, they were free. They pulled away at the same time, feeling dreamy and warm hearted, for those few seconds they were able to forget everything going on.

“I love you so much,” Arthur said for only Merlin to hear.

“I love you too.”

With that, Arthur slipped out of Merlin’s grasp, seeing that his father was regaining consciousness, he jogged away. He grabbed Gaius’s and Gwen’s hands, and tugged them along with him, and like a ghost they vanished out the door. Sir Leon was hasty to chase after them.

He followed them all the way to the stables, where the three speedily prepared to depart from the city. When Arthur saw Leon had followed them, he uncertainly raised his sword.

“Are you here as a friend or a foe?” Arthur inquired.

“As a friend,” Leon declared, and Arthur cautiously lowered his sword.

“Why are you here?” Arthur asked.

“I want to know where you’re going. I fear that since I knew about this affair, Uther will not let me live when he finds out I had knowledge of it. Would it be too much if I asked to join you?” Leon asked hopefully.

Arthur bit his cheek and looked back at Gwen and Gaius who were waiting for Arthur’s response.

“I’m sorry Leon, but if for some reason Merlin doesn’t make it out, I want somebody he considers a friend on the inside. I hate to ask this of you, and you don’t have to, but would you stay here and make sure he stays safe? Be our man on the inside? You’re the only person I trust enough to do this,” Arthur said, feeling guilty as he asked the question. Sir Leon pursed his lips, he was obviously upset, but he understood why Arthur was asking, and that if he didn’t stay Merlin would be alone in a castle of enemies.

“If you really think that would be best, then I’ll do it; but only for you,” Leon agreed begrudgingly.

“Thank you, I owe you more than you could possibly realize,” Arthur told him with a grateful smile.

“I’m sure of it. Now go before they can track you down, I’ll tell them I couldn’t reach you in time,” Leon told him. The two friends shook hands, and Sir Leon watched as all three mounted their horses and galloped out of the courtyard. Once the sound of hooves faded away, Sir Leon went back inside to see what was happening. One of his men approached him.

"Did you find them?” he asked.

“No, they escaped before I could even see which way they went. What’s happening in there?”

“The boy was restrained by the guards, and then King Uther took him away to the dungeons."

“What do you think will happen to him?” asked Leon.

“No clue, but I don’t think King Uther has any plans to kill him now. I hope that sorcerer suffers a far worse fate than death.”

\------------

When Arthur, Gaius, and Gwen arrived at the hidden Tower in the woods, they were soaked from the continuous rain that plagued the land. They put the horses in a makeshift stable Arthur had built a while back, and rushed into The Tower to dry off.

Gaius looked around the main living area, and said, “how long have you known about this place?”

“Long enough to build stables for our horses,” Arthur said, taking off his dripping cape and hanging it on the back of a chair.

“It’s quite lovely,” Gaius noted, walking over to the kitchen.

“I know right, I helped him find it,” Gwen boasted with pride.

“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that Merlin is stuck in Camelot, and he’s in mortal danger,” Arthur replied, pacing back and forth.

“Merlin is stronger than you think Arthur, if anybody can make it out of there unharmed, he can,” Gaius reminded him.

“I’m sure, but my father has many great men, surely he can’t stand up to all of them. I say we go back for him after we’ve regathered ourselves and save him from Uther,” Arthur declared.

Gwen shook her head in disagreement.

“How would we even do that? I’m sure Uther’s men are out searching for us right now, and that security is stronger than ever. You’re a great fighter, but you’ll need more than a handmaiden and an old physician to break into Camelot.”

Arthur sat on the bed and stroked his chin, deep in thought.

“Merlin said he would meet me at The Tower when he escaped. I say we wait until morning, and if he hasn’t arrived, we take action and leave to find people who are willing to help us,” Arthur decided.

“I can’t think of any other plan. But who else would be willing to put their life on the line for you or Merlin?” Gaius questioned.

“If we need to, we can seek out my brother Elyan. You saved his life once before, Merlin as well. I’m sure he’d be glad to repay you anyway he can,” Gwen proposed.

“It’s a start. We can come up with a list of people who we think might help while we wait. But I hope that we don’t have to resort to that.”

*******

Two days had passed since Uther had dragged Merlin into the dungeons and thrown him into a solitary confinement cell. He was still in the clothing he had been wearing during the ball, and his once clean white pants were covered in dirt and straw from the prison cell.

He hadn’t eaten over the past forty eight hours, and he hadn’t seen a single living soul. His hands were chained to the wall behind him, and he was too weak and dehydrated to move. He missed sunlight and human company, but mostly he missed Arthur. He had promised Arthur he would get out and meet him, but Uther’s guards had gotten the better of him, and he was unsure if he would ever get out alive to see him again.

He kneeled on the floor, staring at his ring longingly. If he could only turn back time. The sound of the heavy iron door opening captivated his attention. A crazy idea that it was Arthur popped into his mind, but when he saw the dark, ominous outline of the king, he wondered if he was about to be executed.

“Hello Merlin,” Uther greeted in a creepily calm voice, “how has your day been?”

Merlin looked back down at the ground, refusing to give him the eye contact he wanted. 

“Are you here to kill me?” Merlin hissed bitterly. Uther chuckled lightly in a way that made Merlin’s skin crawl.

“Don’t be silly, why would I kill you?” said Uther as he stalked closer to Merlin. The light from the hallway spilled in and made a stripe across Uther’s face, highlighting his cold, pining eyes.

“You know damn well why,” Merlin snapped, continuing to focus on a single piece of straw. Uther crouched down to Merlin’s level, and had the audacity to reach out and touch his chin. His touch was unnervingly tender, and he forcibly made Merlin look him in the eyes.

“Come on darling, don’t be so cross. I don’t want to hurt you,” Uther whispered. Whatever Merlin thought was happening, went out the window when Uther Pendragon called him darling. That was a nasty surprise.

“Then what do you want from me?” Merlin asked, his bound hands unable to push his hands away from his face. Shivers ran up down his spine as Uther moved his thumb along his jaw.

“I just want you to be completely mine. Nobody will be allowed to touch you, or talk to you, only I’ll get that privilege. You’re to submit to my every order without hesitation, and that’s it. That’s not so bad of a punishment, is it?”

Merlin sneered at him and said, “in your dreams, asshole.” His fighting words put no damper on Uther’s mood, for the king knew that Merlin would eventually give in.

“If you do as I command, you’ll be given free range of the castle, three generous meals a day, and Arthur’s old living quarters. You just won’t be able to leave the castle, or do any of the things I have previously mentioned. I just want to be treated the same way you treated Arthur. I want you as a faithful companion. It’s not a bad bargain my dear,” Uther explained.

Merlin was confused as to why Uther was using pet names all of a sudden, but he certainly didn’t like it. Whenever Arthur would call him darling, it was with love and devotion; when Uther said it, he couldn’t help but feel it was something sick and disgusting.

Merlin felt a strong urge to tell Uther to piss off, but something was holding him back. He knew he had to be strong, and do whatever it took to get out of this alive for Arthur. If he rejected Uther’s demands, it would be a short amount of time before Uther got bored with him and chopped his head off. For Arthur’s sake, Merlin wouldn’t let that happen.

So with a courageous look in his eye, Merlin replied, “I’ll do it.” A satisfied smile formed on Uther’s face. Gingerly, he traced his hands along the subtle curves of Merlin’s arm until he found the chains that bound his wrists to the wall. With a tiny key, he unlocked the cuffs and Merlin’s hands were no longer bound.

Uther held Merlin’s hands in his own for a moment, and traced his finger in a circle on the back of his right hand.

“What’s that?” Uther asked as his finger’s found Arthur’s engagement ring. Merlin knew he couldn’t tell Uther the truth, so he came up with a lie on the spot.

"My mother gave it to me before I left for Camelot. It’s been in my family for generations, and it’s said to bring good luck to those who wear it. Would you make me part with such a precious object?” It worked like a charm, and Uther bought it.

"Of course not. You see, I can be reasonable.”

Without answering, Merlin got to his feet for the first time in days. He was wobbly and sore, but didn’t let Uther help him up like the king wanted.

“Hold on a moment,” Uther said as his eyes scanned Merlin’s body.

“You’ll be needing a change of clothes. You’re covered in grime. Luckily, I presumed you would need new attire, so I took it upon myself to select an outfit for you,” Uther told him, holding out a pile of clothing. Merlin, taken back by his thoughtfulness, thanked him and grabbed the clothes.

Uther began to head towards the door, which Merlin took as a sign he was about to give Merlin privacy; but instead, he shut the door so that only a sliver of light poured in through the small window in the door.

“Strip,” Uther demanded, and Merlin wasn’t so thankful for the new clothes any longer.

“Excuse me?” Merlin huffed, unable to believe what the king was asking of him.

“Strip, and don't try anything. I won’t touch, I just want to see,” Uther elaborated.

Merlin faltered, and when he didn’t seem to be moving, Uther spoke again. "The rules to our agreement is that you do anything I say no matter what. Including this. Now, strip.”

Without anywhere to go or anyway to back out, with shaky hands Merlin began to unbutton his smudged tunic. As more and more pale flesh was revealed, Uther’s gaze grew more and more animalistic.

Merlin looked anywhere but the king, blushing with unprecedented humiliation. Goosebumps stood up on every inch of his skin as he reluctantly removed every article of clothing from his body, until he stood completely naked before the King.

Merlin wanted to break down and begin to cry, but crying would just give Uther the complete control he wanted, and Merlin wouldn’t allow that. So he swallowed the lump in his throat, and hastily pulled the fresh clothing over his body.

He wore a slightly loose, overly transparent white blouse that went slightly past his hips, and well fitted brown pants that highlighted the length and skinniness of his legs, and the shoes were nothing but thin sandals. If there was ever an outfit that made Merlin feel like nothing but an object, then this was it.

When Merlin was fully dressed, Uther reopened the door and muttered, “good boy,” before letting Merlin walk in front of him. Physically, he might have been free; but mentally and spiritually, he was still imprisoned.


	55. The Darkest Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS WARNING! There is an attempted rape scene in this chapter, I'll underline and bold the first sentence of the part and when it ends, so you guys know when it starts and ends if you want to skip it, I won't blame you. -Melody

Merlin sat in King Uther’s room in nothing but silk pajamas, lying on the massive bed and reading a book on Fairies. It was late at night and Merlin had finished cleaning up the mess from dinner. Uther was off finishing up some final errands for the night, and had finally trusted Merlin enough to let him stay put in the room.

Merlin cherished his alone time, it was the only time he felt safe and relaxed. It seemed to be a nightly routine where Uther would leave after eating, before coming back an hour to get ready for bed. During this time was when Sir Leon would sneak in and give Merlin news of the outside world and of Arthur’s whereabouts. Tonight was no different.

There was a light tap at the door, and Merlin called for them to enter. Sir Leon stepped in with a cheerful look on his face.

“How are you doing Merlin?” He asked.

At first, Sir Leon had been apprehensive about taking care of Merlin for Arthur, but as the weeks went by Leon realized what his visits and information meant to Merlin, and was more than happy to meet with him despite the danger.

“I’m quite well,” Merlin replied.

“Well your day is about to get even better. Arthur sent another letter. Take a look,” he said, holding out a sealed envelope.

Merlin’s face broke into a smile and he grabbed the letter out of Leon’s hands eagerly. Arthur wrote very rarely, it was incredibly risky; but when he did write he had to pose as a cousin to Sir Leon to avert suspicion, as all mail sent to the castle was checked. When he did send a letter, Merlin’s week would get much better. He hurriedly ripped the envelope open and pulled out a small piece of paper. The writing was small and messy, but Merlin was able to read it gladly.

_Dear Leon,_

_After much traveling, I was able to send this note from the remote town of Ealdor in Cenred’s Kingdom. It was a good safe haven while I was riding east, and a lovely woman named Hunith took us in for the weekend, which is very generous considering I have my friends Gwaine and Percival with me._

_But by the time you get this, our party will have continued on our way in search of an old friend that might be able to help my cause; his name is Lance, and I think we have a good idea where he is located, but we can’t be certain._

_In the meantime, I’m in perfectly good health and so are both of my original companions. I have been reminded of you many times on my journey, and I cannot wait to visit with you again. But I am also worried about your condition, being a knight can be dangerous. The next town I’ll arrive in is Engred. I’ll wait here until I receive word from you so your letter is not lost. Our separation is nearing its end, I promise you Leon. I miss you dear cousin._

_Love,_

_James_

Merlin grinned a wistful smile and he pressed the letter close to his chest, it was a way of feeling close to him even though he was many kilometers away. He wondered if Arthur could tell Merlin was yearning for him and his presence.

“What does it say?” Leon asked, reminding Merlin he was still in the room.

“It says that Arthur is in Ascetir, and that he visited my mother in Ealdor. They’re looking for a friend of mine, Lancelot. You may remember him from when we rescued you from those druids,” Merlin explained while rereading the letter.

“I feel like I’ve heard that name before. But did he say where he was heading next?” Leon inquired, reaching out for the letter.

Merlin handed it over to him and said, “he’s going to Engred. He’s much closer than I anticipated.”

“I wonder what he could be doing there?” Leon wondered out loud.

“Probably looking for Lancelot. I just hope he’s actually going to come back soon,” Merlin sighed, getting up from the bed.

“I’m sure he will. We just have to hang in there,” Leon said to console him.

“I honestly cannot express how thankful I am, Leon. You don’t have to be doing this, but you are,” Merlin replied with gratitude.

“I don’t mind, I’m just helping out my friends. Just have your response letter ready by at least noon tomorrow,” Leon requested kindly.

“Sure thing, I have plenty of time on my hands, like always,” Merlin said lightheartedly.

Leon chuckled and said, “I better be gone. If the king finds me in here he won’t be happy.” So Leon waved to him and left the room, leaving Merlin alone again.

Merlin laid back down on the bed, thinking fondly of Arthur as he delved back into his book. However not only five minutes later did the door open once again, and King Uther walked through.

“Good evening,” Uther greeted, shrugging off his leather jacket and tossing it onto his table. Merlin looked up at him, unsettled as he unbuttoned his shirt. The uncertainty of not knowing how bad the night would be always rolled around at this hour. Sometimes Uther would be generous and let Merlin escape to Arthur’s old chambers for the night, other nights he wouldn’t be so lucky. When Uther’s eyes fell upon Merlin and became fully blown with lust, he knew he wasn't lucky.

“You look nice in those,” he observed.

“It’s not like I had a choice of wearing them,” Merlin snapped defiantly. Uther ignored his provocations and stepped closer to the bed.

“No need to get fiesty…” he cooed. Merlin crossed his legs tightly and crossed his arms defensively, hoping he wouldn’t get any closer.

“Don’t touch me!” Merlin barked.

“I am the king and your master, I’ll do anything I please. It’s been two months since you agreed to this, by now you should know that anything you say or do to resist is futile. Just be thankful I’ve shown some restraint,” Uther growled, slamming his fist against a bedpost.

Merlin jumped in fear and backed up against the headrest. Uther wasn’t lying, he had shown some restraint. He would let himself touch Merlin conservatively, but nothing more, he wouldn’t even allow himself to kiss the boy.

It was like whatever sliver of humanity that remained in Uther’s soul was keeping him from giving in to whatever sinister desires he had. That, however, was no reason for Merlin to feel gratitude. But as Uther stalked forwards, Merlin couldn’t bring himself to move. Without getting out of his day clothes, Uther crawled onto the bed and in doing so lightly touched Merlin’s bare knees. Every hair on Merlin’s body stood erect in alarm, he despised it when Uther touched him, even if it was only the touch of a knee.

Uther drew his hand back, not allowing his hand to sneak under Merlin's top. “Are you going to change into more comfortable clothes?” Merlin asked, rolling on his side to face away from Uther.

Uther shook his head no and said, “I’m perfectly cozy in this. Now turn off the lights, and stay above the covers.” Merlin snapped his fingers and every light in the room dimmed until the room was bathed in the dark blue of the night. Uther crawled under the covers himself, and also rolled on his side to face away from Merlin. In a way, Merlin couldn’t help but feel pity for the king.

He knew that he only had Merlin in his bed at night for company, something he had lacked ever since Ygraine died. Then he reminded himself of the conditions of this arrangement, and felt sorry for the King no longer. Merlin laid awake all night, unable to feel soothed enough to fall asleep, just like most nights.

Two Weeks Later

“These are stolen goods,” Uther growled, throwing a handful of illegally obtained merchant items on the ground. It was early in the morning, and the king stood before his court judging a local tradesman. The merchant had been caught illegally importing goods and selling them, and now Uther had to administer the punishments.

Merlin was kneeling on the ground besides Uther’s throne, almost like a pet. Merlin had gotten over the embarrassment weeks ago, the first time the King had made him do it, he knew there was no use in allowing humiliation weaken his spirits. So he sat on his knees, gazing at the ground with as much pride as he could muster.

“You’re obviously guilty on all charges. You’ll be thrown in the dungeons for ten years, take him away,” Uther instructed with the wave of a hand. The merchant was whisked out of the room by the guards, and all the observers of the trial began to murmur amongst each other, discussing what had just taken place. Merlin could hear the gentle weeping of the merchant’s family, and felt sad for them. Uther, however, wasn’t convinced of their innocence.

“I do not believe his family knew nothing. I think that they aided him in his crime, and therefore they must pay the consequences,” Uther said quiet enough so only Merlin would hear.

“Surely you don’t believe that, they clearly had no idea,” Merlin replied, looking up at the man’s family of two young children and a scrawny mother.

“His operation was huge, I would be genuinely shocked if they didn’t know what was going on,” Uther declared, sounding paranoid and insane, but Merlin had tried before and he knew Uther wouldn’t listen to reason.

“What do you plan to do about it?” Merlin questioned, hoping he wouldn’t do anything too crazy.

“You’ll find out soon enough. Now follow me,” said Uther. Merlin got to his feet, and followed Uther like a dog as he approached the merchant’s family.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” he said to the mother.

“I can’t believe it,” the woman cried, “after all these years; he was never the man I thought he was.”

Uther faked an empathetic frown and said, “here, let me walk you to your home.”

“Thank you for your kindness, your majesty,” the woman answered. Uther waved for Merlin to follow them.

“What’s your name?” King Uther asked as he lead them out of the throne room.

“Sarah, my name is Sarah,” she sniffled.

They walked all the way down to the lower market, it was the first time Merlin had been outside in five weeks, so he appreciated the fresh air for the short amount of time he could, ignoring whatever Uther was saying to Sarah.

That was until they arrived at a cramped, shabby looking wooden house in one of the poorest sectors of the city. Sarah blushed heavily when they arrived, obviously ashamed at her home.

“It’s not much,” she said clutching her children to her sides, “but it’s just enough.”

Uther grinned at her, and said, “before you go inside, may I have a word?”

Sarah nodded with furrowed eyebrows. “What is it my lord?”

Uther leaned in close to her face and growled, “I know you were helping your husband you lying bitch!”

Sarah gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "What do you mean? I knew nothing I swear!”

“He was doing this for two years, I find it incredibly hard to believe it was all going on under your nose,” Uther exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Sarah’s face.

She scowled at him and without thinking, snapped, “you have no right to accuse me of such a horrible thing! You didn’t even know your own son was sleeping with that sorcerer! You of all people should know it’s easier to keep a secret than you think!” When she finished shouting, the realization of what she had said and who she had said it to dawned upon her, and horror filled her eyes.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean it...my emotions are just-”

“Merlin,” Uther said, “burn it down.”

“What?” Merlin asked, astounded by the request.

“Use your magic to burn the house down, now!” This was the second part of Merlin’s job as Uther’s servant. He used Merlin’s magic to do his bidding and harm his enemies, and would threaten Merlin if he ever refused. He was the only exception out of all of the sorcerers in Camelot, and it made him feel horrible.

“No! They’re innocent!” Merlin defied bravely.

“Do as I say now!” Uther demanded, turning his attention away for Sarah.

“I refuse! Magic isn’t supposed to be used like this.”

Uther, infuriated by Merlin's disobedience stormed over to him and grabbed him by the collar. 

"Do it, or I swear you'll regret it," Uther threatened. 

Merlin shook his head and answered, "no."

"Then you give me no choice," Uther growled. He drew back his hand, and punched Merlin across the face with little restraint. It hurt, but not enough for Merlin to give in. 

"Do it!" 

"No!"

Another punch, and Merlin could taste blood in his mouth. He refused again, and was hit so hard that his nose cracked loudly and blood began gushing down his face. Still, Merlin refused, so Uther gave up on violence as a way for him to submit.

“If you don’t, I’ll have no choice but to kill the mother for her treason! Burn down the house or she dies!” Uther screamed, attracting attention from all over.

“No please! If I die who will my children have?!” Sarah pleaded frantically, tears running down her dirt smudged face.

“Mom what’s going on?” The older kid asked, she was only a toddler. Sarah ignored her and turned to Merlin. "Please I beg of you! He obviously won’t change his mind, but if you don’t burn it down my children will be orphans! I don’t care if I’m homeless, just let me stay with them please!”

Merlin apprehensively asked, “are you certain?”

Sarah nodded yes, and said, “what choice do I have? He’s the king, what could we possibly do?”

“Quiet!” Uther yelled, “Nobody speaks to him but me! Merlin, do it now!” With pursed lips and heavy guilt in his heart, Merlin raised his hand and looked away. Sarah covered her children’s eyes and looked away herself; the only person who watched was Uther.

“ _Forbaerne Acwele_ ,” Merlin whispered in anguish. His fingertips lit up with a white hot fireball, and it flew into the wooden home. As the fire spread, the heat radiating from the home could be felt on his face. He could hear Sarah’s screams and the cries of her children in the background, but couldn’t bring himself to turn around.

“Good boy,” Uther whispered into his ear, “but the way you defied to me can’t be ignored. We’re going back to my room, and I’m going to think about a proper punishment for you.”

Leaving Sarah and her family to deal with the aftermath alone, Uther gripped Merlin’s shoulder and guided him all the way back to the King’s quarters. When they arrived, Uther said, "I’m locking you in here alone for the rest of the day, no food or water. We’ll talk later tonight.” With that, he slammed the door shut and Merlin wouldn’t see him again until late that night. He was left bleeding and bruised.

\------------------

For the first time in days, Merlin was able to get some rest. After Uther had locked him away, he had decided to lay down and take a well deserved nap. He dreamt of what might’ve happened if him and Arthur had never consummated their feelings, he wondered if things would be different: if things would be happier.

He dreamt for quite awhile, until he awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing. His eyes fluttered open, and his skin crawled under his thin shirt, he didn’t want to be in the same room as that monster anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep again. It seemed to work, because Uther said nothing to Merlin as he came in and shrugged off his jacket.

**He heard some shuffling and heavy breathing, but soon after the bed sank down and Merlin could hear Uther’s hot breath on his neck.**

“So beautiful....maybe I could do it just once...teach him not to be so difficult…besides he can’t say no…” Uther began to mutter, making Merlin’s hair stand up on the back of his neck. Then he felt an odd sensation where his neck met his shoulders, a shiver ran up his spine, his neck was being kissed.

Merlin inhaled sharply, biting his lip as he tried not to scream. When Merlin hadn’t given any indication of waking up, Uther’s ran a dry hand from Merlin’s shoulder to his waist. Merlin could feel bile rising in his throat. Then Uther crossed a line, and feeling a bit more confident, let his hand wander under Merlin’s shirt, and that’s when he knew he had to intervene.

His eyes flew open and he slapped the King’s hand away. "What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Merlin hissed. Uther reacted poorly and violently, and used his strength to force Merlin on his back and pin his hands above his head.

“Finally taking what I want,” Uther growled as Merlin struggled under his weight. His breath smelled strongly of the stench of wine.

"You’re drunk,” Merlin noticed.

“Shut up and do what I say. Get out of your clothes,” he commanded.

“No way!” Merlin replied.

“I’m not holding back this time! I’m only a man, I can only restrain myself for so long. So take off your clothes, or I’ll do it for you!”

“Screw you!” Merlin barked, trying and failing to shove him off.

“If you won’t shut up I guess I’ll have to make you!” He said, and before Merlin could react, he stole a nasty kiss that left the taste of cheap wine and blood from clashing teeth in his mouth. Merlin bit down hard on his lip causing him to cry out in pain and loosen his grip on Merlin. Merlin was able to wiggle free and roll hastily off of the bed, but Uther wasn’t letting him go so easy. He picked up a small knife on his bedside table and chucked it with no real aim at Merlin: luckily for Merlin it only sliced open a gash across his cheek and nothing more. Uther clambered to his own feet and rushed over to Merlin who was clutching his face in agony.

Uther gripped Merlin’s waist so hard it would leave ugly bruises, and shoved him hard up against his dining table.

“Get off of me! Somebody help!” Merlin screamed, praying that perhaps a guard would hear him, but nobody came to his aid.

“Nobody can hear you. I let the guards have the night off. Locked the door when I came in too, you can’t escape no matter how hard you try!” Uther said with an amused laugh, as if Merlin’s struggling was just egging him on.

“When Arthur gets back and finds out about this-”

Uther smacked Merlin hard across the face and shouted, “Never say that name! He's never coming back, I'll make sure of it! Now shut up!!" He then slammed his palm over Merlin’s mouth so that he couldn’t make any more noises.

With his open hand he forcibly lifted Merlin up onto the table and spread his legs apart, tugging at the waist of his trousers. Merlin didn’t care about living or dying anymore. If this was the only reason he was being kept alive, he knew that Arthur wouldn’t want this for him, and would rather him be dead.

Merlin wouldn’t allow himself to be violated in such a horrific manner, no matter the consequences. He summoned the energy to resist, and with all of his might kneed King Uther directly in the stomach.

Uther clutched his abdomen and stumbled a few feet away, allowing Merlin to take the opportunity to try and get out. He darted over to the door and exclaimed, “ _Aliese, Aliese!!”_ He shouted hurriedly. The lock to the door slid open and Merlin bolted out of there and down the hallway.

**He began to sprint down the corridor in search for the staircase, praying that Uther was too drunk to pursue him**.

But as he passed Arthur’s old doorway, he glanced behind himself and the King was chasing after him with a terrifying, murderous look in his eyes. Merlin picked up the pace, and for a moment he thought he might actually reach the stairs before Uther, but he underestimated how fast the king could run.

Right as he could see a set of stairs in the distance, Uther caught up, grabbed Merlin’s arm, and pressed him up against the stone wall. All the hope Merlin had held onto vanished as he panted heavily trying to regain his breath, he knew that he was done for.

“Are you going to rape me now?” Merlin seethed.

“No. I thought that once he was gone, things would be different, that you could give me what you gave him, but it seems that my efforts have been in vain. You’ve bidded your time long enough sorcerer, your time has come to die like every other creature of magic. Your tempting body will no longer haunt my dreams, you will no longer torture me with such sinful lechery. We could have had a love like nothing else Merlin; why did you have to ruin it?”

Merlin sneered, “love? You know nothing of love! You made me burn down an innocent woman’s house! You treat me like a slave, like I’m nothing but something for you to gawk at! No amount of time could ever make me love you, or want to give you what I gave Arthur! You’re soul is sinister and disgusting, you deserve the loneliness you’ve brought upon yourself with your twisted lust and disgusting hatred!”

As Merlin spoke, Uther’s face grew stoic and emotionless; he didn’t look angry, or sad, or anything.

“I’m taking you to the dungeons. Tomorrow at nightfall, you’re to burn at the stake. Everyone in the city will be invited to watch you burn alive. Watch your precious _Arthur_ save you then,” he said with a venom in his voice that made Merlin tremble with fear. But if he was to die tomorrow, so be it, it was better than any fate he could suffer alongside Uther.


	56. A Race Against Time

Sir Leon burst into Merlin’s holding cell only minutes after he’d heard about his imprisonment. He found Merlin in the corner of his cell, sitting quietly in the corner.

“Oh my god, Merlin,” Leon exhaled, going over to his friend.

“What happened? Why are you here?” Leon inquired.

“Uther went too far. He tried to have his way with me, and I rejected him violently, there was no other way to stop him. He’s sentenced me to burn at the stake tomorrow night,” Merlin explained, surprisingly relaxed.

Leon, however, was not relaxed, “Why are you so calm? You’re about to die!”

Merlin just shrugged, “it means he can’t get to me anymore. I’m going to die knowing that I was never defiled by him. I can die unashamed; I get to be free.” Sir Leon shook his head in denial.

“What about Arthur? He’s coming back for you, you don’t have to give up!”

“If I let Uther have what he wants, then I have given up. Arthur will understand that, more than anyone. If you ever see him again, just tell him that I love him and I’m sorry it had to end this way. But that he meant the world to me, and my last thoughts were of him. I also want you to give him this,” Merlin said. He then got up, and slid a magnificent ring off of his finger, and held it out for Leon to take.

“What is it?”

“Something priceless to the both of us. It would break my heart if he didn’t have it after I’m gone,” Merlin said, and dropped it into Leon’s outstretched palm.

“You’re not going to be gone. I swore to Arthur I’d keep you safe, and I intend to keep that promise,” Leon declared, stuffing the ring in his pocket and marching towards the door.

“Leon, where are you going?!” Merlin called.

“To get help!” Leon responded, shutting the door behind him without an explanation. It just so happened that about an hour earlier, Leon had received a letter from Arthur. A letter stating that he was staying in Gedref in a small town outside of the Labyrinth, and that he was preparing to make the journey back to Camelot.

Leon knew that if he was swift enough, he could get to Gedref by dawn and back to Camelot by the next nightfall, but he would have to depart right away. Leon ran to his chambers, and gathered nothing but a sword, water, and a leather bag filled with miscellaneous items from his last outing. He hurried along to the stables, and didn’t say anything to the puzzled guards as he rode out of the gates at full speed. It didn’t matter anyways, because when he came back to Camelot on the side of the “treasonous” Prince Arthur, they would be attacking him anyways.

*****

Arthur sat at a table across from Lancelot, glaring sharply at him.

“Give it to me,” Arthur demanded impatiently.

“No, it’s obvious I had my eyes on it first,” Lancelot argued.

“I’m a prince, and I saved you from those pirates a week ago. I’m ordering you, give me the last pancake,” Arthur said. Both of their forks had pierced the fluffy surface of the pancake, and neither of them wanted to surrender it to the other man. Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival watched on trying to keep from laughing too hard. Gaius sat at the head of the table, drinking water and shaking his head, but Gwen was the first one to actually intervene.

“Arthur, you had the last piece of ham last night at supper! As the person who has been cooking nearly every meal, I say that Lancelot should get the last pancake!” She finally snapped.

“Your opinion doesn’t count Gwen, he’s your lover, you’re biased emotions are clouding your judgement,” Arthur responded rudely. Gwen scowled at him, and slapped Arthur’s hand hard, causing him to jerk it back and Lancelot to take the pancake.

“Guinevere!” He shouted angrily while the entire table erupted with laughter.

“Shouldn’t have moved your hand,” Elyan laughed amusedly.

“She slapped me!” Arthur exclaimed, rubbing the red mark on his hand.

“It’s your fault for reacting to pain like a girl, Arthur,” Gwaine noted.

Gwen frowned at him and said, “Watch your tongue or I’ll slap you like a girl as well!”

Lancelot chuckled at Gwen’s feistiness, and wrapped a loving arm around her. Arthur watched, and the grin on his face subsided. It had been over two months since he’d last seen Merlin, and the pain of not being able to hold him still ate away at his heart. He could pretend to be happy and cheerful all he wanted, but the last couple of months had been the saddest and loneliest of his entire life.

The whole table took note of Arthur’s sudden mood swing. The laughter died and Lancelot removed his arm from Gwen’s shoulders. Arthur hated to be the buzzkill, but he just couldn’t help it sometimes. Gaius placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, he also had missed and worried about Merlin a great deal.

“Don’t worry Arthur, we’re on our way home. The last we’ve heard from him, he’s perfectly safe. He’s holding in there, longer than I’ve been expecting. We’ll be there in a few days, I’m sure he’ll make it until then,” Gaius comforted as best he could.

Arthur faked a smile and replied, “I’m sure of it, he has survived this long, it would be a shame if he...you know...in the next three days.”

Then there was a knock at the door.

Everybody sprung up out of their seats, and those who had swords readied them. “Elyan!” Percy whispered, “I thought you said nobody but us knew about this place!” Elyan shook his head.

“They don’t! Only me, you guys, and my friend who owns the place! Nobody should be knocking!”

There was another knock, this time more urgent.

“I’ll open it,” Lancelot declared courageously. He crept forwards slowly, and eventually whoever was waiting was getting impatient. 

“Goddammit open the door already!” The man on the other side exclaimed. 

Arthur knew the voice, but he couldn’t quite tell who it belonged to, he wondered if an old enemy had tracked him down.

Encouraged by the person on the other side, Lancelot lunged forwards and pulled the door open with his empty hand. When Arthur saw who it was, relief and joy flooded his body.

“Sir Leon!!” He cried cheerfully, pushing past Lancelot to greet his old friend. He pulled Leon in for a side hug, completely oblivious that the man was exhausted and panicked. Arthur was just happy to see his friend.

“Well I’ll be damned!” Gwen exclaimed, equally as excited to see him. Stepping away, Arthur noticed his disheveled appearance. Then that relief he had felt, was now a pit of dread in his stomach: what was Sir Leon doing in Gedref? Arthur was about to ask him why he looked so worried, but Gaius beat him to the punch.

“Sir Leon, I’m glad to see you but I can’t help but wonder why you’re here, and why you’re so alarmed,” Gaius said.

“I wouldn’t have come with no notice if it wasn’t of the utmost importance,” was the first thing Leon said.

“Leon,” Arthur said now distraught with worry, “what are you doing here?” By the desperation and gloom in Leon’s eyes when they met Arthur’s, he knew it was bad news, and that it was about Merlin.

“It’s Merlin, my lord. He’s being put to death at nightfall,” Leon told them all with no sugarcoating to soften his words. Arthur shook his head in denial. 

“That can’t be right. He can’t be…” Arthur trailed off, with nothing else to say.

“I came as soon as I heard, if we want to get back in time to save him we must leave now,” Leon explained breathlessly.

“You need to rest Leon,” Gaius suggested, but Sir Leon shook his head.

“I can rest when Merlin is safe. Right now, he’s not. I can tell you the story on the way there, but if we don’t leave immediately he’ll be executed before we can save him.”

“Then we should leave at once. Elyan leave a note to your friend saying that we had to leave at a moments notice, and we’re sorry we couldn’t clean up properly. Everyone else, gather your things, we leave in ten minutes. Sir Leon, get a glass of water you look parched,” Arthur instructed, luckily he had packed before breakfast, so all he had to do was pick up his bag and sit down next to Leon.

“I’m sorry Arthur,” Leon apologized, “you asked me to keep him safe and I failed.”

“You’ve protected him for two months, you have nothing to apologize for. I blame my father. Will you tell me what's been going on, and why after all this time he’s _now_ about to be killed,” said Arthur leaning in close, he was anxious to hear the story. Gwen handed Leon a glass of water and sat down next to Arthur, she was also curious to know.

“Some of it you know from the letters he sent to you. He was overpowered by the guards after you all left, and then he was taken to the dungeons for two days. But like I said, you know all that. However I’ve read some of the letters he sent back to you, to make sure they weren’t too suspicious if anybody wanted to check them. I know he’s been telling you that everything is OK, and that he’s been perfectly safe. And he was telling the truth, he was safe, but he wasn’t telling you _why._

“Arthur, your father was keeping him like some kind of pet. Nobody was allowed to talk to him or touch him except for Uther. The poor boy would be forced to kneel beside Uther’s throne like a dog, and do the King’s evil biddings with his magic. I think the worst part for Merlin were the nights. After I would leave Merlin, King Uther would lock himself inside the room and nobody knew what went on inside but Uther and Merlin,” Leon explained, fury and disgust boiled within Arthur.

“Why are you telling me all of this? It’s too horrible to listen to,” Arthur said with a grimace.

“Because submitting to Uther’s every command is how Merlin stayed alive, you have to understand that he was doing his best to stay strong for you,” Leon explained, pushing his wind-tangled hair out of his eyes.

“But why, after all this time is he being put to death now?” Gwen asked, “it sounds like he had it under control.”

“He was thrown into jail last night. I spoke with him briefly, and from what I gathered, King Uther tried to have him without consent, and Merlin refused. He said he’d rather die proud and unviolated, than live knowing he had given in. He told me to tell you he loves you, and he also wanted me to give you this,” Leon told them. He reached into his pocket, and to Arthur’s dismay, pulled out the engagement ring he had given Merlin.

“Is that what I think it is?” Gwen gasped. Arthur didn’t respond, he took the ring from Leon and gazed down at it, filled to the brim with turbulent emotions. Merlin really thought he was going to die. It broke Arthur’s heart to know how hopeless he was feeling. In no other scenario would Merlin have given Arthur the ring. But Arthur was going to prove Merlin wrong; he wasn’t going to die, Arthur was going to make sure of that.

“Thank you Leon, your efforts will not be in vain. We’ll depart the second everyone is ready, Merlin can’t die, no matter the cost.”

******

As the sun began to set over Camelot, the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife. By then, everybody had heard of the burning about to take place in the courtyard. Every citizen in the city planned on attending, whether it be for entertainment, to watch a sorcerer burn, or to be present at the biggest event since the Masquerade Ball. Everybody knew that it was the traitor prince’s secret lover, and that he had been kept like a trophy for the king for many weeks now, and the drama of it all enticed people greatly.

Merlin sat in his jail cell biting at his fingernails, completely unaware of the magnitude of the crowd that had begun to swarm around his pyre. As time went on, vicious butterflies fluttered about in his stomach, and depressing thoughts of Ealdor and distant memories raced through his mind. He was discouraged even more by the fact he had not seen Sir Leon since the previous night. He’d hoped his only friend left in Camelot would be with him before his doom, but that was apparently too much to ask.

It was a horrible sensation, to know that his imminent death was creeping closer every second. Merlin wasn’t even sure if he could process it properly. He wasn’t too scared, but the thoughts of all of the people he would never see again made his heart and soul feel hollow inside. He’d never get the chance to understand what happened to Lancelot, he’d never complain about Arthur to Gwen again in the kitchens, he didn’t have Gaius to confide these feelings to, and he couldn’t even describe the pain he felt about never seeing Arthur again.

There was still so much he needed to say to him and do with him before he passed on; but instead he sat alone in a cold, dank cell breathing in the stench of mold, trying not to let the urge to cry over take him. Then again maybe it was better if he didn’t get to say goodbye to his loved ones, it would make the whole ordeal a hell of a lot less agonizing.

Then the door to his cell was pushed open, and like two and a half months ago, he could make out the silhouette of King Uther in the blackness.

“It’s time. Do you wish to surrender your pride and save yourself?” He asked.

“Never,” Merlin declared firmly.

“So be it. Guards!”

At the King’s command, two guards entered the room and unchained Merlin from the wall. They then cuffed his hands behind his back, and began to march with him. They trailed behind Uther and took the long route to the courtyard, almost like Uther was parading Merlin around the castle. Merlin hung his head and refused to make eye contact with any of the other servants he might have called friends once.

When they finally reached the main doors, and Merlin stepped outside onto the staircase, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sheer size of the crowd surrounding the pyre. Hundreds of people had come to see Merlin burn, it was insane to Merlin how his death was their form of entertainment. How could all these people be OK with what was happening?

He decided to make eye contact with every audience member as possible, so that they could see him and know he was human. A path was cleared for them, and with his head held high, he was marched onto a wooden platform. Silence fell over the crowd as he was tied to the bundle of tall logs and sticks with thick rope wearing nothing but a coarse tunic he’d been given that morning.

Merlin was shocked when King Uther himself remained alone on the platform, and was handed a torch. Over the years Merlin had lived in Camelot, he’d never seen Uther actually perform an execution himself. Uther leaned in and whispered, “I’ll give you one last chance. Me, or the fire.”

Merlin scowled at him, and in response, literally spat in his face. The entire crowd gasped, nobody had ever dared to do such a thing, but Merlin had set many precedents during his lifetime. Uther wiped the saliva from his face, and hissed, “I’m going to take such pleasure watching you burn.”

Merlin knew that Uther had to formally address the crowd, and acknowledge what Merlin was being executed for before he could do anything. So the king turned to the audience, and began to spew some nonsense. Now it was just a matter of minutes before Merlin was dead.


	57. A Race Against Timerace pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys sorry this is so late, I was hanging out with some friends and completely forgot! Anyways I hope the chapter is good enough to make up for it. -Melody

Arthur practically threw himself off of his horse as they rapidly approached the southern gate to Camelot. Everybody else dismounted as well, and waited for Arthur to give them the plan.

He turned to his comrades and said, “Gaius and Gwen, you guys should stay out here and wait with the horses, we’ll need to make a quick escape and you guys are the best options for that. The rest of you, be as inconspicuous as possible. When I get on the platform, the rest of you don’t hold back on the guards. We get in and out as quick as possible, and under no circumstances should you harm a civilian. Leon and I will be wearing hoods so people don’t recognize us, so in an absolute emergency where you need to find one of us, look for that. Everybody got it?”

Everyone nodded in understanding, “great,” said Arthur, “let’s move out!” Arthur and Leon threw their hoods up, and Elyan led them up to the entrance where only one man stood guard. The guard paused them at the gate, and said, “please remove your hoods.”

“Why should they do that?” Elyan questioned.

“It’s just a precaution to make sure we’re not letting bad folk into the city,” the guard replied monotonously.

Feeling a bit cocky, Arthur lowered his hood and asked, “bad folk like me?” He then promptly punched the guard right in the face, and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

“Arthur!” Leon barked.

“Sorry Leon, this was taking to long. Now let's go.”

It was eerie how empty the streets were that night. Normally they would be crammed with people bustling about, heading to their favorite late night tavern. But now, with every window dark, every door locked, and nothing but leaves blowing across the dirt street, it was clear that the execution was taking place at the very moment.

“Run! We haven’t got much time!” Arthur instructed, and the six men picked up their pace.

They soon arrived at the courtyard, and it was so packed and backed up into the street that Arthur could barely see what was going on. He stood on his tiptoes and was able to catch a glimpse of the pyre in the center of the courtyard. It was an incredibly long way to go, but Merlin wasn’t up there yet, they still had time. Arthur lowered his head, and ordered for Elyan and Percy to hang in the back while Gwaine, Leon, and Lancelot continued up ahead. Somebody had to keep the guards from attacking from behind. They continued on, and Arthur could get a better view of all that was happening.

Now he could see Merlin, the warlock was being walked up to the pyre. Arthur inhaled sharply at the sight of his lover. Merlin had gotten much skinnier and paler, and the tunic he was wearing looked filthy. Yet, Merlin wasn’t crying, he looked confident and dignified, which made Arthur’s chest swell with pride: no promise of death could weaken his man.

Halfway through the crowd, Arthur didn’t want to get too close to soon, so he hung back and watched to see what was happening. Uther took the torch for himself, and then whispered something into Merlin’s ear, prompting Merlin to spit in his face. Arthur smiled to himself under his hood at Uther’s tomato red face, he loved Merlin so much.

Arthur took the brief moment of the crowd’s shock to sneak forwards a little bit, but the audience soon calmed down and Uther began to make a speech.

“My prisoner Merlin, has been convicted with three crimes punishable by death: insubordination, sodomy, and witchcraft. To rid the world of his evil and his crimes, he’s been sentenced to burn at the stake! Does the convicted have any last words?” Uther asked, looking more than excited to light the fire.

Merlin looked directly into the crowd and shouted, “god help you all as you continue to suffer under this wretched man. My only crime was aiding Camelot with my magic, and loving someone. I am not the one who deserves to burn, the one who does is your king!”

People whispered to themselves excitedly, this would be the most interesting trial in the city for a long time. 

Uther, even more enraged by Merlin’s words, said, “it’s time for you to die at last, let us finally be rid of this villainous siren!” Uther took his torch, and was just about to light the wood on fire, when Arthur shoved the guards in front of the platform aside and leaped onto the stage.

“Thought you’d seen the last of me father?!” Arthur said loudly. The crowd began to scream in terror when Uther whipped out his sword and pointed it at Arthur.

“I should’ve known you’d interfere!” Uther exclaimed, glowering at his son.

“Arthur!!” He heard Merlin interject from somewhere behind him. As much as Arthur wanted to reply, he had to focus on Uther.

“This has gone on for far to long Uther, you’ve crossed the line!” Arthur said, withdrawing his sword. Every guard in the vicinity prepared to attack.

“What could you alone possibly do about it?”

“That’s the thing, unlike you father, I’m not alone.” Dramatically, all of his companions raised their swords as well, and as the crowd realized what was about to go down, people began to shriek loudly and back away from the platform.

“I’ve had enough of this! The boy dies once and for all!” Uther shouted, lunging forwards past Arthur with his torch, attempting to light the pyre. Arthur was too swift for him, he grabbed his father by the arm and tossed him down off of the platform. The audience screamed in horror at the sight of their “brave” king face down on the filthy cobblestone. Arthur took his sword and used it to slice open the rope that bound Merlin to the stake.

With tears of indescribable joy in his eyes, Merlin threw himself into Arthur’s arms.

“I thought you wouldn’t come for me!” Merlin cried. Arthur, forgetting the urgency of everything, took the time to stroke his hair and respond.

“Don’t be stupid, I would never abandon you; I’d rather die first.”

Merlin, having waited two and a half months in pure hell, couldn’t wait to kiss Arthur any longer. With the entire city of Camelot watching, he pressed their lips together and hot blooded adrenaline ran through his veins, giving him an extra boost of confidence. 

“I love you,” Arthur whispered against his lips. “I love you too,” Merlin replied.

On the ground, Uther watched the loving exchange and his blood boiled with rage. He was furious that Arthur was permitted to do the things Uther had been angling for throughout the past months, and decided once and for all his son had to die.

“Guards! Seize him!” Uther barked as citizens rushed forwards to help him up.

Arthur made sure he was holding on tight to Merlin and said, “we have to go, don’t let go of me,” before plunging into the crowd. Single handedly fighting off guards. It was pure chaos. Citizens trampled over each other to run into the castle or back down the street to safety, and swarms of guards ran at Arthur and his friends to follow out the orders of the king. Uther had climbed back onto the platform, and watched everything take place.

Far outnumbered, it was no surprise that it took little time for Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percy, and Leon to be backed into a circle in the center of the courtyard. All of the Knights of Camelot had encircled them with no way to break through. Arthur cursed to himself, and ushered Merlin into the center of the circle for protection. “Arthur,” Merlin said, “I have an idea. But you guys might have to crouch.” Arthur shook his head.

"No, you’ll be too exposed.”

“Arthur, I can defend myself, now crouch unless you want to be thrown halfway across the courtyard!” Merlin exclaimed, and with a sigh, Arthur did as Merlin requested.

“Everyone crouch!!” Arthur called out. Hesitantly, the rest of them got to one knee, and Merlin was the only one left standing. 

“He’s wide open! Kill him!” Uther shouted from the platform. Some of the archers began to prepare a shot, but Merlin was quicker than them. He balled his hand into a tight fist, and all of the energy in the air around him seemed to be drawn to Merlin’s fist. With a loud cry, Merlin slammed his fist to the ground and a mighty gust of wind seemed to fly from the ground and knock over every knight (and Uther) in the courtyard. Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, Percy and Gwaine however, remained crouching and able to stand quickly.

“Nice one Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed.

“Very nice, but we still need to get out of here. Quick, we probably don’t have much time before they get up,” Elyan declared. So Merlin took Arthur’s hand again, and they all leapt over the fallen bodies of the guards and sprinted to the gate. Civilians were still about and stampeding in the streets, but when they saw the seven approaching, they cleared a path, terrified they would suffer the same fate at the guards.

Soon after, they had fled the city without a single casualty, and had accomplished what they had come for. When they returned back to Gwen and Gaius hiding in the forest, Arthur took no time embracing Merlin again.

It was a similar feeling to when he had rescued Merlin from Hengist, but this was that a thousand times stronger. His heart swelled with glee and love and satisfaction. He was feeling every good emotion he’d ever known.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Merlin said, equally as joyful.

“I’ve missed you too. I’ve never felt loneliness the way I have this past two months. Everything I’ve done has been to get to you,” Arthur told him.

“And everything _I’ve_ done has been to keep myself alive so I could be with you again, and-”

“Dear lord you guys are insufferably sappy! I thought Percy and I could be bad, but this is just awful!!” Gwaine interrupted with a scrunched up nose, unashamedly ruining the moment.

Arthur shot a glare at him and snapped, “yeah but you guys haven’t been separated for two months,” arms still wrapped tightly around Merlin’s waist.

“Maybe they haven’t,” Gwen chimed in, “but other people have been missing Merlin as well.” Arthur rolled his eyes and reluctantly let go of him, scared if he let go, that somehow Merlin would be gone again.

With a bright smile, Gwen and Merlin embraced warmly, “I’ve missed your friendship so much! Traveling with a bunch of men as your only company for two and a half months can, at times, be awful!” She complained to him.

Merlin chuckled and said, “speak for yourself, the only people I’ve been having conversations with have been King Uther and Leon; not that I don’t appreciate every Leon has done for me…”

“I get it,” Leon interjected from somewhere in the background.

“Surely we’re not _that_ bad,” Elyan said to his sister with his hands on his hips. “Please brother, don’t kid yourself,” Gwen snorted, turning away from Merlin to face him. Merlin stepped forwards and offered out a hand, “Hello Elyan, a pleasure to see you again."

“You got yourself into one hell of a situation back there, Merlin,” Elyan laughed, shaking Merlin’s outreached hand.

“I’m just glad you were willing to come and rescue me,” he replied.

“It’s no problem, truly. I was happy to help,” Elyan said with a smile. Merlin grinned at him, he didn’t care how long it took, he was going to have a reunion with everybody.

He turned his attention to Gwaine and Percival, they stood side by side leaning against a wide tree. “It’s good to see you as well, Percy,” he said, shaking his hand firmly.

“What about me?!” Gwaine huffed, deeply offended.

“I was getting to it! I promise!” Merlin responded, averting his attention to the tall brunette.

“Sorry, I was just waiting to compliment you on that awesome magic thing you did back there in the courtyard. Arthur and Gaius had been bragging about your powers this whole trip. I thought they were exaggerating, but I’ll say I have never seen anything like that in my life. Perhaps you could show me some of that in private,” Gwaine said flirtatiously.

“O-oh, maybe, I’m not _that_ powerful..,” Merlin stammered incoherently with a bright blush across his cheeks.

“Gwaine…” Percy said in a low, warning voice.

“You know I’m just joking. Arthur would kick my ass,” Gwaine said.

“I would too!” Percy quipped.

“Yeah, OK love,” Gwaine replied sarcastically. To avoid starting an argument, Merlin looked for somebody else he could speak to. In the distance, he could see none other than Lancelot kicking at the ground awkwardly.

He remembered the morning after Lancelot had disappeared. He remembered Gwen crying in Arthur's room as he and Arthur had tried to console her. He was still outraged at Lancelot from that night. 

"Why did you leave, Lancelot? You had a life again, we were friends. I thought things were better, why did you abandon us?" Merlin inquired, glaring daggers at him. 

"I'm sorry, I regret it everyday, but I had no choice. Uther was jealous of us, Merlin. He said that if I didn't leave, he would kill Gwen. I had no choice," Lancelot explained, looking at Merlin hopefully. Merlin was tired of all the negative feelings, and decided holding a grudge against Lancelot would just be a detriment to them both. So he made the choice to believe him, because seeing the way Uther was acting, it wasn't that far fetched of a story. 

"I believe you," Merlin replied. They then shared a friendly hug, and Merlin smiled warmly to himself. 

There was still one person he had yet to greet. He looked over to the multitude of horses they had brought with them, and Gaius stood by them, patiently waiting for Merlin to remember him. Merlin left Lancelot and walked over to him, beaming. “Gaius!” He exclaimed, squeezing him with a tight hug.

“Hello Merlin,” Gaius chuckled gaily. Arthur might have gotten his fiance back, but Gaius was regaining a son.

“I’m so proud of you for not giving into Uther. I’ve seen what he can do to his prisoners, and it’s living hell for them. Sir Leon explained everything that’s happened to you, and I don’t think you have ever been so brave. But if anything happened that you’d like to talk about, don’t be afraid to come to me,” Gaius said, rubbing Merlin’s arm kindly.

“And you turned on a life long friend for me, that requires bravery as well.”

“Trust me Merlin,” Gaius said solemnly, “Uther is no longer a friend or a man I could put my faith or respect in. I do not feel guilty in the slightest for fleeing Camelot.”

“Guys,” Sir Leon piped up, interrupting. “I hate to cut all of these touching reunions short, but there’s no doubt that Uther will regather quickly and send out men to look for us. We have to get to safety, and fast.” Arthur stepped forwards and said, “I agree. Merlin and I know a place that can hold us over until this all blows over.”

“Where is this place?” Percy asked.

“There’s a small meadow in these woods, it’s incredibly well hidden, and holds a tower that can house us until further notice,” Arthur told him.

“Are you sure that place will fit all of us? It might be big enough for three of us, but can all nine of us really fit there?” Gaius wondered. “It will have to. Merlin, share a horse with me,” Arthur requested. So they all mounted their horses, and rode off into the dark forest.

*******

Uther burst into his room, seething with a blood-boiling anger stronger than any he'd ever experienced before. He tried to calm himself down by bracing himself on the dining table, taking deep breaths, and clearing his mind. But it was no use. Uther replayed everything that had just happened in his mind, and every ill emotion he'd been harboring exploded.

With all of his strength and a furious shout, he flipped his table and sent everything on top of it flying across the room. He leaned against the fire place and stared at the flames. How he wished they were Merlin's instead.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Uther called for him to come in, and a knight came in to find Uther bracing his arms against the fireplace mantle. 

"What do you want?" Uther growled, not bothering to turn around and face him. 

The knight, taken aback by the mess, took a few moments to respond.

"Well my lord," the knight eventually said, "we're awaiting your orders. Should we let them go or try and apprehend them?" 

"Go after them. Search every house and every corner of the kingdom and beyond. Kill Arthur and his friends if you must, but under no circumstances will you harm the sorcerer. I get the privilege of killing him," Uther declared. 

"Sure thing, your majesty," the knight said after another lengthy silence. As the knight left, Uther looked deep into the white hot flames in the fireplace one again, ignoring the smoke that made his eyes begin to sting and water. Merlin was going to incinerate, he would make sure of that.


	58. The Final Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Another minor sex scene, but it isn't descriptive. That's all. -Melody

Merlin laid on the bed in The Tower, finding it nearly impossible to sleep. They’d been hiding out for three days, and nothing seemed to be improving. Sir Leon had scouted two days ago, and according to him Uther seemed to be burning down Camelot in search for them.

The next day, Lancelot had scouted and seen that Uther had begun to burn down the forest in search for their hideout. Arthur was scouting that night, and he had not yet returned. Everybody else had been able to fall asleep. Gwaine and Percy spooned on the love seat Arthur had purchased when they’d found the place. Lancelot and Gwen held hands on the ground, and Elyan and Leon laid on seperate bedrolls: Gaius was snoozing in an armchair.

The worry was too much for Merlin, and he was the only one who couldn’t get shut eye. The thought that Uther was literally burning down forests to find him was more frightening than he could ever explain, and knowing Arthur was out in the burning woods made the situation even more grim. Every time they sent out a scout, it was nerve wracking, but Arthur was fifteen minutes late and Merlin was alarmed. 

He was about to get up from bed and go looking for him when alas, the door to The Tower swung open and Arthur marched in looking exhausted. Merlin leaned up in their bed and grinned widely in relief.

“I was getting worried!” Merlin whispered, careful not to wake his friends.

“Sorry, I got a little bit lost on the way back,” Arthur apologized, equally as quiet. Merlin chuckled at him and asked, “how much progress has Uther made?” Arthur began to peel off his armor and chainmail without making any noise, and replied, “he’s burning down a lot of the forest, more than I thought was possible. We can probably last a few more days here before he discovers this meadow.”

“Should we wait until then, or flee before he can get to us?” Merlin questioned. In nothing but a red undershirt, Arthur carefully walked over to the bed and said, “we can discuss it tomorrow with the entire group.” He then proceeded to crawl onto the bed and hover over Merlin’s body. They kissed tenderly and Arthur slowly lowered his body so that it pressed against Merlin’s. Merlin hummed contently against his lips and whispered, “can we be quiet enough?” Arthur nodded and replied, “we’ll find a way.”

Normally, in a room filled with their closest friends and his father figure, Merlin would want to wait for a more private moment. But they hadn’t had the chance to be intimate in a very, very long time and Merlin wanted it too bad to do the smart thing. Merlin kissed him again, this time it was much more fervorous and continuous than the last one.

Forty minutes later, fully consumed by love and pleasure, Arthur finally pushed inside; then, out of nowhere, there was a loud knock at the door.

Arthur pressed his head to Merlin’s and muttered, “shit!”

Who the hell would be at their door at this time of night? And why did it have to be now?

“Ignore them, please,” Merlin practically whined, desperately wanting to finish what they had started. Arthur looked down at Merlin’s lust blown visage, and all rational thought escaped his mind again.

“If it’s important, they can wait,” Arthur concluded, then he dove in for another kiss. A couple seconds later, there was another knock, this time louder and more impatient.

“Dammit!!” Arthur hissed again, faltering in his movements.

“Arthur please…” Merlin moaned, begging for him to ignore them. But this time, Arthur had to refuse.

“If they knock any louder they’ll wake _everybody_ up, and everybody will see.” There was another knock. Merlin sighed, extremely unsatisfied, but nodded for Arthur to go ahead and get up.

Arthur made sure to be gentle as he removed himself from Merlin and climbed out of bed. He couldn’t answer the door naked, so he decided to grab his cape and use it as a makeshift robe. He shuffled down the stairs to the door, and opened it with a grumpy expression; whoever was on the other side was going to get a piece of his mind. He pulled it open, and when he saw who was on the other side, he nearly dropped his cape.

“Hello Arthur,” Morgana greeted with a slight smirk, like she knew her presence would be an unwelcome surprise. Her eyes wandered down to the thin cape covering Arthur.

“I’m sorry, have I interrupted something?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“As a matter of fact, you have, and you are _not_ welcome here. I’ll give you five seconds to run before I-”

“Before you what?” Morgana interjected, “attack me with the invisible weapon in your hands? Don’t worry, there’s no need to be hostile. I’m not here to hurt you, I want to help.”

Arthur raised a suspicious eyebrow, “help with what?”

Morgana rolled her eyes and snapped, “I want to help defeat Uther, idiot! He’s both of our enemies, and with you by my side I think I’d have a fair shot at killing him.” Arthur was wary, he knew he couldn’t trust Morgana, and that her showing up like this in a place that was supposed to be hidden, was incredibly odd. However, a gut instinct told him that she was not here with malicious intents.

“You can come in, but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to work with you. I need input from other people before I can make such a decision,” Arthur said.

“Good,” Morgana answered, stepping inside confidently.

Arthur lead her up the stairs, and found that Merlin was still naked under the covers, “who was it?” he asked. Morgana entered the room, and suddenly his question was answered.

“Nooo,” Merlin said, “no, no, no! Arthur what is she doing here?” Arthur shrugged and said, “she said she’s on our side this time.”

“Yeah, she also said that when she tried to kill everyone in Camelot!” Merlin exclaimed, pulling the covers further up his body.

“I wasn’t trying to kill _everyone_ , just Uther and Arthur,” Morgana said, like that made it any better.

“How did you even find this place? What do you want from us?!” Merlin questioned.

Morgana sat down at the dining room table, and said, “I can explain. Just give me a chance.” Merlin looked to Arthur, who genuinely seemed to trust Morgana.

“Arthur, you can’t be serious,” he said.

“I don’t know, let’s just hear her out,” Arthur said, avoiding Merlin’s angry gaze. Merlin huffed angrily and crossed his arms, he was more than upset they’d been interrupted for _this._

“Fine,” he grumbled, leaning back in bed.

“Thank you,” Morgana said with the slight bow of a head. She snapped her fingers and instantly both of them were fully dressed. She then crossed her legs and began to explain.

“First off, I think you guys should know why this is all happening. It’s my fault, I’ll admit it. That night when Uther murdered Morgause, I was overcome with outrage and grief, so I put a curse on him. I made it so that he would have dreams where Merlin was the object of his affections. Keep in mind, I only gave him the dreams and visions, all of his actions and decisions in reaction to them have been on his own accord.”

Arthur frowned in confusion. “But why would you make him go after Merlin? There are many other people who could have done the trick.”

Morgana sighed, and looked at her black fingernails.

“I chose Merlin because I had known about the affair. I thought it would be entertaining to watch Uther lust after his own son’s lover; I was right, it has been very entertaining to watch.”

“Wait, you knew about the affair before the Masquerade? And how have you been watching us? What else do you know?” Merlin interrogated, rolling out of bed.

“I’ve known ever since the Knights of Medhir came to Camelot. I know that you two are engaged. I was there for the proposal itself. I’ve been disguising myself as a black cat to watch you guys. It’s a trick Morgause taught me a while back, it’s been quite useful. Also, you didn’t ask, but I think you’d like to know that I was the one who caused Lancelot to be banished from Camelot,” she explained to them.

“We figured out that last bit for ourselves. What changed though? Why after all this time, have you decided to come to our aid?” Arthur asked.

“I hate Uther with my entire soul. Now that you do too, I figure working together would be more effective. You alone couldn’t beat the armies of Camelot, not even with a warlock and all these talented swordsmen, and obviously I can’t do it either. So I’m offering a truce with you so that we can beat our common enemy. You can take it or leave it,” Morgana declared sincerely, but Merlin and Arthur knew she was after something more.

“So, what do you get out of this?” Arthur asked, leaning against the wall closest to him.

“Before I tell you what I want, let me tell you that Uther will hunt you until the end of your days. Word travels fast, and I know about your stunt at Merlin’s execution. You damaged his ego, and defied him in front of his subjects, because of that he won’t rest until both of you are dead. I can help save you from a terrible fate,” Morgana said, adding to her sales pitch.

“Get to the point,” Merlin said.

Morgana nodded, and answered, “when Uther is dead, I want magic to be legal, and I want to be your co-ruler.”

Arthur’s jaw dropped open.

“That’s absurd!”

Merlin glared at him. “About the magic or about the co-ruling?”

“About the co-ruling obviously! I know magic isn’t evil, you’ve shown me that, but sharing the throne? It’s unheard of!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Please Arthur,” Morgana pleaded, “I swear I have Camelot’s best interest in mind. I don’t want to destroy the kingdom, I just want to help rule it. Who knows, maybe you’ll like my ideas.” Arthur bit his lip and began to pace back and forth.

“I don’t know. The public is not used to the idea of sorcerer’s being good. When I become king I plan on marrying one, which is already controversial enough. But to have an enchantress as a queen…”

“I can think of ways to get on the good side of the civilians. And trust me, after what Uther has done to their city, the public will be ready to except change. We can discuss the politics of it all later, but what do you say? Can we get along again?”

Arthur weighed all of the consequences. She was right, Uther wouldn’t stop hunting them, and that was not the kind of life he wanted to have with Merlin. They could also use the extra help as well. But after everything she had done, and everything she had caused, could she really be trusted? After much deliberation, Arthur came up with an idea.

“Tell you what. If you stick with us all the way to the end, and show with your actions that you mean what you say, I’ll agree to your conditions. But you have to stand by our side and fight with us, no matter what.” Morgana beamed brightly, she hadn’t been expecting such a good bargain. She held out her hand, and shook Arthur’s firmly.

“You won’t regret this, I swear.”

Then, after all of that, Gwen’s eyes fluttered open. She saw Morgana sitting casually a little bit away, and began to scream in terror, waking everybody else up as well. Leon saw Morgana and immediately went for his sword.

“Stop!” Arthur barked, “She’s on our side!” Gwen shook her head and scooted into Lancelot’s chest.

“What is she doing here?!” Gwen shrieked.

Morgana rolled her eyes and said, “it’s nice to see you too, Guinevere.”

“No, really Arthur, is this a joke?” Gaius asked.

“No, it’s not,” Merlin said, “she’s agreed to help us defeat Uther.”

“Forgive me for not trusting her,” Leon hissed, ready to strike at any moment.

“Put down your sword,” said Morgana, “and I’ll explain why I’m not a threat to you.” So Sir Leon hesitantly lowered his sword, and Morgana explained the conversation she had just had with Merlin and Arthur. When she concluded, everybody was a little bit more at ease, but the air was still tense.

“I don’t like this,” Gaius whispered to Merlin when she had finished explaining.

“Neither do I, but I’m afraid trusting her is a good option at the moment.”

After awhile, everybody calmed down enough to lay back down and go to sleep. Morgana slept in the corner away from everybody, as nobody wanted to sleep next to her. Merlin and Arthur laid back down in the bed. When everybody seemed to be back asleep, they got back to business. The night from then on out was relatively normal.


	59. The Final Hours pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late again! Went to see Captain Marvel! -Melody

King Uther stood on the roof of the castle in the exact spot he’d caught Merlin and Arthur. He looked out upon his smoldering city, and upon the forests up in flames in the distance.

He had his men interrogate people who might be sympathetic to the sorcerer, and might hide the boy. Of course, they’d all denied everything, but Uther had to make sure they weren’t lying. He burned down the home of every man and woman his knights questioned, just to be sure they weren’t hiding anything.

If Merlin was not in the city, then he was probably hidden in a remote place in the forest, or in a remote town. By burning down the forest, they were able to search every nook and cranny of the country for the sorcerer.

He wouldn’t let that evil seducer from hell escape, even if it meant destroying everything he had worked decades to build. If it came to it, Uther would even kill his only heir if he had to, and without hesitation.

“Your majesty.”

Uther turned, and one of the knights in charge of searching the forests stood, waiting to give him news.

“What is it?” Uther asked.

“We believe we have found their hideout, my lord,” the knight stated. Uther’s face lit up, it was too good to be true.

“Are you certain? This isn’t just a false alarm?”

“We’re not positive, but it’s a possibility.”

“It’s worth checking out for me. Get my horse ready and bring thirty soldiers. I want to be there in force if this is in fact their hideout,” Uther said, thrilled that this whole ordeal might be over, that he could finally get his hands on that damned warlock.

“Sure thing, my lord.” The knight bowed, and then scurried off to prepare for King Uther’s departure. Ten minutes later, they rode out. Uther prayed that the next time he arrived, the world would be purged of this devilry that he was after.

In just forty five minutes, after riding through the scorched and smokey lands, the men arrived at a large, stone cliff-like thing that stretched as far as the eye could see. Two men waited at the entrance for them, and when they saw the King arrive, one of them called out, “We’ve found something quite remarkable my lord! Follow us!”

Uther dismounted his horse, wondering where they could possibly be taking him and his soldiers. Then, to his dismay, they disappeared behind a thick patch of moss on the side of the large rock-formation-thingy. Uther turned to one of his soldiers, who nodded for him to go on ahead. Not wanting to look like a coward in front of his subordinates, he stepped through the moss, and to his dismay, found a tunnel on the other side.

“Wow!” He exclaimed as he approached the men waiting for him on the other side.

“I know my lord, just wait until you see the rest.”

They continued deeper into the tunnel, and soon after, arrived in a small, hidden meadow. Uther gasped at the sight of the valley before him: it was simply gorgeous. There was a small pond that glimmered beautifully in the sunlight, and tall green grass with pops of colorful flowers. There was also a very tall, cobblestone tower in the center of it all, with makeshift stables to the side of it. Nine horses were stabled, and a woman Uther recognized as Morgana’s old serving girl was grooming them.

“This is it,” Uther said excitedly. He must have said it too loud, because the girl turned her head and a horrified expression spread across her face. She dropped the brush she was holding, and sprinted into The Tower, locking the doors hastily. Uther chuckled to himself, it was far too late for her warnings.

*******

Arthur and Merlin cuddled close together on the loveseat and Merlin had his head rested on Arthur’s shoulder. Gwaine was alive and happy as he told a tale of some trouble he had gotten himself into years ago; Percy looked at him with adoration. Lancelot, Leon and Elyan sat side by side on the ground, laughing loudly with each other. Gaius sat in his armchair, grinning fondly, and Morgana sat at the dining table with a faint smirk on her face. Everybody was cheerful and in a good mood when Gwen burst into the room screaming.

“He’s here! He’s found us! Uther’s found us!” She shrieked. Arthur immediately rose to his feet.

“I thought we had more time," he said.

“That doesn’t matter! He’s here I saw him!” Gwen cried. Lancelot rushed over to comfort her, and asked, “how many men are with him?”

She shrugged and guessed, “About thirty. We’re dead, we’re all dead!” 

“There’s no way we can face thirty of them,” Morgana pointed out, biting her fingernails nervously.

“Perhaps we could escape,” Leon suggested.

“It looks like he’s blocked the entrance. We can’t get out,” Gwen told them.

Arthur sighed, they had been found, and there was no running.

“Then we have no time to waste, everyone grab your sword and get outside. We make a stand while there are thirty instead of one hundred. Gwen and Gaius, stay in here, the fight will be too dangerous,” Arthur ordered.

Gwen frowned and said, “I’m not staying behind again. I’m going to help fight.”

Arthur pursed his lips, he didn’t think it was a good idea but there was no time to argue. “Fine, just make sure to stay close to Lancelot. Gaius, how about you?”

“I’ll be in The Tower waiting to help those who are injured,” Gaius said, he knew if he fought he wouldn’t last long. Arthur nodded, “that’s a good plan.” His attention then turned to Merlin.

“Merlin, no matter what don’t let him near you, if absolutely necessary get back into The Tower, but only if it’s your last resort. He can’t get a hold of you again. Do you hear me?” Arthur instructed.

“Of course, Arthur,” Merlin answered.

He then turned to all of his friends and said, “it has been a long journey getting here my faithful companions. If this is my last time fighting at your side, it has been more than an honor getting to know each and every one of you. Good luck, you are all worthy of knighthood in my eyes. Now let us make a stand! Let us fight! For Merlin, for our freedom, and for Camelot!”

With those short, but mighty words of encouragement, they all charged down the stairs and out the door.

They ran outside, and saw that Uther was beginning to retreat to the forest to get reinforcements. In order to prevent this, Morgana used a spell to whisk him and his men back so that they were facing Arthur and his companions. Uther looked at the line of people in front of him.

“Morgana,” he growled. “I was not expecting to meet _you_ here.”

Morgana grinned and crossed her arms.“It’s nice to see you too, Uther.”

Uther chose not to respond to her, and his eyes wandered elsewhere. His gaze fell upon Merlin, the one he had been pursuing so relentlessly, who was clutching to Arthur’s arm tightly with fear.

“He can’t protect you forever, boy, ” Uther said, looking directly into Merlin’s terrified eyes, somehow still possessing the dark longing that had plagued him for so long.

“But I die trying! Attack!!” Arthur yelled, and all nine of them charged forwards. Uther looked back at the thirty who stood behind him and shouted, “charge!”

Surprisingly, the nine of them were able to hold out quite well. Merlin and Morgana were able to take out many men with their magic, and each man they had on their own side was more powerful than four soldiers combined. Uther vanished behind the knights, letting them shed their blood for him like a coward. The battle was loud with the sound of metal hitting metal and the screams of men. Blood soaked the vibrant green grass, bodies soon began to pile up in the small valley, and some men even fell into the pond.

It went by in a flash for Merlin, as he used spell after spell to be rid of his opponents. He and Morgana were doing most of the heavy lifting for the team. Merlin was shocked at how well the two of them worked together as a team. With their combined power they were able to take out at least 13 men together.

“You’re not too shabby!” Morgana shouted as Merlin sent a group of soldiers flying into the air.

“I could say the same about you!” Merlin replied as she set a man on fire.

“I’m glad you two are getting along!!” Merlin heard Arthur shout from somewhere to his right. Merlin looked over, and instead of seeing Arthur, saw Leon holding a man by the shoulders as Gwaine kicked him right in the face.

“Nice one!” Leon shouted over the roar of the battle.

In a way it was cool, to see two men who barely knew each other fighting beside one another like they’d been friends for years. The bond that all of them had forged with each other, whether it be through a long history or over the past two months, was probably the real reason they were all able to hold out so long against thirty men.

Uther’s soldiers were fighting for hatred and without a real cause, but Arthur’s knights were fighting for freedom, love, and to preserve the friendships they had formed with one another. Despite the harshness of the battle, and the might of Uther’s forces, that’s what kept them all alive until only three of Uther’s men were left standing.

The battle, although seeming short to them all, had lasted a full hour. Elyan and Percy took care of the last three, and Uther stood alone at the entrance to the meadow looking around astounded, outraged, and frightened all at once.

"Give it up father! You’ll never touch him!” Arthur shouted, careful not to look at any of the knights that lay dead at his feet. He was scared he might recognize one of them.

Uther, inspired by Arthur’s words of defiance, unsheathed his sword.

“If you want something done,” he muttered, “you have to do it yourself.” He then began to stride across the body littered field. He looked Merlin directly in the eyes as he marched in his direction. Merlin’s heart sank, Uther’s eyes were void of all emotion with the exception of bloodlust and depravity.

Merlin then completely understood the hopelessness of his situation. Uther would not stop until he had his head on a stick. He wanted Merlin dead so badly he would sacrifice scores of men and burn down his own city to kill him. It was terrifying, having somebody want your demise so desperately. Merlin knew that he should hide behind Arthur or get inside, but he was frozen, glued to the sight of Uther storming towards him with clear intentions to murder him.

Time seemed to slow down exponentially in the next minute, and the only sound Merlin could hear was his own heart beating. The first to try and stop Uther was Elyan. He was closest to the King, so he sprinted at Uther with a raised sword screaming a mighty battle cry. Then, Uther did what thirty men could not, and in one swift movement impaled Elyan upon his sword. Blood gushed from the wound, and Gwen’s high pitched screams echoed through the air like the wail of a banshee as she watched her brother fall to the ground like a ragdoll. Merlin’s breath hitched, he had not known Elyan well, but the gravity of the situation now hit Merlin like a battering ram. Gwen had just lost a sibling, and he could feel his reality slipping away.

Gwaine, with pure animosity, lunged at Uther to avenge Elyan’s death. Percy ran after him to keep him from behaving so irrationally, but it was too late. Uther sliced through Gwaine’s stomach like it was nothing. Gwaine clutched his stomach and collapsed to his knees.

“NOOO!!” Percy howled, falling to his knees besides Gwaine, who was rapidly losing life. Percy cupped Gwaine’s face in his hands, weeping and begging him not to leave him. Gwaine simply smiled up at Percy with tears in his own eyes, and mouthed, “I love you,” before turning cold and stiff in Percival’s arms.

It was horrifying to see a man as strong and spirited as Percy lose all will to live in seconds. He looked up to see that Uther was steadily approaching him, and without a word or hint of emotion, he dropped his sword and opened his arms wide, inviting death to come and save him from a much more painful future. Mercifully, Uther granted Percy his wish, and drove his sword into Percy’s heart.

“I love you too,” were Percy’s last words before collapsing on his back beside Gwaine. He died clutching the hand of his lost lover.

In a last ditch attempt to keep Uther from reaching his prize, Lancelot, Leon, and Morgana all charged at him at once. Uther took his sword in both hands and spun gracefully in a circle, cutting them all deeply at once. They all fell to the ground, but Lancelot suffered the worst wounds. He clutched his side as fell to his hands knees, seeing as that’s where the blade had cut deepest.

Gwen dashed over to Lancelot without thinking, kneeling besides him and crying for him to hang on as she got him to Gaius. But Lancelot was in too much pain to be able to stand and make it all the way to The Tower in time. Uther was approaching them quickly, this time targeting Gwen instead of Lancelot. Lancelot’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Instead of using whatever energy he had left to get to The Tower, he used it to get to his feet and swing his sword at Uther. He ended up slicing Uther in the arm and across the right side of his chest. Uther roared in pain, and in a fit of fiery, drove a final strike into Lancelot’s diaphragm.

Gwen officially broke down, she had watched her brother and her lover die in under a minute, it was enough to drive anybody mad. Again, she rushed to Lancelot’s side, holding him and sobbing as he breathed his last breaths. Uther raised his sword, ready to murder Gwen as well, but Merlin had stood by and let others parish for his sake for far too long. He was able to snap out whatever trance had been preventing him from moving before, and directly defied Arthur’s order to stay away from Uther at all costs. He ran forwards and threw himself in front of Gwen, casting a magical shield to protect them both. 

“Merlin no!!!” Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tears were streaming down Merlin’s face. The agony of all he had just lost caught up with him. He saw Elyan’s corpse near the far end of the valley, he saw the bodies of two of his closest friends embracing each other, frozen in their final moments of death, and the man he had once loved dearly laid dead behind him. In the midst of all this death and mourning, it was hard for Merlin to keep his train of thought, and his magic began to falter; but it still held out enough that Uther could not pierce his protective veil.

Merlin locked eyes with Uther, who with all of his might was pressing his sword against Merlin’s shield, trying to break through it with physical strength. Sparks of energy and magic flew from where the steel and magic met, creating an almost beautiful sight to anybody who was watching. But as Merlin looked into Uther’s animalistic eyes, he was taken back to the night where Uther had tried to force himself on Merlin.

The terror and panic of that night overtook Merlin’s. It was like he was pinned against the table again, about to be violated as King Uther looked down at him, sickeningly amused at the sight of Merlin squirming to get away. Merlin was there again, and his worst memory overtook him. His shield flickered away, and Uther swung his sword forwards and was seconds away from plunging the blade deep into Merlin’s gut. But before he could go through with it, Arthur flung himself in between Merlin and Uther and in the nick of time was able to block Uther’s attack.

“Arthur no!” Merlin screamed from the ground, but Arthur paid little attention to him, and was able to take the fight away from Merlin and Gwen. Arthur fought for his world, for Merlin. He was triumphant for a moment. He managed to cut Uther on his thigh, hindering the King’s movements, but it was not enough to stop Uther.

Without a second thought, Uther drove his sword into his son’s stomach. Any remorse Uther might have felt before was completely gone. Merlin’s heartbroken shrieks captured his attention, and he looked to the boy with a harrowing grin. Arthur was still alive, but barely. Nobody could save Merlin now.


	60. The Final Hours pt 3

Time seemed to stop as Merlin watched Uther stab Arthur. Incomprehensible pain, anger, and shock overtook him as his heart shattered into a million little shards. In a blind fit of overwhelming rage, Merlin sprinted forwards screaming at the top of his lungs. Uther removed his sword from Arthur, and he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing up pools of blood. Merlin’s eyes glowed like embers and he felt a surge of raw energy building up in his chest. Uther was unable to prepare himself for what Merlin was about to do. Pure power flowed through Merlin’s fingertips and colliding with Uther’s chest in a blinding stream of light. Uther flew back into the air and collided to the ground with a loud thud.

“That was for my friends, you son of a bitch,” Merlin muttered. Yet, he didn’t make sure that Uther was actually dead.

“Merlin,” he heard a weak voice call out from behind him. Merlin instantly forgot about Uther, and rushed over to Arthur who was barely clinging to life. Merlin got to the ground and gently put Arthur’s head in his lap, and began to stroke his hair soothingly.

“Shhh, shhh, it’ll be alright,” Merlin choked, but the endless tears streaming down his face said otherwise.

“Merlin, when I’m gone, please don’t change. Promise me you’ll move on,” Arthur sobbed, stroking Merlin’s covered cheek gingerly.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re going to be fine. It’s not even that bad,” Merlin cried, he was pretending that blood wasn’t staining his favorite blue shirt.

“I love you, and I want to let you know that I don’t regret anything. If I could go back knowing that this was how it would end, I would do it in a heartbeat. I don’t regret our first kiss, I don’t regret our first time, I don’t regret the first time I told you I love you, I don’t regret that we’re engaged. I don’t regret a single second, and I don’t want you to regret anything either. You’ve made me so happy, and every moment was worth it,” Arthur rasped in between sobs, but they weren’t tears of sadness. He was remembering every good moment from the magical moment he had laid eyes on Merlin on that fateful day, to the moment they were holding each other close on the loveseat just an hour ago; they were tears of joy for what he had been so lucky to have.

“It’s because I love you so much that I swear going I’m going to _continue_ to make you happy,” Merlin said, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Morgana moving. “MORGANA!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!” He yelled. Morgana looked over to see what was happening, and instantly rushed over. But it was too late. Arthur kissed the back of Merlin’s hand lightly, and slipped away.

The guttural scream of agony that erupted from Merlin echoed throughout the meadow and made birds fly out of their trees. Merlin had been beaten, stabbed, poisoned, and endured all sorts of incomprehensible pain in his time as Arthur’s servant. However nothing in the world could ever compare to the anguish of losing Arthur: the love of his life, the other side of his coin, his soulmate and destiny. The death of his father was a mere papercut compared to how he felt now.

“Arthur no! No no no! I love you you dollophead! You can’t leave me! Not now! Come on!” Merlin balled, grasping Arthur’s cold face and kissing him over and over again until he himself couldn’t breathe. He thought that maybe it would be like the love potion, where a simple kiss could bring Arthur back and make everything alright. But nothing happened. Arthur laid stiff and lifeless. He was dead.

Morgana stood behind him, gazing down at Arthur, plagued with tremendous guilt. She had started all of this. She had longed for this day for as long as she could remember, but now she felt nothing but sadness.

“We have to bring him back,” Merlin declared, looking up at Morgana through relentless tears.

Morgana sighed, unable to stop a single teardrop from rolling down her rosy face.

“It’s not possible. Unless you have the Cup of Life lying around, I don’t think there’s anything we can do. The cup has been lost for years.”

Merlin’s face lit up with a glimmer of hope, and he replied, “Hold on a minute.”

Merlin then turned and sprinted towards the tower, he burst inside and ran up the stairs to find Gaius waiting anxiously in the armchair. “So, what happened?”

“I’m going to bring him back,” Merlin said with no elaboration as he searched all over for what he was looking for. He looked under the bed, and sure enough there was a locked chest filled with all sorts of miscellaneous items.

Merlin pulled it out, unlatched it, and began to shuffle through the contents. There were a shocking amount of Merlin’s scarves, a small dagger, a pot of spare oil, trinkets that had somehow gotten there from Arthur’s room, and at the bottom of it all, a golden goblet.

“Ah ha!” Merlin exclaimed. He then jumped to his feet and before he left, he turned to Gaius and said, “everything will be fine, I promise.”

He hurried down the stairs and out the doors, where Morgana was standing over Arthur. Her eyes widened in awe when she saw the Cup of Life.

“How the hell did you get that?” She questioned.

“It came with the place.”

Morgana huffed and mumbled something to herself, then said, “while it’s great that you have it, the spell that can bring Arthur won’t work unless we use water from the Lake of Avalon, which is, at minimum, a two hour ride from here. Then there’s also the matter of what the spell will demand to bring him back.”

Merlin looked to Arthur and began to cry again. He would do anything to have him back. “I’ll do whatever it takes. I need him back.” He declared.

“Merlin, the spell demands another life.”

Merlin continued to gaze down at Arthur’s white face. There would be no point in sacrificing himself, then Arthur would have to go through what Merlin was at the moment, and he loved Arthur too much to put him through that.

“If I have to kill somebody, I will. I don’t care, nothing else matters.”

Morgana was astonished. She had always pegged Merlin as a person who would never hurt a fly. But the goodness and warmth in his soul had been taken from him. Morgana could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She knew he meant it.

“If you’re honestly willing to take a life for him, then that’s what we’ll do,” Morgana said. She had killed innocent men before, this would not be too hard for her.

Gwen, who was far off leaning over her brother’s body, had overheard this conversation and was appalled.

“Merlin, you can’t be considering this,” she said, getting up and walking over to them. “Arthur wouldn’t want you to go down this path, he just said so himself. You can’t murder someone for your own selfishness,” she said.

“I don’t care if it’s selfish. I’m doing it. I have a way to get around quickly too. I say we go to Camelot and get a prisoner. It’ll be quick and clean, and nobody will miss them,” Merlin said, unable to meet Gwen’s extremely disappointed eyes. She said nothing, she just shook her head and went back over to Elyan to grieve more.

“Merlin, prepare how you must. I’m going to speak with Gwen,” Morgana said, beginning to walk over to her former handmaiden.

“I don’t want your empathy,” Gwen hissed from the ground.

“Please Gwen. I just want to comfort an old friend,” Morgana said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Gwen exhaled sharply, but made no move to push her away.

Meanwhile, Merlin looked up at the sky and shouted out in an ancient language he hadn’t spoken in a great deal of time. After that, all they had to do was wait.

Five minutes later, and the sound of strong, beating wings echoed through the air. Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin all looked up to see Kilgharrah circling around the meadow looking for a good place to land. There was a small spot where no bodies littered the ground, and Kilgharrah landed there.

Gwen looked at the thing with alarmed eyes, the last she had heard of the Great Dragon, it had been killed by Arthur. Leon also happened to wake back up at that very moment, and when he saw Kilgharrah alive, he passed out again.

Merlin said nothing as the Dragon assessed the damage the battle had caused. It’s eyes landed on Arthur’s lifeless body, and Kilgharrah expression softened with pity.

“So, the Once and Future King is dead. I’m sorry, warlock, this is a great loss for all of us,” It said to Merlin. Merlin skipped the idle chatter and vague statements, he wanted Arthur back as soon as possible.

“I need you to take us somewhere,” Merlin told it. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw movement. King Uther was regaining consciousness. Merlin had completely forgotten about him, and hadn’t considered the possibility he had survived the magical blast Merlin had given him. Merlin was furious that Uther was still alive, but he knew away he could take advantage of the situation that had been presented to him.

He locked eye contact with Morgana, called out, “bring Gwen back into The Tower. This business we should conduct by ourselves.”

Morgana saw a glint in his eye, a glint that told her he was scheming. So she did as she was told, and escorted Gwen back into The Tower so that the only people outside were Merlin, Morgana, Kilgharrah, and Uther.

“Kilgharrah,” Merlin said loud enough for Uther to hear, “I demand you to take us to the Lake of Avalon." Kilgharrah bowed and replied, “you spared my life some time ago, Merlin. I will repay you with this favor for your mercy. But why, may I ask, are you going to Avalon?”

Merlin made eye contact with Morgana and said, “I’ll explain on the way there. Quick, get Arthur’s body and help me hoist him up. Don’t be afraid to take it slow, we have plenty of time.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s head, and Morgana grabbed his feet, and they lifted him into a steady position on Kilgharrah’s back. They then climbed up on his back themselves, and within seconds they lifted off the ground and into the sky. Morgana clutched to Merlin’s sides with a deathly tight grip, shrieking in terror.

“Why the sudden change of plans? Why aren’t we going to Camelot first?” Morgana inquired as they soared through the air.

“Uther didn’t die from my magic. I saw him moving about a minute or two before we took off. Hopefully he heard me say that we’re going to Avalon, because if he did he will surely follow, and an innocent man will not have to die to bring back Arthur.”

*******

Uther woke up to the sensation of crippling pain all over his body. His vision was hazy, there was a high pitched ringing in his ears, and the cut in his leg stung terribly. Yet, somewhere in the distance, he heard a voice he had come to love and hate so desperately. He rolled onto his side and honed in on the boy’s voice, and to what he was saying.

“We’re going to the Lake of Avalon,” he heard Merlin say from across the field. Uther shakily pushed himself to his hands and knees. His scraped hands felt as if they were being pricked by millions of needles as they supported his entire body. He was able to raise his head enough to see none other than the Great Dragon meters away, dwarfing the entire meadow. Uther watched with intrigue as Merlin and Morgana picked up Arthur’s body and lifted it up onto the Dragon. Soon enough, both of them had climbed onto the Dragon and lifted off into the sky on the back of the monster.

Uther smirked to himself, they had no clue he was still alive.

At this point, he had lost everything. He had lost his son, his sanity, and undeniably the support of his people. The only thing he had left to cling onto was the idea of Merlin, and that the boy was the only one that could keep him from the loneliness he would endure on a daily basis if he went back to Camelot as the broken shell of a man he was. He felt that there was no other choice but to pursue Merlin to Avalon. He no longer wanted Merlin dead, he just wanted Merlin. But if it came to it, he would have to kill the boy.

Pushing through pain and dizziness, Uther stumbled to his feet and limped to the stables to the side of The Tower. He took Arthur’s old horse, mounted it, and galloped out of the meadow, leaving the carnage of the battle behind. Luckily for Uther, the Dragon was not hard to miss, so he followed it on his horse the fastest he could. He swore to himself that this was it, Merlin would not slip through his fingers this time.


	61. The Final Hours pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short guys.- Melody

Merlin and Morgana waited patiently on the shore of the lake. Merlin continuously stroked Arthur’s hair, and Morgana was looking out at the still lake with a stoic expression on her face. Somewhere in the forest, the Great Dragon hid, waiting to take them back to The Tower at any moment.

“Are you positive this will work?” Merlin asked for about the fifth time since their departure from The Tower.

“I’ve told you, I’m sure of it. Normally it’s done on the Isle of the Blessed, but Morgause told me that this was an alternative. You have to trust me. I know that you guys don’t, but I really do have your best interest in my heart. I only hated Uther, not any of you. Well, I hated you because you poisoned me, but I think I’m over that now,” Morgana said to him.

“Thanks,” Merlin said with a frown, “that’s comforting.”

“Shh,” Morgana whispered, “I think I heard something.”

So Merlin shut his mouth, and in the dead silence, listened for what Morgana had heard. He heard a rustle come from the trees behind them, and he knew the time had come. Merlin continued to kneel besides Arthur, waiting patiently for Uther to reveal himself.

“Get ready,” Merlin whispered to Morgana. She nodded, ready to perform the spell at any moment. Soon after, they both heard the rustling of chainmail and swords.

“You’ve lost Merlin,” Uther said to announce himself. Merlin raised his head, looked out at the lake and replied, “you’ve taken everything from me, what more could you want?”

“You know what I want,” Uther said. Merlin got to his feet grasping a knife, and as he brushed the sand off of his trousers, he answered, “you want me dead.”

“No my boy. I now realize that crusade was in vain. I want you to come back to the castle with me, to be mine,” Uther told him. Merlin hid the knife from Uther, and turned around and began to walk towards him.

“Arthur is dead at your hands, what makes you think I’d ever be yours?” Merlin said, voice cracking as he said those horrid three words.

“I know that your heart is forgiving, sorcerer. After this, I’ll have nothing either. All I’ll have is you. My days grow lonelier and lonelier, and with you I can escape that. Now that he’s dead, your life will soon be the same. All you have to do is let go of your pride, and come home with me,” Uther said, his voice riddled with desperation and heartache.

“You think I’ll be lonely, but I promise you I won’t. I still have people who care for me, unlike you, who murdered the last person who had a shred of compassion for you in their heart. I pity you, Uther Pendragon, but I hate you more. That’s why I feel no guilt doing this,” Merlin said. He lunged forwards with his knife, aiming to stab him directly in the heart, but Uther had predicted it and was quick to knock the knife out of his hands with his sword.

“When I kill you, remember that I gave you one last chance,” Uther growled before swinging his sword at Merlin.

Merlin dodged out of the way, and his stomach dropped as Uther kicked the knife down to the shore of the lake. Merlin began to sprint towards the water, but Uther was close behind and he slashed Merlin’s leg, causing him to stumble and fall face first into the sand. Merlin spat the gritty sand out, and was able to push through his agony and roll onto his back. He thrusted his arm out, sending Uther’s sword flying into the forest.

“Dammit!” Uther cried. Merlin rolled back onto his stomach and began to crawl as fast as he could towards the knife, he needed it if he wanted to time the spell perfectly. Luckily for Merlin, Uther was also limping due to the leg injury Lancelot had dealt to him, and it was a slow race to see who would get to the knife first. Merlin, feeling stupid, suddenly came up with the idea to summon the knife to him with magic.

With the flash of his eyes the knife flew into his palm, but just as this happened, Uther caught up to him. He forcibly rolled Merlin onto his back again, and with all his might stomped down on Merlin’s hand with his good leg. Merlin screamed in pure agony, and he had no choice but to loosen his grip on the knife. Morgana was too busy getting the spell ready to help, so Merlin was completely defenseless as Uther dreamed up the most satisfying way to kill Merlin.

“Screw the knife,” Uther said, picking it up and tossing it behind his back, “I want this to last.” He wrapped both of his hands around Merlin’s neck, and squeezed tight. A revolting grin spread wide across his face as Merlin soon began to gasp and squirm under him, desperate for air. Merlin clawed at Uther’s hand’s, drawing blood with his nails, but that only caused Uther to tighten his grip.

“Morgana!” Merlin tried to scream, but she was absorbed in doing the right preparations for the spell, and all Merlin could conjure from his lips were airy wheezes. He looked to Arthur, trying to look anywhere but Uther’s eyes. If he was going to die, he wanted Arthur to be the last thing he saw. But as he stretched out his arm towards Arthur, the glint of his engagement ring in the sun caught his eye. Merlin then remembered why he was there on that lakeshore. He thought of the future they were meant to have together, of the things they had yet to experience. He wanted to marry him, to adopt kids, to grow old together and look back fondly on all of the silly little adventures they had. Arthur and Merlin’s story would not end on that beach, not if Merlin had anything to do with it.

With a great burst of strength, energy, and magic, Merlin was able to pry Uther’s cold, calloused hands off of his throat and pin Uther to the ground. Merlin used magic to keep Uther glued to the ground as he staggered to his feet, taking deep, nourishing breaths that fueled his adrenaline even more. Merlin let Uther stumble to his feet, and as the King regained his strength, Merlin took control of the water and sent a tidal wave down on Uther. Uther, who was only a mortal man, crumbled under the pressure of the surge of water engulfing his entire body. When Merlin felt that Uther had taken enough, he let up on the water.

Uther laid on his back again, coughing up water, algae, and even a couple of small fish. Merlin took this opportunity to run back and grab the knife. Then, finally, Morgana finished her preparations.

“Hurry Merlin! I’m going to start reciting the spell!”

As Morgana began to chant incantations, Merlin ran back over to Uther, knife in hand. Merlin straddled Uther, keeping the King’s hands under his knees. Uther gazed up at Merlin, his entire face soaked with water. His eyes grew soft as he looked up at Merlin with blind adoration.

“I could have loved you. We could have had something beautiful,” he rasped in between wet, shallow gasps of air.

“Now Merlin!” Morgana shouted after she finished pouring water from the lake between Arthur’s lips. Without hesitation, Merlin drove the knife into Uther’s chest. There was a violent flash of lighting, and soon after a clap of dramatic thunder: Uther Pendragon was dead.

Blood poured out of the wound and all over Merlin’s hands as he remained where he was. He took a moment to be still and let the huge weight that had just been lifted off of his shoulders sink in. However, he wouldn’t let himself be too relieved. He still had to see if the spell had actually worked.

He let go of the knife and left it inside of Uther as he got to his feet and limped over to Arthur and Morgana. He lowered himself down next to Arthur, and waited impatiently. Luckily, it took little time for the spell to take effect. Arthur’s skin turned from a sickly pale to a light tan, and his lips regained their pink color as life returned to him. His gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open, and he was barely able to take his first breath of air before Merlin attacked him with a kiss.

“Merlin?” Arthur coughed dryly, weakly pushing him away.

“Yes love?” Merlin answered, tears of pure joy streaming down his face.

“Why are your hands so wet and sticky?” He asked.

Merlin let out an airy laugh, but decided he shouldn’t give him the answer quite yet.

“That doesn’t matter. Arthur you’re alive!” He exclaimed.

“Yes...yes I am. The last thing I remember is intense pain and my father’s face. Did I...die?” He asked, still too weak to sit up on his elbows.

  
“I’ll tell you everything later, I promise. For now, all you need to know is that we’re safe. Uther is dead,” Merlin said.

“But-”

“Just please Arthur, rest. You need it. Morgana, please go get Kilgharrah, I’ll wait here.”

“Kilgharrah? Isn’t that the dragon? Merlin why are we at the Lake of Avalon? Merlin what-”

Merlin shut him up with another quick kiss, and said, “I’ll explain everything when you’re well enough to stand, OK?” Arthur frowned, but nodded in agreement.

“Oh and Morgana?” Merlin said as she walked towards the forest.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you a debt I don’t think I can ever repay, not with anything,” Merlin said with sincerity. 

“Don’t worry,” Morgana called as she disappeared into the forest, “the throne is all I ask for.”

When she was no longer visible, Merlin decided that he should wipe the bloody handprints off of Arthur’s face. He rinsed his own hands in the water, and then wet his scarf where the water hadn’t turned red. He stepped back over to Arthur, and began to gently clean his face.

“Merlin. Is that my father’s body?” He asked after sitting up all the way and glancing at Uther.

“I’m sorry Arthur. He followed us here, and to save you I had to kill him,” Merlin explained. Arthur shook his head and said, “Don’t be sorry love. He brought his fate upon himself. I just...I remember him stabbing me right in the stomach. I should be dead right now.”

Merlin, unsure what to say, said nothing. He avoided Arthur’s curious eyes, causing Arthur’s chest to become heavy with concern.

“Was I dead?”

“Maybe a little,” Merlin coughed awkwardly. Arthur’s frowned and asked, “what did you do Merlin? Why I am I alive?”

“Don’t worry, Morgana said it was harmless to the person being brought back,” Merlin said vaguely, trying to avoid the question.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me what you did Merlin,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin’s hand away from his face.

“Well, remember the Cup of Life? The thing you found when you got The Tower?” Merlin said, looking down at his hands.

“You used the Cup of Life? Merlin! Do you know how dangerous that is? A million things could’ve gone wrong! You could’ve died!”

“You _did_ die! And it’s not like I took an innocent life to complete the spell!”

“That’s still hideously dark magic you did, Merlin.”

“What was I supposed to do? You’re everything to me, I had to do something. Now you look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing if the situation was reversed,” Merlin said, looking deep into Arthur’s eyes as he searched for an answer.

“I can’t do that, because you’re right, I would have done the same,” Arthur admitted, his eyes filling with warmth. He looked at Merlin’s engagement ring and smiled. “Now, at least, we can get married.”

“We can,” Merlin laughed, continuing to clean his face. They sat silently on the shore of the lake, just enjoying each others presence until Morgana came back with Kilgharrah.

When the dragon did emerge from the forest, it’s footsteps shook the ground, alerting Arthur to its presence. Arthur turned around, and when he saw it, let out a terrified shout.

“Merlin! It’s the dragon!” Arthur exclaimed, ignoring the fact Morgana was already on it’s back.

“He is on our side. We had to get here quick, so I summoned him. It’s OK, you can trust him,” Merlin said as he helped Arthur to his feet.

“Last time I saw him, he had burned down a third of Camelot. Why should I trust him?” Arthur growled as Merlin practically forced him towards the beast.

“I control him. He couldn’t go rogue if he wanted to. Also, if we don’t ride on his back, we’ll have to walk back to The Tower which is a very far trek on foot,” Merlin said. This swayed Arthur, but he silently stewed to himself as Merlin pushed him up on Kilgarrah’s back.

“Hello, _King_ Arthur,” Kilgharrah greeted as he prepared to depart from the lakeshore.

“Hi,” Arthur murmured in response.

“Be polite!” Merlin quipped. As they began to bicker back and forth, Morgana took a good long, pleased look at Uther’s body, and they lifted off into the sky.


	62. A New Beginning

Kilgharrah dropped them off in the valley soon thereafter. Gwen, Gaius, and Sir Leon were working tirelessly to organize the bodies and identify them. The sight of all the corpses brought harsh reality back to Merlin and Arthur, and they were no longer in a happy bubble that Arthur’s revival had brought them. They humbly thanked Kilgharrah for his tremendous help, all he said before departing was, “good luck, King Arthur. I know that you are about to do some great things, but I will not say goodbye, for this will not be the last time we meet. I’m sure of it.” He then flew off into the sunlight, soaring over the scorched forests back to wherever he dwelt.

“Merlin!” Gwen cried gleefully when she saw that they were alive and well. She ran up to him with open arms and engulfed him in a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry Gwen,” Merlin whispered, looking over her shoulder at Elyan and Lancelot, “I should have acted sooner.”

Gwen pulled away with her hands remaining on his shoulders. “It’s not your fault. It was Uther’s, and nobody else's. Don’t let his murders be on your consciousness.” Merlin exhaled sharply, there was that damned lump in his throat again.

“Gwaine and Percy had nothing but each other and their lives. Yet they were so full of life and so happy. They lost all of that for me, no matter how hard I try to convince myself otherwise, I’ll always feel guilty.”

“That is a hard burden to bear my friend,” Leon interjected, “one that I have had experience in. If you ever need to talk, don’t be afraid to come to one of us.” Merlin bowed his head a little and answered, “sure thing Sir Leon.” Then Gaius came over and asked, "What happened to Uther?" 

“So long have I wished for his death,” Morgana said, “I thought I would be happy, but now that he's gone, honestly, I feel nothing.”

Arthur sighed and looked at Gauis with a frown. “I feel pity for him. I feel pity that such a proud man could succumb to such hatred and madness. I feel pity that I can no longer think of my good memories of him, without remembering what he’s done to Camelot, and all of these innocent men.” Gaius rested his right hand on Arthur’s shoulder and said, “let us hope that you will be a better king. It’s your decision what you wish to do with his body. Do you think he’s deserving of a traditional burial, or should we leave him wherever he died?”

“No,” Arthur instinctively declared, “we’ll give him a marked grave, but he won’t be buried with his predecessors. He’s disgraced this land too much to deserve that.” Gaius nodded with pursed lips; he had known Uther the longest out of anyone there, it had been incredibly hard for him to watch Uther go down such a treacherous path; but, for the most part, he agreed with Arthur.

“Sure thing, my lord. Now, as long as I’d like to stay and mourn the fallen, the citizens of Camelot are unaware of what has transpired here. Also, we cannot clean up this battlefield on our own, we have to come back with help. For now, we should just go home,” Gaius advised. Arthur looked down at their friends with glum eyes, but they would have to leave eventually; Camelot needed their new king.

“Agreed. Everyone, fetch your horses. Merlin, Morgana, take Gwaine and Percy’s horses, Leon and I will take on the two leftover.”

“I’m allowed to come with you?” Morgana questioned with a raised eyebrows.

Arthur smiled at her and replied, “you’ve done more than enough to redeem yourself. I will be glad to have you as my co-ruler.” Morgana’s face lit up ear-to-ear with a bright grin, something Arthur had not seen in many years.

“With that clarified,” Arthur said, “let us return.”

\--------------------

The ride back was silent and depressing. Arthur looked around at the charred landscape, already worrying how the burnt forest would affect their lives. Merlin, who had been observing Arthur, caught onto his concerns and reached over from his own horse to squeeze onto Arthur’s hand. “It’ll be fine. I promise,” he said comfortingly. Arthur squeezed back, mildly comforted.

\------------------

Camelot was an even worse sight than the woods, Merlin discovered as they slowly rode up the streets of the lower markets. Entire sections of the city had been burnt to the ground. Men, women and children sat on the side of the soot covered roads, gawking at them as they made their way to the castle. When they saw Arthur going down the road, they knew they had a new king.

There was strong tension in the air as what was left of their party entered the courtyard. Guards and nobles alike eyeballed them as they dismounted. They were bewildered to see Morgana, a well known enemy of Camelot, stroll into the courtyard alongside Arthur. People also gaped at Merlin, his face had become well known since the execution, he was a symbol of evil and dark magic. Somehow, Arthur would have to regain their trust, and teach them the truth about magic and all of that. It would be hard for him, now that people knew he was in a relationship with a man, but Merlin was confident that Arthur would find a way to recapture the love of the people.

Arthur climbed the stairs and stopped at the very last step. Those in the courtyard gathered around the steps, waiting anxiously for a speech.

“I will not lie to you,” Arthur began, “Uther Pendragon, is dead.” There were no gasps or whispers from the crowd, the only sound that could be heard in the courtyard was the gentle breeze of the wind. “He died with cruel, loathsome intentions in his heart. But he was not the only one who died today. Many good, innocent men who were only following orders gave their lives, so that he could try and take one. Today, let us not dwell on the death of the King, but let us remember those who died fighting in his bloodthirsty crusade of hatred and lechery; for it was not their will that brought their demise. Let us all unite, and let Camelot rise from these ashes she is buried under, let us rebuild and heal until she has returned to her former glory. Let us change for the better, and launch forwards into a new age of love…” Arthur paused for a moment and looked directly at Merlin. Merlin blushed heavily, but beamed up at him, and ignored all who gave him judgmental looks.

“Acceptance,” Arthur continued, “strength, and prosperity.” Arthur then raised his sword into the air, and shouted out for all to hear, “for the love of Camelot!” Every civilian in the crowd pumped their fist in the air and echoed, “for the love of Camelot!”

Arthur bowed humbly to the crowd, and as they dispersed, walked back down the stairs. He went over to Leon, and began to speak in lowered voices with him.

“We should leave him be for now,” Gaius whispered to Merlin, “he’ll be very busy for the rest of the day.”

“What should we do until then?” Merlin wondered.

“I’m a bit hungry. Why don’t we go to our quarters, eat some lunch, and rest,” Gaius answered.

“Sounds mundane and boring, let’s do it!” Merlin exclaimed with excitement. Gaius chuckled at his enthusiasm for something so routine, but he couldn’t blame the boy, not after everything he’d been through that day.

“I’m thinking liver and onions, how about you?” Gaius said. Merlin grimaced, and as they began to walk towards the Physician’s chambers, he asked, “you’re not serious are you?”

Gaius shrugged, “you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Merlin frowned, “as the King’s fiance, I demand we don’t have liver and onions.” Gaius laughed loudly and ruffled his hair, at least some things were the same.

\---------------

Late, late that evening after everyone had already gone to bed, Arthur was finally able to trudge back to his chambers. Only minutes after giving his grand speech, he and Leon had taken a number of knights back to the meadow, and continued to identify and organize the bodies. It had been a horrible day, and he was ready to fall asleep in his own bed for the first time in months. He opened the doors to his chambers, and was pleasantly surprised to find Merlin tidying his room. “What are you doing?” was the first thing that came out of Arthur’s mouth. Merlin, startled, jumped and whirled around.

“Oh! Sorry! I would’ve cleaned it when I was Uther’s prisoner, but used to keep me in his room.“

"Merlin,” Arthur interrupted, stepping further into the room, “I hope you realize that you’re not my servant anymore. You don’t have to do this.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do nice things for you anymore. Besides, it’s almost habit by now, you always leave this place a mess. If I’m going to be sharing a room with you, I’ll want to clean it anyways,” Merlin explained casually.

“Wait? What’s this about sharing a room?” Arthur asked. Merlin leaned back against Arthur’s desk, and said, “I spoke to Gaius about it, and now that you’re king, and we’re allowed to be together in public, I thought it would be better for us to share a room rather than having me sneak up every night at two in the morning. I know I should’ve asked you, and if you’d rather not then I can stay with Gaius, I just thought it would be a nice surprise.”

Arthur chuckled at Merlin’s rambling, then wrapped his arms around him, and looked down at him fondly. “It’s a wonderful surprise Merlin. This is the best news I’ve gotten all day,” Arthur told him.

“Hmmm,” Merlin hummed contently, “That speech you gave today was very moving,” he noted.

“Really?” asked Arthur, “I thought it was a bit cheesy.” Merlin shook his head no and said, “it was perfect. I was so proud watching you up there. It’s been an honor to see you transform from that immature prince in the marketplace, to a brave and mighty king.”

Arthur smirked cockily, “brave and mighty?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and quipped, “don’t let it go to your head. You’re still a clotpole half of the time.”

“Clotpole or not,” Arthur said, “you’ve been by my side through everything. If there’s one good thing Uther ever did for me, it was when he made you my servant. I am so god damn lucky to have met you." 

"Earlier, when you were bleeding out in my arms, you told me that you didn’t regret anything. Well, Arthur, I don’t regret anything either. Even if I had to sacrifice everything, I wouldn’t regret it. You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I’ll never regret a single second. I want you to remember that, no matter how hard it gets from here on out," Merlin whispered back. 

Looking up at him, Merlin thought back to the first time they had ever seen each other. He had the same feeling he’d had back then. He could see himself there in the courtyard, invading Arthur’s personal space as he defended that poor servant, who may as well have started the greatest love story of all time. Merlin could see the sunlight reflected in Arthur’s windblown, golden blonde hair, and the anger in his ocean blue eyes with golden flakes, his younger, naive face. So much had changed since then: there was no sunlight reflecting off of his golden hair, his naive face was now wiser and sadder, and his ocean blues eyes were filled with love, not anger. Yet so much had stayed the same: he was still as handsome, as spirited, as passionate. Merlin had the same feeling he’d had back then, that gut feeling that their destinies were intertwined in many more ways than one. It was a beautiful, enlightening feeling that made Merlin want to cry tears of joy.

He must have been staring at Arthur without a word for too long, because Arthur’s face grew concerned, “is everything alright?”

Merlin sniffled a little, and nodded, “everything is perfect. Everything is so perfect. I just love you so much.” Arthur flashed that familiar smile that made Merlin’s entire body melt and give him butterflies. Without giving Arthur the chance to respond, Merlin leaned in and kissed him like his life was depending on it. A shiver ran up his spine and electricity shot through his body, just like every kiss before that one. Merlin pulled away and realized they were in the exact same position they had been in when Arthur had kissed him for the first time. Everything had come full circle.

“I love you too,” Arthur sighed affectionately against his lips.

Merlin swallowed the tension in his throat, and whispered, “do you want to go to bed? It’s quite late.”

“Yeah, sure,” Arthur agreed. So they undressed each other down to nothing but underwear; not in a feverish, lustful way, but in a way that was patient and pure. They climbed underneath the soft, silky sheets together and Merlin pulled the covers up to their wastes, and snapped his fingers to blow out the lights. Arthur nudged his arm under Merlin’s, and pulled his body against his chest. They laid there just enjoying the silence and the rhythm of one another’s breathing.

“You know,” Merlin said to break the silence, “Gwaine was right about one thing.”

“What was that?” Arthur breathed sleepily against Merlin’s ear.

“We are insufferably sappy,” he said with an airy laugh.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Arthur hummed with, curling his lip in a slight smile.

“Goodnight Arthur...I love you.”

“I love you too Merlin, goodnight.”


	63. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading since the first chapter, you guys are awesome! I hope the story was worthwhile, and I hope there weren't too many grammar mistakes. With all that said, please enjoy the last chapter. -Melody.

**8 years later**

“Merlin, love, have you seen my belt?” Arthur inquired as he crouched down to check under their bed.

“Why would I know where it is? It’s _your_ belt,” Merlin quipped, pulling on his socks on.

“You were the one who took it off and threw it across the room last night, you tell me,” Arthur snapped.

“You were the one so eager for me to suck your-ah there it is!!” Merlin said as he spotted it blending in with the curtain in near the window. Arthur poked his head up and glanced over to where Merlin was pointing.

“I don’t see it,” he whined. Merlin huffed in irritation and went over to pick it up for him.

“Here!” He exclaimed as he brought the belt over to Arthur.

Arthur stood up all the way, “thank you. Now, could you do me a favor and put in on for me?” Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, but had no reason to object. He let his hands find their way to Arthur’s back, and his fingers danced down past the dip of his spine. Slowly and sensually, his palms grazed against Arthur’s hips, and he buckled it teasingly. Arthur, whose pupils were now blown wide with lust, whispered nice and low, “if you keep that up, I’m going to have to lose my belt again.” Merlin smirked and his hands wandered even lower.

“I’ll just have to keep track of it then.”

Arthur sealed the distance between them, and pressed their lips together forcefully. Merlin moaned softly into his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck.

Just then, the door flew open and Sir Leon barged in without knocking.

“Hurry up we’re all waiting on you! Oh god not this again,” he sighed heavily when he realized what he had walked in on.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized as his face turned a bright red, “he couldn’t find his belt.”

Leon just shook his head, “I don’t want to know! Now come on, the carriage is waiting!” He proclaimed, waving for them to follow him. Merlin took Arthur’s hand and trailed behind Leon, head hung with shame. Arthur wasn’t so embarrassed.

“Later?” He whispered to Merlin. Merlin scoffed and lightly elbowed him in the side.

“Is that a no?” Arthur questioned.

“It’s a maybe,” Merlin huffed.

“You guys are unbelievable,” Leon grumbled from the front, this hadn’t been the first, second, or third time walking in on a moment like that. 

“Maybe you should just learn to knock,” Arthur snapped.

“Maybe you guys shouldn’t get into bed five minutes before you’re supposed to leave!” Leon retorted.

“Please, we were standing,” Merlin chimed in.

“That doesn’t make it any different! You were still-”

“Daddies!” Out of nowhere their little girl, Percilia Gwin Pendragon, jumped out from around the corner. She ran forwards and hugged Arthur’s leg tightly. Arthur grunted softly and hoisted her up with one arm.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Grandpa Gaius’s chambers already?” Arthur asked with a frown, although he was never upset to see his daughter.

“It’s boring down there! All Gaius ever does is read and cure tiny colds; I want to go watch the knights train!” She whined.

“You’re too young to go down there unsupervised by one of us. There are too many pointy swords lying around,” Arthur said to her.

“I’m old enough! I turn six in a month!”

Merlin smiled warmly at her and ruffled her hair, “we’ll take you when we get back. But while we’re gone, you have to stay at Gaius’s. It’s not that boring; you know, I used to live there.”

“Really? Did daddy live there with you?” Percilia questioned.

Merlin laughed and shook his head, “No sweety. He didn’t.”

Percilia tilted her head in confusion, “Why not?”

They began to descend down a staircase, and Arthur was losing all feeling in his arms.

“Sorry love,” Arthur said to her, “you’re too young to know that as well.”

“I’m too young for everything!”

Merlin, who felt slightly bad, said, “you’re not too young to know _everything._ I used to live with Gaius because I was his apprentice, he used to teach me about medicine and magic.”

“Oh,” Percilia answered, sounding a bit more interested.

“I’m sure he can tell you all about it while we’re gone. I’m going to put you down now, we’re about to go outside and we’re going to have to leave,” Arthur told her as they neared the exit of the castle. Percilia protested by trying to remove Arthur’s crown, but he just grinned at her and held it steady atop his head. Sir Leon held the doors for them, and Arthur set her down, much to her dismay. She seemed as if she was about to have a temper tantrum, when she saw Morgana and Gwen’s young son, Elyan Lance Le Fay, standing near his mothers.

“Eli!” Percilia squealed, letting go of Arthur’s hand and running over to him. Eli saw her coming and his face lit up, he was a year younger than she was, but they were each other’s best friends. Unlike Percilia, who had curly blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes; Elyan had a pale skin tone, jet black hair, and vibrant green eyes.

Six years ago, two years after Merlin and Arthur had gotten married, they decided that they wanted a child. Arthur had wanted to keep the Pendragon bloodline going, so adoption or magical forms of conception were impossible. He didn’t want the surrogate to be Morgana, as she was too close of a sister to him, so they decided to have Gwen carry their child. When the due date came, she gave the baby to Arthur and Merlin for them to raise. However, a year later, when Morgana and Gwen had decided they wanted a child too, Morgana and Gwen copied what they had done. 

It was strange and very unconventional, all four of them knew that; but everything about them was unconventional. There were two rulers, both of whom had same sex spouses, one ruler a sorcerer, and the other was married to one.

It was the exact opposite of what Uther would have wanted to happen after his passing, therefore, it was a perfect arrangement for Arthur. When other kings or queens would visit, they would often have opinions about the matter, but Arthur never let them get to him; it was his kingdom, and he was going to rule it as he pleased. Besides, his citizens had grown to accept and love their odd rulers and the change Arthur brought, and that’s all he really needed.

“Leon,” Merlin said, “would you please bring them to Gaius? We shouldn’t keep the carriage driver waiting any longer.” Sir Leon bowed and answered, “yes, your majesty,” before beckoning for the two children to follow.

“Bye mommies!” Eli called.

“By daddies!” Percilia copied.

They then followed Leon back into the castle, giggling cheerfully to each other. Merlin leaned against Arthur’s shoulder, his eyes followed their daughter until she had vanished into the castle.

“Do you think they’ll be OK?” Merlin thought aloud.

“Don’t be silly, of course they will be. Gaius has watched them a million times before,” Arthur responded, rubbing Merlin’s shoulder and guiding him down the stairs.

“You know I get paranoid. Even in the safety of the castle, she can never be safe, not as the King’s daughter,” Merlin contemplated as they approached Gwen and Morgana. Arthur opened his mouth to say something insightful and comforting, but Morgana beat him to talking.

“Merlin! Arthur! What took you so long! We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!” She snapped angrily.

“I lost my belt!” Arthur said defensively.

“There’s no use dwelling on it now, let’s just go before we’re running further behind,” Gwen said. Morgana exhaled sharply, but didn’t antagonize Arthur any further.

"Thank god that you’re so level headed Gwen,” she mumbled, taking her hand and leading her to the carriage. Arthur and Merlin made eye contact and in unison rolled their eyes.

“So dramatic,” Merlin muttered as they themselves climbed inside the carriage. Sir Leon then reappeared and sprinted over, climbing into the carriage with them. Gaius had gone on this trip previous years, but he was too old to leave the city now. When they were fully seated, the carriages began to roll forwards.

Merlin placed his hand in Arthur’s lap, allowing his husband to play with the two rings on his fourth finger. Suddenly, all of their moods turned somber as they slowly entered the main part of the city. Arthur had managed to rebuild most of the city without plunging the kingdom into debt, but the poorest sectors of the city still suffered from the effects of The Great Fire. The market where Arthur and Merlin had their first fight was now an empty lot of land, still scorched by the flames that had plagued it almost a decade ago. Merlin hated seeing the poor parts of the city, it made him feel guilty that he had gotten the chance to escape that life while they still suffered. Arthur knew Merlin felt this way, but didn’t say anything, he was no longer in the mood to talk either.

They left the city, and embarked on the ride to their destination. The forest was only beginning to recover from the fire. Wild grass was beginning to sprout out of the ground, and tiny rodents scattered around looking for morsels of food to eat. Merlin couldn’t look, he turned his head from the minuscule window and gazed down at him and Arthur’s intertwined fingers for the rest of the ride.

\-------------------

Arthur, being the lovely gentleman he was, held out his hand and helped Merlin down from the carriage. Merlin pretended he didn’t like it when Arthur practiced chivalry, but deep down he actually enjoyed it. He felt hollow as he looked up at The Tower casting a shadow over the small meadow that surrounded it. Merlin removed the silver crown that sat on his head, and held it at his side as they waited for Gwen and Morgana to climb out of the carriage.

A year after the battle had taken place, Arthur had declared it’s date a day of mourning, and today was the anniversary. For the past eight years, they had returned on this day to pay their respects to all of the men who had lost their lives. The meadow was a sort of memorial, there were rows upon rows of gravestones marking the buried body of each man. With their arms around each other’s waists, Merlin and Arthur walked up and down the rows of graves. They made sure to read the name of every fallen man, but each of them had only brought four roses. The four graves farthest from the entrance were the ones they were there for.

All five of stared down at the graves with somber faces. It had been so long since Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot had died, but the pain was still fresh and strong in all of the remainders’ hearts. First, they paused at Elyan’s grave, Gwen knelt down and placed her rose against the stone, “Elyan, my dear brother, not a day has passed where I don’t think of you. I miss you more than I can put into words, and the sorrow I feel is nothing short of wretched despair. My only hope is that you’re with dad, and mum, and that you’re happy wherever you are. You died a noble death, and we remember you incredibly fondly.” Her voice was raspy and broken, and as she mourned, Morgana placed a caring hand on her wife’s shoulder.

Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and Leon each laid down an individual flower as well, so that there were five flowers covering his grave. They took twenty minutes silently mourning him, until they had to move on to the next graves: Gwaine and Percy’s. “Gwaine, Percy,” Arthur said, “you guys did not deserve the life you got. You were outcast from society, and forced to live in solitude, for something as innocent as love. Yet, you remained optimistic and vivacious, something I’m sure I would not have been able to do. When we lost you, we lost two blinding rays of sunshine who brightened everybody's lives, and now, it’s much darker. You guys taught me that I could be happy, and to love the flaws of those around me. I couldn’t have asked for more.” Five roses were placed at each of their graves, and they spent twenty minutes for each of them individually. 

Lastly, they moved onto Lancelot, where this time Merlin spoke. “Lancelot, you showed me what it meant to love, and to be loved in return. Maybe we weren’t meant to be, but the fact that we were robbed of something that could have been a beautiful friendship, is perhaps one of the cruelest things this life has done to me. I'm just glad we got the chance to truly reconcile, I just wish we had gotten more time. You were brave, and kind, and loving, and there will never ever be another like you. You would have made a phenomenal knight, old friend.” Again, five roses were placed on the grave, and they spent twenty silent minutes honoring Lancelot.

When they were finished, Merlin found Arthur looking far off, to a grave that had purposely been dug meters away from the rest of the bodies: it was the grave of Uther Pendragon.

“Do you want to go over there? He was your father,” Merlin whispered gently.

“No. Maybe I’ll do it next year,” Arthur responded. He said that every year.

“Then come on, Percilia did want to watch the knights train,” Merlin answered. Arthur grinned lovingly at Merlin, and gave him a short, but romantic and passionate kiss.

“I love you,” Arthur said.

“I love you too.”

The day was peaceful when Merlin and Arthur walked through the valley back to their carriage. The wind blew gently through their hair, and their capes fluttered lightly behind them. They held hands tightly, and the bright sun made the sillouettes of their bodies glow a soft, golden, yellow. They were in love, and they were happy. Nothing for the rest of time, would ever change that.


End file.
